Voyage to Rimhakka
by Salt-the-Catgirl
Summary: (A/U, Mature Content, Yaoi Romance, Rape-Full Summary inside) Yogi is Crown Prince of Rimhakka, Gareki is a pirate Captain, Emperor Palnedo is a common enemy between them both. Prince Yogi and his sisters are returning home from a picnic when they're attacked by Palnedo's men.
1. Prologue: The Fair Prince of Rimhakka

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Synopsys & Author's Note:**_ (A/U, Mature Content, Yaoi Romance, Rape?) Yogi is Crown Prince of Rimhakka, Gareki is a pirate Captain, Emperor Palnedo is a common enemy between them both. Kafka is a country, Kuronomei and Kuroi Hitsuji are ships, and Karasuna is like Tortuga. Prince Yogi and his sisters are returning home from a picnic when they're attacked by Palnedo's men. Suddenly, Yogi finds himself on a pirate ship, expecting to be held for ransom and not knowing where his sisters are. The ship's captain, Gareki, however, assures him they're safe. I will try to fit as many of the Karneval cast into the story as possible and will attempt to type-cast them appropriately. Not everybody is the same age in this story as they are in the original, Gareki and Yogi are much closer in age (making Gareki older), certain relationships may be changed, while others will remain the same, and some characters may be a bit OOC as well. Technology will either be steam punk or all over the place. Varuga Cells, Incure Cells, and Cradle Cells are still in use as well, so they will still have their abilities. I'm not sure if Silver Yogi will make an appearance or not. You'll either love me or hate me for what I do with Nai and Nyanperowna. Sorry for the awkward summary and sorry if you find Gareki's reasons for helping Yogi cliché or repetitive of me, I'm trying my best not to do that. Okay, I'll stop rambling. Of course, I do not own any part of the awesomeness that is _**Karneval**_ and it's characters.

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Prologue : The Fair Prince Of Rimhakka**_

Young Prince Yogi was riding through town on a brilliant white horse. The ten year old prince's golden locks of hair almost shimmered in the sunlight whenever he passed out of the shade into the light. He'd slipped away from the royal guard. Tsukitachi and Hirato were great guys, excellent body guards, even, both impressive fighters for boys no more than sixteen years of age. But sometimes the young prince simply wanted to be away from the trifles of being a member of royalty, a moment to clear his mind and enjoy the sights of the city without someone constantly at his backside.

As he passed through the streets, he heard a commotion from down one of the alley ways. He turned his horse and went to investigate. Two of the voices had sounded like kids. Sure enough, there were two men fighting with two young boys. The oldest of the two was only a year younger than himself, the youngest no more than two years younger. The prince pulled the reigns and steadied his horse. "What's going on here?" he demanded. The horse gave a snorting whinny at the two men.

"Get lost kid and forget you saw anything if you know what's good for you," one of the men answered.

"Please, stop them!" the oldest boy, one with light blue hair and blue eyes, pleaded, knowing who the boy upon the horse was. "Our parents owed them money. These men killed them and intend to sell us to slavers!"

The prince raised an eyebrow and looked to the younger brother, who nodded a confirmation. He returned his gaze to the men. "Slavery is frowned upon here in Rimhakka," he warned, "Bad enough these boys accuse you of murder, but if what they say is true, you will be severely punished."

The men laughed. "Who are you to threaten punishment, boy?" the first asked.

"You really don't recognize him?" the younger boy, with raven hair and deep blue eyes asked.

"Perhaps it's best for the moment that they don't," Prince Yogi said. He clicked his tongue and snapped the reigns on his horse, causing it to rear up on its hind legs, when its front legs came down, it was between the men and the boys. The prince reached down and quickly pulled both boys onto the back of the horse. "Hold on tight," he warned them, as he turned the horse and made it run back into the open.

The oldest of the two boys looked behind them. "They're giving chase," he exclaimed.

The prince turned and looked. "On foot, are they crazy?" He looked ahead and smiled, slowing his horse down. "Never mind, let them catch up to us now."

"Huh…?" The two boys queried simultaneously.

He eased the horse into a slow sauntering gallop, giving the two men a chance to catch up. They were almost upon them, when two other horses rode up to greet him. These two horses were ridden by two sixteen year old males. Upon the auburn brown mare, sat a young red head with dull gold eyes, and upon the black stallion, a young man with dark black and violet hair with dark violet-blue eyes, both wore the crest of the royal guard of Rimhakka, and both looked rather annoyed with the prince for having run off while their backs were turned, again.

"Prince Yogi, we've been searching everywhere for you," the red head reprimanded, "How many times do we have to warn you not to run off on your own?"

"Heh, sorry, Tsukitachi," the prince replied with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head, "I couldn't resist."

"Did he say 'Prince Yogi'?" one of the men asked.

"More to the point," the darker haired teenager interrupted, adjusting his spectacles, "Who are your little companions, my liege?"

The prince spun his horse around and quickly moved it so their pursuers were now caught between the three riders. "I found these boys struggling in an alley way with these two men," he answered. "The boys claim these men have killed their parents and intend to sell them to slavers. When I warned them of the consequences, they gave chase. I want them arrested and brought back for a proper trial."

"What?" the two men exclaimed.

"Let's be reasonable! Who are you going to believe, a couple of respectable gentlemen such as ourselves, or a pair of street urchins? We've done nothing," the second tried to protest.

"I believe my own eyes and ears," the prince answered, "They were struggling to get away from you, they were crying out for someone to come to their aid. … And the younger one has soaked the back of my clothes in his tears." The prince looked over his shoulder at the younger boy, who had all but buried his face into the prince's back. He lightly patted the eight year old on the head. "There now," he sighed, "These men can't hurt you and your brother."

The raven haired boy looked up at the prince and blushed, quickly looking away. "I'm sorry about your clothes," the little one apologized meekly.

"Honestly, what's wrong with you?" the older one scolded, slapping him across the back of the head.

"Ow!?" the little one whimpered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Think nothing of it," the prince chuckled, "How many people can claim they were able to dry their tears with the clothes of the Prince of Rimhakka, after all?" The younger one smiled and gave a quiet nod.

"Please don't encourage him, Sire," the older brother sighed, rubbing his forehead, "My little brother is very impressionable."

"Tell me," Tsukitachi asked, "Did you boys witness the death of your parents?"

The younger one flinched and gave a quiet whimper. Karoku gently wrapped his arms around the little raven haired and gave a quiet nod. "I'll take that as a yes," the black horseman replied.

"Very well," Tsukitachi nodded, dismounting his horse and pulling out a pair of cuffs. "You gentlemen are under arrest, accused of murder and attempted slave running. You shall be brought to the castle and have a proper hearing arranged for you."

"Shall I carry the boys back to the castle, highness?" the dark haired horseman asked.

"No, Hirato, that won't be necessary, thank you," the prince replied. "You assist Tsukitachi in carrying back these criminals." He glanced back and smiled at the two boys. "These two are more than welcome to stay up here with me."


	2. 1 - Abduction

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ First, yes, I'm aware of the truth about Ranji, just wait for it, ok? I felt like an idiot when it was brought to my attention. Second, I found a way to work Nyanperowna in without hir being some sort of silly costume, yes it's really a female this time, too. Third, yes, I purposely didn't mention the names of the two boys during the Prologue, but I'm sure it's obvious. Fourth, I don't know why this chapter was so awkward to get off the ground after having played it in my head for days now. I occasionally had trouble focusing on "Tarnished Silver" because this story kept trying to get me to come work on it.

_**Chapter 1: Abduction**_

"Nyanperowna?"

"Nyanperowna, where are you?"

"Nyan-Chan?"

The royal children called for their pet. The three of them had gone on a picnic to their favorite spot, a small cliff overlooking the sea, where the Miumanai flowers bloomed. Miumarie, the youngest of the three had a special talent for knowing when and where they were blooming. This particular hill was their favorite place to view them, as it was a point where the land met both the sea and the sky.

Prince Yogi, now twenty-one years of age, looked around, the powder blue flecks dancing in the sunlight amongst his violet purple eyes. "NYANPEROWNA!?" he called once more, this time louder.

The royal siblings heard a mew and turned to see a small yellow cat with amethyst eyes and baby blue whiskers, horns, and eyelashes running up to them. She had a bow tied around her ear and a small red cape around her neck. The bow matched the fur lining the insides of her ears, pink with blue polka dots. It was an odd looking kitten, but the tiny creature was still nonetheless adorable. It ran straight to the prince, who scooped her up in his arms with a gentle chuckle. "There you are, you naughty girl. Where have you been? The girls have been worried about you!"

The kitten replied to him with a tiny 'mew' and by licking his nose. "It's no fair, Oni-Chan," Princess Miumarie pouted, "Why does Nyan-Chan always come to you first?"

"He is the one who brought her home, Miu-Chan," Princess Tsukumo, the middle sister answered with a giggle, patting the top of the younger's head.

The prince gave a soft chuckle and handed the kitten to the younger sister. "Here, Miu, you can hold her on the way home." The thirteen year old squealed with delight as she took the kitten into her arms and hugged it close with a giggle. "Come on, girls, Father is waiting for us. I promised him we'd be home in time for supper, he's expecting guests."

"Another foreign dignitary?" Tsukumo asked.

Yogi gave a nod, "I'm afraid so."

"They're always so boring," Miumarie pouted.

"Who's hand in marriage are they requesting this time, mine or yours?" Tsukumo grumbled.

"The devil if I know. If we're lucky, Father will keep turning them down. He wasn't betrothed to Mother when they were wed, he wants us to have the same luxury," Yogi answered, opening the door to the royal carriage, bowing at the waist to allow his sisters to climb in before him.

"Ready to leave, your highnesses?" Tsukitachi asked.

"Ready," Yogi answered as he climbed in and Hirato shut the door for them.

"Right, let's get you royal brats home, then," Tsukitachi teased, "I'm tired of babysitting for the day. What you say we drop these kids off with Rimra-San and hit a local tavern to share some wine and wenches?" he chuckled with a wink.

"Tsukitachi, please!" Hirato replied, climbing onto the coachman's seat next to his partner, "As much as I like the idea myself, I doubt the princesses wish to hear such talk."

"Why have you always got to be such a stick in the mud?" Tsukitachi laughed as he pulled the reigns to start the coach rolling.

"ONE of us has to take things seriously from time to time," Hirato replied casually, "I'd rather keep my head than have his majesty hear we were spouting filth in front of the ladies." Hirato smirked, and added in a whisper, "Besides, it'd have to be one hell of wench for me to share you with."

Tsukitachi flinched, and glanced at Hirato as he registered what the darker haired soldier had just said. Hirato smiled at him, noting the red head had caught on. They both began to snicker at Hirato's joke, then began to laugh. Princess Tsukumo had covered Miumarie's ears some time ago, and now she and her brother were both blushing a strong shade of red having heard the conversation better than the two bodyguards had thought.

Still holding her hands over Miumarie's ears, Princess Tsukumo nudged her head in the direction of the two coachmen and mouthed the words, '_Are they…?_'

To which, her bother shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. How should he know? The two of them had joined the King's army together at the age of thirteen, by the age of sixteen, they were some of the best soldiers the army had to offer and due to their young age, they had been assigned to Yogi as his royal body guards. All he knew for certain was that the two had been inseparably close friends from even before they joined.

"What in blazes is that?" the royal siblings heard Hirato and Tsukitachi exclaim as the coach was pulled to a stop.

The prince motioned for his sisters to sit still, as he peeked out the window of the coach. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Hirato and Tsukitachi were already climbing down from the carriage, Tsukitachi removing his top hat and Hirato's weapon forming in his hand. "There's some strange creature blocking the path, Majesty," Tsukitachi answered.

"It's advisable for you and the ladies to remain inside, Highness," Hirato added.

"I've never seen anything like it," Tsukitachi commented, looking at the large black creature, it almost looked like some sort of bear, only larger, mutated, and misshapen, "Do you suppose this is one of those Varuga people have been talking about?"

"Their existence has only been known for the last forty years, but none have ever been seen on Rimhakka before," Hirato answered, "If this is indeed one, we'd best be careful." Tsukitachi nodded his agreement as they approached the beast. The creature took one look at them and roared, swinging one of it's claws at them. It knocked Hirato's hat clean off his head, but otherwise, he'd just managed to dodge it.

"Your hat," Tsukitachi remarked, unable to remember the last time he'd seen Hirato without it.

"Alright, we've only just begun and already I'm officially annoyed," Hirato grumbled, slashing at the creature with his staff as if he were swinging a sword.

While the two guardsmen were distracted with the creature, a small group of people approached the royal coach. These one of these strangers, a tall, slender red-headed man with a ponytail and dressed in fine duds, quietly climbed into the coachman's seat and grabbed the reigns. His two cohorts came to the doors on either side of the coach, one had short red hair and orange eyes, the other slightly longer blue hair with green eyes. They each opened the door and jumped inside the coach. The blue haired man grabbed hold of both the princesses, while the red haired grabbed hold of the prince.

"Hey!?" Miumarie squeaked.

"What's going on here?" Tsukumo demanded.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yogi protested.

"We've got 'em, boss!" the blue haired assailant chuckled. The man with the red ponytail smiled, nodded, and slapped the reigns to make the horses start running.

* * *

***~Meanwhile~***

* * *

A group of five young seafarers were returning to their ship, when they heard the commotion. Their captain, a young man of no more than nineteen had stopped dead in his tracks. "That's the royal carriage, isn't it?" he asked.

"It appears to be, Captain," one of his crew, a young woman with long black hair and purple eyes, answered with a nod.

"Gareki, don't get involved," the first mate, a young man with violet-pink hair and blue eyes tried to warn him, "You know the royals are nothing but trouble for us." He caught the Captain's wrist and tried to pull him away.

The young captain nodded and started to walk away. Then, his eyes shifted to the fight. "Hell, what's a Varuga doing in Rimhakka!?" he scoffed, at this point, he was ready to order a quick retreat, until his eyes fell upon the two men fighting the beast. "Those two…" He recognized them. "Those are the prince's own bodyguards, what's going on up there?"

"The prince?" the first mate asked. "_Damn it all!_" he thought as he slapped his hand against his head, already aware of where this was going to lead.

"I'm going to regret this in the morning," the captain sighed, running toward the scene, reaching under his long burgundy coat to pull out his hand gun. "Come on, boys!"

The rest of the crew sighed, but nodded. If their captain had his mind set on this, there was no arguing with him. "Ran," he called, "You and Jiki are after the Varuga! If forced to fight the guardsmen, don't kill them, just knock them out! Yotaka, you and Shishi are with me!"

"Roger!" the four crewmembers acknowledged.

Ran, the dark-haired girl ran for the Varuga, landing a solid kick to the creature's face and dodging just before her dark-haired partner could strike the beast with a crack of his whip. Hirato and Tsukitachi both froze for a moment, not having expected anyone to come to their assistance with this battle.

"Those clothes they're wearing," Tsukitachi whispered.

Hirato nodded an affirmative and whispered back, "Pirates."

"So why the hell are they helping us?" Tsukitachi asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Hirato replied.

Captain Gareki shot at the man driving the coach. The redhead flinched, throwing a hand to his shoulder, suggesting the bullet had at least grazed him. The sound of gunfire drew the attention of the two guardsmen away from the creature and back to the royal carriage, which was being driven the opposite direction of the fight. Captain Gareki recognized the men trying to make away with the coach, too, or at least the one in the driver's seat. "Uro… Palnedo's man!" he growled.

"Palnedo?" the last crewmember parroted. "Well, that explains the damned Varuga."

"Well, things just got much more interesting," the first mate stated with a smirk.

"I've got the coachman, you two check on the passengers," the captain ordered.

"Aye, sir!" the two crewmen nodded.

"Alright, Yotaka, do your stuff," Gareki said. Yotaka nodded as a pair of black feathered wings sprouted from his back. Scooping his two shipmates into his arms, he flew them to the coach, landing them on the stage on top. Just as easily as they appeared, the wings disappeared. Gareki leapt down, kicking the driver in the back of the head, while his two crewmembers swooped into the carriage through the windows.

"What the hell?" the blue haired exclaimed.

"The crew from the Kuronomei?" the short redhead shrieked, "What are you freaks doing here?"

"I could ask the same," Yotaka said.

"Kagiri, it's getting crowded in here!" the blue haired growled.

"I'm way ahead of you, Kiharu," the short redhead nodded, releasing his hold on his prisoner, long enough to swing a punch at Yotaka.

Yotaka simply dodged his head to the left and Shishi caught Kagiri's wrist. "Tsk, tsk," Yotaka scolded, "Such violence in front of such gentle ladies. Though, I do agree, it's getting crowded in here." Shishi let go of Kagiri's wrist, they knew this redheaded opponent had always been more brains than brawn. Yotaka kicked Kagiri in the stomach, launching him out of the carriage, taking one of the doors with him.

"Much less stuffy now," Shishi chuckled.

"I only wish Gareki would steady this coach a little better out there," Yotaka grumbled, "We've weathered storms calmer than this."

"Kagiri!" Kiharu exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He released his hold on Princess Tsukumo, but snatched Princess Miumarie in his arms and pulled out a dagger. The young princess screamed and squirmed. "Shut up, you little brat," he growled.

"Miu-Chan!" the two older royal siblings exclaimed worriedly.

"I don't know what you guys are doing here, or what business all this is of yours, but if you don't want me to slice this little bitch to ribbons, I suggest you both leave," Kiharu demanded.

"What business is it of ours? We're always ready to pick a fight with Palnedo's men," Yotaka said.

"Look, I can understand your dismay towards your boyfriend being thrown out, but first violence, and now that kind of language, you're really not winning any points with the ladies at all," Shishi stated dryly.

Yotaka tried not to laugh, it was obvious the 'boyfriend' remark had really struck a nerve with the blue haired cretin. "Shut up!" Kiharu snarled, "I mean it, I WILL make it so that her own mother won't recognize her."

"No, stop!" Tsukumo pleaded.

"Don't hurt her," Yogi begged.

"Let me go!" Miumarie wailed, trying to squirm loose, once more. "Let go, you big blue meanie!"

The next thing any of them knew, there was a growling hiss as the royal kitten jumped at the blue haired assailant and slashed him across his left eye. "Nyanperowna!" the royal siblings exclaimed in astonished unison.

"Well, that was unexpected," Shishi commented.

Kiharu dropped the knife and tossed the cat across the carriage, before throwing his now free hand to his eye with a shriek of pain. The prince leapt to his feet with a worried cry, first his sisters, and now his pet. He'd had enough of this guy. A pair of fencing swords with rose vine-covered hilts appeared in his hands. "Put my sister down, this instant," he warned, an angry look in his usually peaceful violet eyes.

"Sounds like your boys are loosing in there, Uro," Gareki condescended as he and Uro struggled for control over the reigns.

"Idiots!" Uro scoffed, "Can't even stand up to a bunch of children."

"Who you calling a child?" Gareki growled, punching Uro in the jaw.

"You, and your entire crew!" Uro stated. "I'd be faring much better against you myself, if not for that cheap shot you took at me with your gun."

Suddenly, Kiharu went flying out of the back of the coach. Who had done what to achieve this, Uro and Gareki couldn't say for sure. What was certain was that Uro's crew was loosing. Gareki smiled and took an even cheaper shot, punching Uro right where the bullet had hit him. Uro finally released the reigns as he grabbed his arm and winced in pain. Taking advantage of this distraction, Gareki managed to throw the redhead from the coach and quickly seized the reigns. He was unfortunately not fast enough to gain control over the horses before they rolled over a large rock. The size of the rock combined with the speed of the horses bounced everyone of the passengers, the prince, not use to rough rides and still standing, banged his head on the roof of the carriage and was knocked unconscious. Gareki wrangled the three horses under his control, slowed them down, and lead them through a very specific path to reach the shore line, leading the carriage back to where his ship was anchored.

"Palnedo's men know we're in Rimhakka now," Gareki said as he jumped down from the driver's seat and rounded the coach to address his crewmen. "It won't be safe to keep the Kuronomei docked here."

"Captain, what about them?" Shishi asked, motioning toward the royal siblings. "The young princess just had quite a scare, and the prince and his kitten are both out cold."

"Never mind them, we've done our good deed for the day," Yotaka warned, "What about Ranji and Jiki?"

Gareki climbed into the carriage and knelt down over the unconscious prince, checking for a pulse. "Ran and Jiki can catch up later. Jiki knows how to fly without the wings," he reminded them. "The prince just has a slight concussion from the looks of things. He'll be conscious in a few hours. But it's not safe to leave them here, either. Uro's a sneaky bastard… Pardon my language, ladies. He'll come looking for them."

"Are you seriously suggesting we take them aboard the ship?" Yotaka asked.

"I'm suggesting we take the prince and the kitten aboard the ship," Gareki replied, "I want you to take the princesses aboard the Kuroi Hitsuji and carry them to stay with your sisters. No one would think to look for them in Karasuna. The Kuroi Hitsuji is smaller, faster, and no one outside of Karasuna recognizes it as one of ours. It's the safest way for the girls to make passage. We'll meet with you half way back."

Yotaka sighed, looking down at the prince, then glancing his eyes toward the princesses, seeing the frightened looks in their eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Alright, fine. I hope you know what you're doing."


	3. 2 - Rape, Pillage, and Plunder

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ YogixGareki Always, thank you so much for your review. I've said it several times I know, but I still mean it every time, it's always great to hear from you. Since I've made him older, I'm making Gareki about 5 centimeters taller than cannon (which is 170cm [or 5' 7"] to Yogi's 181cm[or 5' 11"]), so making him 175 cm [5' 9"] without his boots. Oh, and I'm warning you now, the M rated material starts in this chapter, but I'm trying to keep it a little mild for now.

_**Chapter 2: Rape, Pillage, and Plunder**_

Prince Yogi groaned as he began to wake up. His head hurt, throbbed, even, as if he had a hangover. He couldn't remember drinking more than a glass or two during the picnic, though. "What happened?" he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He jerked, suddenly fully awake, looking around frantically, when he realized he couldn't move his arms and that he was in a place with unfamiliar scenery. "Where…?" he muttered.

"Ah, you're awake now, are ya'?" a voice asked. The prince looked toward the voice to see what appeared to be a teenaged girl with long black hair and purple eyes. "Captain Gareki will be glad to hear it. He's been wantin' a word with you for a while now." With that, the girl turned and disappeared, leaving the prince slack jawed as he hadn't had the chance to ask anything of her.

Slowly, as the prince waited for the girl to return, it registered with him what kind of clothes she'd been wearing. He flinched when he saw the nineteen year old male that came back with her, now he was certain of it. Their clothing style was very indicative of pirates.

The dark haired male smiled when he saw the look of shock upon the prince's face. "Thank you, Ran," he said, "You may return to your regular post."

"But, Captain, are you sure that's wise? To leave you alone with 'im, I mean?" Ranji asked.

"His hands are tied to the mast, Ranji, I doubt he can do much to me," the Captain laughed.

"Aye, sir!" Ranji nodded and turned to leave.

Captain Gareki approached the prince, looking directly into the royal lad's dazzling violet eyes. "I apologize for the bindings, majesty," he stated calmly, "But I had to ensure the safety of my crew. Welcome aboard the Kuronomei."

"Your crew…? Are you with the guys who attacked the carriage?" the prince asked.

"Hell no!" Captain Gareki scoffed, "If anything, we saved you from them. I'd sooner blow the lot of them out of the water and watch 'em get drug down by the Merfolk than assist any one of them."

"My sisters…?" the prince inquired, "Where are my sisters? They're just children, if anything happened to them."

Captain Gareki tried not to laugh. "Your sisters are safe, and so are your men, I assure you. My crew took out the Varuga that attacked them, most likely they're both waking up right now with as much of a headache as I'm sure you have at the moment. I sent your sisters ahead of us to Karasuna to stay with my adoptive sisters."

"You sent the crown princesses of Rimhakka to Karasuna! Have you any idea what kind of reputation that place has!?" Prince Yogi growled.

At this, Captain Gareki roared with laughter. "Thieves, Cut Throats, Pirates, Slavers, and Whore Houses," he answered, "Exactly why no one would think to look for the little ladies there. I assure you, my 'sisters' will keep your sisters safe. As long as YOU cooperate with me, I will ensure they're kept out of harm's way."

"If you're trying to keep us safe, and you truly rescued us from our assailants, then why am I…?" the prince started.

"I AM a pirate, after all, your highness," Captain Gareki interrupted him, "We're known to rape and pillage. We don't do charity cases and assist people when we know we can't benefit from it."

"Rape and pillage? I always thought the saying was 'Rape, pillage, and plunder'?" the prince inquired.

"Rape and pillage is redundant enough without the unnecessary addition of plunder, they all mean thievery," the captain chuckled.

"You sound well educated for a pirate, Captain," the prince stated.

"Not all Pirates are belligerent imbeciles, your grace. Besides, I wasn't always a pirate," Captain Gareki retorted.

"So, from what you're telling me, you're holding me for ransom?" the prince asked, thinking he got the idea, "Or did you rescue me just so you could sell me off to the highest bidder back on Karasuna, and plan to set my sisters free when you receive your pay?"

The captain leaned in close to the prince with a chuckle and a smile, resting one of his hands upon the post, just above the blonde's head. Blue eyes locked with violet. The two stood at eye level with one another, though the captain would have stood about 5-foot-9 without his boots, while Prince Yogi was clearly a good 5-foot-11. Captain Gareki shook his head and caught the prince under the chin. "No, my dear prince, I wouldn't let a single person in Karasuna touch with so much as a ten foot pole, let alone with their hands," he chortled.

The prince didn't know why, but he felt his face flush pink at such a comment. "Then, you mean to ransom me?"

"Let me make this clear, for as long as Emperor Palnedo's men are within your country, I have no intentions of returning you or your sisters. By now, his men have reported back to him, and your men back to your father. The reports will be similar in that you and your sisters were abducted by a group of young, upstart pirates, lead by none other than Captain Gareki of the Kuronomei, while your bodyguards were distracted by a Varuga. The difference in reports will be that your men only saw my crew and the Varuga and will believe that I made off with the three of you for the very reasons you yourself were just imagining," Captain Gareki crossed his arms, "Palnedo's men, however, KNEW the Varuga was there, they were the ones who sent it, and they'll be more than aware that I attacked them, not you. Both parties will come looking for me, but as long as I have you on board, both should be hesitant to fire at my ship. You are merely a protection plan. So, you can cooperate with me, and I will ensure both your safety, and that of your sisters."

"Emperor Palnedo of Kafka?" the prince backtracked. "He was to be my father's dinner guest, you honestly expect me to believe those were his men who attacked us?"

"You would have been willing to believe me eleven years ago," the young captain grumbled. He quickly continued before the blonde could utter a single syllable. "Your sister, Princess Tsukumo, and yourself are both old enough for betrothals now, right?" The prince nodded. "More than old enough, give Princess Miumarie another year and she'll be old enough for it, too, if I'm not mistaken," the captain continued, pulling a flask from one of his pockets and unscrewing the cap, "Emperor Palnedo's only son has been dead for years, he's raised his granddaughter by himself. Princess Eleska is a spoiled rotten brat, and at sixteen, he's ready to find someone to marry her off to." Captain Gareki took a good hard swig from the flask. "There's a good chance that's exactly what the old codger had in mind. It's well known that your father has turned down every request made for you and your sister both. So, why not have his men kidnap you and your sisters, then have some other men of his 'rescue' you, so that he could return the three of you in good health and hold the debt your father would owe for your safe return as a bargaining tool to get her betrothed to the crown prince of the most prosperous kingdom on the planet?"

"You seem well informed on my family, too," the prince noted, "And on Emperor Palnedo?"

"I've been keeping tabs on your family for eleven years now," the captain admitted, "As for Palnedo, he and I have been at each other's throats for just about as long. His little bitch of a granddaughter started toying with my brother's heart a few years back. The circumstances in which they had met, he was unaware of who she was, he's honestly not certain if she knew who he was, but she toyed with him, made him fall in love with her, but her guardsmen found them together, and she did nothing to stop them. Now, he's lying up in a bed back in Karasuna, unable to move below the waist." Captain Gareki took another swig of the drink in his flask. "I hope to one day return the favor."

"I'm sorry for your brother's misfortune, but would thank you not to involve my sisters and myself with your petty revenge plots," Prince Yogi replied.

"I'm not the one who involved you," the captain pointed out, "THAT honor falls to Palnedo. Had he left you alone and allowed your father to tell him yes or no naturally, you wouldn't be standing there, tied to the mast right now. But, his men tried to kidnap you, and I interfered with their plans… Again. So, here you are."

"Speaking of that, would you mind untying me?" the prince requested, "I can't exactly say this is very comfortable. … And this night air is freezing against my arms, since you've taken my coat."

Captain Gareki chuckled. "I can think of a way to keep you warm without untying you," he smirked. "I'm not going to let anyone harm you, Prince Yogi, but I won't untie you unless I have your word of honor that you're willing to cooperate with me."

"What exactly IS my role in all of this?" the prince inquired, "Cooperate how? To talk my father out of arresting you and your crew, out of sending you to the noose? Or simply to do whatever you order me to, like one of your crewmen?"

Captain Gareki laughed and leaned in close to the prince again. "Perhaps all of the above?" he laughed.

The prince was suddenly taken by surprise when the captain's lips pressed against his own. The blonde flinched and tried to pull away, but this prompted the raven haired captain to lean in further. Prince Yogi's entire face light up a bright red, never had anyone been so brazen. He didn't understand why, but he quickly found himself loosing his will to struggle away from the kiss. At least that was all it was, just a kiss, for the moment, anyway. But it was his first. The captain chuckled at the look on his captive's face as he pulled away. There was a mixture of anger, shock, embarrassment, and pleasure all in one.

The prince took in a deep coughing breath and looked away from the captain. "Alright, whatever…" he spat, "I'll… I'll cooperate with you and do as you say. If my father finds us first, I'll do what I can to earn a pardon for you and your men. But three things. First, don't do THAT again, Second, if at anytime my sisters are harmed, the deal is off, and Third, if either one of them have their dignity impugned upon during their stay in Karasuna, no amount of action on my part will be able to save you from my father's anger. You get us all home safely, and I'll even see to it that your crew and you are all handsomely rewarded."

Captain Gareki laughed and caught the prince by the chin, once more. "The second and third I can promise you. The first however," the captain laughed, "I noticed you only included your sisters' dignity, and not your own. I think you rather liked it." He leaned in close once more, once again, his deep blue eyes locking with the prince's own violet orbs. The prince gulped and swallowed a gasp of air, pushing his head as far back against the mast as he could. "As for a handsome reward, my crew is welcome to ask for whatever they desire under those conditions. There is nothing with in all of Rimhakka that I desire… Well, almost nothing…"

Captain Gareki smiled and pushed his lips against the prince's once more. Prince Yogi let out a muffled protest, which quickly turned into a startled squeak as he felt the captain's hand slip inside his pants and caress his crotch. "St-op!" the prince protested, once he was able to pull his lips away from the kiss, "What are you…?"

Captain Gareki laughed and pushed his lips against Prince Yogi's once more, to quickly silence him. "Shh…" he whispered, as his hand gently began to pump up and down the prince's member. "You don't want to draw attention do you? No one here's going to raise a hand to stop me, but they might try to stand and watch."

"Wh-y… are you…?" the prince whispered in quiet rasping breaths. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"One, I'm trying to help you to forget the cold," the captain informed him, "and two, I'm making a point." He tucked a finger under the prince's cheek and forced his gaze back to him. Once more, his lips met with the blonde's, this time, the fingers of his free hand tangling in the prince's hair. "You're not in Rimhakka anymore. Onboard this ship, I give the orders. When I say I want you to cooperate, I mean it in every essence of the word. I will not treat you as some lowly slave, or even as a common whore, but I need you to understand that while you're aboard my ship, you're mine to do with as I please." He leaned in and gently nipped at the prince's neck, his lower hand still hard at work. This elicited a soft moan from the prince. "Once I know you understand that, then I'll untie you," he promised.

The prince felt the threat of tears in the corner of his eyes. "Why do this to make such a point, though?" he whimpered.

Captain Gareki froze for a moment, then smiled. He began to chuckle. "Oh, my dear Prince Yogi, don't tell me this is the first?"

The blonde prince looked away and gave an embarrassed nod. "It is," he admitted.

"Never, with a man, nor woman, or on your own?" the captain asked.

The prince's whole body shrank away in quiet embarrassment as he gave a soft whimper and nodded. "Never."

"Eleven years since I last saw you, and yet you're still as pure as ever," Captain Gareki chuckled, "I almost regret being the first to have the honor."

The prince flinched. "_Eleven years?_" he thought. This had been the third time Captain Gareki had hinted something about that. The prince had a million things to say at once. "_What honor? I haven't consented to this! And what do you mean 'eleven years since you last saw me'?_" He slowly turned his head back to face the pirate, no longer able to stop the tears. But, the captain wasn't giving him the chance to beg for mercy against this endeavor.

Gareki smiled, as the prince willingly returned his gaze back upon him. This time, the prince forced himself to look the captain full in the face, forcing their eyes to lock once more. Even through the tears, Prince Yogi was able to realize it. Those eyes, those blue eyes were very familiar. Captain Gareki wasn't trying to put the prince in debt with him, he was in fact repaying one. The pirate captain chuckled and gently leaned in. "Almost…" he said with a smile as he locked lips with Prince Yogi once more. The prince closed his eyes and gave out a quiet moan. He didn't try to fight this time, by now, he was feeling way too good, in spite of himself, to put up a struggle. However, he was almost certain this wasn't the end of it, even if the pirate finished him off like this, 'a pirate doesn't do something he cannot benefit from'. Captain Gareki curled a finger from his free hand and gently wiped away one of the tears streaming down the prince's face.

Meanwhile, up in the crow's nest, Ranji had scurried up to join Shishi in the night watch, bringing a bottle of wine from the galley. Ranji snuggled in close to Shishi, and began to become flirtatious after a few glasses. "Not now, Ranji," Shishi tried to protest, "If Captain Gareki catches us fooling around while on look out duty…"

Ranji giggled. Information was Ranji's specialty. "Captain's not gonna' catch us, Shishi," Ranji assured him, "Captain's doing a bit of foolin' around himself."

"Well, if he's distracted, then I guess there's no harm in having a quick go," Shishi chuckled, leaning in to kiss Ranji.

Prince Yogi's body shivered and he gave a moan as he climaxed. Captain Gareki smiled, the look of pure bliss on the prince's face had been enough to satisfy him for now. "Felt good, didn't it?" the captain chortled. The prince blushed, not willing to answer the question. "So, now…" he stroked the prince's golden blonde tresses with his clean hand. "We have a complete understanding?" The prince blushed even brighter, but nodded. "Total cooperation on your part, then?" The captain was trying to make him say it.

"Y…Yeah," the prince finally answered, his voice weak and his breath heavy as his body still reveled in the after glow. The pirate had been right about one thing, the prince was no longer cold. "Yes, I-I'll-I'll cooperate with you."

Captain Gareki smiled and looked up toward the crow's nest. "Oi! Ranji!?" he called.

"Y-Yes, Captain?" Ranji's voice replied. Shishi looked at Ranji and frowned.

"Stop bothering Shishi up there and come untie the prince," Captain Gareki ordered as Ranji's head peeked over the edge of the nest. "Escort him back to my quarters, draw him a warm bath, and fetch him anything he requires from the galley. I've still got the rest of my rounds to make before I turn in for the night."

Ranji sighed and nodded, "Aye, Captain!"

"How does he do that!?" Shishi grumbled in a whisper.

"Not fair, he gets to get his rocks off while I get stuck playing babysitter," Ranji scoffed, throwing open the hatch that lead back to the ladder to go down.

"You two can wait until Jiki replaces Shishi's post," Captain Gareki retorted, "Now stop your complaining before I give you a dip in the drink!"

"HOW DOES HE DO THAT!?" they both complained.

* * *

_***~Earlier In Rimhakka~***_

* * *

"Next to General Tokitatsu himself, you two are the best men my army has to offer," the King of Rimhakka stated as Hirato and Tsukitachi knelt down before him, "I've trusted the both of you with my children's lives for years now. WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"We're sorry, your majesty!" they both replied.

"There was a creature of some sort blocking the road," Tsukitachi started, "We believe it to have been a bear mutated by Varuga cells."

"We pulled the carriage to a stop and warned the royal children to stay inside for their own protection, while we investigated," Hirato continued.

"It attacked us the moment it saw us," they both stated.

"While we were fighting it, there was interference from a small troupe of pirates. Two of them attacked the beast, while at least one, maybe more, made off with the coach. Before we could turn to give chase, the two whom we'd thought had come to our aid had laid the creature out, and knocked us both out cold," Tsukitachi explained.

"They took us by surprise. When we regained consciousness, there was no sign of the coach, or the prince and princesses," Hirato lamented.

"When we found the coach, it had been abandoned at the edge of the ocean. Even the royal cat is missing," Tsukitachi said worriedly.

"It sounds like you two have had quite the adventurous day," a voice rang from behind.

The two guardsmen and the king looked up to find a man dressed in the Rimhakka military uniform, decorated with the highest of honors in medals. His eyes were a light green and his hair a silvery shade of blonde with brown highlights. He adjusted the glasses at the bridge of his nose and gave a respectful bow. "Forgive the intrusion, your majesty," he said, "I bumped into Dr. Akari on my to my quarters, and he told me the grave news."

"Tokitatsu…?" Hirato mumbled under his breath. Now he felt an even greater shame in what had happened. This highly decorated general was none other than his older brother.

"I trust Dr. Akari is waiting outside for a chance to examine these two?" the king replied.

"Indeed, your highness. His exact words were, 'Tell those two bumbling buffoons to report directly to me once his majesty is through with them.'"

Tsukitachi and Hirato both swallowed a gulp of air. Dr. Akari often had a short temper with the two of them, not that it wasn't completely unwarranted as they loved to tease the older doctor, but they were well aware he would be in an unpleasant mood during this examination.

"Excuse me, your highness?" another voice interrupted. This time, it belonged to a regal, elderly gentleman, donning a pair of spectacles over his violet eyes, his hair was gray in color due to his age. At his side, stood a young lady with peach colored eyes and matching hair which she had pulled into twin-braids on either side of her head. "My granddaughter and I just heard the dreadful news. It appears our visit to Rimhakka has been ill timed," the gentleman lamented, "As your humble guest, I offer any assistance you may require in relocating you son and daughters."

"Thank you, Emperor Palnedo," the king gratefully acknowledged.

Emperor Palnedo turned his attention to Hirato and Tsukitachi. "You boys are lucky to have made it back. If they left you alive, then the kidnappers must be plotting some sort of ransom. Tell me lads, did you by any chance get a good look at the culprits?"

"The oldest couldn't have been more than twenty," Tsukitachi begrudgingly admitted, looking toward Hirato, "Short, dark hair, a pair of dark framed glasses, golden eyes." The two began describing the three crewmen that they had seen, but almost seemed more like they were talking to each other than to anyone else in the room.

"Another looked to be a girl, long black hair, purple eyes," Hirato stated.

"I didn't get a very good look at the one on the coach, all I could make out was black hair and a red coat," Tsukitachi said.

"Even he seemed pretty young, though," Hirato grumbled.

"One thing was for certain," Tsukitachi said.

"Their clothing suggested they were all pirates," the two said in unison.

"A group of teenaged pirates?" the young girl surmised, completely in the dark of anything other than that the golden haired prince her grandfather had drug her here to meet had gone missing along with his sisters. "Grandfather, that sounds like…?"

Emperor Palnedo nodded and gently patted her hand. "Yes, my dear child, it does indeed. Though, I doubt those criminals followed us here. Mere coincidence."

"Do you know whom they're speaking of, Sire?" Tsukitachi inquired, tilting his head to the side and blinking curiously as he tapped the left leg of his glasses.

Emperor Palnedo nodded. "I know of them. There's a group of young upstarts who often cause trouble in my country. They tend to make port in Karasuna, though I've had no success in locating their hideouts there. Their captain is only nineteen. It's a shame someone so young should turn to a life of crime, especially out on the seas. It's not surprising to learn he's been sighted here in Rimhakka, however, the lad was born here. He was smuggled out by some outlaws when he was just a child, and sold to some slavers in Karasuna, from there, he found his way to my shores. Having escaped the people who took custody of him in my country, he turned to thievery, until he was able to rally a band of children under his command and found a way to obtain a ship. From what I understand, he frequents Karasuna and Kafka and occasionally visits Satanika to hunt their mountain boars, but he steers clear of Rinoll, and Vinto."

"So then this boy is a known criminal… Are kidnappings common place with him?" the king asked.

"My men once foiled a plot to kidnap my granddaughter Eleska, here," Palnedo stated. "The boy's older brother met her under informal circumstances and pretended not to know who she was. He attempted to woo her into running away with him. No doubt if he had managed such a feat, she would be in some house of ill repute in Karasuna."

Eleska blushed and looked away, not bothering to add her own side of the tale. No matter how many times she tried to insist she had fallen in love with the man he was speaking of, he refused to hear of it, insisting she had only been fooled.

The king of Rimhakka sighed and nodded. "I see. It is fortunate for your granddaughter that your men were clever enough and quick enough to foil such a scheme. The only question now is where did this Varuga come from? In the forty years of their known existence, one has never been spotted on Rimhakkan soil."

"The creatures are rampant in my country," Emperor Palnedo answered, "But they've been smuggled out to many of the others, as some people are unaware of the dangers and wish to keep them as pets. It's likely Captain Gareki smuggled one such creature and released it in order to act as a diversion. Your men here look as though they would have otherwise been quite capable of handling a small group of teenagers." Palnedo shifted his weight and placed a strong, but gentle hand upon his granddaughter's shoulder. "Allow me to re-extend my offer to assist you in finding your children. I don't wish to think what will happen to your daughters if we're not quick about it."

The king of Rimhakka nodded. "Again, I must thank you," he acknowledged, "If you were to successfully assist me in such an endeavor, I would be greatly indebted to you."


	4. 3 - Lodgings

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Oh, kind of late now that it's started, but did I forget to warn that Gareki was the sexual aggressor in this one? …Oops… Also, I'm sure you've noticed that while this is an A/U, there are still some things from the original cannon taking place, right? …Yeah, I really didn't want this story to become redundant, but it's still getting some of the tags on AO3 that I gave "Innocence Lost", this is meant to be an adventure romance, but there's definitely some hurt/comfort elements there, too, as seen in this chapter. Not really any action in this chapter, just so you know.

_**Chapter 3: Lodgings**_

Captain Gareki finished his rounds for the night and returned to his quarters. Prince Yogi was seated comfortably upon the bed, freshly bathed, and with a change of clothes. While the new set of clothes weren't nearly as regal as his usual duds, they still looked radiant on him, they were appropriate for seafaring yet no where near as roguish as those that the pirates wore. The green t-shirt showed off the muscles in his arms, and was just low cut enough to hint at the muscles on his chest and abs. The brown pants were both tight and loose, but just right in all the right places, making him look tall and skinny, yet still rather strong. This concept didn't actually surprise the pirate captain at all. The prince didn't like the idea of fighting, but was said to be a skilled fencer. This meant he had to have some muscle to him and still be light on his feet.

Ranji was pouring the prince a fresh glass of Vantnam Ale, said to be some of the best ale in all the world, and a tray full of meat and frits was sitting on the nightstand next to the table. "Ah, Captain, finished your rounds?" Ranji greeted when Gareki entered the room.

Captain Gareki smiled and nodded. "I'm done, and Jiki should be taking over the crow's nest by now. You two go have your fun," he granted nodding toward the door.

"Shall I leave the ale for ya' Captain?" Ranji offered.

"No, return it to the galley for now," the raven haired replied, waving the crewmember away.

"Aye, sir!" Ranji answered, following the captain's orders.

Captain Gareki plopped down at a desk in the corner of the room and pulled out a journal and a pen. "I trust Ran has taken good care of you and satisfied all your needs?" he asked as he began jotting notes inside the journal.

Prince Yogi nodded. "Y-yes. Just as you'd ordered, anything I wanted from the kitchen, a change of clothes, and a warm bath. Very generous of you, thank you."

"No need to thank me," the captain answered, "I can't very well keep up my end of the bargain if I let you starve and don't make you comfortable."

Prince Yogi smiled, slightly. His eyes shifted back toward the door. "She's very pretty," he almost sounded jealous as he motioned in the direction Ranji had just left with his head, "She must have it pretty good on the ship to be the Captain's Woman?"

Captain Gareki dropped his pen and put a hand to his mouth in a vain attempt to hold back a roar of laughter. "Are you talking about Ranji?" he asked, getting up from his seat. The prince looked up at him a bit puzzled. Captain Gareki pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hell, you are." The captain walked across the room and threw open the door. Ranji had already disappeared to return the ale to the kitchen, but Shishi was in plain view. "Oi, Shishi?" the captain chortled.

"Aye, Captain?" Shishi asked, turning to face the amused pirate.

"Did you realize you had the honor of bedding the 'Captain's Woman' tonight?" Captain Gareki chuckled.

"What? Who…? Ran!" Shishi replied. "Who in blazes…?" The captain nodded his head back toward his room, signaling that this was a remark coming from their guest. Shishi began to laugh. "Oh, that's rich! Ranji's gonna' love that."

"Treat 'her' good tonight, ya' hear?" Captain Gareki laughed with a wink.

"I hope you're not too jealous, Captain?" Shishi continued the joke. "Or at least that he is," he whispered.

"Off with you, now," Captain Gareki chuckled, nodding toward the galley where Ranji was returning from. He turned and closed the door, still laughing.

Outside, they could hear Shishi call out, "OI, RAN! You're never gonna' believe this one!"

Prince Yogi felt even more confused. The pirates were having fun at his expense, and he wasn't even in on the joke. "Ok, so she's not your woman," he said confusedly, "But I fail to see why that assumption is so amusing."

Captain Gareki sat down on the bed next to the prince. "I'm sorry, it's not that you assumed Ranji is my woman. It's that you believed Ranji IS a woman."

Prince Yogi nearly dropped his glass. "You-you mean that's she's a… he's a… That's a boy?"

"NOW you see why we're laughing," the captain chuckled, watching the poor prince's face flush a bright red, and having caught the glass of ale before it had a chance to spill when it slipped from the shocked royal's hand. "Why?" the captain asked, setting the glass on the nightstand. "Were you hoping that I'd allow you a roll in the sheets with 'her' to help you forget what happened outside a moment ago? Or were you a bit jealous at the thought that I had someone?" Judging the tone of the prince's voice, the captain was almost certain of the later.

"N-Neither!" Prince Yogi denied, looking away, his face flushing an even brighter red. The prince flinched, feeling the captain's hand rest on his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" he insisted, leaping from the bed.

This was an expected reflex, given what the captain had done to him little earlier. But they both knew that was only a small sample of what was to come. Captain Gareki got to his feet and approached the prince with a quiet sigh. The prince backed away from him, until he found himself against the wall. "I won't fault you for trying to run after what I've done," the captain said calmly, "I'm no stranger to having it forced upon me when I was unable to defend myself, either," he admitted as he caught the prince's wrists in his hands and pushed them against the wall above the blonde's head. "I've had men and women alike, both against my will or theirs and willingly on both parts as well. My first time had been forced and with a group of people while my brother had been forced to watch, but it was much worse than what I gave you out there just now. You can deny any feelings you have about to me, if you like. … So long as you're honest with yourself about it." Captain Gareki pushed his lips to Prince Yogi's.

The pirate was prepared, even expecting and willing to allow a struggle. If the prince tried to pull away, he would let him. But that wasn't what happened at all. Prince Yogi's face turned a light shade of red and he gave a soft, quiet moan as he closed his eyes, allowing the young pirate to deepen the kiss. This time it was the captain who was surprised, the prince was already being much more honest than expected, so much so that there had been no resistance when the pirate slipped his tongue inside the prince's mouth. It was tempting to throw the blonde on the bed and ravish him right then and there, but for the first time in a long while, he was actually trying to show some self restraint. If he took Prince Yogi fully, he didn't wish to force it.

Slowly, Captain Gareki pulled away from the kiss and their eyes met. Prince Yogi gazed into those blue orbs for a moment. He was certain of it, he'd seen them before. "What are you looking at so intently, my prince?" the captain asked quietly.

"Your eyes," Prince Yogi answered. "Captain…?"

The pirate scoffed and shook his head. "No need for you to be so formal, highness," he said with a smirk, "After everything that's been said and done tonight, call me Gareki."

"Alright…" the prince nodded, "Gareki…"

Gareki smiled and released the prince's wrists. "What about my eyes?" he asked.

"They…" Prince Yogi started to raise a hand toward Gareki's face but flinched and stopped. When he saw that the raven haired pirate was making no move to stop him one way or another, he curled his lower lip underneath the top, to allow himself to lick it without it being obvious he did so. He took a breath and continued his original movement. Gently, his hand caressed the young captain's cheek. "They seem so familiar. You remind me of someone I knew… Exactly eleven years ago." Gareki smiled. The prince had figured it out. "A young boy of raven hair and bright blue eyes, with an older brother with hair and eyes of blue," the prince exposited. "Their parents had been killed, and I rescued the boys from the men who did it. The men had intended to sell the boys. During the week before the trial, the two of them were allowed to stay in the castle. I sort of doted on the younger boy, I adored those eyes of his from the moment I saw them, and loved nothing more than to see them happy. I never learned the names of either of the boys. After the trial was over, they left. I'd heard conflicting stories about where they went. Some people informed me that some of their family had come to claim them, others said the boys were sent to live in an orphanage. Either way, the first playmates I'd ever had outside of my sisters and the royal guard were never seen again after that."

Gareki sighed and sat on the bed. "That's what they told you, is it?" The prince blinked at him. "I suppose it's a better story than what really happened. Being the prince, under the age of sixteen, and having only stumbled in while those men were trying to carry us away, you had of course been refused a chance to testify. The men were found guilty of murder and locked away, but they had friends who managed to break them out. Karoku and I weren't even middle class before our parents were killed, so we were 'undesirables'. I knew you had no idea of the matter, and didn't suspect your father to know either, but the royal advisors believed it wouldn't be proper to keep us in the castle. That two lower-class children playing with the prince would be a disgrace and a distraction. One of your keepers was sure that if your father found out you'd even associated with us while we were there, his 'head would be sent flying'. So after the trial, they turned us out. Those men escaped, caught up to us, and smuggled us out of the country. We were packed into a ship with other slaves and sent toward Kafka. Being the smallest, I was a victim of a lot of hazing during that time. My brother did his best to protect me, but it only served for him to get the same treatment. It was these very slaves, boys and girls alike, who held my brother down and made him watch as they had their way with me. A storm hit and the ship wrecked off the coast of Karasuna. My brother and I made it to shore, where we met a young woman who took us in, she's one of our adopted sisters. However, there's a dignitary in Karasuna, Lady Mine, who is a relative to Palnedo. Her men had captured me one day while I was in town, and drug me to her. She had her way with me, then turned me over to the same slavers who had put me on the ship to Kafka. They recognized me and drug me there themselves, selling me to none other than Emperor Palnedo. I escaped, rallied this rag-tag bunch you see following me now, claimed a ship, and returned to Karasuna. I've been a pain in Palnedo's ass ever since."

"I'm so sorry, Gareki," Prince Yogi said quietly, leaning against the bed post. "I never knew what happened. You were only eight. I never would have let them turn you out of the castle if I'd known you'd undergo such sorrows. I never wanted them to send you away in the first place."

Gareki shook his head. "Don't be sorry for me," he scoffed, "I'm all the stronger for it. Even though you couldn't prevent those men from selling us, you at least tried. I never forgot the kindness you showed either of us. That's why I said there's almost nothing in all of Rimhakka which I desire."

Prince Yogi cautiously sat down on the bed. This time, it was the prince placing his hand on the captain's shoulder. "I remember, the day before the trial, you told me you felt safer knowing I was protecting you," he said softly, "I really thought I had let you down, when they told me I couldn't speak my own peace at that trial. The word of the prince would sway the jury too easily, and it would be an unfair trial, the judge said. Only if I had witnessed more than a struggle between the four of you would I have been allowed to testify. When I received word they had been found guilty, I thought justice had at least been dealt. I didn't realize the verdict was only for the murder charge."

"Your father's a fair man, I'm sure the judge made that ruling against you testifying without his knowledge," Gareki stated, "I don't know about Karoku, but I never blamed you."

Yogi sighed. "I remember when they told us I couldn't. … That was the second anyone ever used my clothes as a rag to cry on."

Gareki jerked his shoulder away from the prince. "I was eight, eight year olds cry when the world turns against them!" he growled, "I'll thank you not to mention it again." For the first time in, he didn't know how many ages, the young pirate could actually feel a blush trying to stretch across his face.

Prince Yogi leaned to the side, catching sight of the pink flush sweeping the captain's face. The blonde put a hand to his mouth and stifled a giggle. Seeing the raven's attempt to hide the blush reminded the prince just why he had thought Gareki was cute back when they were kids. Though now, this wasn't so much a cute little boy he was seeing now, but rather a handsome young man. Prince Yogi felt his heart skip a beat, was it possible for him to feel something like that for another man? Perhaps so. But he was nowhere near ready to openly admit it. After hearing what Gareki and his brother had gone through, he needed some time to determine if he really felt what he thought he was feeling, or if he was simply feeling sympathy for him. It wasn't wise to confuse one emotion for another and act blindly, of this, he was well aware.

There was one thing he was completely certain of, however. "Gareki…" The prince gently wrapped his arms around the pirate. "I don't know right now if I can give you what you want." He gently settled his chin upon Gareki's shoulder, "But I will promise you this, if you ever need another shoulder to cry on, I'll gladly be there to dry your eyes."

"I'm not looking for your pity," Gareki assured him, "… But, thanks, all the same."

There was a sudden high pitched noise from outside the room. It sounded like a pair of animals fighting. "What was that!?" the prince exclaimed, having never heard such a sound before.

"Damn it all, I forgot all about that stupid cat," Gareki grumbled, jumping to his feet.

"Cat?" Prince Yogi chirped questioningly.

Gareki threw open the door and in scurried two small animals. One was the royal kitten. The other animal was a small white rabbit-like animal with lilac colored tips on its ears. The creature had a small pair of golden horns on top of it's head, a pair of wings on its back, long white tail with a small tuft of fur at the tip, and a pair of ruby red eyes. "Aw…! It's a Niji!" the prince cooed. He'd heard of them, but as they were native to Karasuna, this was the first he'd ever seen in person.

"NAI! Leave that damned cat alone and come here!" Gareki ordered. The Niji squeaked, and almost shivered, but as the yellow cat pounced at it, the tiny rodent leapt over her head and scurried to the pirate captain. Gareki sighed and scooped the tiny winged creature into his arms.

"Nyanperowna," Prince Yogi scolded, "Shame on you scaring the poor thing!" He caught her up by the scruff of her neck, like a mother cat and looked into her blue eyes. "We're guests here, behave yourself!" The kitten replied with a mew and patted a paw against the prince's face, as if trying to answer him. Prince Yogi giggled and hugged the kitten, nuzzling her with his face. It was so hard to stay mad at her when she was being cute like that. The kitten began to purr and moved so that she was sitting on her master's shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

"Trust me, she didn't scare this little one. If anything, it was probably the other way around," Gareki chuckled. Prince Yogi reached over, gently rubbing the top of the Niji's head with one hand, and the kitten's with another.

"He's so cute," the prince giggled as he began to tickle under the Niji's chin. "This is the first Niji I've ever seen up close."

"You've never been to Karasuna, have you, your highness?" Gareki asked.

"I've never been out of Rimhakka before," the prince answered, still scratching the chin of the Niji. "But the castle's doctor has, he even has a pet Flower Bunny from the Niji Forest. He let me name it."

"What'd you name it?" Gareki asked.

The prince blushed. "Hearty-Chan," he answered, glancing away. The pirate tried not to laugh at the name, but it sounded so typical of the prince to come up with a name like that, that he couldn't help but smile. "OUCH!" the prince gasped, jerking his hand back as the Niji suddenly bit his finger.

Gareki raised an eyebrow and caught the tiny creature by the neck. "Nai!" he scolded, tossing the Niji onto the bed. "Stop being rude to our guests, you damned puffball!"

"Really, Gareki, there's no need to get rough with him," the prince interjected, as the kitten on his shoulder hissed. "Nyanperowna, calm down," he said, trying to prevent another fight.

Gareki grabbed the prince's wrist and pulled it so he could get a good look at his finger. "You're bleeding, hold on," he scoffed, throwing open one of the drawers to his dresser. "NAI! Stop fooling around and apologize to Prince Yogi."

The prince had been keeping an eye on Gareki, rather than the Niji. Violet eyes widened when a tiny voice came from the direction of the bed. "I'm sorry… Mn… Gareki, you didn't have to throw me so hard."

The prince turned and looked back to find a young boy of indeterminate age sitting on the bed where the Niji had been. Ruby eyes, white hair with lilac tips, the boy was fair of skin, just shy of being albino. A pair of white wings, golden horns, and a long tail resembling those of the Niji sat upon the boy's head and back. "Stow it," Gareki scolded, "It serves you right."

"What… When… Who… Huh!?" the prince stammered confusedly.

Gareki chuckled as he returned to Prince Yogi's side and tended to the bleeding wound, disinfecting and bandaging it. "Your highness, meet Nai, my nephew and cabin boy."

"Nephew?" Yogi asked.

"In a sense, yes," Gareki nodded. "My brother took in a pet Niji after we arrived in Karasuna. One day, it was badly injured, so my brother used some of his own cells to rescue it. The result was Nai, here. The Niji is his true form, but from time to time, he can take on the form you see him in now. But, it uses energy, so he has to be careful when and how long he uses it for. My brother can't join us out on the seas anymore, but thanks to Nai's sharp senses, we're able to communicate with each other, no matter how far apart we are."

"That's amazing," the prince mused. He reached a hand out to the boy. "Pleased to meet you, Nai."

Nai scooted back on the bed a bit, quietly studying the prince. His animal like senses picked up on everything. His 'uncle' cared about this blonde stranger. The blonde was beginning to think he might feel the same, but the Niji could tell, the prince was uncertain. Such uncertainty could lead to disaster in the future. "Nai, I mean it, stop being rude!" Gareki scolded, putting the medical supplies back in the dresser drawer.

The half-Niji gave a quiet sigh and nodded. He extended his hand and shook the prince's. "Nice to meet you, too, your highness."

Prince Yogi chuckled. "The two of you can drop the formalities as well," he offered, "Yogi is fine."

Nai smiled at this and nodded, suddenly feeling much better about the new comer. This offer to allow them to drop the titles was at least a step in the right direction toward what Gareki was hoping for. "I'm sorry about scaring your cat, Yogi," Nai said, tilting his head to the side and looking at the kitten. "Nyanperowna, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just not use to other animals on the ship," the half-Niji apologized. The kitten mewed and leapt off of Yogi's shoulder, into Nai's arms, purring and nuzzling him. Nai giggled. "It's nice to meet you, too," he said.

Yogi blinked. "You can understand Nyanperowna?"

"He is an animal himself, after all," Gareki stated, returning to the bedside and wrapping an arm around Yogi's shoulders.

Nyanperowna hissed upon seeing this. "It's ok, Nyanperowna," the half-Niji giggled. "Gareki's a little rough around the collar, but he's got a good heart. He won't hurt Yogi."

Yogi tried not to laugh as Gareki's face flushed red. He gave the Niji-half a dope-slap upside the back of the head. "Rough around the collar, got a good heart? I have a reputation, you know, you could at least not say such things in front of other people!"

Once more, Yogi tried to stifle a laugh. "I think he might just be right, though," the blonde stated.

"Whatever," Gareki growled, pulling Yogi closer. "He's right about one thing. I won't hurt you."

Nai sat Nyanperowna down on the bed and shifted onto all fours, leaning over, he sniffed of the fruits on the tray at the bedside. His nose was sensitive enough to tell good food from bad, he could detect most poisons and insects. "All fresh," he murmured quietly, swishing his long slender tail. "Not a single bad piece in the lot, Ranji and Jiki picked out a good haul from Rimhakka."

"Would you like some, Nai?" Yogi offered, thankful for the excuse to squirm away from Gareki before things became a little awkward.

"Can I?" the half breed asked, blinking up at the blonde.

Yogi smiled and nodded. "Help yourself," he offered, "Ranji brought a bit more than I think I'll be able to finish."

"Right, Nai, Nyanperowna, you 'kids' get yourself one thing each off of there and go play," Gareki ordered. The little Niji-half picked out a decent apple for himself and a prime piece of meat for the royal kitten. Nyanperowna took the meat in her mouth, while the Niji bit down on the apple and changed back to his normal form. The two leapt from the bed and scurried out of the room, to finish their meals. "It appears Nai has a new playmate," Gareki smirked as he closed the door. "The cat can sleep in Nai's room tonight. He sleeps better when he's not alone."

"And where am I to sleep?" Yogi inquired, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer to that question.

"Well, if you were a prisoner, I could throw you in the brig and let you sleep on straw, or I could tie you back to the mast and let you deal with the cold," Gareki chuckled. "But, a royal guest such as yourself deserves finer accommodations than that. You deserve none other than the Captain's Quarters."

"You mean to share the bed with me?" Yogi asked, a little nervously.

Gareki laughed and kissed the prince's lips. Unlike the previous kisses, this one was quick and fleeting, quite chaste. Yogi's face gave him away, he wanted more than that, but was either too frightened or too embarrassed to admit it, or both. "I won't do anything you won't like."

"No," Yogi protested. "No more, not tonight. … Please." Gareki raised an eyebrow. "Promise me no more kissing or groping tonight, and we'll share the bed," he bargained.

Gareki smiled, Yogi's words had given a loophole. "Alright," he agreed. "No more kissing or groping or anything of the sort tonight. Now, finish your meal, while I finish my log entry, and then we'll turn in for the night."


	5. 4 - All Points Bulletin

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ I've come to realize there's a story line that I always love to see, and that I want both with Gareki over Yogi and Ayase over Kanou (from Okane Ga Nai)… Someone started one with Natsuno over Tohru (with Megumi of all people) but never finished it, but that's for someone to come along and make Gareki (or Ayase in OGN's case) jealous. Never seen it happen, and haven't even done it myself. Problem is, I don't think there's room for that in this story, because it would have to be Yogi getting jealous rather than Gareki the way I've written things. That aside, back to the story at hand! It has occurred to me that I've pretty much taken Captain Hook and Peter Pan and rolled them into Gareki's character… somehow. Gods, did I really name this chapter that?

_**Chapter 4: All Points Bulletin**_

"Good morning, Karoku," a cheerful girl with light brown hair and soft pink eyes greeted as she pushed open the curtains. "I've brought your breakfast." She approached the nineteen year old blue-haired, blue-eyes male who was lying in the bed and helped him sit upright.

"Thank you, Tsubame," he said with a smile. "I have good news."

The girl blinked at him. "A message from Nai, last night?" she asked.

"Yes," Karoku nodded, "It appears your twin brother is on his way back to Karasuna for a short while."

"Aha!?" she suddenly became even happier than before. "Yotaka!? Yotaka is coming home!? But what about Gareki?"

"Yotaka is coming with the Kuroi Hitsuji," Karoku explained. "Gareki will return aboard the Kuronomei. Both ships are bringing guests. Gareki hopes Tsubaki won't mind, but the two guests who are coming with Yotaka are to kept here for their safety until Gareki gets back."

"Nai could have let us know sooner," Tsubame pouted, "We're nowhere near prepared to receive guests!"

"I'm sorry, he tried to contact me earlier yesterday, but there was a lot of commotion, so it was hard to make out. He contacted me again last night right before he went to sleep," Karoku apologized.

"Oh, I see," Tsubame nodded. "I'll talk to Tsubaki-Niisan as soon as I have the chance, then."

Karoku smiled, "Thank you, Tsubame, Gareki will be glad to hear it."

"These guests," another, older woman's voice rang out. Tsubaki, Tsubame and Yotaka's older sister had been in the next room and heard the entire conversation. Her long Caramel-hued silver hair bounced off her shoulders and her blue eyes gazed gently upon the bed ridden nineteen-year old. "I'm sorry to have over heard, Karoku," she said, approaching the bed, "But these guests Gareki is sending to us, what are they like? Who are they, more refugees from Kafka?"

"Something like that. But, they're not sailing from Kafka. They're returning from Rimhakka," Karoku explained.

"So these guests are Rimhakkan?" Tsubaki asked softly. Karoku nodded gravely.

"What in all the world would someone from Kafka need with someone from Rimhakka?" Tsubame blurted. Karoku and Tsubaki both threw her a look, as if to remind the girl where her two adopted brothers were from.

"Gareki is sending us none other than the crown princesses of Rimhakka, Princess Tsukumo, and Princess Miumarie," Karoku explained, "Yotaka is escorting them here. When Gareki arrives, he will have Crown Prince Yogi and the royal cat with him as well."

"So I'm to be entertaining royalty?" Tsubaki replied calmly. "I shall have to pull out the fine china and prepare some of my best dishes. Tsubame, I'll require your assistance in cleaning the house before they arrive. I just hope my recipes will agree with the royal stomachs."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!?" Tsubame exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "The royal family of Rimhakka will draw attention! Emperor Palnedo's men have already done this to Karoku, and thanks to them, Yotaka will always have to deal with those wings he occasionally sprouts. Palnedo wants nothing more than to have Gareki's head on a pike. If he brings them here, they WILL eventually notice us."

"ONLY if we make a fuss about it in public. We will dress the princesses in some of your old hand-me-downs and tell everyone they're family visiting from afar," Tsubaki answered, never once raising her voice, but stressing the word 'only'. She sighed and stood. "Gareki won't do anything that will endanger us. But he's always felt he owed the Prince of Rimhakka a life's debt. If he's bringing the royal siblings here, then that means Emperor Palnedo has made some move against them and we're the only ones he trusts to keep them safe. I will do my best to do just that. Karoku, let Nai-Chan know that his Aunt Tsubaki will welcome the girls with open arms, and that Gareki has nothing to worry about."

Karoku gave a coughing chuckle and nodded. "I will at that, Tsubaki, thank you. Though, I must admit, I have to agree with Tsubame as well. Prince Yogi did what he could to help us when we were kids, but in the end it wasn't enough. Add that to Princess Eleska's betrayal, and I'm wary of trusting anyone of such status. There's no telling what kind of trap these royal children could lead him into. I only hope he really knows what he's doing."

* * *

_***~Meanwhile Aboard the Kuroi**_** Hitsuji~***

* * *

"Tsukumo-Niisan, why isn't Yogi-Oni-Chan here with us?" Princess Miumarie pouted, giving a gentle tug on he older sister's skirt. "They said they're trying to help us, right? So why aren't they sending Oni-Chan with us?"

Princess Tsukumo sighed and gave her younger sister a gentle pat on top of the head. "I'm not sure, Miu, but we'll find out, alright?"

Miumarie smiled and started to nod, but she quickly squeaked and ducked behind her sister, when Yotaka approached them. "It's the scary birdman!" she whimpered.

"MIU!" Tsukumo scolded, "Don't be rude!" Tsukumo turned to Yotaka and gave a partial curtsey. "Please, forgive my sister, she is still but a child."

Yotaka waved her off. "Right, right, I think nothing of it," he said. While he was still more than annoyed with Gareki for getting involved with the Royal Politics, but he couldn't really bring himself to take it out on the girls. It was their brother he was more worried about. He'd heard the story about how Prince Yogi hadn't been allowed to testify in that trial eleven years ago, but unlike Gareki, Yotaka believed the prince had wormed his way out of it. This was one sentiment he and Karoku both agreed on, the Royals couldn't be trusted any further than they could be thrown. These girls however, had been charming and pleasant so far, and they were unaware of their brother's actions back then. He couldn't blame Princess Miumarie's reaction to seeing him, he hadn't exactly been nearly as pleasant with them as they had been with him. He faced the young princess, extended his long black wings to show their full span, and bowed, "Little Princess I'm sorry if I have done or said anything to frighten or offend you since bringing you aboard my ship. It is not that I intend to be cruel, so much as that I come from a life where it's difficult to trust those I do not know."

The young princess slid out from behind her sister, gave a curtsy, her eyes gazing in amazement at the boy's raven colored feathers. "Such a pretty shade of black," she murmured unthinkingly. Yotaka chuckled and plucked one of the larger feathers from his right wing, handing it to the little princess, as another feather quickly grew back in its place.

"Take this one, then, when you and your siblings return home, perhaps someone can fashion it into a quill for you," he offered, "Think of it as a peace offering between us."

"Your name was Yotaka, correct?" Princess Tsukumo asked.

"Yes, majesty," Yotaka answered with a bow, "that is correct."

"My sister has made a good point. Why is our brother not with us? Your Captain said he was merely unconscious, not badly hurt."

"Forgive me, my lady," Yotaka sighed, "My brother is a man of his word, but being a pirate captain, he is still quite reckless. I had tried to warn him not to get involved at all. I'm taking the two of you with me now, to ensure you both arrive safely. Your brother is with my brother as a distraction long enough for me to get you ladies into hiding."

"Our brother… You can assure us he's safe with your brother?" Princess Tsukumo asked.

"Believe me, Princess, your brother is in no safer hands while Emperor Palnedo's men are within your country."

* * *

_***~Meanwhile Aboard the Kuronomei~***_

* * *

Yogi joined the crew of the Kuronomei for breakfast. He'd never seen table manners such as theirs. Not that they were horrifically barbarous as one would expect from a group of pirates, but they certainly weren't anywhere akin to what he was accustomed, either. They reached across the table, spoke as loud as they wanted, used the wrong forks, or none at all in some cases. Some were even sneaking table scraps to the Niji and the cat under the table. Gareki, sitting at the head of the table seemed to be the most quiet and reserved out of all of them. The look on his face, however, simply suggested he wasn't much of a people-person so early in the morning.

"You look uncomfortable, your majesty," Jiki commented, tilting his head slightly. "Haven't got your sea legs yet?" The dark haired twenty-year-old smiled and rested his chin on his hands as he sat across from the blonde prince. "I know a wonderful remedy for seasickness if you ever need it," he offered.

"He's probably only sick from having to look at your face," Shishi teased, playfully elbowing Jiki in the side.

"You two leave his majesty alone!" Ranji laughed, coming up from behind the prince and wrapping his arms around the blonde with a giggle. "Poor guy's spent all night in the Captain's bed," the cross dresser giggled. Shishi and Jiki both watched quietly as Yogi's face slowly turned red, exchanging knowing looks with one another. The cross dresser gave a giggle and ran a hand through Yogi's bedraggled blonde tresses and leaned in so that his voice could ghost over the prince's ear. "Perhaps all your majesty needs to feel better is a role in the hay with a woman?" Ranji giggled once more, not having noticed his captain's eyes deadpanning on him. "I'm up for the job if you're interested," he teased, sliding a hand down Yogi's shirt and playfully nipping at the royal's ear. "_Wow! He's really built,_" Ranji thought, feeling the muscles on the prince's chest. The three of them laughed. Shishi wasn't jealous enough not to take the joke, especially when they all knew what the prince had mistaken Ranji for the night before.

Yogi's face had lit up a bright red, he was even more uncomfortable now than he had been earlier, and Ranji's hand felt sticky, like it had been covered in fruit juice from one of the ginruru fruits she…no he had been eating earlier. Yogi jerked when he felt Ranji's finger tips glide over one of his nipples. The prince didn't have time to flinch away, however. "RAN!" Gareki's voice broke through, silencing everyone. Ranji looked up just in time to receive a slap in the face as the raven haired captain grabbed hold of Yogi's wrist and pulled him out of his seat, away from the now stunned cross dresser. Everyone was stunned. Gareki was strict but fair with his crew, though it was well known he had a temper. This was the first time anyone could remember him raising a hand to Ranji however. "What the hell are you thinking!" Gareki scolded, "Don't ever touch him like that again!" That wasn't jealousy in the captain's voice, that was a warning, pure and simple.

"Sorry, Captain," Ranji nodded, "We were just having a lark. It won't happen again, I promise."

"For your sake, I should hope not," Gareki scowled, "I catch you doing anything of the sort again, and I'll set you scrubbing the whole ship by yourself. "If his majesty wants a woman, he can wait until we reach Karasuna and find himself a real one. Breakfast is over, you're all dismissed." Still holding Yogi's wrist, he began walking out of the galley. The prince let out a tiny squeak as he was drug along behind the pirate captain. The door slammed behind them.

Gareki lead Yogi back up on the deck. "You're welcome to take the rest of your meals back in my room from now on," he said as he finally released the blonde's wrist.

"Um…" Yogi stuttered, rubbing his wrist. "Thank you for pulling him off of me, but you didn't really have to hit him."

"Just like any proper pirate captain, I'm just being protective of my plunder," Gareki stated, catching hold of Yogi's arm once more, this time much more gently than before.

Yogi blushed and looked away. Gareki had stated just the previous night that while on the ship, he was his to do with what he liked. Though, Gareki wouldn't admit the other two reasons for pulling Yogi away from Ranji. One being that he actually felt a bit jealous watching the cross dresser hanging off the prince like that. The other being that much like the princesses, the penalties for touching the prince in any such manner against his will would be severe if word got back to the king that it had happened. Gareki was responsible for his crew's safety, these lads followed him because they trusted him. If anyone from this ship was going to the gallows for such deeds, he'd rather know for certain he was the only one guilty of them. Gareki lead Yogi back into his quarters and shut the door, removing the green T-Shirt. Yogi gave a squeak and blushed even brighter.

Gareki went about wetting a cloth and sat down on the bed, pulling Yogi down with him. "Here," the raven haired offered, "Let's get you cleaned up."

"I'm capable of washing off myself, thank you," Yogi said, holding out a hand in hopes that Gareki will hand over the cloth. Though in truth, he's not sure if he'd rather have the pirate wash him off or do it himself while the pirate watched.

"When did you become such a touch-me-not?" Gareki asked, "I thought you were accustomed to having other people bath you?"

"Not since I turned fifteen!" Yogi protested with a blush. "A year past my prime for betrothals, and well into puberty, my father agreed with me that it was time to stop letting others bathe and dress me. Besides, we had a bargain last night, remember?"

Gareki laughed and caught the prince, gently by the hair. He leaned in and forced his lips to Yogi's, his tongue gently rolling across the blonde's bottom lip. Yogi didn't struggle, in spite of his brain telling him otherwise, he reacted on instinct and opened his mouth, letting Gareki's tongue slip inside. The blonde closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. He cursed inwardly at how honest his body was being. For some reason, this just felt right. His blush deepened and he shivered slightly, giving another muffled moan as Gareki deepened the kiss and the warm wet cloth was pushed against his bare flesh. It had been a clever distraction on Gareki's part. Yogi gave in and willingly allowed the pirate captain to wash away the sticky residue left behind by Ranji's misguided playfulness. He let out another startled squeak, however, when he finally felt the rag reach his nipple. Gareki finally pulled away from the kiss, begrudgingly admitting they both needed a moment to breathe.

"Yes, we had an agreement, LAST NIGHT," he pointed, "You never said anything about the rest of the voyage." Yogi blushed, as he finally realized Gareki had used his own words against him. "Like I told you last night," Gareki said, pushing the prince back against the bed and draping the cloth over one of the bed posts to let it dry, "I don't care how much you tell me you don't like this arrangement…" He pushed his lips to the prince's once more. He smiled, as the prince fell into the trap. His kiss was pure and chaste, but Yogi's body was braced for more. The blonde even elicited a moan of protest when the kiss cut short rather than being deepened like the one before it. "As long as you're honest with yourself about what you want."

Gareki smiled and gently traced a fingertip across Yogi's collar bone as his eyes looked over his captive's bare chest. Yes, he was assisting Yogi and his sisters in avoiding what he believed to be an even greater evil than his own band of pirates, yes he had rescued them. But, still, he had run off with the royal siblings against their will and was relocating them separately. Even with good intentions, they were still his captives, that's how their father would see it anyway, and with a bit of luck, the golden haired beauty that was now lying beneath him would be his greatest conquest ever. The young pirate certainly knew how to be manipulative.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile in Rimhakka~***_

* * *

The night had not passed quietly for Tsukitachi and Hirato. The thirty-six year old pink haired castle doctor had kept them the whole night. While he was relieved neither of them had been severely injured and that neither of them had been contaminated with blood from the beast that had attacked them, he had his own choice words for their failure. The safety of the future of Rimhakka, the Prince and his sisters, had been in their charge and they had screwed up in the highest degree. No one knew now whether the three royal children were still alive, if they were injured, ill, or what sort of treatment they were undergoing. The two soldiers didn't need the doctor to make them feel worse about it, when even the king himself had merely scolded them. But he felt otherwise. He made good and certain neither of them had a peaceful night's sleep.

"_**We've lost the heir to the throne and his sisters,**_" the doctor had chided, "_**And we could have lost the two of you as well. You imbeciles should think before you act next time!**_"

"_**We're soldiers, not thinkers, Akari-Chan,**_" Tsukitachi had argued, "_**That's your department.**_"

"_**I take that back,**_" Akari had sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "_**You're the imbecile,**_" he said pointing at Tsukitachi, "_**And you're just annoying," he added turning to Hirato, "Don't either of you take ANYTHING seriously?**_"

"_**What did I do? I'm always serious,**_" Hirato had protested. "_**Of course we're concerned for the Prince and Princesses, even if it wasn't our job, we'd be concerned! But there won't be a ship ready to give chase until tomorrow, Akari-San. But when there is, Tsukitachi and I intend to be on it. … Sadly, we won't be able to see your 'smiling' face until we return with the royal children safely in tow.**_"

"_**I was right the first time,**_" the doctor had growled, "_**You're both imbeciles. When have you two EVER seen me smile?**_"

"_**It takes getting you drunk, but it has been the rare occasion,**_" Tsukitachi had admitted, "_**And when you're drunk, it's easy to get you to do more than smile.**_"

"_**FOCUS!**_" the doctor had scolded, blushing furiously and hitting Tsukitachi with his own top hat. "_**You two should have turned the carriage and took a different path, returned to take care of the creature when the prince and his sisters were safe, damn it!**_"

"_**I was only answering a question,**_" Tsukitachi had shrugged. Even Hirato had groaned at him this time.

"_**In hindsight, that sounds like it would have been a sound plan,**_" Hirato had admitted, "_**However by the time we returned, the creature could have wandered into the nearby town and slaughtered several before we found it again. We have every bit as much duty to the realm as we do the crown, after all.**_"

The next morning, the king's men had assembled their fastest, strongest military ship. With a name like the Fuchsia Usagi, you'd never think it a serious war ship. Meanwhile, Emperor Palnedo had mobilized two of his own small fleet of ships that had accompanied him to Rimhakka, these ships were at the king's full disposal, yet Palnedo had them manned with his own men, the captains being given their own set of orders outside of those that the Rimhakkan king was giving.

The king made it very clear before the ships departed. "I want my children back. I want them back safely, alive and in good health, so be swift in your search. When you find them, I want those holding them brought back for a proper trial, arrested for kidnapping and treason. Should there be any resistance from their captors, do not hesitate to defend yourselves. They may be young, but they're still pirates, and they've already proven formidable. Bring as many of the crew members as possible back alive to stand trial. Lethal force will not be punished should it become necessary, however."

Palnedo's men, Uro, Kiharu, Kagiri, and Ryuu were present to hear these orders, however, Palnedo had given Uro and Ryuu, the two captains, leave to kill Gareki on sight should the opportunity arise, and to use whatever means necessary to ensure the royal children didn't point an accusing finger at the men who had originally attacked the coach.


	6. 5 - Free Life At Sea

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Question, have I been making Gareki and Yogi act too far out of character in this story? If so, I'm sorry. Let me know if I'm too far off and the way I've been writing them is bothering you guys. I'll try to slowly reign them back in somehow. I know I've deviated WAY out of the way of cannon with Nai, and I'm giving him a little something extra here, too.

_**Chapter 5: Free Life At Sea**_

Two days out to sea, an entire day's lead ahead of any ships leaving Rimhakka or Kafka, things had so far been quiet for the Kuronomei. The crew was still teasing Prince Yogi about being Captain Gareki's 'booty', but they weren't as crude or physical about their jokes as Ranji had been at the breakfast table yesterday. Gareki felt Yogi could afford the good natured ribbing, but no one wanted to rouse the captain's wrath by daring to touch 'his treasure' again.

Yogi did his best to ignore their jokes. These cute little nicknames, he already knew were other words for the plunder pirates claim when laying siege to a boat or a town, and that only served to make him feel more nervous around the captain. So far, Gareki hadn't done anything to him in front of the others, in fact, outside of the occasional stolen kiss, he hadn't done anything to him at all since that first night. Yogi would never admit it, but the anticipation was killing him. No one had ever touched him like that before, he honestly believed that until he married no one ever would, whether he willed it or not, for fear of what his father would do if he ever found out. That little bit that Gareki had done, had felt better than he could have ever expected, and though he wasn't ready to voice it, he actually wanted more. But, he had to be certain he could fully trust Gareki first. All this teasing from the crew simply made him wonder if Gareki was merely toying with him.

Yogi had been given free reign of the ship, to come and go anywhere onboard as he pleased, should he ask for anything, the crew was to give it to him without question. Gareki even slipped quietly from the bed in the mornings and allowed the golden haired royal to sleep as late as he wished, something that he'd never been allowed in the castle, as he had so much he had to do to prepare him for taking the throne. As Yogi stood now, up in the crow's nest, looking out across the ocean, then down to the crew below, he started to realize why Gareki and his shipmates had chose this life. They didn't have to conform to certain rules, they had had their own jobs to do to insure the ship remained afloat and habitable, but beyond that, they were free to do whatever the hell they liked. No classes, no rules of proper etiquette, off to bed whenever you pleased and up whenever you liked as well. Providing you got your work done, you could do it in your own time and lollygag whenever you liked without having to appoint a time or day to do so weeks in advance. "It's actually kind of pleasant," Yogi mused to himself as a salt sea breeze whipped through his hair.

He leaned against the edge of the crow's nest and looked down. Ranji and Shishi had been put in charge of swabbing the deck, but rather than taking it seriously, they had wet a large portion of the area and where now running and sliding across it. "They act more like kids than pirates, however," the prince observed. Of course, so far, there had been no opportunity for him to see what this band of teenagers could really do. Suddenly, Nai and Nyanperowna were out on the deck, slipping and sliding around on it as well. Yogi gave a soft chuckle, the two little animals were adorable, and he was glad to see them getting along so well.

The look in Yogi's violet eyes changed, however, when Gareki finally walked out and joined them on the deck. The sun was high and the day was hot. The captain had discarded his trademark red coat and exchanged his usual dark shirts for a light white button up, which was decisively NOT buttoned at all. Yogi bit his bottom lip as he looked down on the dark haired pirate, the nineteen-year-old's medium-to-fair colored skin more than present as a wind blows across, sweeping the shirt open, revealing a very well toned chest. "He is beautiful," Yogi murmured. The prince blinked and looked around, suddenly glad he was in the crow's nest alone where no one could hear him. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "_What the devil's wrong with me, thinking like that!?_" he scolded himself internally, "_I can't afford those kinds of thoughts. …_" He looked down at the captain again, propping an elbow on the edge of the crow's nest and using it to rest his cheek on his hand, "_Can I…?_"

"Captain! We've got a ship off the port bow!" Jiki called.

"Eh…?" Yogi turned and looked in the direction of port. He couldn't see anything from the crow's nest, how could Jiki see it?

"How far out?" Gareki asked as Jiki ran up to him, almost slipping on the wet wood of the deck.

His shipmates stifled a giggle as he managed to steady himself. "If we head for them now, we can catch them in ten minutes," Jiki answered.

Yogi blinked. Was he hearing that correctly, ten minutes? No wonder he didn't see it. How did this guy know it was there? "What flags is she flying?" Gareki asked.

"It's a smuggler ship from Kafka. No doubt unaware of our little conquest against Palnedo's men the other day. Signs suggest they've recently left Vinto and are headed to Karasuna themselves," Jiki explained.

"Vinto? Their cargo will be mostly animals, probably for Varuga experiments, there may be one or two slaves, and possibly some animal pelts. Very well, Jiki, set our course," Gareki ordered.

"Aye Captain!" Jiki nodded, running to the helm.

Gareki looked up, having felt Yogi's eyes upon him the whole time. "Yogi? Come down from there, your highness, before someone sees you!" he called up. He gave a quiet smirk. He'd known those violet eyes had been locked on him the entire time, but he felt no ill will within them.

Yogi scrambled down from the crow's nest and hesitantly approached the pirate captain. "Um… Gareki, I didn't mean to over hear, but, are you really about to raid a ship?" he asked a bit nervously.

"We are," Gareki nodded, "That's why I told you to come down. We don't need survivors running off and claiming they saw you."

"How did he see them?" Yogi asked.

"Huh?" Gareki blinked.

"I was at the highest point on the ship and I couldn't even see this ship he's talking about, how did he see them from down here? Even with a spy glass, ten minutes out is a good distance away," Yogi probed.

Gareki chuckled. "Jiki's eyesight is something else entirely. Just as Nai has super human hearing due to coming from the Niji Forest in Karasuna, Jiki has exceptional vision," the captain explained.

"But…?" Yogi blinked and pointed in the direction of the dark haired twenty-year-old manning the mast, "He wears glasses, I thought those were meant for people with stigmatisms?"

"Jiki has a stigmatism, but it works in reverse," the captain explained, "His eyesight is so good that he can see things up close that a normal person would miss without a microscope. The glasses are actually there to make it so that he has normal 20/20 vision. If he removes them, he can manipulate things to create an illusion which he can trap people in. It comes in quite handy during a skirmish." Yogi blinked. This actually didn't seem too farfetched an explanation.

"You can remain on deck for now," Gareki granted him, "But don't get too far out of my sight, alright?" Yogi nodded quietly. Ten minutes passed, and sure enough, there was a large barge flags flying in the colors of Kafka. Yogi's eyes widened in amazement that Jiki's description had been so accurate. Though, now that he could see the ship, it actually looked much larger than the Kuronomei. The prince nervously licked the bottom of his lip. If this ship was bigger and run by smugglers, wouldn't that mean it had better defenses? He was jerked out of those thoughts when he felt Gareki's strong, but gentle hand catch his shoulder. "Yogi, I want you to take Nai and that cat of yours and lock yourselves in the Captain's Quarters," Gareki instructed.

"Wha…?" Yogi looked at Gareki curiously.

"Like I said, we can't have people claiming they saw the Crown Prince of Rimhakka during a raid. It wouldn't be good to have you implicated in our actions," Gareki insisted. "Lock yourselves in, and open the door for no one until I return. While we're raiding them, some of their crew may try to slip over here."

Yogi quietly nodded and started to turn and leave to do as instructed. He stopped and glanced aside, toward the young pirate, who had finally started buttoning up his shirt. Yogi hesitated for a moment, before reaching over and catching hold of Gareki's wrist. The captain blinked, feeling the prince's arm shivering slightly. He looked over, expecting Yogi's violet eyes to lock with his own blue ones. But Yogi had deflected his gaze, his head cast downward and his eyes closed. Try as he might, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to look the raven haired teenager in the face. "Be careful," the blonde whispered, feeling his cheeks flush a faint shade of pink.

Gareki smiled. The prince's defenses toward him were already wearing down. "Off with you," the captain answered, calmly. Yogi nodded, called for Nai and Nyanperowna to follow him, and went to the Captain's Quarters.

"Forgive my saying so, Captain," Jiki commented, "His highness has only been here two days, but it already seems as though he's turning you soft." Gareki growled at such a comment. "I mean, had it been anybody else, like Lord Yanari from Vantnam, for example, you wouldn't have cared if someone saw them with us."

"Prince Yogi's cousin Lord Yanari, and Prince Yogi himself are two completely different subjects!" Gareki scoffed. "If Yanari were onboard, he'd refuse the order to hide during a raid. The brat is known for doing things out-of-the-ordinary just to get under his father's skin. Yogi however, has spent his entire life being groomed to take rule over a kingdom. There's no place for him to take part in this. Bring it up again, and I'll use you for shark bait and send your remains to your sister."

"Aye, Captain," Jiki nodded with a subtle smile. That sounded much more like the Gareki the crew of the Kuronomei had come to follow; outwardly cold, but with an underlying sense of warmth and caring. It seemed, however, as if Yogi's mere presence had melted away most of the cold exterior until someone made a comment to suggest such a possibility.

Yogi locked the door as he'd been told to and settled down on the bed, the two ankle-high animals snuggling down on the bed next to him. He leaned over to stroke their heads when Nai, seeing the quiet worry in the prince's eyes began to let out a soft series of noises. It was almost melodic, as if he were singing. The creatures of the Niji Forest rely on sound more than any of their senses due to their habitat being prime for creating illusions. Because of this, they have exceptional hearing, and their voices quite powerful, even when the creature is soft and timid. As Yogi listened to the Niji's melodic chittering, his violet eyes began to slowly slide close. Soon, the blonde prince and his kitten were both fast asleep. The little Niji snuggled up to them and soon followed them off to sleep.

Gareki and his crew stood on the deck, cannon loaded and aimed at the smuggler's barge. Gareki's pistols are in hand, his red jacket back upon his shoulders, a string of explosives tucked inside his pockets. Gareki fired the cannon, hitting one of the other ship's sails. As his crew stands ready with their gear, he gives them the order, "Alright, Lads, prepare to board them!"

"Aye, Captain!" came the reply.


	7. 6 - Raid

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Glarg… I've been trying all day to figure out how to write this chapter-I wanted to post it and Chapter 5 together, and everything I've tried to occupy myself with while trying to plot it out has only served to distract. There were only two points I knew I wanted for certain with this one. STUPID FIGHT SEQUENCES! Forgive what I finally wrote for seeming childish or overly comical, but I wanted to have a little fun with this one and let the 'kids' outsmart the adults a little. Oh… And of course there are other crew members than the ones I'm focusing on, but I want to avoid as many distracting OC's as possible.

_**Chapter 6: Raid**_

The crew of the Kuronomei boarded the barge. The crew of the barge met them head on, and willingly. These weren't innocent seafarers looking to earn an honest wage, they were smugglers. Much like pirates, there wasn't the first thing on their ship being transported legally, and for that they were prepared to defend their ill gotten gain from anyone. Had the Kuronomei not caught them so quickly and quietly, it was highly likely the smugglers would have initiated the attack instead.

Gareki's crew knew the routine, pilfer whatever they could find that caught their fancy, or that they could sell in Karasuna. All food, weapons, and ammunition were fair game. Any slaves or animals were to be transported to the brig of the Kuronomei. Any members of the opposing crew who were taken alive were also to be moved to the brig. The slaves were, in fact, of no interest, each of the Kuronomei crew having their own reasons. Any slaves the smugglers may be carrying would be released upon reaching Karasuna and left to fend for their own, though the crew of smugglers' ships may find themselves passed off to slavers in exchange. Any Bestial Varuga or Power Holders the Kuronomei crew killed on sight. That was how it had always been with this crew.

Gareki used the explosive charges carried in his coat to blow a few holes in some of the ship's more vital components to hinder its maneuverability. Jiki and Shishi made their way to the lower decks.

Ranji was loving every minute of the fight. Taking up a sword in hand, he squealed like a girl and covered his chest as a blade from his opponent sliced through his shirt. The cross dresser tilted his head so that his long hair would cover his face and hide his smirk when the smuggler's face flushed a bright red, thinking he'd just exposed some teenaged wench's tits. To the smuggler, it looked as though the 'girl' was on the verge of embarrassed tears, unaware that the shivers running down that frail looking frame were actually inward bouts of laughter. Taking advantage of the smuggler's momentary distraction, Ranji quickly over powered him. Tapping the flat edge of his blood soaked blade on his shoulder, and rather proud of himself, Ranji chuckled, "That trick never gets old, and always works!" He glanced down and sighed, "It's a hell of a pain to keep replacing shirts, though."

Shishi, being an engineer, found ways to make the ship do the fighting for him. One smuggler chased him into a room. The smuggler, believing he had a home point advantage on his own ship, thought he could corner the young ashen-gray-haired pirate in this room. The smuggler was wrong. Shishi quickly ripped open the mattress on the bed next to him and used the springs to launch some nearby dirty dishes and oil lamps at his pursuer, like a slingshot. "Primitive," he smirked adjusting his glasses as he approached the smuggler, who had been knocked out cold when the lamp hit his head, "But effective."

It may have been an hour that passed before the smugglers were all rounded up, those still in good enough health to be moved were thrown in the brig of the Kuronomei, those who couldn't be moved were left, should they recover, what's left of the ship would eventually carry them to a shore line somewhere with the shifting tides. Gareki had made sure their sails and engines were well beyond their use until such a thing occurred. There had been no slaves, and that they had seen, no animals on board, only pelts and tusks, a few pieces of jewelry, and some herbs, which Jiki recognized he could use for making cure-all elixirs. Nothing else had seemed of value. Clearly, these smugglers had had a bad run while on the shores of Vinto. It almost made Gareki feel sorry for having attacked them in the first place.

Almost.

All the sellable goods moved to the Kuronomei, the crew made one last sweep of the barge to ensure they hadn't missed anything of value and then began to raid the ship's galley. "Hey-Hey!" Jiki exclaimed triumphantly, "They've got two whole cases of Vinto Rum in here! We're celebrating a good run tonight."

Gareki peeked in through the door to the ship's kitchen. "They had a better run than we thought, then. Clever of them to hide it in the galley, they probably figured no one would ever search there. We'll keep one case for ourselves, the other will pay better in Karasuna than any of the other goods we've collected." He smiled. Vinto Rum, being illegal to carry outside of Vinto, was a rare but welcome delicacy. Fencers in Karasuna paid top dollar for it, and he was willing to bet his special guest had never even tasted the stuff.

"Say, Captain, can I…" Jiki started to ask.

"You're the lucky man who found it, Jiki," Gareki interrupted him. "One bottle for yourself, and one for her," he agreed. "There's plenty of it to afford you that and still supply the rest of the crew without disturbing the second case."

As they began to move the last of their loot over to the Kuronomei, they felt a rumble come from somewhere below the deck. "What in blue blazes was that!?" Ranji exclaimed, having caught hold of Shishi to keep himself from falling over.

Gareki's eyes widened at that sensation. "Move those last bags and get back to the ship fast!" he ordered.

"Aye, Captain!" came the reply. The crew quickly tossed the bags across. Just then, a large, mutated lake cow burst out onto the deck.

"Bloody hell," Gareki exclaimed.

"A Varuga?" Shishi and Ranji both exclaimed.

"How did we miss that?" Jiki exasperated.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile in** **Karasuna~***_

* * *

"Pleased to meet you, Sir Karoku," Princess Tsukumo and Princess Miumarie greeted Gareki's older brother with a curtsy.

Karoku smiled kindly at the two princesses and nodded. "The pleasure is all mine, my ladies. Forgive me for not standing and greeting you both properly, but I'm afraid my condition doesn't allow for such etiquette."

"No, it's quite alright," Princess Tsukumo said, trying not to sound rude when she knew there was a hint of laughter in her voice, "We understand completely."

Karoku smiled again. "Your brother will be glad to know the two of you have made it safely," he stated.

"You mean you haven't told Nai they're here yet?" Tsubame asked.

"I attempted to contact him, the moment I heard you say you saw Yotaka on the road," Karoku chuckled, "But he seems to be asleep at the moment. I'll inform him of Yotaka and the princesses' arrival as soon as I'm able to reach him."

"Asleep at this hour?" Tsubaki asked from the doorway, "That's unusual, even for Nai."

"They must have come across another ship and Gareki sent him to hide," Yotaka suggested, "Or left him in charge of keeping the prince hidden."

Karoku opened his mouth, as if he were about to say something, but flinched and quickly threw his hands to his head. "Ga…Arg…" he groaned, folding over on himself and shuddering in pain.

"Karoku!?" the others exclaimed.

Karoku shivered. "Ga… Gareki…" he worriedly called his younger brother's name. Everyone froze, eyes widening. The princesses had no idea what was happening, but it was obvious something was very wrong.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile on the Kuronomei~***_

* * *

Nai sprang awake in his half human form, hands to his head and tail shivering furiously. "GYA!?" he squalled.

Yogi opened a violet eye. Until now, the Niji's lullaby that had put the prince to sleep had cast an illusion over the room, so that if anyone had entered, it would have appeared the room was empty. Now that the Niji's concentration was broken, so was the illusion. Yogi realized the little one appeared to be in pain and quickly sprang up. "Nai, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Ga…Gareki's been injured!" Nai exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Yogi's eyes widened in realization. Nai ran for the door and as his hand reached for the knob, he found himself seized by the prince.

"Wait, Nai…!" Yogi exclaimed. "Don't just rush out there." Yogi closed his eyes and sighed. Standing open palmed, his two epees appeared in his hands. He hated fighting, and he knew he wasn't suppose to leave the room, but he was always aware of when fighting or defending himself, or others, was a necessary evil. He looked at the Niji-half and nodded. Nai nodded back and flung open the door.

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. There were no sounds of skirmish, no signs of anyone that did not belong aboard the ship. What crew members had already made it back were extremely quiet. The air aboard the Kuronomei was stale. Yogi and Nai stood, breathless and wide eyed as Ranji and Shishi drug an injured, unconscious Gareki back onto the ship. There was a loud roaring sound as Jiki dealt the final blow, slaughtering the metamorphosed lake cow before returning to the ship. "Get him to his bed, now!" Jiki instructed as he landed on the deck. He turned to two other crew members and ordered them to get the ship moving immediately. They had to move away from the smuggler's ship before any other unexpected surprises turned up.

Jiki, Yogi, Nai, and Nyanperowna quickly followed Shishi and Ranji into the Captain's Quarters. "What happened?" Yogi asked.

"They had a damned Varuga onboard," Ranji answered.

"I killed the beast," Jiki gasped, trying to catch his breath, "But not before it threw him into a chain hook."

"Quick, Ran," Shishi sighed, "help me get his shirt off. He's bleeding bad, that wound will have to be tended to quickly."

"I can't do much for him," Jiki sighed, "I can sterilize the wound and keep it patched and clean, but we're going to have to run him to a doctor somewhere."

"Jiki," Nai squeaked, "Karoku said Yotaka already knows and is on his way back!"

"We can't wait on Yotaka to get back to decide what to do. It'll be two days before we meet him again. At this point, Vantnam is actually closer."

"Vantnam, but that's…?" Yogi started.

Jiki frowned. "Stay out of this!" he growled, quickly silencing the prince. "You're an outsider in all of this, I'll remind you. Yes, it's way out of our way. But it's still closer than Karasuna at the moment. Nai and your cousin Lord Yanari are close friends, so we've got immunity there. Unless your father specifically asks your uncle to hand us over, no one from Kafka or Rimhakka can touch us there."

"Vantnam may be closer," Ranji stated, "But Captain Gareki trusts Dr. Ryoushi in Karasuna more."

"So, then what, wait until Yotaka meets us and let the Captain bleed to death?" Shishi asked, moving aside so Jiki could begin whatever necessary ministrations he was capable of administering, "Yotaka would turn and have every one of us for breakfast if we let that happen."

"Is there no one else onboard capable of making these kinds of decisions?" Yogi asked, gripping one of the bed posts.

"Gareki's Captain, with him gone or incapacitated, then leadership falls to Yotaka, the first mate," Ranji explained, "With both of them inaccessible, then it falls to Jiki by default since he's the oldest shipmate."

Yogi looked at Jiki quietly for a moment. "And no offense, Jiki, but you really don't look the type for leadership," the prince stated.

Jiki froze for a moment, annoyed golden eyes flicking upward to look the prince in the face. "YOU aren't a member of this crew," Jiki stated, trying to remain calm and returning to work on the young captain's wound. "If you're going to try and take charge, just to order us to meet Yotaka and head for Karasuna since that's where your sisters are…?"

Yogi clenched his fist a look of irritation taking over his own violet eyes. No one had ever dared speak to him in such a manner. "This has nothing to do with who's a member of what, who is where, or who is older or in charge around here," Yogi growled. "What's more important to you right now; all of those things, or your captain's life?"

The others blinked, froze still, and looked up at the prince, who exuded an anger none of them had expected was capable of him. "He meant no disrespect, your highness," Shishi said, hoping to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"You want control of this damned ship, it's yours," Yogi consented, crossing his arms, "But take us to Vantnam. If you've got the immunity there you claim, there should be no problem. I'll further it by contacting Yanari myself and telling him I'm traveling incognito with your crew of my own accord. One word from me and he'll ensure his father never knows we're there, and he'll get him the best doctors possible."

"You would do that, for us?" Ranji asked.

"What's in it for you?" Shishi asked.

Yogi's eyes adverted toward Gareki's face and instantly filled with an inexplicable amount of worry. "Absolutely nothing," Yogi answered, "But I'll do it all the same. How long will it take to reach Vantnam from our current location?"

"We should be there by tomorrow if we plot our course this instant," Ranji answered.

"Do it," Yogi insisted, "I'll keep an eye on him. Yotaka can meet us there. … Jiki, the ship is yours until then."

The others nodded in agreement, satisfied with that arrangement. "Very well," Jiki granted, putting the final touch on Gareki's bandage and standing up. "Nai, tell Karoku we're carrying Gareki to Vantnam for immediate attention and to have Yotaka set sail to meet us there. We will remain in Vantnam as long as we can until he meets us, and if for any reason have to leave, will leave word with Yanari where our next destination is."

Nai nodded, "Aye sir!"

Jiki motioned for the others to follow him out of the room, his eyes locking with Yogi's. "Nothing personal, your highness, but we don't normally trust royals. Lord Yanari has always been the one exception. If anything happens before we leave Vantnam, I'll hold you personally accountable."

"It's not normally my nature to trust pirates, either, Jiki," Yogi replied, crossing his arms, "But why would I do anything to jeopardize this voyage, when I know my sisters are sitting in Karasuna, in the hands of some of your friends? You have my word of honor, I will speak to Yanari and get your captain the best physician he can find, and nothing more."

Jiki adjusted his glasses and nodded. "Fair enough, at least we understand one another. I'll check in on him from time to time until we reach Vantnam. Otherwise, I leave him in your care, your highness."

Shishi and Ranji both nodded to the prince and quietly left the room, following Jiki out. Yogi flopped back on the bed with an irritated huff. He was only trying to be helpful, and that entire conversation had felt like Jiki had been blaming him for the current situation.

"Alright, everyone, listen up!" Jiki addressed the crew from behind the helm. "You all did well today. We've brought in a good haul. Unfortunately, Captain Gareki has been severely injured, and Yotaka is still in Karasuna. The captain needs medical attention, so we're setting course for Vantnam, we should arrive on the morrow."


	8. 7 - Little Lord Yanari and Dr Ikami

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ To Mysterious Q and RaeWolf313, thank you for following, I'm glad to see you're enjoying the story, and a thanks to those of you who left a Kudos on AO3. RaeWolf313, thanks also for your PM and kind words, you're the first person to let me know what they thought about how I described Nai in this one. This isn't my usual kind of fan-fic, it's closer to my usual kind of novelization stories, so I was worried that either 1. I was going to make it so good I could never out do it, or 2. That I was doing something REALLY wrong with it. I'll gladly settle for being somewhere in the middle. But, like I said in my Author's Note for Chapter 5, I'm going to try and start putting the characters (at least Yogi and Gareki) a bit more back into character. Though, part of why I've been writing Yogi this way, I think, is because I don't expect to be able to use Silver Yogi. Nothing ever happened to force Silver's existence, so both entities are one whole person, quite capable of all moods and emotions, while canonically, anger isn't something we typically see of normal Yogi. Quick age recap: Ages that haven't changed; Dr. Akari is still 36, Hirato and Tsukitachi both still 27, Yogi still 21, Jiki still 20, Shishi still 18. Ranji's age hasn't been given, but I'm going with 18. Nai's age is still indeterminate. Ages that have changed; Karoku is 20, Gareki 19, Tsukumo 18, Eleska 16, Miumarie 13, Yanari 13. I'm guessing Tsubaki is right around 27-29 and Tsubame and Yotaka around 17-19. Yes, I've gone back and corrected any mistakes in the previous chapters (and adjusted Author's Notes Accordingly). From now on, I'm sticking with what's written here. Also, I'd like to note that Yanari's last name and his father's name are never mentioned, but it is said that his father is leader of the Lindain Group, so I'm using Lindain as a place holder for Yanari's father's name.

_**Chapter 7: Lord Yanari and Dr. Ikami**_

Yogi spent the night watching over Gareki for any changes in his condition. He also did his best to keep the wounds clean, changing the bandage as often as necessary. He gently soothed raven locks out of the young captain's face. "Watching you and your crew earlier, this life seemed so carefree. It almost seemed like one I would have wanted to become a part of," he thought aloud, "But if this is common place…"

"There's always danger in life on the high seas," Jiki stated, having entered the room unnoticed. "It's doubled for pirates, we have to take any ship we cross before they can take us, and the authorities from every realm but Vantnam and Karasuna are out for our heads. We pillage and sink ships, but we're lobbed in with all the other pirates; seen as murders, town burners, slavers, and rapist. When all we really are, is a group of young people trying to make it by in a cold world that turned its back on us and our families long ago." Jiki approached the bed, "I'm sorry, your highness, I did not mean to over hear you, I simply happened in at an inopportune time. Do you make it a habit of talking to yourself?"

"I was merely thinking out loud," Yogi answered, "How much did you hear?"

"You said this almost seemed like a life you would have wanted to become a part of," Jiki observed, "You may think I'm being hard on you, but I'm nothing compared to what you'll get from Yotaka once he takes over the ship, which, even after seeing the doctor, will still happen until the Captain's fully healed. I'll warn you now, if anything I've said or done up until this point has offended you, then you're too soft for a life at sea, regardless of how many kingdoms you've been trained to rule."

Yogi bit his tongue. So far, the little Niji aside, everyone onboard had found some way to offend or embarrass him, but complaining about it was a risk to his own life with this crew. The prince's only protector currently lay unconscious and injured in the bed before him, and even he wasn't to be completely trusted yet. Rather than argue or complain, the prince simply stilled his eyes on the young captain and spoke as calmly as he could. "I won't say one way or the other if you've offended me," he stated, standing up, "But I will remind you that your captain has said I'm to be treated like a guest," fair skinned hands wrapped tightly around the bed post, "and while you're standing here trying to belittle me, he may not be able to respond, but he can still hear you." He turned and faced Jiki. "For your sake, let's both hope he doesn't remember overhearing this conversation when he wakes up."

Jiki clicked his tongue. "Leave it to a royal brat to try and get all high and mighty," he scoffed. "You may be the captain's guest, but while he's incapacitated, his protection does not reach outside the walls of this room. There are crew members who in the past have discussed mutiny, and if they think for a moment you've turned him soft, they won't hesitate to do so. Those of us who are fiercely loyal to him will either be killed or thrown in the brig and sold off to slavers or turned over to authorities in exchange for the mutineers' own safety, and the Crown Prince of Rimhakka would fetch a nice price on any market." Jiki sighed and tossed down a tray of food, which he'd been keeping covered with his long black cape. "Whatever, I won't have him hanging me from the yardarm for not taking care of his special guest, so eat." Jiki approached the bed. "How's he holding up?"

Yogi moved away from the bed and picked up an apple from the tray Jiki had brought in. "He hasn't opened his eyes even once," the prince lamented, "But I've seen no signs of change for better or worse. I've remained steadfast and kept the wound as clean as possible, the last thing I want is to risk it becoming infected or him running a fever before we reach Vantnam."

Jiki raised an impressed eyebrow. "I'll give you that much, your majesty. You've done a better job than I'd expected." The twenty year old smirked as he changed out the bandages himself. "He makes it through this, and you might actually earn my respect."

"You said it was a chain hook that got him, right?" Yogi asked. Jiki nodded. "So there's no risk of contamination from the Varuga cells? I've heard that…"

"Yes, if the Varuga cells get into your blood stream, you're at high risk of becoming one yourself," Jiki nodded, "You're also a target for them, as they sense the blood of their comrades on others. But no, we're safe in that regard. The beast threw him when he jumped on its back to try and subdue it. At first, he'd only been scratched by it, but before he could move, the beast slammed into him, head on, knocking him back onto the hook, digging it in deep. I think it's the first time Ranji's ever been sick at the sight of blood before. Just as your bodyguards would risk their own lives to protect you and your sisters, the five of us would do the same for him."

"What was there a chain hook on the deck for, anyway?" Yogi asked.

"It was a smuggler ship," Jiki said putting the finishing touches on the bandage and turning to face Yogi, "They hunt and kill animals on Vinto, selling the meat, pelts, tusks, horns, and whatever else they can sell. The chain hook can be used to either hang the animal while skinning it, or two of them can be used to skin it quickly. In the case of transporting slaves, it also comes in handy to tie their hands to something in order to flog them, keeping their feet just inches off the ground to prevent them from running."

"Gruesome," Yogi shuddered.

Jiki covered his mouth and stifled a laugh. He wasn't at all surprised by such a comment. Jiki washed his hands and walked over to the prince, gently catching the blonde under the chin, a smile sweeping across his face. "Alright, I think I understand where his interest with you truly lies, now," the twenty year old said quietly, his golden eyes meeting the prince's violet ones. "Eat your fill, your majesty." Jiki headed for the door. "Then get some sleep, we'll be in Vantnam by dawn."

Yogi finished eating and knelt back down at the bedside. The young captain showed no signs of stirring, and Yogi didn't want to disturb him. Instead, he opted to allow Gareki to keep the bed to himself, settling back into the chair next to the desk. The chair itself was comfortable enough to doze off in, but the positions left much to be desired.

The next morning, Yogi was awakened by the sound of the door slamming open. The prince had fallen asleep, slumped back into the chair, with his feet on top of the desk and his legs crossed. He jerked when he heard the door, but doing so threw him off balance and the chair toppled backwards, landing him flat on his back in the floor. "Ooww…" he groaned groggily, rubbing the back of his head. He slowly opened one eye to find Jiki looking down at him.

"What ever are you doing?" Jiki asked, trying not to laugh. "Why didn't you take the bed?"

"I won't disturb an injured man's bed," Yogi answered, standing up and adjusting his clothes, "He needs his space until he's healed, and I don't care how upset he gets to learn I've been sleeping in a chair instead in the meanwhile."

"Right, in that case, it's not my problem," Jiki nodded adjusting his glasses, "We're docking in Vantnam now. I'm sending Nai to fetch Lord Yanari and bring him somewhere away from your uncle's palace that you two can speak privately on neutral ground. I'll remind you of my warning yesterday, however, that if anything happens from here on, I will hold you accountable."

Yogi scooped Nyanperowna up onto his shoulder, rubbing the top of the kitten's head. "Like I said, as long as my sisters are with his family, you have nothing to about from me." Jiki nodded and signaled for Yogi to follow him.

"YANAAARRRIIII…!" Nai called out, running up to a thirteen-year old boy with short blue hair and grey colored eyes.

The boy's eyes lit up at the sight of the Niji half. "NAI!" he exclaimed throwing his arms around the Halfling. "It's good to see you again," he laughed. "Huh…?" He looked around, "Are you here by yourself?"

Nai frowned and nodded. "That's why I've come to find you, Yanari," the Niji said, "I need you to come with me, someone wants to talk to you about Gareki."

Yanari gave the Half-Niji a confused look, but nodded. "Alright, lead the way."

Nai nodded, taking Yanari by the wrist and leading him to the place Jiki had instructed him to go, the Half-Niji's tail bounced behind him every step he took. Yanari suppressed the urge to giggle at the sight. All desire to laugh quickly faded away, however, when they reached their destination and he saw who the mystery person was. "Y-Yogi!?" Yanari exclaimed in surprise. Yanari bowed to his cousin. "Greetings, your highness." Yanari may have been known to rebel against his father's way of doing things, but he at least knew to respect the heir to the crown of Rimhakka.

"Lord Yanari," Yogi greeted, with an equally gracious bow, "You're looking well."

The two stood quietly for a moment, then both remembering they weren't amongst their royal elders, they smiled and hugged, showing how glad they really were to see one another. "I can't believe Uncle let you leave the royal city, how have you been?" Yanari asked.

"I'm doing well enough," Yogi answered, sitting down on a nearby bench and inviting the Young Lord to join him. "Has Nai told you why I'm here?"

Yanari shook his head, "He only said someone was here to speak with me about Gareki… What has the rogue done to draw the attention of the Crown of Rimhakka?"

"More than I ever care to share with a thirteen-year-old," Yogi mumbled absentmindedly with a quiet sigh, leaning back on the bench, his elbow curled on the back of it so that he could prop his cheek on his knuckles.

Yanari and Nai both blinked curiously at the blonde. "Huh?" they chirped in unison, inquisitively tilting their heads to the side.

Yogi flinched and tried not to blush when he realized where his mind had turned. "Nothing, nothing!" Yogi said waving his hand in the air, as if trying to clear his previous statement from the air that it had been breathed into. "Never mind all that. I'll come straight to the point. For reasons I can't explain right now, I'm traveling with the crew of the Kuronomei. Your surprise to see me here means that within the three days since I've left, word has not yet reached Uncle Lindain that my sisters and I are no longer in Rimhakka. Tsukumo and Miu are both safe, but are with Gareki's family. However, Gareki was badly injured yesterday and in desperate need of the best doctor you can spare here in Vantnam. We came here, rather than heading for Karasuna because it's closer, and I've been told that as Little Nai here is your friend, the Kuronomei and her crew have sanctuary here."

Yanari nodded, "This is true. My father is tired of my constant rebellion against the way he runs things, we came to an agreement that if he granted the Kuronomei's crew sanctuary and immunity, then I would endeavor to be a little less difficult for him to deal with. But really, can you blame me, his rules are so utterly boring! So, every now and then, the Kuronomei docks and I get to spend some time out on the open sea, where I'm free of them. I will fetch our personal doctor. I'm sure Dr. Ikami will be glad to assist. How bad is he?"

"He was thrown by a Lake Cow which had turned Varuga, he took a chain hook to his left shoulder and the cow slammed its body into him. He's been unconscious all night," Yogi answered, his violet eyes dropping to the floor, his voice soft and worried, "We're unsure what other damages he may have suffered from the force of the beast running into him."

"It might not be a good idea to remove him from the ship, then," Yanari sighed worriedly, "At least, not until Dr. Ikami can get him stabilized. I'll fetch him and meet you at the dock as soon as possible." Yanari rose to take his leave, giving a quiet bow to excuse himself.

"Yanari, wait!" Yogi said. Yanari froze and turned back to his cousin. "There's one more, important thing." The prince bit and licked the bottom of his lip before he spoke. He rose and turned to face the boy. "Anyone from the Kuronomei could have come and given you this information and asked your assistance, since you and Little Nai truly are friends," Yogi reasoned, "I came to you myself to ask not only for the services of the doctor, but for a big favor."

Yanari turned back to fully face the blonde, curiously blinking his gray eyes. "And what, prey tell, is that? Majesty, my father and I are sworn to protect the Crown of Rimhakka at all costs, do not ask a favor of me hesitantly, you know I will carry it out."

Nai blinked curiously, finding the royal politics confusing. The Half-Niji didn't understand if Yanari and Yogi were cousins, why Yanari was using such formalities with him, or why the Crown of Rimhakka would hold any power over Yanari and his father. "_Pirate life is so much more simple,_" the Halfling thought quietly.

Yogi gently caught Yanari by the shoulders. "My father knows I'm gone, but he doesn't understand why," Yogi explained, kneeling so that he was eye level with the boy, "I want you to promise me that you won't let Uncle Lindain know that the Kuronomei is here. My father thinks I was taken by force, and if he asks it, then your father will be forced to turn the crew over to him."

"So," Yanari smirked, "You're finally rebelling against all of your own rules and regulations, too, then?" Yogi blinked, that wasn't exactly the response he was expecting. Yanari gave a chuckle and gently caught Yogi's hands with his own, pulling them from his shoulders. "Relax, cousin." He shook his head, "I won't do anything to endanger my friends."

"That's not exactly what's going on either," Yogi sighed, "I'd explain it, but we're pressed for time, right now."

Yanari nodded. "Right, I understand. I'll fetch Dr. Ikami immediately, and we'll meet you back at the docks. Maybe then, you can tell me what's really going on."

"Perhaps," Yogi nodded. "Nai, would you like to go with Yanari so you can lead him back to the ship?"

Nai nodded. "If that's alright?"

Yogi smiled and nodded. "Run along, it'll give you two some time to catch up on the way. I have to get back before someone sees me."

The two children nodded. "Be careful on your way back," Nai waved as he and Yanari took off to fetch the doctor.

Yogi returned to the ship as quickly and quietly as possible, doing his best not to draw any attention to himself. Granted, he was in the clothes he'd gotten on board the Kuronomei, they weren't anything regal, but the fact that Yanari hadn't mentioned them during his initial interrogation meant that they still held some trace of elegance while he was wearing them. Add that to his unmistakable golden blonde tresses, his ivory skin, and violet eyes, and he was certain anyone who knew anything about his family line would recognize him if he wasn't careful. He heaved a quiet sigh of relief the moment he was back on the ship.

"No one saw me," he assured Jiki, "I looked back several times to make certain I wasn't being followed as well. Yanari and Nai are on their way to fetch the doctor now. They're going to meet us here. When they get here, I'm going to better explain things to Yanari, so he'll understand what's really going on. But, you can rest assured other than the doctor, he will tell no one that we are here."

Jiki nodded. "Very well," he agreed. "Forgive the request, but when the doctor arrives, I would prefer if he and I be the only ones to enter the room."

Yogi nodded. "I'll speak with Yanari in the galley while you and the doctor perform whatever tasks are necessary."

An hour passed before Yanari, Nai, and a scruffy looking doctor with a short black ponytail arrived on the docks. Jiki hurriedly ushered them onto the ship and lead the doctor to Gareki's quarters. Yogi lead Yanari to the galley.

"So," Yanari asked pouring himself a mug of mandoradora juice, "What's REALLY going on here? Uncle has never taken you outside of Rimhakka, has never granted you permission to leave. You said so yourself that he doesn't understand why you're gone."

"What do you know of Emperor Palnedo?" Yogi asked.

"He's ruler over the kingdom of Kafka. He's an elderly old sod who isn't very pleasant to converse with and has a tendency to stare at younger women. Rumors have it that he approves of and even funds the experiments that created and still continue to create the Varuga that run rampant in his country. If you believe rumors, that is. I've only met the man once, but it was long enough to know I didn't care for his company." Yanari took a sip of his drink then slammed the cup back on the table as he blinked. "Come to think of it, I'm pretty certain he thought I was a girl when he first saw me, too."

"Perhaps your page-boy hair cut confused him," Yogi teased.

"I like my hair!" Yanari scoffed indignantly, taking another sip of his juice. Yogi closed his eyes and gave a soft chuckle at this reply. "So, what does that old codger have to do with any of this?"

"He was in Rimhakka, as my father's guest when I left," Yogi explained.

Yanari nearly choked on his drink. He forced himself to swallow what was in his mouth and quickly slapped the mug back on the table, hand over his mouth, while he searched for something to wipe his face dry with. "TELL me Uncle hasn't consented to betrothing you to Princess Eleska!?"

"I…" Yogi glanced toward the floor, folding his hands together, pressing his two forefingers together and pointing them in Yanari's direction. "I honestly don't know."

"Oh, that is rich!" Yanari chuckled, "Imagine, the Crown Prince of the most powerful kingdom in the world, married to the most spoiled rotten girl in all the world."

"That's not funny, Yanari!" Yogi scolded, the look on his face becoming serious. "I know nothing about this girl, beyond the fact that her grandfather spoils her and that she's sixteen. I certainly hope my father has done no such thing. After all, he's turned down several other proposals for not just myself, but for Tsukumo as well. He always wanted us to be free to choose who we married for ourselves, as he was. But, there's a very high probability that such a thing was exactly why Emperor Palnedo and his granddaughter were in Rimhakka."

"So you ran away with a group of pirates and sent your sisters off to Karasuna in order to avoid it?" Yanari asked.

Once more, the blonde prince deadpanned at him. "Nothing of the sort! The royal carriage was attacked by a Varuga, while Tsukitachi and Hirato were fighting it, some men tried to kidnap us. Captain Gareki and his crew rescued us. He sent the girls ahead of the ship, but kept me with him. He knew the men who attacked worked for Palnedo and was certain that the attack on the carriage would be pinned on him once they reported back, so we're still under his 'protection' until Palnedo goes home."

"Nothing in it for him?" Yanari asked raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like Gareki."

"I've promised him I'll do what I can to give the crew immunity in Rimhakka," Yogi sighed, shifting his eyes toward the door. "Plus, when you and Miu were both three, he and I had met once before. He and his brother were born in Rimhakka."

"So, duty to his birth country?" Yanari surmised. Yogi gave him a look of 'why not'? Yanari shook his head, "That STILL doesn't sound like him. But, I'm willing to believe the two of you have met in the past. He's often asked me what news I had as to whether you were well or not. I never did understand why he was so interested, though."

Yogi tried not to blush at those words. "Has he now?" the prince asked. "Some kindnesses are just never forgotten, I suppose," he mumbled aloud, rubbing the back of his head.

There came a loud clang from one of the shelves behind the bar and the two royals jumped from their seats. Yogi whirled around to see what had caused the noise. A bottle had been knocked over. Nai and Nyanperowna both rushed in, having heard the noise as well. Yogi let out a yelp as something small, soft, and pink landed in his face.

"Rissun, you little rascal!" Yanari scolded, catching hold of the pink and white squirrel with pink heart-shaped tufts of fur on his stomach. "I didn't realize you'd followed me." Yanari gave a sigh. "You scared us half to death you little pink puff ball!"

"If you ask me, this ship's getting too full of little fur balls lately," a voice came from the doorway.

Yogi and Yanari spun around just in time to see a few members of the crew entering the room, the one who had spoke turning to kick the royal kitten out of his way. Yanari almost dropped his pet squirrel.

"Nyanperowna!" Yogi exclaimed, rushing to pick up the kitten. He looked at the young pirate angrily. He recognized the faces of these crew members, but they were nameless to him, as he'd never had any real interaction with them. As Jiki had said, there were only five who were deathly loyal to Captain Gareki, the rest had to be watched. Yogi was willing to guess these were some of the alleged mutineers Jiki had been speaking of earlier. "Just what the devil do you think you're doing?" he scolded the pirate.

This kid couldn't have been but sixteen or seventeen, next to Nai, he was probably the youngest member of the crew. He was dressed in head to toe in black and red, with an assortment of belts, spiked bracelets on either arm, and a gold dangling earring in his right ear, around his neck, a string of animal bones and teeth. His hair was done in a Mohawk of red and black stripes and his skin was just slightly darker than Gareki's.

"Whatever the Hell I want," the little ruffian answered, "She was in my way."

"That's no reason to kick her!" Yogi, Nai, and Yanari all exclaimed, Nai having taken on his half-human form again.

The pirate's eyes darted toward Nai. "Shut up, you filthy little animal, or you're next," he warned. His eyes flashed to the squirrel sitting on the table. "Young Lord Yanari, so nice of you to bring along a snack, too bad he's too small to share with the whole crew."

"You so much as lay a finger on Rissun," Yanari started to warn him.

"And you'll what?" another member of this gang asked.

"The two of you have no business being on this ship," the first stated, "You're both too soft. I don't see any reason not to throw you both off the ship right here and now."

Yogi handed Nyanperowna over to Nai and his swords formed in his hands. "You touch any one of us," the prince warned, pointing one of his swords at the pirate, "And you forfeit your life."

Yanari's eyes grew wide and he scooped Rissun up onto his shoulder, quickly caught hold of Nai, and gently pulled the Halfling and the royal kitten toward the back of the boat. Yanari was well aware that his cousin was hard to anger, but when it happened, it was a frightening sight. The swords were something he was only capable of using if he knew he had to or might have to fight. The thorns around the hilts, he could control only if he were protecting someone important to him.

"You're too much of a coward to actually poke somebody with that thing," the pirate laughed, moving closer.

Yogi shifted, keeping the point of the epee trained on the young pirate, and poking the other directly into the floorboard. "Care to try me?" he asked, catching the ruffian under the chin with the flat edge of the blade and being very careful not to let the sharp tip actually touch him. "Tell you what, I'll give you a fighting chance and take you on with just this one."

"Cocky little blue blood bastard, aren't you?" the pirate laughed. "You and them brats are out numbered, unless you count your two pathetic little pets, and I'm positive I've handled myself in more battles than you have."

"Too bad you haven't handled yourself in more battles of wit than of muscle," Yanari berated.

"So, you mean to gang up on us, then?" Yogi inquired, "Not very sporting, but that's the pirate way, I suppose."

The pirate laughed. He could see the reluctance to spill blood in the prince's violet eyes. "You haven't got the nerve." He reached out and grabbed hold of the epee, jerking it from Yogi's hand and quickly snatching up the other. Both dispersed as quickly as they had formed. The prince was the only one who could use them. "Now, here's a fair fight." The pirate took a swing at Yogi, who quickly managed to dodge out of the way, allowing the aggressor to stumble forward, slamming into the side of the table, stomach first. To add insult to injury, the force from hitting the table knocked over Yanari's mug, spilling the remaining mandoradora juice all over himself.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!?" Ranji's voice broke through the air.

"Ranji, we can explain," one of the crewmembers insisted.

"It's nothing, Ranji," Yogi answered, "Just a simple misunderstanding."

Yanari tilted his head to the side. "This fellow accidentally stepped on little Nyanperowna with his boots. She was stunned, but seems to be doing much better." He reached over and gently stroked the now purring kitten.

"He then proceeded to trip and fell into the table," Nai added.

"I see," Ranji said quietly. The two royals wouldn't tattle about rude or threatening behavior, they were taught to be above that sort of thing, but Ranji had figured out the truth of the matter rather quickly. In fact, he was already well aware of what had transpired, having heard the entire commotion from above deck. "I hope that's all there is to it," he said, "Captain Gareki would not be happy to learn that his guests are being treated poorly."

"Yeah, but Captain Gareki's not exactly able to tend to his captainly duties at the moment, is he?" the ruffian pirate asked, turning to face Ranji.

Within the blink of an eye, Ranji was upon the pirate, legs wrapped around his neck. Ranji bent backward, moving to do a summersault and dragging the pirate down with him. The young ruffian was thrown flat on his stomach, Ranji sitting on his back and pulling his arms behind his back. "True, at the moment, Captain Gareki is indisposed, but Little Lord Yanari's doctor is patching him up as we speak. He'll be back up and running circles around all of us in a matter of days. In the meantime, I'm still chief security aboard this ship. If you have so little respect for our Captain, then perhaps you'd like to share the brig with the smugglers for the remainder of the voyage, or until the captain decides what to do with you."

"No," the pirate grumbled, jerking free when he felt Ranji loosen his hold. "There's no need for that!"

"Good," Ranji sighed, climbing off of him. "Now, report to your bunks until further notice, the lot of you!"

The five pirates left. "Um… Thanks, Ranji," Yogi said, extending his hand.

Ranji smiled and shook Yogi's hand. "You promised you'd help our captain, and you've done so, it's the least I could do, no need to thank me. I'm only sorry they behaved that way at all." Ranji turned his attention the kids and animals. "Are all of you alright?" he asked. "Nai?" Nai nodded. "Lord Yanari?"

Yanari nodded, "I'm fine."

"Good," Ranji said with a relieved sigh. "What about the royal kitten?"

"She was only stunned," Nai said, still cradling the kitten in his arms. "She says she's fine now."

"Nyanperowna?" Yogi called to her. The kitten twitched, mewed, jumped from Nai's arms and ran to her owner. "Aw, come here, baby. Did that big old meanie hurt you?" He scooped the kitten up in his arms and nuzzled her. She mewed and purred at him affectionately.

Nai giggled. "She insists she's fine," he assured the prince.

"I'm glad nobody was seriously hurt," Ranji said with a smile. "You all chose not to tell me what really happened, though I'm already well aware of it. There may be more trouble from that lot later. When Yotaka gets here, or when Captain Gareki is able to man the helm again, I'll let you be the judge of whether or not to fill in all the details then. Otherwise, my report will simply be that there was a disturbance."

Yogi nodded. "Right. I don't wish to antagonize them further by doing so. Therefore, I think it best we stick with the story we gave you."

"Very well, your highness," Ranji said, giving a nodding bow before heading back up to the deck. "That decision is yours."

Yogi and Yanari followed Ranji back up, Nai changed back into his Niji form and scampered up the stairs along side them, Rissun and Nyanperowna each hopping down next to the Niji and following suit. Nyanperowna puffed out her fur and held her head up, behaving like a proper cat, she kept her nose in the air, refusing to make a sound, unlike the chittering pink squirrel next to her. She'd just been injured and insulted, she was in no mood to play with the little rodent.

"Nyanperowna, there's no need to be rude to Rissun! He didn't do anything," Yogi scolded her, taking notice of the kitten's behavior. The kitten deflated, gave a quiet mew and nuzzled up to Rissun. Yogi smiled. "That's better."

"First mate on deck!" Shishi's voice announced.

"What?" Yogi asked.

"Yotaka?" Ranji said, giving Yogi and Yanari both a glance showing he was just as confused as they were. "Well, that was quick."

Jiki came out of Gareki's quarters upon hearing the announcement. "Yotaka? How did you? I didn't think you'd get here for another day or two at the least," Jiki greeted him. "Where's the…?"

Yotaka shook his head. "The Kuroi Hitsuji is a fast ship, I'll give her that, but even you know she couldn't get me here that quick. I left as soon as you told me where to meet you, plotted the shortest rout to take, I would have been here tomorrow if I had stayed, but…" He smiled and glanced over his shoulder, flexing his wings. "These things carry me a bit farther, much quicker, and I think we can all agree that it's not a good idea for either of our ships to sit still for too long outside the safety of Karasuna for the time being. What were you thinking bringing him here, Jiki? If word reaches Lord Lindain that the prince is on board, they won't let us keep our immunity, they have a duty to their precious crown, after all."

"I was thinking I needed to make reach the nearest doctor possible and save his life before you came back and turned cannibal or a mutiny happened one," Jiki answered in a hushed whisper. "Besides, I wasn't the one who made the call."

Yotaka glared at Jiki for a moment. "Then who did?" he asked. Jiki sighed and held out his hand, pointing toward Yogi. Before noticing the prince, he saw the two royal pets running around playing with the little Niji. He raised an eyebrow. "When the hell did the Kuronomei become a zoo?" He shook his head. "Never mind, you mean to tell me that you let HIM call the shots?"

"It's not like that," Jiki assured Yotaka. "He never asked me to give up control of the ship, but made the call to bring him here. He promised me that if we brought him here, he'd talk to Lord Yanari and make certain that we remain safe here."

"And you trusted him?" Yotaka asked.

"He's kept his word so far, hasn't he?" Jiki answered.

Yotaka growled. "What about Gareki? How's he holding up?"

"He hasn't opened his eyes yet. The doctor's still in there with him," Jiki answered. Yogi, Nai, Ranji, Shishi, and Yanari quietly approached the ship's two authority figures, all listening for word of Gareki's condition.

"Lord Yanari," Yotaka greeted, "It's a pleasure to see you again. I regret it's not under better circumstances."

"As do I, Sir Yotaka," Yanari returned the greeting. "I assure you, however, Dr. Ikami is the best doctor in all Vantnam, he tends to my father and myself personally. I have every faith that Captain Gareki will be up and on his feet, and back to his usual roguish ways quite soon."

"In two weeks, as a matter of fact," Dr. Ikami stated, as he walked out on the deck. "He's stable, and I've got him patched up as best I can. Keep him in his bed for at least three days, and he'll be up and walking again at least. No stressful activities, no visits from surly wenches, and he'll be back fit and fighting in two weeks. His shoulder will be fine, nothing vital was damaged. However, when the cow slammed into him, it broke a lower portion of his arm and broke a few ribs. Thankfully, there are no signs of internal hemorrhaging. I suggest you stay docked for the night, I'll check back on him in the morning and then you can all set sail. Until he's better, you might want to appoint someone to keep a close eye on him."

"I'll do it," Yogi offered.

"You?" Yotaka asked.

Jiki, Ranji, and Shishi exchanged knowing looks and nodded. "Why not?" Shishi and Ranji asked.

"I can't think of a better person," Jiki chuckled.

* * *

_**Author's End Note:**_ I don't normally do notes at the end of the chapter, but I'm curious if anyone can guess who I designed that one pirate to look like, and this just didn't feel like a question I needed to ask at the beginning of the chapter. Hint, the character he's based on isn't a pirate, but has fought them and I mentioned something about some characters he's affiliated with in an earlier Author's Note.


	9. 8 - Trust and Respect

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Once more, to RaeWolf313, thanks so much for your feedback. I'm glad you liked how I incorporated Silver into Yogi's personality. I think I found a way to fit Silver in! It's not Varuga cells, but Yogi's Cradle Cells, only as a means of self defense, hence why he's scary when angry, he just hasn't been pushed to the point of fully turning yet. Currently, Yogi and Gareki are the most complex characters the show has to offer as far as their backgrounds and why their personalities are the way they are. Their backgrounds also make them the perfect pairing for Hurt/Comfort fics. Maybe that's why they're my two favorite characters. Of course, the fact that Yogi is the most beautiful creature in the entire series doesn't hurt either. (Seriously, Hirato needs new glasses: Go to Deviant Art and find Thanh-the-Mousegirl. Find the pciture "Hirato Needs A New Prescription". Yeah, I made that.) Oh, I promise I'm not trying to make Yotaka a complete ass, he's just worried about his adopted brother and Yogi's a convenient scapegoat. Not like they could avoid fighting with each other anyway, right?

_**Chapter 8: Trust and Respect**_

The Kuronomei set sail the next morning, which had given Nai and Yogi the night to visit with Yanari and Rissun before they left. Yanari swore Dr. Ikami into secrecy before returning to Lord Lindain's Iron Palace, stating that as a doctor he would be doing his patient harm if he told anyone they had docked.

The second day out to sea, around midday, Yogi sat down on the edge of the bed to administer the medicines Dr. Ikami prescribed. As he finished replacing the bandages, Gareki gave a soft groan of pain. Yogi flinched, it was the first sign of consciousness that the young captain had shown in three days. His eyes slowly trailed up from the bandages to the captain's face. "Gareki?" he called quietly, hoping for a response. Nothing, no response of any sort. He quietly shifted his eyes back to the bandages, wondering if he'd tied them too tight for the raven's comfort.

Suddenly, Gareki's hand seized Yogi's arm, causing the blonde to jerk in surprise. The prince looked back up to find the pirate's eyes were open. "What the hell are you doing?" Gareki groaned.

"I… Uh…" Yogi stammered, "Ow, let go…" Yogi tried to pull his arm away from Gareki's hold, the pirate had squeezed a bit too hard, leaving a light brown bruise on sensitive skin when the prince pulled back. Yogi rubbed his hand over the arm and grumbled. "I was only trying to help," he whimpered.

"I can see that," Gareki scoffed. "That's not what I meant." He tried to sit up.

"Aha…!" Yogi exclaimed. "Be careful! Don't over do it!" he warned, gently catching hold of Gareki's arms. "Dr. Ikami said not to let you out of bed until tomorrow."

"Dr. Ikami?" Gareki raised an eyebrow. "From Vantnam, why was…?" Using Yogi's hands on his arms as support, he pushed himself into an upright position, leaning against the headboard. "WHY was Dr. Ikami here?"

"We docked in Vantnam and brought him to the ship to heal you," Yogi explained.

"Who the hell made that call!?" Gareki growled, realizing the danger going there had posed to the ship and crew.

"I… I did," Yogi admitted.

"You?" Gareki exclaimed. Yogi flinched, he hadn't expected Gareki to be as angry as he sounded.

"It was the closest place to go. You… You were bleeding pretty bad," Yogi reasoned nervously. "I know it was a risk, but I went straight to Yanari and made sure only he and the doctor knew we were there."

Yogi's hand had returned to the bruise on his arm, and he had adverted his eyes from Gareki as he spoke. "Why are you acting so nervous?" Gareki asked, "You haven't done anything wrong."

"No, you're right," Yogi said, "I haven't. I can't explain why, but I was worried when they brought you back injured like you were, so I argued them down and convinced Jiki Vantnam was the better option."

"But something's happened while I was out, to make you feel uncomfortable onboard the ship?" Gareki surmised, judging by Yogi's behavior.

"It's nothing," Yogi insisted, "At least, nothing for you to worry over until you get better." He glanced back at Gareki, with a smile.

"How long did you say the doctor said I had to stay in bed?" Gareki asked.

"Three days, so until tomorrow. But he said you have to avoid anything strenuous for at least two weeks," Yogi answered.

"Who's got the helm?" Gareki continued to inquire.

"Your first mate Yotaka," Yogi replied.

"_Well, that would account for some of your nervousness,_" Gareki thought, knowing how Yotaka had often spoke ill of the royals of Rimhakka, since he didn't understand the situation fully. He sighed. "Look, I don't need a babysitter, alright?" He looked Yogi right in the face. "Don't think me ungrateful for what you've done, but there's no point in you staying in here all day long for the next two weeks. Your family has always been meant for the sunlight, it's not good for you to stay hidden away in here for too long. Go out on deck and enjoy yourself. My crew may be rough and tumble on most accounts, but don't let them antagonize you. Come and go as you please." Yogi gave a quiet nod. He wasn't going to argue with Gareki, but he still wasn't sure mingling with the crew was a good idea. "Trust and respect aren't given freely out here, your highness," Gareki smirked, "You have to earn them, and I'm sure my crew will look for any way possible to test if you're worthy of both. Though you may be unaware they're doing so. Out on the open sea, your birthright means nothing when you're staring death in the face. They won't like you just because they're told they're supposed to."

Yogi dug his fingers into the sheets at those words. "So, then, why do you?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" Gareki hadn't expected that question.

Yogi stood quietly, the look on his face was melancholy as he looked back at Gareki. "You didn't have to rush out there and rescue my sisters and myself. I understand you like to get in Palnedo's way, but that's no reason to do what you did. Neither of us owed the other any favors. Outside of that one week when we were children, we're complete strangers. Yet, for some reason, you did rescue us. You believe you can trust my sisters enough to leave them with your family, and you clearly believe you can trust me enough to keep me onboard, allowing me to roam the ship freely. I don't know what you want, Gareki," his hands wrapped tight around one of the bed post, his nails almost digging into the varnished wood, his head resting against it, "But if the safety of your crew is all you were concerned about when you brought me on the ship, then you would have turned a blind eye when those men attacked the carriage." He sighed and looked away, "And I don't need you and your crew to keep reminding me that my father's crown is the only reason anyone on the mainland bothers to give me the time of day."

Yogi didn't wait for a reply. He simply turned and quietly left the room. Everyone on deck stopped and looked in his direction when they heard the door to the Captain's Quarters open and shut. Within the blink of an eye, Yotaka was in front of him. "What are you doing out here?" Yotaka asked.

Yogi refused to make eye contact, he wasn't in the mood for any of them at the moment. "I came up for some fresh air," he answered.

"How's Captain Gareki doing?" Ranji asked; he, Nai, Shishi, and Jiki all suddenly at Yotaka's side.

"He just woke up, and I would imagine he's pretty hungry," Yogi answered, flatly.

"I'll go and…" Ranji started.

"No," Yotaka said, "His majesty volunteered to keep an eye on Gareki until he's better, so let him take care of it." Yogi flinched and finally looked Yotaka in the face. Yotaka smirked, taking notice that his words had struck a nerve that was clearly already agitated. The first mate pushed the prince against the wall and leaned in close. "I realize Gareki has his reasons for keeping you so close. I neither know nor care what those reasons are, but I know he has them," Yotaka whispered, "However if you wish to remain on this ship while I'm in command, then you're going to earn your keep."

"And if I were to say I don't?" Yogi asked, curiously, almost boldly. "What then? Throw me in the brig and sell me to the next slave ship you run across? Maroon me on some island off the coast of Satanika and leave me a gun with a single bullet?"

"You think I would let you off that easy?" Yotaka laughed. "I'd simply throw you over the side, or Keelhaul you one."

"Or eat you and use your bones to pick his teeth," Jiki mumbled.

"Sod off," Yotaka growled, looking at Jiki.

"Eh…?" Yogi turned his eyes back to Yotaka. "I see… Those wings… You're part Varuga, aren't you?"

"What of it?" Yotaka asked, his hands on his hips, his wings stretched out to show their full span.

Yogi couldn't believe it. Gareki was just in there talking about trust and respect, and yet he'd allowed Tsukumo and Miumarie to be alone with someone who was part Varuga? "CAPTAIN Gareki," his eyes dodged back toward the door as he called Gareki's name, then back to Yotaka and the others, "Certainly does have a motley crew onboard his ship, doesn't he?" Everyone felt a cold chill run through them. There was a hostility in the prince they hadn't seen during the past, nearly a week now, since he'd been brought aboard, but it had been steadily growing within him since they docked in Vantnam, when he and Yanari had been cornered in the galley. Even his eyes looked different as he stared Yotaka down, they were icy cold, effectively hiding the hurt he was feeling. "Half Varuga, Half-Niji, Cross dressers, runaways, and a bunch of orphans," the prince growled, "It's no wonder you all have trouble trusting anyone outside yourselves," he was purposely being loud enough for Gareki to hear him through the wall. "Tell me, have any of you ever tried to earn an honest day's pay, or did you turn to this life style because it was easy?" His eyes scanned the crew, all had fallen silent in complete surprise. "You're 'CAPTAIN' is injured, and you're more worried about antagonizing someone who's come in from a different way of life. Maybe it's time you kids stop playing at pirate and try to find a way to fit into society before one of you gets yourself killed!" he huffed, pushing past Yotaka and heading for the galley.

Yogi didn't make it very far before Yotaka snatched him up by his hair and slammed him into the wall. Yogi let out a startled, pained squeak, he hadn't expected physical retaliation, all he had wanted was to get away from the masses of the crew. He'd never done anything to harm anyone, and yet he could feel everyone of them judging him like he was the one robbing ships and they the innocent bystanders. "Just who the hell do you think you are looking down on us?" Yotaka growled, his fingers still tangled through Yogi's hair. "You don't know the first thing about any of us. We turned to this way of life because it was all that was left for us. Some of us are doing this to support our families because it's better than whoring ourselves out. Not everyone's lucky enough to be born into a lifestyle where everything can be handed to us on a silver platter, you know."

"Yotaka!" Gareki's voice broke through the air. Everyone looked up in surprise. Gareki had heard the whole thing and forced himself out of bed to put a stop to it.

"Gareki?" Yogi was probably the most surprised out of all of them. "You… You really shouldn't be out of bed," the prince said quietly, adverting his eyes.

"Now, that I will agree with him on. What the hell are you doing up?" Yotaka asked.

Gareki deadpanned on Yotaka. "Let him go, this instant!" he ordered. "I will not have you two fighting amongst yourselves onboard this ship, even when it's under your command," he stated firmly. Gareki's eyes turned to the five pirates that had caused trouble with Yogi and Yanari earlier. Nai was more of a tattle tale than others expected of the little Niji as he was able to communicate with Gareki in his sleep as well as while he was awake. "We have enough discontentment on this ship without my officers fighting over petty disagreeances with OUTSIDERS."

Yogi took in a silent gasp. There it was, in a single word, the bitter, ugly, heavy truth of everything, he was an outsider, and no one was willing to let him in. Though, hearing it from Gareki hurt worse than he'd expected. "You heard him," Yogi said, his eyes snapping back to Yotaka, his hand reaching up and grabbing hold of the wrist of the hand tugging his golden locks. "LET GO!" Nyanperowna came running out of hiding, standing between Yogi and the feathered half Varuga, she hissed at Yotaka, her fur standing on end all over.

Yotaka sighed. "Fine!" He let go of the blonde. "But what are you going to do about him? He's more trouble than he's worth, and I warned you not to get involved in the first place."

Yogi turned to Gareki, eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry I've caused such a commotion," he apologized, "I really don't want to be a bother to anyone." He almost felt bad for saying this to Gareki where the rest of his crew could hear. Almost. "Like I said, neither of us owe the other any favors. There was a time, once, where I would have called you friend." Yogi shook his head as he found himself thinking, "_And perhaps, in time, I could have found you to be more._" He looked Gareki in the eyes, "But, I don't fit in here, and I never will, so I really don't know what it is you want from me. I'm going back." Gareki's jaw dropped, his breath catching. Before he could say a word, Yogi turned away from him. "Yotaka, as per Dr. Ikami's orders, Captain Gareki is supposed to be confined to his bed for the next two weeks. That means that even now, the ship is still under your command, correct?"

Yotaka nodded. "That's right," he answered, a bit curiously.

"Y-Yogi…?" Gareki said worriedly.

Yogi slowly approached Yotaka. "Since I've come aboard, I've been insulted," his eyes turned to Jiki, "embarrassed," to Ranji, "and harassed to no end," back to Yotaka. He dared not turn his eyes back to Gareki and add _molested_ to the charges. "On top of that, there have been…" His eyes flashed to the five pirates from the galley, "Issues…" He turned his eyes back to Yotaka, "With some members of the crew, who would dare to question your captain's integrity, thinking I've made him too soft. I don't want such accusations to cause a mutiny, the blood would be on my hands, without my so much as lifting a finger. So, I'm going back. I'll give you the choice, put Gareki aboard your faster ship and send him to Karasuna to get him somewhere safe until he's able to take over again, then set course for this ship to drop me off. If you wish to hand me over to Palnedo, then leave me on Rinoll. I understand he has a palace he vacations at there. If you wish to return me to my father, then set sail for Merumerai, I can contact him from there. Then, send my sisters back to Rimhakka." Yogi moved so he could see all six of the crew's officials. "I keep my promises, return my sisters safely to Rimhakka, and regardless of who you turn me over to, I'll speak on your behalf and do what I can to keep you safe. But if they do not return home safe and sound and in one piece, I will hold this entire crew accountable." With that, he turned and stormed off.

"Arrogant son of a…" Yotaka growled. "Jiki, plot our course, we're sailing for Rinoll."

"What!?" Jiki exclaimed.

"Yotaka!?" Gareki growled angrily. "You would drop him directly into Palnedo's lap?"

"You're not the one making decisions right now, Gareki," Yotaka reminded him solemnly. "Rinoll is nothing but ice, we can get as close to the shore as possible, drop him in one of the long boats and head straight back for Karasuna. He may freeze to death before Palnedo finds his royal ass."

"Like hell!" Gareki barked.

"If we go to Merumerai, he's leading us straight to the Merfolk! The whole damned ship will be at risk…" Yotaka glanced over at Ranji. "Well, ALMOST the whole damned ship."

"Hey!?" Ranji pouted.

"You may have command at the moment, but I'm still captain," Gareki reminded him, "He gave you two choices, now I'm giving you two more, Merumerai or Karasuna. There will be no talk of taking the Kuronomei into the waters of Rinoll, EVER. There are ice bergs out there the size of the Kuroi Hitsuji and bigger. I'll take my chances with the Merfolk any day. At least that way, I'll die fighting."

"Why are you so hell bent on keeping him around?" Yotaka asked. Gareki didn't answer, he simply turned and went back to his cabin. Yotaka gave an annoyed click of his tongue. "Fine, what the hell ever! Merumerai is two days West of here anyway!"

Gareki tried to lay back down. None of what had just happened on the deck had been called for. He grumbled to himself and sat back up. "DAMN IT ALL!" he growled. He glanced toward the door. "_Maybe I have grown soft,_" he thought. "If he's made up his mind to leave, I can't let him leave like this."

He forced himself out of the bed and slipped back out on the deck. The rest of the crew was busy tending to their duties, the officers busy plotting the course for Merumerai, no one noticed him coming back outside. Silent movement had been something Gareki had picked up as a thief before obtaining the Kuronomei, even injured, he was able to move stealthily.

Yogi had found a quiet, dark, secluded corner of the ship and plopped down against the wall. He tucked his knees to his chest and laid his chin on top of them. Hearing a soft mew, he looked up to see his faithful kitten running up to him. He gave her a sad smile and reached out for her. "In the end, you're really my only friend, aren't you, Nyanperowna?" he said quietly. The kitten gave a soft mew, pushed the top of her head against the palm of his hand and began to purr as she nuzzled it. Yogi gently scooped her in his arms and cuddled with her.

"So, you've really made your mind up to leave?" Gareki asked, peaking around the corner.

Yogi jerked, looking up to see the young captain leaning against the corner of the wall. The prince frowned and looked away. "You're supposed to be in bed!" he scolded.

"I take that as yes," Gareki sighed. He shook his head. "I hurt you?" Yogi didn't answer. Gareki sighed. "I didn't realize it was such a sensitive subject with you."

Yogi hugged the little yellow kitten closer, turning pained violet eyes up toward Gareki. "You have no idea what it's like," he said quietly. "No idea what it's like to grow up spending everyday of your childhood being groomed and molded to be completely 'perfect'. To know that one day the fate of an entire kingdom, whether it remains prosperous or goes into debt, whether it goes to war or stays at peace, whether or not the citizens are provided for will all rest on your shoulders. I always had to wake up at a certain time, be dressed a certain way, by a certain time, if I wasn't at the dining table at a certain time, then I had to wait for the next meal. So many rules and classes. Math, Science, Politics, Etiquette, Fencing, Finances, Horseback Riding, Dancing… There were days I swore I had studied so much that I would just zone out in the middle of walking through the garden and not realize where I was going. Even something as simple as the picnic my sisters and I were on when our carriage was attacked had to be scheduled days in advance. Knowing that at the moment, people only treat me with respect and kindness because my father is the symbol of what I'm going to grow up to be… Being a prince is NOT as glamorous as one would think. I can only hope to be as good a man and fair a ruler as my father, to finally know I earned the right to be treated the way I am. But… It's a lonely position when you're too busy to spend time with anyone else." Yogi sighed, "That's why Yanari rebels against his father, too." Yogi sighed once more and began scratching under Nyanperowna's chin. "I'm sorry I've caused such trouble on your ship. You would have been better to leave me." He gave a quiet, discontented nod. "Yes, I intend to leave."

"If you've made up your mind, then, I can't stop you," Gareki nodded, "They're setting sail for Merumerai. We'll be there in two days, maybe by tomorrow if we get any good winds or currents." He knelt down next to the blonde prince and reached over with his uninjured arm to stroke the head of the royal kitten. He didn't want to let Yogi leave on bad terms, but he couldn't just come out and say so. The corner of his lips curled into a wry little smirk as he turned his eyes back to the prince. "Did you say you took dancing lessons?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," Yogi nodded.

Gareki chuckled, "I always thought you seemed a little too clumsy for dancing."

"Not… Not like your crew does, of course," Yogi explained, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean… I've watched them, they dance so carefree and so gaily. Moves like that, I could use in fencing maybe, but if I were to try and dance like that, I'd land flat on my face. I mean actual ballroom dancing."

Gareki smiled and nodded. "That's what I meant. You seem like the kind of guy who would slip up and step on everybody's toes."

Yogi frowned and started to argue, but he looked into those big blue eyes and realized it, Gareki wasn't trying to antagonize him. He meant it to be playful. Yogi gave a soft chuckle and smiled at the Captain. "Yeah," he nodded, "I use to. I've gotten better at it though."

"Perhaps you could teach me?" Gareki laughed as he stood up.

"You're injured!" Yogi objected, jumping to his feet and setting Nyanperowna on his shoulder.

"When I'm better, then?" Gareki said.

"I'll be gone," Yogi pointed.

"Then, I'll just have to come kidnap you again," Gareki laughed. Yogi smiled and returned the laugh. Gareki leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Yogi's cheek. "The crew's actually going to miss you when you're gone, you know. Ran, Shishi, Jiki, and Nai were starting to like you at least."

"And you…?" Yogi asked, blushing slightly. He'd found himself becoming fond of the young captain, all over again, which had been why he'd offered to watch over him until he was better. One word from Gareki, and Yogi would have gone on deck, apologized to everyone, and consented to heading straight for Karasuna.

Before Gareki could answer him, however, Yotaka turned the corner. "Gareki, what are you doing out here? Ranji took some food to your cabin and nearly had a heart attack when he saw you weren't there."

"I was making sure my guest hadn't run off and thrown himself overboard," Gareki answered. "Has our course been plotted?"

"We're headed for Merumerai as we speak," Yotaka nodded.

Yogi's eyes sank back to the floorboards of the deck. At least if this was to be the end of it, they were going to leave him where he could contact his father first.


	10. 9 - Merumerai

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Kuri, thanks for the Kudos! manganerd94, thanks so much for the follow! YogixGareki Always, your comments are always welcomed and appreciated, thank you so much! Don't worry guys, this story's far from over. … Yep, guess I'm going to have to cave in and create some OC's for this story. None of the Merfolk will come from the original Karneval Cast; their names came from a list of names with "water" meanings from www. behindthename . com . Yeah, those of you who've read my "Another Way" series probably already realize I'm 'lame' like that. Anyway, long chapter, and I think "Almost" is becoming a running gag in this story. YogixGareki Always, I have to apologize to you, I know I was promising this chapter would have some adult situations, but I've let it run too long, next chapter will have to carry it for me. Unfortunately, our dear Yogi is NOT in a good mood this chapter. (11 pages long in MS Works Word Processor and over 7,000 words long-counting the Author's Note, this is by far my longest chapter in the story...yet.)

_**Chapter 9: Merumerai**_

"_**Yogi, what are you doing?**_" Gareki had asked when he stirred in the middle of the night to find the blonde asleep in the chair next to his desk.

"_**Attempting to sleep,**_" Yogi had answered.

Rolling on his side and pushing himself to a sitting position, Gareki gave a sigh and raised an eyebrow. "_**Why are you trying to sleep over there? The bed's big enough for both of us,**_" he had tried to reason, "_**Why not come lay over here where it's comfortable?**_"

Yogi shook his head. "_**I don't want to run the risk of aggravating your injuries and hurting you further,**_" he had replied.

"_**It's not like you toss and turn in your sleep,**_" Gareki had laughed.

Yogi finally gave a sigh and stood up. He had to admit, the bed was much more comfortable. He approached the bed and put his hands on his hips. "_**Alright, but promise me two things?**_" he had requested.

"_**That depends on the promises,**_" Gareki had answered.

"_**First,**_" Yogi had said, holding up one finger, "_**If at anytime you become uncomfortable, you HAVE to let me know, so I can move,**_" Yogi had insisted.

"_**And the other?**_" Gareki had asked.

"_**You have to keep Yotaka from tearing my throat out if he comes in and sees me in the bed with you,**_" Yogi had stipulated.

Gareki gave a soft chuckle and nodded. "_**Alright,**_" he had agreed, "_**I think I can do that.**_" With a smile and consenting nod, Yogi climbed onto the bed and allowed Gareki to move as close to him as he possibly could without bothering his injuries.

The next morning, Yogi's soft violet eyes slowly opened with the first rays of light streaming through the cabin portal. The prince's face slowly turned a soft red as he realized he'd made it through the entire night with his arms gently, yet protectively wrapped around the nineteen year old captain, their faces just inches away from touching. He smiled softly and gently rustled raven hair from the young pirate's face. Looking at him like this, it was almost easy to forget he was a pirate. "_Beautiful, even when asleep,_" Yogi thought solemnly. He quietly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Gareki's forehead, but quickly moved away, when Gareki began to stir from his sleep.

Hazy blue eyes slowly slid open, a silent smile spreading across Gareki's lips when he saw the prince. "You're still here," he mumbled sleepily, "I suppose that means we haven't reached Merumerai yet."

Yogi frowned. "You thought I'd be gone when you woke up?" he asked, his eyes watching to gauge Gareki's reply.

"The way you and Yotaka were going at each other last night," Gareki sighed, rolling flat on his back, "I assumed you'd each be ready to be rid of one another as soon as possible."

"Speaking of people who shouldn't still be here," Yogi deadpanned at him, "I thought I told Yotaka to put you on the Kuroi Hitsuji and send you back to Karasuna for your own safety before heading this way. Why are YOU still here?"

"Karasuna can wait. I'm going to see you off properly," Gareki answered.

Yogi smiled and nodded. "Fair enough, I suppose. So," he propped himself up on his elbow, "When my sisters and I are safely returned to Rimhakka, I've given my word, I'll do what I can to keep my father at bay, and you and your crew will be paid their services. So…" Yogi smiled and playfully tapped Gareki's forehead. "You'd better start thinking of what kind of ransom you're going to demand for our return." He smiled and winked.

Gareki forced himself to a sitting position and leaned forward, sealing their lips with a kiss. He waited for Yogi's reaction, expecting the blonde to pull away. Instead, Yogi moved to deepen the kiss, his body reacting naturally. "Like I said," Gareki slowly pulled away from the kiss, "There is nothing in all of Rimhakka that I would dare ask for. No treasure can compare to counting you as an ally."

Yogi felt his heart shatter. He forced back the sob he felt catch in his throat. "An ally?" he asked, scrambling to his feet. "Not a friend and ally, but simply an ally? Is that all you wanted from me? A royal pardon and immunity in Rimhakka like you have in Vantnam, making one less place to allow Palnedo to catch you, right? So, what? Everything you've done so far, you were just hoping I'd fall into a state of confusion if you gave me all this special treatment? That would explain why you wouldn't want me to leave angry." Yogi closed his eyes and looked away, clenching his hands into fists. "If that's all you wanted, then rest assured you'll get it, but don't seek me out again afterwards."

Before Gareki could utter a word, he heard Yogi murmur, 'I guess you're really more of a pirate than I gave you credit for. … And pirates really can't be trusted.'

Yogi turned and left the room. He could feel the threat of tears in the corners of his eyes. "_DAMN IT ALL_!" the prince thought inwardly, "_I should have known he was just toying with me. What the devil was I thinking?_"

Shishi, Jiki, and Ranji all looked up to watch Yogi storm away. It was clear the blonde did not want to be disturbed by anyone, even Yotaka could sense an air about him that kept him at bay. "What in…?" Jiki started to ask.

Ranji giggled, recognizing the air around the prince instantly. "Lover's quarrel!" the cross dresser sang. "Just like last night. Give them some time to cool off, and they'll be right back to being sweet on each other."

"Pretty bold accusations, Ran," Shishi warned.

"Come on," Ranji insisted, "Isn't it obvious? Captain Gareki doesn't want Prince Yogi to leave. The prince himself doesn't really want to go either. He wants the captain to stop him."

Shishi sighed and put a hand to Ranji's forehead as if checking for a fever. "Ran, you've been reading romance novels again, haven't you?" he chastised.

"You could stand to read one every now and again, too, Shishi," Ranji teased.

"Real pirates don't read that kind of mushy stuff," Jiki prodded.

"Real pirates don't baby-sit plants and flowers all day long, either," Ranji retorted.

Gareki closed his eyes and sighed, where they purposely having this conversation outside his window so that he could hear it? Really, he figured he couldn't blame Yogi for getting angry with the way he'd worded things. After everything that he had done, what else was the prince to think he was after?

Yogi leaned against the guardrail of the crow's nest, once more, no one was up there. His eyes stared down into the shimmering blue waves of the water carrying the ship closer to Merumerai. If it weren't for the fact that he was capable of wingless flight, he would have flung himself down into the brine right then and there, however, a survival mechanism in his mind would have triggered and caused him to simply hover above the waves. His fingers dug deep into the rails and he ignored the bleeding as they became scratched with splinters. "That bastard was leading me on," he mumbled to himself. This sort of language wasn't typical for him, but at the moment, he didn't care. Rules and regulations be damned, there was no one around to hear him. "I knew he wanted something in the long run, but I didn't expect…" He sighed and fell back against the mast, just above the trap door leading to the stairs. The only other people on the ship capable of flying appeared to be Yotaka, Nai, and Jiki, so unless someone was an extremely good climber, he wasn't worried about anyone trying to bother him as long as he sat on top of the door. "That's all anyone ever sees me as, some stupid political tool." He pressed his hands together and set the knuckles of his thumbs against his forehead. "I honestly think I would have preferred him to ask for money."

How could he not think that? He'd never had the chance to earn the respect he received from others, it came from the fact that he was next in line to the throne. Other members of royalty constantly looked to marry their sons and daughters to him and his sisters in order to ally their countries with his father's. Knowing what it was like to have such feelings had only reinforced the king's decision to rebuke every offer so far, allowing the children the freedom to choose, as it may be the only thing they were ever free to choose involving their personal lives. The last thing he'd wanted to hear out of Gareki's mouth, especially so early in the morning, was '_**No treasure can compare to counting you as an ALLY.**_'

Not to say Yogi was ungrateful for his position. He legitimately wanted to become as great a ruler as his father, if not better. He wanted to protect his country and its citizens, and his family. He just wished such an undertaking wasn't so strict a path, so, so… lonely.

Yogi sprang to his feet, the coastline of Merumerai was within his sight. Before he could say a word, he heard Jiki calling from down below, "Land Ho!"

Yogi jumped down from the crow's nest, landing gracefully on his feet. He still hadn't noticed the blood on his fingers from the splinters. "Turn us about thirty degrees to the starboard and go to the east shore line!" the prince announced as he approached Yotaka at the helm.

Yotaka raised an annoyed, suspicious eyebrow. "And why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because if we go ashore this way, we're headed straight for Merfolk territory. There's also less risk of crashing into the fossilized rocks on the east coast," Yogi explained. He may have never left Rimhakka, but he knew his geography lessons.

But still, Yotaka had no reason to trust him. "Or," the winged pirate suggested, "There's a fleet of Rimhakkan ships waiting to blow us out of the water on the eastern coast? You're not the one giving orders here, your highness, I don't intend to change our trajectory. We're staying our course and heading to the western coast and taking our chances with the Mermaid Coves."

Yogi sighed, there was no reasoning with Yotaka, the half-Varuga had made up his mind not to like or trust him at all. But, the Merking would NOT like the tranquil waters of his cove disturbed by a ship coming in unannounced. His body still facing Yotaka, he turned his head to the side. "Even if it puts Gareki at risk? He's still injured, he won't be able to defend himself properly if they catch him."

"Which they won't, because he's locked himself inside the Captain's Quarters," Yotaka answered, sternly.

Nai stood just behind the ship's figurehead, hands to his ears as they closed in on the cove. He flinched and turned. "Yotaka! I hear them! I hear them singing!" the Half-Niji warned. "The Merfolk are topside today!"

"Do you need any more proof?" Yogi asked, "It's still not too late to turn and aim for the eastern coast."

"Listen, you…" Yotaka gave an exasperated sigh.

"Um… Uh…" Nai began stuttering, taking several steps back from the star-shaped statue.

Too late, several members of the crew were already becoming entranced by the songs of the Merfolk. "Damn it all…" Yotaka tisked. He turned his eyes to Yogi, "I'll deal with you later!" Turning his attention back to the Half-Niji. "Nai, counter song, now!"

Nai nodded. Changing back into his Niji form and scurrying up the mast, he began to sing, much like the lullaby he'd sang to hide Yogi during the raid on the smugglers' ship, this song had a special power to it. It dulled the effects of the Siren Songs, allowing the crew to keep their senses. However, this meant the Merfolk would become more aggressive, the songs were a safe, hassle-free way for the Merfolk to rid themselves of enemies, or for the females to seduce mates. A song that could counter their melody meant they would have to find more violent ways of defending themselves.

The Merfolk became hostile, when they heard the counter song. They had already recognized the black sails the ship had been flying, this was not the Kuronomei's first time to approach the shores of Merumerai. They cursed the fact that the Half-Niji was on board, knowing he had foiled them once more. Suddenly, the ship was rushed at both sides, the Merfolk slamming against the hull as hard as they could, and creating strong waves to rock the ship.

Crew members became scattered across the deck as the waves beneath the ship got rougher and began to wash higher. Mermaids and Mermen alike used the crests of the waves to jump out of the water, snatching up anyone who got too close to the edge and dragging them back in. Jiki took to the air and fought back those that he could with his whip. One Mermaid caught hold of Shishi but before she could pull him back into the water, Ranji tackled her and wrestled her away from him.

Then it happened, the waves tossed the ship just enough for Yotaka to loose control of the helm and it ran into one of the jagged rocks just off the coast. Yogi sighed, if they had listened, this could have been avoided. Now they'd run aground and they were sitting ducks. Nai had been shook from the top of the mast and gave a tiny, yet shrill little shriek. His wings allowed him to stay a float in the air, but the shock had stopped his singing.

Yotaka gave to order to abandon ship. Staying here was too dangerous at the moment, the ship wouldn't sink, as the rock was big enough to consider her having run aground. If the Merfolk didn't break through the hull and make off with the smugglers in the brig, there was no risk of the prisoners drowning until the crew was able to come back and make repairs.

The Merfolk were more interested in the young pirates who were fleeing the ship, some jumping into the water, thinking they could swim to the safety of the shores, others taking to the life boats. Yotaka joined Jiki and Nai in the air, fighting back the Merfolk.

Yogi remained a neutral party in all of this. Perhaps the Merfolk didn't notice him, or perhaps they had and they recognized him, but none came for him. He made no move against them. Nyanperowna rushed to his side and he gently scooped her onto his shoulders before taking to the air. From here, the shores of Merumerai were close enough for him to fly to. He started to do just that, when Yotaka blocked his path.

"I tried to tell you to head for the eastern shore," he reminded Yotaka. "This one's all on you."

"Tell me, why didn't any of them attack you?" Yotaka asked.

"If they recognize me, they have plenty of reason not to attack me. The Merking doesn't allow unannounced ships on the western shore, he attacks them on sight. But, I told you to bring me here so I could return to my father, didn't I?" Yogi pointed.

"The Merfolk are your father's allies?" Yotaka asked, "Then, you could stop this."

"I could," Yogi answered with a nod.

"But would you?" Yotaka asked, his eyes narrowing at Yogi. This was not a judgmental glare like he had been giving the prince since returning to the ship, but more of a questioning one, as if trying to read how the prince intended to act. WOULD Yogi put an end to this, or would he save himself and leave the crew of the Kuronomei to their fate? After all, the Merfolk and the Kuronomei had tied in with each other several times in the past, both sides having lost members of their ranks. Yotaka cursed inwardly, realizing Yogi was right about one thing, his refusal to listen to the prince before Merfolk had the ship in their sights had lead to this.

Before Yogi could answer, a noise drew their attention to the deck below. Yogi and Yotaka both watched, eyes widened in horror. A Merman, one of their strongest had made his way on the shore, his fins turning to legs, he had strode across the ship and forced his way into Gareki's locked cabin. The noise they heard had been the door breaking down.

Gareki barely had time to sit up before the Merman drug him out of the bed and onto the deck. "I never figured you for a coward, boy," the Merman scolded, one arm around Gareki's throat, the other around his torso, "Sleeping while your crew is being attacked? That doesn't sound like you at all."

Gareki failed to answer, the arm around his throat being locked so tight all he could do was gurgle a failed reply before being yanked to the edge of the ship. "Gareki!" Yotaka exclaimed, "Damn it!"

"_He's in trouble…_"Yogi bit his bottom lip, closed his eyes and shook his head. "And I TOLD YOU to send him on to Karasuna before coming here!" the prince wailed. He looked around, until he found the little Half-Niji. "Nai?"

"Yes?" Nai answered, taking on his human form, his wings growing just big enough to keep himself in the air.

Yogi gently scooped the royal kitten into his hands and passed her to Nai. "Hold Nyanperowna for me? Keep her safe, alright?" The Halfling gave a quiet nod. Yogi smiled and gently ruffled his hand through the albino's hair. "Thank you. Don't let her get wet, she hates that," he winked. He turned his attention to Yotaka and Jiki. "You haven't listened to me so far, but do what you can to get as many members of the crew as possible safely to the shore."

"What are you…?" Yotaka started.

"No time to explain, just do it! But avoid killing the Merfolk if possible!" Yogi said urgently. "Give me an hour or so, until then, keep everyone out of the water. I'll meet you back on land, just beneath the land-locked cliffs." With that, he turned and flew back down as quickly as he could.

Before Yogi could reach them, the Merman had already plunged into the water, dragging Gareki with him. Gareki couldn't fight, not that he didn't try, but every movement caused pain to shoot through his arm and side. Being pulled under water with no way to swim back up, he soon lost consciousness. However, this Merman had no intentions of drowning the young captain. He was unaware of Gareki's injuries, other than the bandaged arm, but he had other plans for the nineteen year old.

"You've survived every encounter with us so far," the Merman said as he drug Gareki into an underwater cave that had been fashioned into a palace, "This is the first time we've ever managed to catch you. Someone as strong as you… I'm sure the Mermaids will fight amongst themselves to have you as a mate," he laughed. The castle was air tight, the only water within it was water the Merfolk purposely allowed inside. The Merman stepped out of the entrance pool and onto the dry land, his fins once more turning to legs and he drug the raven haired sailor to the throne room, tossing him at the Merking's feet. "King Nereus, I bring you Captain Gareki of the pirate ship Kuronomei."

"He's younger than I expected him to be," the Merking stated, "I know you said they were children aboard that ship, but I did not realize you meant they were seen as such amongst the humans as well as our kind, Sohrab."

Though he was much older, King Nereus looked to be a man in his early thirties, his hair was shoulder-length and brown, his eyes were jade green. Due to a life time of swimming his muscles were similar to those of any human body builder's. He held a trident staff in his left hand and wore a crown of cold upon his brow. His skin was a light golden tan. He had a regal looking red and gold cloth wrapped around his legs, which reached to his knees, and the only thing covering his chest was a single shark's tooth hanging from a golden chain around his neck. Yes, he looked to be in his early thirties, but was in fact several hundreds of years old.

"He is nineteen, your majesty," Sohrab replied, "At the ages where the humans would see him as not quite an adult, but not quite a child anymore either. He's been eligible for marriage for at least six years now by their standards, though as he's been on open waters for the last eight, I believe he's taken no wives. He would make an interesting mate for the Mermaids, I believe, as we've encountered him and his crew several times over the years, and he's always eluded us. Or…" Sohrab, looked up as a young beautiful Mermaid of moonlight silver hair entered the room. "Perhaps Princess Aysu would like him for herself?" He bowed to the Mermaid in question.

The Mermaid quietly approached and looked the unconscious boy over. "He has a handsome face, I'll give him that," she said. Her eyes settled on the bandage around his arm. "But he's been injured. He may have been too easy a catch for you?"

"I admit I'm confused as to how easy he was to bring in," Sohrab nodded. "I caught him hiding in his bed."

"He wasn't hiding there from you," a voice interrupted from behind.

The Merfolk all turned toward the door to look at the intruder. "Who is this!? Guards, why has this person been allowed to enter my throne room?"

Yogi held up his hand, and a gold ring sparkled on one of his fingers. The guards drew back instantly, recognizing the one thing that the prince had made sure to hold onto when he changed clothes, the Royal Seal of Rimhakka, the symbol of the sun at it's highest peak during the day. "I am Prince Yogi of Rimhakka," he answered. The guards bowed, Sohrab bowed, Princess Aysu curtsied, and King Nereus rose to his feet.

"Greetings, Prince Yogi, forgive the lack of a grander reception, but we had no idea you were coming," King Nereus greeted him.

"I'm well aware of that," Yogi nodded, "And I beseech your forgiveness for arriving uninvited and unannounced."

"To what honor do we owe your royal visit?" King Nereus asked.

Gareki's eyes opened, he could hear people talking. The salt water had gotten into some of his smaller cuts which had been cleaned but otherwise left untended as they were believed to be able to heal quicker. It stung like hell. He could also feel the water in his mouth and up his nose, giving him headaches and stinging sensations galore. His eyes settled on the blonde prince, who was calmly crossing the hall of the throne room. He almost dared to believe the prince had come for his sake.

Almost. Gareki opened his mouth to call out to Yogi, but it only resulted in him rolling to his side to cough a small puddle of sea water onto rocky floor, right at the princess's feet. Princess Aysu took a step back, almost looking disgusted by the act and Gareki received a kick from Sohrab for his troubles. Gareki choked back a pained grunt. "Mind your manners, naive, you're in the presence of royalty," the warrior scolded.

"Please don't do that," Yogi said quietly, almost solemnly, closing his eyes, calmly shaking his head, and using every ounce of willpower not to slap the Merman and cause a scene.

"We apologize for such grotesqueness, your majesty," Sohrab said with a bow, "But just moments before your arrival, our waters were trespassed upon by this little boy who loves playing pirate, and his crew. I'm afraid he still has some water in his lungs."

"You said he wasn't hiding from us?" King Nereus inquired, "Is Rimhakka looking to bring him to justice, then? He has long been a plague to my people, but if the King of Rimhakka wants him, then in our loyalty to your father, I will gladly hand the scoundrel over."

Yogi sighed. "It's a difficult story, your majesty," he said with a bow, before kneeling next to Gareki. "Not only is all of Rimhakka looking for him, but all of Kafka as well." Yogi reached out to help Gareki sit up. "Gareki…?"

Gareki blinked and pushed Yogi's hand away. "I'm fine, thank you," he said, pushing himself up with his good arm, "I can manage on my own. No sense in getting your hands dirty over me."

"Gareki… THIS is not my doing," Yogi promised.

"You're the one who told us to sail for Merumerai. I didn't realize the Merfolk were your allies, or I wouldn't have agreed," Gareki answered.

Yogi frowned. "Now you're starting to sound just like Yotaka!" he accused, pushing himself back to his feet. Yogi sighed and buried his face in the palm of his hand. "Ouch…?" He pulled his hand away, finally noticing the cuts he'd gotten in the crow's nest, now that the salt water had had a chance to touch them. "Huh… When did that happen?"

"My lord prince?" King Nereus asked, "Are you injured?"

Yogi shook his head. "It's nothing to trifle over, your majesty," he assured the Merking, bowing to the older royal. "I'm afraid I must extend my own apologies. The whole ugly scene on the surface is my fault," he remained bowed. "Kafka has long been looking for Captain Gareki. He and I have become involved in an incident with some of Emperor Palnedo's men in Rimhakka, and for my own safety, I have had to flee the country until I can reach my father and explain what has happened. I did not intend to intrude upon the shores of your cove when I asked the crew of the Kuronomei to bring me to Merumerai. Captain Gareki has been injured after an encounter with a smuggler's ship, and Dr. Ikami of Vantnam has tended to him, but claims he has two weeks before he fully heals, this has left his first mate in charge. I'm afraid, the first mate does not yet trust me, so when I asked him to steer the ship here, he was afraid an ambush may be waiting for them on the eastern shore." Yogi stood straight, his arms resting at his side, as he remembered something that could get them out of this mess without having to involve his father's ships. "I understand there is a hot spring here on Merumerai that has strong healing abilities." He pressed his hands together in a pleading gesture. "Once ashore, I had every intention of approaching you properly and asking your permission for my friend here to use it." If he remembered his studies correctly, the spring was just at the top of the very cliffs where he'd told Yotaka to wait for them.

Gareki's eyes shifted up toward Yogi. _Friend?_ After everything that had happened between them, Yogi was actually willing to call him friend? But this story he was giving the Merking about the spring had him confused. "You…?" Gareki started, but gave a shuddering grunt of pain as Yogi bumped him with his knee. He hated to inflict pain on the younger male, but he didn't need Gareki arguing that he'd been trying to send him to Karasuna.

Yogi knelt down and put his hands gently on Gareki's shoulders, acting as though this 'sudden' pain had worried him. "I understand you've had conflicts between yourselves in the past," the prince said, "But if you'll allow us access to the spring, I will see to it that his crew no longer bothers you!"

"I see," King Nereus nodded, "In that case, I grant the permission."

"Your majesty…?" Sohrab questioned curiously.

"Our only other option so far has been to hold the lad as a love slave for my daughter, risking a retaliation from his crew, and to let the King of Rimhakka know his son is here, which could risk bringing Kafka soldiers onto our waters as well if they over hear such news," King Nereus stated as he sat back in his throne.

"Too bad," Princess Aysu said, catching Gareki under the chin and tilting his head up so she could look him in the eyes. "He's rather handsome…" She fell silent for a moment, as she finally got a look at his now open eyes, "And his eyes are a deeper blue than even the ocean." Yogi felt a twinge of jealousy run through him, but he restrained himself from acting upon it. Gareki flinched his head out of her hand. The princess put a hand to her mouth and giggled, her wavy curly silver hair swaying with her movements and her pearl-colored eyes almost dancing with amusement. "Awe, how cute! The human youngling is blushing."

"My dear lady," Gareki sighed, forcing himself to his feet, "I do not blush."

Yogi stifled a laugh. "I'm sorry, Gareki, but she's right," he said, "Your face is turning a light shade of red."

Gareki glanced away. "I've been…" He stopped, remembering there was a lady in the room, "Sullied enough in the past that I find it difficult to believe I'm still capable of blushing." This time, it was Yogi and Princess Aysu who turned red in the face. Gareki looked at the princess, "I'm not keen on the idea of being a love slave to anyone, your ladyship." His eyes settled on Yogi, and he gave a quiet smile. _Well, almost anyone._ He looked back toward the Merking, "But it's not something I'm a stranger to, either."

"No, I have no doubt you've sold several of my people to slavers at Karasuna for such things in the past, but if you're allied with Prince Yogi, then perhaps you've turned over a new leaf? Forcing you into such a life will make us no better than you were," King Nereus said. "You have permission to go to the spring, but be sure you go to the right one. There's a second spring next to it full of turtles and crabs that are of curious nature when someone enters their water."

Yogi smiled and bowed. "Thank you, your majesty. Again, I'm sorry for the confusion and the inconveniences to your people because of them. I will see to it that you are properly compensated when I return to Rimhakka." He turned Gareki for the door. "Wait for me outside, for just a moment, Captain." He gave the boy a gentle shove. Gareki knew better than to argue in front of the Merking, after Yogi had done this much work to satiate him, so he quietly stepped outside as he was told, but kept an ear to the door to listen. "I have one last request, your majesty," Yogi said, quietly, yet respectfully turning back to King Nereus. "It will take a while to repair the Kuronomei and leave the shores of Merumerai. If this spring has the abilities that people claim it to, then Captain Gareki will be in full health by the time we're able to leave. If at any time you should hear from my father, it is in our best interest, for now, that they do not know where we are."

"Take care, my lord prince," Nereus answered, "I will honor your requests, and I trust you at your word. But Pirate is a dangerous game to play at."

Yogi smiled and nodded. "I've recently become aware of the dangers of their lifestyle," he admitted, "But I've been with them nearly a week, and this crew isn't very pirate like. They're just a bunch of disgruntled youths struggling to get by. I will continue to watch my back while I'm with them, however, I am aware trust isn't something to give them lightly."

"I can send Sohrab as a 'guide' to watch over you while you're here on the shores of Merumerai, if you like, Highness?" the Merking offered.

Yogi gave a soft chuckle and held an open hand in the air. "No, your majesty," he answered, "By all means, I appreciate the offer, but I really think it unnecessary. Captain Gareki is hoping for an alliance with me once I return to Rimhakka as we're currently running from a common threat between us. I will endeavor to set his crew sailing straight, as respectable sailors before such an alliance is complete. We can't have Pirates flying the flags of Rimhakka, even the pretend ones." With that, he turned and walked outside, his eyes meeting with Gareki's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in there?" Gareki asked, "Making promises on the behalf of my crew?"

Yogi deadpanned at the young captain, caught him by the elbow of his uninjured arm and pulled him along. "I just saved your backside, that's what," he huffed, "Now shut up and start walking," he whispered, "And just be grateful you've got such a wonderful bargaining tool on your hands. That's what you wanted isn't it? Someone with good political standings to pull your hide out of hot water when the need arises!" Gareki opened his mouth to argue but Yogi wasn't in the mood to hear it. "We'll discuss this when we get back to shore," he said, dragging Gareki into the pool at the entrance of the castle. "Now, hold your breath and hold on tight."

They both gasped and sputtered for air when they broke the surface of the water. Yogi carried Gareki back to the shore line and stopped long enough for them to catch their breath. He suddenly realized that in refusing King Nereus's offer to send Sohrab along, he would be tasked with transporting an injured man through the rocky terrain and up a cliff on his own.

Gareki and Yogi both quietly looked at each other for a moment, neither one bothering to comment on how the other looked soaking wet. Yogi realized he could see through Gareki's white button up now that it was wet and quickly adverted his eyes, hoping his face wasn't as red as he felt it was. "If you're so pissed off about what you did for me just now, why'd you even do it in the first place?" Gareki asked. "If the idea of being a political tool bothers you so much, you should have just left me down there."

"I'm not mad about having to…!" Yogi started. "You know what? NO!" He pushed himself to his feet. "Forget it, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"But…?" Gareki probed.

Yogi sighed, "It's NOT that I had to do that for you, that I'm upset with you about." He wrapped his arms around himself, still refusing to look at the young captain. "You may have spent your last eleven years back and forth between Karasuna and Kafka, but you're still Rimhakkan by birth. As a prince, it's my duty to protect my subjects…" He glanced back over his shoulder, "Even the ones who play at pirate."

"Then what are you so upset over?" Gareki asked, shaking his head.

"Forget it!" Yogi insisted, whirling around to face him. "If you can't figure that out on your own, then there's no point in talking about it. What I will put forward, however, is that starting right now, there are a few things that are going to have to change. If Yotaka had listened to me and headed for the eastern coast, none of that would have happened at all. I don't expect them to trust me, like me, respect me, or follow my orders, but if you really want me as an ally, then you'd better make sure they start listening when I try to warn them something is a bad idea. Especially while we remain here on Merumerai. I've spent my entire life in the Capital City, but I'm not naïve enough to not understand how the rest of the world works, alright?" He sighed, and stepped a little closer to Gareki, calming down a little. "I turned down King Nereus's offer to send his best soldier as a guide, but that doesn't mean he won't still send spies to make sure that everything I just said and did down there was of my own free will."

Gareki raised an eyebrow. "But you did…?" _Right?_

"I know that," Yogi sighed. "I know that, you know that, but he doesn't. If for any reason, his spies suspect that I'm with your crew against my wishes, they will tell him so, and he will take you, your crew, and all those smugglers in the brig on the Kuronomei as prisoners, and hold all of us here until my father comes to collect me. Then, it becomes the child's word against the Merking's word, and as your crew has a bad history with the Merfolk, he's most likely going to believe them over me, and then NONE of the mercy I've promised to beseech on your behalf will be granted." Yogi fell silent as he looked Gareki in the eyes.

Gareki blinked. "What?" he asked.

Yogi leaned a little closer. "Hmm… Princess Aysu was right, your eyes are a deeper blue than that of the ocean." He smiled as the young seafarer's face began to turn a light shade of pink once more. In spite of what Gareki claimed, he was still capable of blushing. Yogi cleared his throat, no matter how annoyed he was with Gareki for not understanding what it was that had upset him, he was glad to know the younger male was safe. "I suppose we should count our blessings he wanted to pawn you off as a gift to Princess Aysu rather than outright killing you," he said. "Um… Do you think you've got enough strength to walk? I told Yotaka to wait for us at the landlocked cliffs."

"I'll be fine on foot," Gareki answered, "Hey, that spring you mentioned, does it really exist?"

"Yes, it does, King Nereus mentioned it too, didn't he?" Yogi pointed out.

Gareki nodded, "So, if it exists, why did you want Yotaka to send me back to Karasuna?"

"I'd forgotten about it until we got here," Yogi admitted, "My memory isn't immaculate you know." He started walking toward the cliffs. Gareki heaved a sigh and followed behind him. It didn't take long for both of them to become aware they were being followed. Yogi stretched. "This is taking too long," he grumbled, pulling Gareki close to him. "You don't have a problem with heights do you?"

Gareki shook his head. "No, why?"

Yogi smiled, "Good, because we're about to fly." He wrapped his arms around Gareki and carried him up into the air. "This will be much faster." He blinked and whispered quietly into Gareki's ear, "Sohrab's following us."

"You noticed him too, huh?" Gareki replied in an equally quiet whisper. Yogi nodded.

Yotaka was pacing when Yogi and Gareki finally arrived. "You asked for an hour, it's been much longer than that," Yotaka growled when he saw Yogi.

"It took longer to get here than I'd hoped," Yogi replied, setting Gareki down on the ground.

"Yotaka, your attitude has gotten us into enough trouble," Gareki scolded, "You and I need to talk, right now."

Gareki pulled Yotaka to the side, well aware, but not caring that his other officers were listening in. He and Yotaka began to argue with one another. Yotaka warned Gareki was trusting Yogi too much, Gareki insisted Yotaka wasn't trusting him enough, and explained what happened in the underwater palace, and how they needed to at least make it look convincing that they were working with Yogi, rather than constantly berating him.

Yotaka sighed and nodded in agreement. "Fine," he consented, "But he needs you right now, when he turns his back on you, again, just remember your family was trying to watch out for you."

Gareki ignored this statement. He understood and appreciated that Yotaka was worried for him, but refused to believe Yogi was capable of doing any wrong. Had Yogi wanted to turn against him, he wouldn't have interjected on his behalf just moments earlier.

All arguing aside, Gareki and Yotaka rejoined the others. "So, where is this spring?" Gareki asked. Yogi pointed upward. "At the top of the cliffs?"

Yogi nodded. "I'm afraid so, I don't mind carrying you up, though…"

"No need to trouble yourself," Yotaka said, "I can carry him, or Jiki."

Yogi blinked, Yotaka was actually being rather polite toward him. Whatever Gareki had said to him must have worked. The prince gave a quiet nod. "Fair enough," he consented. He turned to the crew members, "Is there anyone else that's been injured?" The others shook their heads, everyone else who'd made it to shore had made it safely. Yogi nodded and smiled. "Alright then, Yotaka, you can carry Gareki up, Jiki, if you'll carry Ranji, I think I can carry Shishi."

"I guess that means Nai's in charge until we get back," Gareki said with a smirk.


	11. 10 - The Hot Spring and Princess Aysu

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer! Every bit of Shishi & Ranji's past in this story is purely fan-made-speculation, as there is no canonical background for either of them yet. Also, this chapter is full of fan service, and… Um, you may never look at that scene from Manga Chapter 54 the same way again.

_**Chapter 10: The Hot Spring and Princess Aysu Under The Moonlight**_

Yogi, Jiki, and Yotaka made their way up the cliffs, each carrying one of the others with them.

"Nai will be alright by himself won't he?" Yogi asked as he sat Shishi down.

"It won't be the first time he's been left in charge of that crew," Gareki answered confidently, as Yotaka set him down.

"_Yeah, but…_" Yogi quietly worried, remembering the disturbance in the galley, "_It'll be the first time he's been left alone with them since I've been on board._"

Gareki gave the blonde a gentle nudge in the side with his good arm. "I'm telling you the damned animal will be just fine, he's tougher than he looks," he said assuringly. Yogi gave a quiet smile and nodded. "Now, which one of these was the spring?"

"Why exactly are we looking for a spring?" Jiki asked.

"How often have you guys come to Merumerai?" Yogi asked.

"Too many times to keep track of," Yotaka answered.

"At least once or twice a year for the last eight years," Ranji answered, "Sometimes more often than that."

"Well, that explains the irritation on King Nereus's face when I spoke on your behalf," Yogi observed, "But really, you've been here that many times and none of you know about the spring?"

The others shook their heads. "Never knew one was here," Gareki answered.

Yogi smiled and waved for them to enter the cave with him. He put his hand in the first spring the water was warm, but when he looked, he saw a swarm of small creatures beginning to swim around in the water. They were small and turtle like, but at the same time almost looked like four-legged octopi. Yogi remembered what the Merking had said and quickly pulled out his hand. "Nope, not that one," he said, "Must be this one over here." He stood up and walked to the other spring across from it. He held up his hands, to reveal the scratches from the crow's nest. "I didn't even know I had gotten these until I reached the Merking's palace," he admitted, "But I THINK I know how I got them." He smiled. "Now, if this is the right spring, just watch." He knelt down and dipped his hand into the spring, holding it in the warm water for a moment, when he pulled his hand back out, every single scratch was gone. "This spring has healing properties. I admit, I wanted Gareki sent back to Karasuna for his own safety, but when I reached the underwater palace, I remembered the spring was here and asked permission to use it. A swim in it today, and maybe tomorrow, and Gareki will be fully healed, and then the rest of us can stop carrying him on our shoulders everywhere." He winked and gave a playful giggle as he added this last part.

Gareki gave a teasing smirk. "You'd miss it!" he accused, enjoying the faint blush rushing across the blonde's face.

Ranji glanced toward Jiki and Shishi with a look that seemed to say, "_I told you so!_" The other two tried to ignore him.

"So why bring the rest of us up here?" Yotaka asked.

"The four of you are Gareki's commanding officers, and you did have a hard time on your hands getting the crew to shore with the Merfolk chasing them. A single dip in the spring now will revitalize you and then you can all go back down and keep an eye on the crew until Gareki's ready. I'll bring him back down myself when it's time, and you guys can send Nai up if he thinks he needs it after you all get back."

"And you give your word that once we leave the two of you up here there's nothing to worry about?" Yotaka asked.

Yogi sighed, closed his hands together behind his back and moved closer to Yotaka. "My dear sir, you keep confusing me for a rival pirate," he said calmly, "I am nothing of the sort. I am a prince, and I am nothing without my word of honor. Captain Gareki can be in no safer hands than mine." The others tried their best not to laugh as this statement both literally and figuratively ruffled Yotaka's feathers. Yogi smiled, "I don't blame you for worrying about your brother, though. I have my sisters to think about as well, after all."

"I like this idea," Ranji said, "It's been a long time since any of us have had a hot spring, and I like the idea of one that can cure you."

"It's said it can cure any ailment," Yogi said, approaching Gareki, but looking over his shoulder to Ranji.

"Can it cure Ranji's cross dressing?" Jiki teased.

"HEY!?" Ranji and Shishi both snapped.

"Only if he wants it to, which it doesn't sound like he does," Yogi answered with a giggle. "Here, Gareki, do you need some help getting your shirt off around that bandage on your arm?" he offered.

Gareki quietly pulled away. "No, thank you," he answered, "I can manage on my own." He started unbuttoning the white button down. "I realize I've been injured, but I'm sick and tired of all of you treating me like an invalid. I hope this damned spring does what you say it does so I can get back to giving orders, rather than being babied every time I turn around."

"Alright, have it your way," Yogi said, turning away from him. Gareki's eyes quietly shifted in Yogi's direction as he began to take off his shirt. He smiled as the blonde began to remove his own clothes first.

"What are you doing now?" Yotaka asked, more curious than anything, when he noticed the prince was getting undressed.

Yogi turned and faced them, his chest now bare for all to see. Ranji blushed and couldn't help himself. "Whoa…! I KNEW he had some muscle on that scrawny looking frame of his!" the cross dresser exclaimed excitedly. Yogi blushed.

"Ran!" Shishi and Gareki both scolded. Ranji could almost swear he'd heard a hint of jealousy in both their voices. Rather than call them out however, he simply turned his head away with a quiet giggle.

Gareki's eyes darted back toward Yogi. "Great, Ranji, now I think he's feeling self conscious," Gareki said, taking note of the look on Yogi's face.

"A self conscious royal?" Jiki observed, "Congratulations, Ranji, that's not an easy task for commoners to pull off."

Yogi cleared his throat and tossed his shirt to the side, placing his hands on his hips, he took a deep breath, determined not to let this group of teenagers intimidate him any further. "To answer your question, Yotaka, what I was planning on doing was proving that the spring is completely safe, by going in first, since I'm well aware of how little you trust me," he explained.

Yotaka smiled and crossed his arms. "Alright then," the first mate nodded.

Yogi nodded and began to take off his pants. He knew they were all watching him now, he could feel their eyes scaling him up and down. He tried to ignore the sensation of being watched, but it wasn't easy to do. "How can someone so skinny looking have so many muscles?" Ranji and Gareki both commented. Yogi closed his eyes and his face turned bright red. THIS was why he and his father had agreed he needed to start dressing and bathing himself at the age of fifteen, rather than letting the servants do it any more.

"Now we're all making him uncomfortable," Shishi said with a chuckle.

Yogi attempted to shake it off. He closed his eyes and took a running jump into the water, splashing a small wave of it outside the small pool. He popped back to the surface and shook his head, splashing water in every direction. "Seriously?" Jiki chuckled. "For a twenty-one-year old prince, you certainly don't act your age."

"Pft, where's the fun in that?" Yogi replied, leaning against the edge. "I'll worry with rules and regulations when I get back home. Right now, I need the chance to enjoy myself a little."

Gareki smiled. He was happy to see Yogi in such a good mood again. _Maybe the spring really does work?_ He looked over to the others. "I think Prince Yogi has more than proven the waters to be safe," he said. "Ranji, come give me a hand with my hair for a moment. It's not as easy to manage with my arm in a sling."

The shirt had been no problem, the hair however, he needed two hands for that. "How are we fixing it, Captain? Top knot?" Ranji asked, pulling some hair ties out of a skirt pocket.

"That'll work just fine," Gareki answered.

"No problem," the cross dresser replied. He slid two hair ties around his wrists and tossed one to Yotaka. There was no need to toss one to Jiki and Shishi as their hair was already very short, and since Yogi's hair was already soaked and hugging the frame of his face, there wasn't much point in offering one to him, either. Ranji swept Gareki's hair up into a samurai-style top knot and tied it off tight. "There we go, Captain, all ready," he giggled, giving Gareki a gentle push toward the hot spring. He then used the head band in his hair to sweep his long black locks into an easily manageable ponytail, which he used the extra hair tie to secure into place.

Yogi's eyes widened a little as Ranji began to strip. "_Well, what do you know, Ranji really is a guy after all,_" the prince thought, blushing slightly.

"Hey, you'd better not be looking at Shishi's claim," Gareki teased, quietly, sliding up next to him at the far edge of the spring.

"I'm just amazed someone so girlishly pretty really is a guy," Yogi admitted, "Why? Is Shishi the jealous type?"

"Not particularly," Gareki answered.

Yogi smirked, "Well, then what? Are you?" Yogi quickly changed the subject before either of them could start another argument. "What's the story between those two anyway?"

"They're both orphans," Gareki answered, sliding into a sitting position and leaning the back of his head against the edge of the spring. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warm water against his bare flesh. It had a soothing property that he could almost instantly feel working. He opened his eyes, knowing good and well that answer wasn't sufficient enough. "They both knew their parents until they were five years old. Both born in Kafka, they were already peasants. Ranji's so much that they dressed him as a girl, in his mother's old clothes from when she was a kid, and sent him out to beg in the streets. Shishi's family was a little better off than that, but still had to struggle. When they were both five, a Varuga tore through the town, the two kids found themselves huddled in a derelict building together while their parents were attacked and eaten. Shishi, being the kid he was, actually thought Ranji was a girl. He promised Ranji he'd never let 'her' be alone, that the two of them could take care of each other. They avoided orphanages and begged and stole for food for years after that. When you're with someone in those conditions for so long, you tend start caring for them. Of course, they both had relationships with other people, and Ranji never gave Shishi a reason to suspect 'she' wasn't what he thought. Finally, ten years later, Shishi decided he wanted to share his bed with 'her'. Of course, he was mortified to learn the 'woman of his dreams' was actually a man, and they bickered over why Ranji didn't tell him sooner. When Ranji answered it was because he was afraid Shishi would leave if he knew… Well, as you can see, Ran never had to worry about that. Neither is extremely jealous when it comes to the other fooling around, they get a little twinge of it here and there, but they both know they'll always have each other. However, they are both VERY protective of one another. Ranji bosses Shishi around and slaps him about every now and then to keep him in line, should he need it, but woe to anyone else who touches him."

Yogi watched Shishi and Ranji as they began to playfully splash one another with the water from the spring. Seeing them act so carefree and happy, one never would have guessed they had such a past.

"So, what's your deal?" Gareki asked, snapping Yogi out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Yogi blinked and looked at Gareki.

"You've been in a bad mood ever since you stormed out of the cabin this morning," Gareki observed. "What's got you so pissy?"

"I told you to drop it," Yogi sighed, looking away. "I wouldn't discuss it on the shore when it was just the two of us, what makes you think I want talk about it in front of everyone else?"

Gareki nodded, "Alright, when everyone else goes back down tonight, then?"

"No promises," Yogi answered.

Gareki fell silent for a moment, watching Yogi's quiet movements, each one a subtle hint; a bite or lick of the lower lip, a passing, yet quickly adverted glance. The prince was horrible at hiding his emotions. Gareki already knew he was the cause of whatever was weighing on the gorgeous blonde, but since he didn't know exactly what it was, he didn't know how to fix it. He gave a quiet sigh, then reached over and splashed Yogi. "You're no fun like this, you know," Gareki chided.

Yogi shook his head, slinging the water off his face and hair, having been taken off guard. He coughed out a breath of air, then turned to face Gareki. Clearly the young captain was already feeling much better, as his injured left arm was the only arm he could have used to land such a perfect splash of water in the prince's face at the angle they were sitting. He smiled and splashed Gareki back. "It looks like someone's already feeling better?" Yogi chuckled.

The six of them spent the afternoon enjoying themselves in the warm waters of the spring. The warmth of the waters was calming and soothing, and though they all had a tendency to rough house a little, they felt greatly rejuvenated when they climbed out of the spring. Gareki and Yogi both tried not to be obvious as they watched one another climb out of the water. Yogi's fair skin was flawless, and seemed to shimmer as the water droplets ran down his back. Gareki inwardly cursed himself for thinking so overly poetic about it all. Meanwhile, Yogi was thinking the same things about Gareki.

"_He's simply gorgeous!_" they each thought to themselves about the other.

Yogi redressed fully, while Gareki did a sloppy job of slipping the white button up back on, not bothering to button it back closed. They saw their four companions off, assuring them they'd regroup with them in a day or two.

They found a spot that looked comfortable enough and settled down. Gareki figured out a way to build a small fire to keep them warm for the night. Yogi was looking forward to a night under the stars.

There was only one problem. They had no food source, unless they wanted to eat one of those weird turtle creatures in the other spring, or risk trying to catch one of the crabs they saw scuttling about with seaweed trying to build their nests. "Didn't think ahead that far, did you?" Gareki asked, "Meanwhile, they're probably all down there feeding on Tarunero and Landmarl."

"Ok, I admit it, I didn't think that far ahead," Yogi grumbled. "I can go and try to catch us a couple of those turtles from the other spring," he offered, his violet eyes darting back toward the cave.

"If you'd like," Gareki nodded, "I'd offer to help, or do it for you, but…"

Yogi shook his head. "No, really, it's fine," he said as he stood up. "You still need at least tonight to rest." Yogi held out his hand and one of his epees appeared in it. "I'm sure I'll be just fine," he said with a smile and a soft chuckle.

Gareki nodded, a soft smile sweeping across his own features. He'd be lying if he said he didn't love seeing Yogi's smile. He was beginning to think he understood what he'd done or said to upset the blonde.

Yogi had disappeared into the cave, gone for a good ten minutes. Suddenly, Gareki got the sensation that he wasn't alone. He began to glance around, expecting to find Sohrab spying from behind a rock. There was someone else, alright, but not the person he'd expected.

A beautiful, melodic feminine voice filled the air, first starting as a gentle hum. It was an old sea song, but sung by none other than Princess Aysu herself. The princess, walked out, allowing Gareki to see her, but acting as though she did not see him. The Mermaid Princess was already quite beautiful to behold while in the underwater palace, but her beauty was magnified by the light of the full moon as it beamed down on her wavy hair and ivory skin. The white silk gown she had wrapped around herself was see through and it and her hair both wavered in the wind as she sang.

_**One morning very early, In the pleasant month of May**_

_**As I walked out to take the air, All nature being gay;**_

_**The moon had not yet veiled her face, But through the trees did shine**_

_**As I wandered forth to take the air On the banks of Brandywine.**_

Her voice was almost haunting, clear and crystal, nearly fragile like a bell. Gareki tried not to listen, he knew all too well how dangerous a song from a Mermaid could be. But the princess's voice was captivating, and she seemed almost the figure of a dream or vision; an untouchable goddess, just as he'd always pictured Tsubaki. She was carrying a large piece of coral, tucked under one of her arms, it was almost shaped like a bowl.

_**At such an early hour**_

_**I was surprised to see**_

_**A lovely maid with downcast eyes**_

_**Upon those banks so gay**_

_**I modestly saluted her, She knew not my design**_

_**And requested her sweet company**_

_**On the banks of Brandywine.**_

"_**I pray, young man, be civil,**_

_**My company forsake**_

_**For in my real opinion**_

_**I think you are a rake,**_

_**My love's a valiant sailor,**_

_**He's now gone to the Main**_

_**While comfortless I wander**_

_**On the banks of Brandywine.**_

She turned and faced Gareki with a quiet smile, seeing he was by himself she nodded at him and slowly approached, continuing her song.

"_**My dear, why do you thus**_

_**Give up to melancholy cries?**_

_**I pray give up your weeping,**_

_**And dry those lovely eyes,**_

Her eyes locked with the young sailor's as she came closer, a smile gracing her face as she sang the words "lovely eyes".

_**For sailors in each port, my dear,**_

_**They do a mistress find**_

_**He will leave you to wander**_

_**On the banks of Brandywine."**_

"_**O leave me, sir, do leave me!**_

_**Why do you me torment?**_

_**My Henry's wont to see me,**_

_**Therefore I am content.**_

_**Why do you thus torment me,**_

_**And cruelly combine**_

_**To fill my heart with horror**_

_**On the banks of Brandywine?"**_

She knelt down in front of Gareki, her pearly eyes staying locked with his own two midnight pools. She sat the coral bowl on the ground, to reveal it full of meats, fish, and fruits brought from the Merfolk's own storage rooms.

"_**I wish not to afflict your mind,**_

_**But rather for to ease**_

_**Such dreadful apprehensions,**_

_**They soon your heart will seize.**_

_**Your love, my dear, in wedlock bands,**_

_**Another one has joined."**_

_**She swooned into my arms**_

_**On the banks of Brandywine.**_

Swooned was a good word for it. Without the Nai to counter the Mermaid's song, Gareki had become completely entranced. Princess Aysu knew that as long as she sang, she was in no danger of Gareki making any movement against her, and should Yogi return, he too would be caught in the spell. She leaned forward and gently pushed her lips to the young seafarer's. He gave no struggle against her. His eyes closed and he allowed the kiss. Somehow, the Mermaid Princess continued to hum her melody, without loosing a single instance of passion from their locked lips. She appeared the tender age twenty, but was closer to a hundred, allowing her plenty of time to become a skilled seductress. Slowly, she pulled from the kiss, guiding Gareki back to the ground. A hand gently raking over his already exposed chest. She continued her song, as her fingers gently explored his torso.

_**The lofty hills and craggy rocks**_

_**Reechoed back her strains;**_

_**The pleasant groves and rural shades**_

_**Were witness to her pains.**_

"_**How often has he promised me**_

_**In Hymen's chains to join!**_

_**Now I'm a maid forsaken**_

_**On the banks of Brandywine."**_

She stopped singing and began to hum once more. "Do I frighten you, youngling?" she giggled. Even her speech sounded as though she were singing. She continued to hum, knowing her song was all that held the raven haired captain spell bound. His head was clouded in a fog from its power, but even as he could not refuse her, she saw a sensation of disquietedness within his eyes, as though she did not yet have him fully entranced.

Gareki closed his eyes and took a slow breath of air. "No, my lady," he answered, "You do not frighten me in the least."

"Then why, when I have the rest of you under such control, do your eyes resist?" she asked, her humming continuing. She leaned down and placed another kiss upon his lips. She smiled and giggled as she pulled away, this time. "Ah, I see… It's not your eyes that are resisting, but your heart." She smiled softly at him, her own eyes full of understanding. "You've already pledged it to another, but they are unaware." She drew back and completed her song.

"_**O no, my dear, that ne'er shall be.**_

_**Behold your Henry now!**_

_**I clasp you to my bosom, love,**_

_**I've not forgot our vow.**_

_**It's now I know you're true, my dear,**_

She giggled as she sang this line, and playfully tapped Gareki's nose with her forefinger.

_**In Hymen's chains we'll join**_

_**And bless the happy morn we met**_

_**On the banks of Brandywine."**_

With that, the song was done, there was no more humming. Gareki closed his eyes, taking in the salt-sea air on the night time breeze. A sudden shriek from within the cave snapped him from the trance quicker than he should have been. He fell breathless for just a moment as the sound registered in his mind. "Yogi!" he gasped. He looked up at her wide eyed, but she made no move to stop him. Gareki scrambled to his feet and ran into the cave.

"Ah, I see," the princess giggled. She stood and brushed her hands over her knees. "Very interesting, I shall have to report this to my father." With that, she turned and left, once more humming the tune, though this time, there was no power behind it.

Gareki rushed into the cave where the two springs were, his eyes widening at the sight before him. Yogi, who had taken off his shirt and pants, possibly to prevent them from getting wet incase of an accident, had fallen into the spring with the turtles, and they were all over him. One had crawled onto his back and locked itself in place between his shoulders and around his arms, preventing movement. Two were wrapped tightly around his legs. Two others were going for lower, more sensitive areas. Gareki's face flushed bright at the scene before him. Their hold on the prince was so strong he could just barely keep his head above the waters. Yogi's eyes widened and he let out another shriek as he felt a tentacled flipper slip inside his underwear.

"Yogi!" Gareki exclaimed, reaching in and grabbing hold of the prince. He quickly pulled the blonde out of the water and made every endeavor to remove the creatures as quickly as possible, throwing them across the cave. Some splashed back into the water, others landed on their backs and got carried away by the crabs. Gareki felt Yogi's hands tug at his shirt. They were both out of breath. Gareki from the effort it took to pull Yogi from the water and from prying the creatures off of him, and Yogi from struggling to get away from them before they completely sucked him under as the ones that had hold of his legs had been slowly moving further and further toward the center of the pool, where it was deepest. "Now I see what King Nereus meant when he said they were of a curious nature," Gareki gasped, subconsciously wrapping his arms around the prince. "Yogi, are you alright?"

Yogi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He nodded. "I'm alright… I… I'll be fine, just give me a moment to catch my breath." He heaved a sigh and shook his head. "Oh, I'll never eat Merumerain Turtle Soup again," he lamented.

Gareki tried not to laugh. He slowly stood up and pulled Yogi to his feet along with him. "Come on, let's get you out by the fire so you can dry off." Holding Yogi's wrist with one hand and scooping up his clothes with the other, Gareki lead the prince out of the cave under the light of the fire, Gareki could see white spots on Yogi's back and arms where the creatures had a tight grip. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Yogi nodded. "I'll be alright. You pulled me out before they could…" He shook his head. "I don't even want to think what could have just happened."

They were both aware of two possibilities, either Yogi would have been fully violated by those things, or drug under the water and drowned like the Merfolk do adversaries they deem unworthy of mating with. In either case, it was understandable why Yogi wouldn't want to imagine the outcome.

Gareki knelt down and gently tussled a hand through soaked golden locks. "I would never let anything like that happen," he said.

Yogi smiled. "Thank you." Gareki nodded. Before another word could be said, Yogi's eyes landed on the coral bowl full of food. "Huh…? Where did that come from?"

Gareki followed Yogi's gaze and sighed when he saw what the prince was looking at. It served as a reminder that Yogi's plight had saved Gareki from a similar fate. "Princess Aysu brought it," he said, standing up and looking around. There was no sign of the Mermaid Princess. He couldn't hear her humming or singing either.

"Eh…!?" Yogi exclaimed, jumping to his feet and snatching up his pants. "The princess was up here!?" His face turned bright red and Gareki couldn't help but laugh.

"She was, but she left when we heard you scream," Gareki assured him. "Go ahead and put your pants back on at least, incase she comes back, and then we can eat, but right now, the only person you'd be hiding yourself from is me."

* * *

_**Author's End Note:**_ Again, Author's notes at the end of a chapter aren't common for me, especially after a chapter ends on a note like this, but two things I felt worth mentioning. 1. I accidentally wrote Yogi as yogi at one point and expected my spell check to either flag it or correct it. It didn't do either, so I had to correct it myself, but not before looking up the meaning of "yogi". yo·gi (yogis) or yo-gin (yogins) [n - South Asia] 1-yoga practitioner: somebody who has mastered yoga 2-student of guru: a guru or other spiritual teacher of religion. And 2. This is the first, but NOT the last sea shanty you shall receive in this story, though I'm trying to avoid using any that mention real world countries.


	12. 11 - Early in the Morning

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Um… right… I need a disclaimer don't I…? Underaged (Gareki and crew, not Yogi) consumption of alcohol, don't try this at home kids… or something like that. Oh, and for those who were wondering, the song Princess Aysu sang in the last chapter was "The Banks Of Brandywine", the song Ranji and the officers sing in this one is "Farewell to Grog", though my spell check insist that it's "Grog" while the website I got the lyrics from said it was "Grogg". Tsukitachi and Hirato sing "The Sailor's Alphabet" because I had a hard time finding a funnier song. In spite of the chapter title, I don't actually use that song. BTW, YogixGareki always, once more, thank you for your comments. I know I keep saying it, but I mean it, "It's always a pleasure to hear from you," and your kind words are always encouragement enough to help me get the next chapter up when I'm struggling through them.

_**Chapter 11: Early in the Morning**_

"He is very loyal to Prince Yogi, Father," Princess Aysu stated, sitting on the arm of her father's throne, "I put him to the test. He was swooned by my song, but I could see it in his eyes that his heart would not obey. The prince gave a startled shriek from within the cave, possibly having slipped into the wrong spring, and the young sailor snapped out of the trance and rushed to his side. If he were not loyal, he would have remained entranced."

King Nereus nodded. "And the rest of the ship's crew?"

Sohrab shook his head, "They're divided. Most of the officers seem fond of the prince, but the First Mate seems apprehensive of him, the rest of the crew it's difficult to say."

"Then, it does appear Prince Yogi is indeed with them of his own will as he said," King Nereus agreed. "Very well, Sohrab, meet Prince Yogi and offer any assistance necessary to aid in the repairs of their ship, and assure him that his request for secrecy will be honored."

Sohrab bowed. "Yes, of course, your majesty, right away."

* * *

_***~Time**** Skip~***_

* * *

"Eh?" Yogi chirped. "King Nereus is offering us assistance with repairing the Kuronomei?"

"That is correct, your highness. As it was our people who ran her into the rocks, unaware that you were onboard, King Nereus wishes to extend every necessary available resource to assist in the ship's repairs. I will personally oversee everything to ensure the repairs are properly made."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid it's not my decision to make," Yogi stated.

"Why not?" Gareki asked, as he came out of the cave. He was dripping wet with water from the healing spring. Yogi tried not to look directly at the young captain's chest. Why exactly was Gareki refusing to button that damned shirt again?

"Because it's your ship, not mine," Yogi answered, trying to force his eyes to stay trained on Gareki's face.

Gareki chuckled and approached the prince and the Merman. "In that case, the answer is yes."

"What, just like that?" Yogi asked, "You're not going to discuss it with the rest of the crew?"

"Why should I? They'll just try to argue with me, or at least Yotaka will," Gareki answered, crossing his arms, "He thinks being my brother gives him special privileges for that." His eyes locked with Yogi's. "I'm feeling much better thanks to this spring, and I'm looking forward to taking back control of my ship. I can't think of a better way to start than this." He smiled. "After all, any friend of yours, is a friend of ours." Yogi blushed. That was the closest to an "_**I trust you**_" he'd gotten from any of them. Gareki continued, "If there's anyone I need to sit down and talk with, right now, it's you, and that can wait until my ship is seaworthy again. I'll accept the Merfolk's assistance as a sign of peace between their people and my crew, and of good faith toward my efforts to assist you, your majesty." Gareki then did something neither Yogi nor Sohrab ever expected to see him do. The young seafaring captain bowed.

"Very well, then," Yogi nodded, turning back to face Sohrab, "Tell King Nereus we humbly accept his offer." Sohrab nodded, bowed, and took his leave to deliver the message. Yogi waited until they were alone, then turned to Gareki. "Now, what is it you need to talk to me about?"

"Like I said, it can wait until we're on our way back to Karasuna," Gareki answered.

"Huh? But…" Yogi started.

Gareki flashed him a look. "You mean you still intend to stay here? If I'd known you hadn't changed your mind about that, I would have left you to the turtles."

"Now that's just cold!" Yogi whimpered. "But, I thought… I've caused you and your crew so much trouble, and you and Yotaka haven't done anything but argue where I'm involved."

Gareki sighed and crossed his arms. "Yotaka and I never do anything but argue. He was jealous of the attention his sisters Tsubaki and Tsubame gave Karoku and me when we first came to live with them. As far as you're concerned, he's just worried I'm in over my head and that I'll eventually get hurt. But helping you was my decision, and I intend to stick by it, and as for the crew, they can get over it, or I can kick their asses and throw them off the ship!" Gareki started to button up his shirt. All it had taken was that encounter with Princess Aysu, and he realized what had upset Yogi so much. But before they could talk about it, they would have to get the Kuronomei back on course.

It took two days, even with the assistance of the Merfolk, to patch the hull of the ship so that it wouldn't leak. The galley was resupplied with food and drink, and Gareki even made a gift of one of the bottles of Vinto Rum to King Nereus for the assistance.

The crew celebrated that night. Their ship was assail once more, their captain back in good health and in command, they had found new allies in the Merfolk. They finally broke into the Vinto Rum during their feast for the night. Ranji even lead the crew in song.

_**Come, messmates, pass the bottle 'round,**_

_**Our time is short, remember,**_

_**For our grog must stop, our spirits drop,**_

_**On the first day of September**_

The entire crew joined in on the chorus.

_**For tonight we'll merry, merry be**_

_**For tonight we'll merry, merry be,**_

_**Tomorrow we'll be sober**_

Shishi took the next bar

_**Farewell old rye, 'tis a sad sad word,**_

_**But alas! It must be spoken,**_

_**The ruby cup must be given up,**_

_**And the demijohn be broken**_

Again the crew joined the chorus, and each time after.

_**For tonight we'll merry, merry be,**_

_**For tonight we'll merry, merry be,**_

_**Tomorrow we'll be sober**_

Jiki took the next bar.

_**Jack's happy days will soon be gone,**_

_**To return again, oh never!**_

_**For they've raised his pay five cents a day,**_

_**But stopped his grog forever**_

_**For tonight we'll merry, merry be,**_

_**For tonight we'll merry, merry be,**_

_**Tomorrow we'll be sober**_

Yotaka took the next bar.

_**Yet memory oft' will backward turn,**_

_**And dwell with fondness partial,**_

_**On the days when gin was not a sin**_

_**Nor cocktails brought court martial.**_

_**For tonight we'll merry, merry be,**_

_**For tonight we'll merry, merry be**_

_**Tomorrow we'll be sober**_

All four took the final bar.

_**All hands to split the main brace, call,**_

_**But split it now in sorrow**_

_**For the spirit-room key will be laid away**_

_**Forever on tomorrow**_

_**For tonight we'll merry, merry be**_

_**For tonight we'll merry, merry be**_

_**Tomorrow we'll be sober!**_

Gareki smiled, watching his crew enjoy themselves. "An appropriate choice of songs," he said, as he shut and locked the door to the Captain's Quarters, "Considering how hard this stuff is to get hold of." He approached the bed and wrapped an arm around the prince's shoulder. He presented a mug to the blonde. "Vinto is a protected environment, as their rum is made with natural ingredients native only to Vinto, it's not meant to be transported out of the country. Since this is your first time off the shores of Rimhakka, I'll bet you've never had any, have you?"

"No," Yogi admitted, "Never."

Gareki smiled, gently caught Yogi's wrist in his free hand. He pushed the cup into Yogi's hand, poured himself a cup and sat down next to the blonde. "Go ahead and try it."

Yogi nodded and slowly raised the cup to his lips. It didn't burn any more or less than any other rum, but it had a very distinctive flavor, something semi-sweet to it. Yogi found himself enjoying it. They finished their first cup and Gareki poured another for each of them. Yogi smiled. "It's a shame this isn't allowed to be sold outside of Vinto, it's delicious."

Gareki raised his glass. "I know wine is normally the drink of choice for this, but I propose a toast."

Yogi raised an eyebrow. "A toast? To what?"

Gareki smirked. "To the repairs on the Kuronomei?" He smiled, as he watched the prince's face for each proposal. "To the ship's crew? To the food?" Gareki's devilishly mischievous smile continued to grow. "To peace between the crew and the Merfolk?" He had trouble suppressing the chuckle in his throat. "To us, then?"

"Eh…?" Yogi flinched and blushed.

Gareki gently wrapped his arm back around the prince. "To our alliance…" He smiled, watching the look on Yogi's face. Just as he'd suspected, the luster quickly left those violet eyes, the smile slowly fading away from the prince's lips. "To our friendship." A flicker of hope returned to Yogi's eyes as they turned back to the raven haired captain. "I'll take that as a yes," Gareki chuckled, clicking his glass to Yogi's. They both drank down the entire glass. "I think I finally understand what upset you, Yogi," he stated, pouring more rum into their cups. "I believe you misunderstood me the other day."

Yogi quickly downed the third glass, finishing it before Gareki could even raise his to his lips. He then poured his own drought from the bottle. "I asked you to drop it," Yogi said, "What do you mean I misunderstood you?"

Gareki blinked. "Take it easy with that stuff," he warned, unsure of the blonde's alcohol tolerance. "I didn't mean that was all I saw you as, Yogi. I think much better of you than you seem to imagine. You can't very well have a successful alliance with someone, if you're not friends with them." He finished his third cup, while Yogi finished his fourth, then gently pulled the prince back to the bed. He sat their cups aside and gently caressed Yogi's cheek, sweeping a golden strand of hair out of the way. "I want much more than that," he assured him, "I've merely been waiting for the right time to claim it."

"Gare…"

Gareki cut him off, pushing their lips together. Yogi blushed and wrapped his arms around the young captain, savoring the kiss. It had been days since the last time their lips had locked in such a manner. They both thought it felt so right, natural, comfortable. Granted, they both felt that their heads were swimming, but they weren't certain if that was the passion from the kiss or the rum. They swooned and fell back on the bed. Yogi blushed, hugging Gareki tighter, gently nuzzling Gareki's neck. The corners of his violet eyes were threatened with tears.

Gareki gently caressed Yogi's cheek, brushing a gentle thumb under one of eyes to wipe away an escaped tear. Yogi's hands tightly clenched the sleeves of Gareki's shirt. "Please don't toy around with me, Gareki," Yogi said, shaking his head. "If you say that, you have to mean it! If you're simply saying what you believe I want to hear, then this all needs to stop right now, before anything more happens."

Gareki leaned forward and placed a gentle, caring kiss upon Yogi's forehead. "Tears don't suit you, my prince, and I mean every word of what I've said." He stroked a gentle hand through Yogi's hair. "I haven't done anything in attempt to lead you on. All you want is someone at your side that you can trust." Gareki nuzzled Yogi's neck, and gently pressed his lips to the nape. "I'd do anything to be that someone."

"Would you give up all this?" Yogi asked, more curious than serious.

"Huh?" Gareki blinked at him.

"Pirating," Yogi said, looking him in the eyes. "You said you'd do anything, right? IF I asked it, would that include giving up the life of a pirate, and turning the Kuronomei and Kuroi Hitsuji into legal merchant ships?"

"I'd have to replace half the crew," Gareki said, a thoughtful look crossing his face as he tried to gauge the amount of work and changes that would take, and knowing which members of the crew would follow such a decision without question and which ones would oppose it all together.

Yogi smiled and gave a chuckle, caressing Gareki's cheek. "Tell me Gareki? That night I fell into the spring with the turtles, you said Princess Aysu was there?" Gareki nodded. "Did she try to enchant you?"

"She was," Gareki nodded, "and she did," he answered honestly. "She snared me, but couldn't hold me. She was unable to seduce me, and I broke free of it, the moment we heard you shout."

Yogi hugged Gareki tight and kissed him once more, taking the sailor by surprise as he was usually the one who took the initiative. The prince's kiss was sweet and savory, even though the smell and flavor of the rum still lingered on him. Yogi blushed as he pulled away from the kiss. "I never thought," he rested his head on Gareki's shoulder, "That when I found the one I wanted by my side, it would be someone like you, Gareki," he admitted. "But…" His violet eyes shimmered a little as he felt Gareki's warm, strong arms wrap around him. "I do feel safe with you. I'm sorry for what I said before we reached Merumerai. I really do feel I can trust you." He gently caressed Gareki's cheek.

Gareki gave a quiet chuckle and gently caught the hand on his cheek in his own. The rum clearly had a stronger alcohol content than the prince was use to dealing with, either that or Yogi had drank more than what he might have been allowed back home. The prince's words were coherent, but his movements were slightly swooned by the drink. "_I told Princess Aysu I wasn't interested in becoming a love slave for anyone else. Though, if Rimhakka allowed slaves, I would have willingly become yours in a heartbeat. Perhaps now… Isn't the right time, either,_" he thought, "_You're fawning over me like a love sick girl._" Gareki smirked, "_Not that your angelic features wouldn't pass you off for one if you ever had to borrow an outfit from Ranji, mind you._"

Gareki fell silent as he realized how tempting that idea was, just to see him dressed like that even once. Yogi's head was still resting against his shoulder, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parsed as he took steady, quiet breaths. Had he fallen asleep? This was probably the most at peace Gareki could remember seeing the blonde. A mischievous smile swept across the young captain's face as he considered it, too. If Yogi was drunk enough, he wouldn't remember and it would be the sailor's own little secret.

His thoughts were cut short, however, when Yogi snuggled closer to him and quietly murmured his name. Gareki slowly shifted his eyes back to Yogi's face. Oh, most definitely, the prince was drunk. Even so, Yogi knew, or at least thought he knew, exactly what he wanted.

Gareki was cautious in how he received and reciprocated Yogi's touch and each kiss that was lightly trailed down his neck. In the last eleven years, Gareki had never cared about putting himself in danger if he could gain something from it, it was why he had taken to this life in the first place. Even now, it wasn't the dangers he knew he would face if he gave in to the drunken prince that worried him, but the effects it would have on Yogi himself. Again, worrying about others was a rarity with him, but Yogi was already a major exception to the rule.

Those large beautiful violet eyes seemed to be pleading with him, however. Gareki had already set this course in motion Yogi's first night on the ship, and the blonde was ready to finish it. As Gareki pushed his lips to Yogi's and gently lay the prince back on the bed, he silently hoped he wasn't doing something they would both regret in the morning.

* * *

_***~The Next**_** Morning~***

* * *

Yogi groaned, placing a hand on his throbbing head. "Oh by the gods!" he groaned, "Did a carriage run me over in my sleep?" His eyes slowly fluttered open, the sunlight beaming through the window only made his head hurt more.

"I warned you to take it easy," Gareki moaned, still half asleep next to him.

It was at that moment that Yogi realized the warmth of a body pressed up against his side. He blinked. Not just that, but he could feel bare flesh gently brushing against his own, and silken hair and warm breath ghosting against his neck. The prince slowly moved his hand from his head, swallowing a gulp of air. He looked to find Gareki and himself both tangled in a mess of bed sheets and pillows, with nothing more than that between them. Yogi let out a startled shriek, which forced the captain to leap to a sitting position and throw a gentle hand over the prince's mouth, placing a finger to his own and nodding his head toward the door, reminding Yogi the chances of the crew hearing him.

Yogi blushed and nodded. "What happened?" he asked as Gareki removed his hand, "Did you… Did I… Did we… Gareki…!?"

Gareki groaned. "I knew it was a bad idea." He buried his face in his palm.

"We did, didn't we?" Yogi whimpered with a blush.

Gareki nodded and gently wrapped his arms around Yogi. "We did," he admitted, "But, before you go jumping to any conclusions, you were drunk and you were the one who made the first move. I offered to stop on more than one occasion, but you wouldn't hear of it." Gareki smiled and gently kissed Yogi's cheek. "You were really quite good considering it was your first time," he whispered. Yogi's face only turned redder. Gareki gently turned Yogi's gaze to meet his. "I promise, I didn't do anything you didn't ask for." Yogi could see the sincerity in Gareki's eyes as he said this. "I would never do anything to hurt you." He gently kissed Yogi's forehead, then leaned down and kissed the prince's lips. Yogi blushed, but returned the kiss, with even more passion than he had been. "I meant what I said last night, Yogi," Gareki reminded him as they pulled away from the kiss, "I would do anything to be the one person you trust to stay at your side." He smiled, "And I don't care what sort of trouble I get into for it."

* * *

_***~Meanwhile Aboard the Fuchsia Usagi~***_

* * *

"We've been bouncing around from one place to another for days," Tsukitachi bemoaned, "Lord Lindain has heard no word, and he claims this ship we're chasing frequents Vantnam because they're on good terms with Lord Yanari."

"That in itself is disconcerting in regards with the little lord. I can't begin to imagine how he got wrapped up with such reprobates," Hirato replied.

"You think we'll have any better luck if we head to Merumerai?" Tsukitachi asked, "Or is Tokitatsu simply chasing a ghost?"

"Careful where you are when you ask such questions aloud," Dr. Akari warned. He smiled, watching the two guardsmen breath a quiet sigh of relief, having half expected Tokitatsu himself to be standing there. "You can complain about going from one place to another all you like," the doctor said. "I'll gladly take any shore leave that allows me a break from having to look at the two of you all day."

"Why did you come along anyway?" Hirato asked, "As the royal doctor, you're supposed to be under high level security."

"Which unfortunately means the two of you and your brother," the doctor stated. "His majesty is keeping low level guards at his side until we return. He sent me along incase the Prince Yogi, or one of the princesses needs immediate medical attention. When we find them."

"Let's hope Prince Yogi doesn't need it," Tsukitachi said, "With your bedside manner, the two of you are fully liable to sink the whole damned ship if it comes to that."

Hirato smiled as the doctor shot Tsukitachi a look that seemed to dare him to repeat himself. "I don't believe in codling the prince, he's soft enough as it is."

"Your methods haven't made him stronger, just more frightened of doctors," Hirato pointed.

"Why did I even come in here? It's too early in the morning for dealing with the two of you," Akari sighed.

"It's never too early to deal with us," Hirato said, opening the door to step outside, "You're just too crabby to handle a couple of jolly fellows such as ourselves."

"Jolly fellows?" Dr. Akari raised an eyebrow, "Is that what you call 'annoying' these days?"

The two of them laughed as they stepped out onto the deck. Tsukitachi stretched his arms and began to sing.

_**A is the anchor that holds a bold ship**_

Hirato chimed in, the two seeming to toss the song back and forth with each new letter.

**_B is the bowsprit that often does dip,_**

T: **_C is the capstan on which we do wind, and_**

H: **_D is the davits on which the jolly boat hangs._**

They joined together as they reached the chorus.

_**Oh, hi derry, hey derry, ho derry down,**_

_**Give sailors their grog and there's nothing goes wrong,**_

_**So merry, so merry, so merry are we,**_

_**No matter who's laughing at sailors at sea.**_

T: **_E is the ensign, the red, white, and blue_**

H: **_F is the fo'c'sle, holds the ship's crew,_**

T: **_G is the gangway on which the mate takes his stand,_**

H: **_H is the hawser that seldom does strand_**

Both: **_Oh, hi derry, hey derry, ho derry down,_**

_**Give sailors their grog and there's nothing goes wrong,**_

_**So merry, so merry, so merry are we,**_

_**No matter who's laughing at sailors at sea.**_

Akari stepped out onto the deck and sighed, watching the two of them as they played about, laughing and singing. He was certain that was a flask of wine or whiskey they were passing between themselves as well. "It really is too early in the morning for this," he groaned, placing a hand on his head.

T: **_I is the irons where the stuns'l boom sits,_**

H: **_J is the jib-boom that often does dip,_**

T: **_K are the keelsons of which you've told, and_**

H: **_L are the lanyards that always will hold_**

Both: **_Oh, hi derry, hey derry, ho derry down,_**

_**Give sailors their grog and there's nothing goes wrong,**_

_**So merry, so merry, so merry are we,**_

_**No matter who's laughing at sailors at sea.**_

T: **_M is the main mast, so stout and so strong,_**

H: **_N is the north point that never points wrong,_**

T: **_O are the orders of which we must be'ware, and_**

H: **_P are the pumps that cause sailors to swear._**

Both: **_Oh, hi derry, hey derry, ho derry down,_**

**_Give sailors their grog and there's nothing goes wrong,_**

**_So merry, so merry, so merry are we,_**

**_No matter who's laughing at sailors at sea._**

T: **_Q is the quadrant, the sun for to take,_**

H: **_R is the riggin' that always does shake_**

T: **_S is the starboard side of our bold ship, and_**

H: **_T are the topmasts that often do split._**

Both: **_Oh, hi derry, hey derry, ho derry down,_**

_**Give sailors their grog and there's nothing goes wrong,**_

_**So merry, so merry, so merry are we,**_

_**No matter who's laughing at sailors at sea.**_

Akari smirked and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall of the Captain's Quarters as Tsukitachi stepped out onto the deck. The highly decorated soldier adjusted his glasses and waited quietly for the two guardsmen to finish their song.

T: **_U is the ugliest old Captain of all,_**

H: _**V are the vapours that come with the squall,**_

The last two lines and the final chorus the two began to sing together.

**_W is the windlass on which we do wind, and_**

**_X, Y, and Z, well, we can't put in rhyme!_**

**_Oh, hi derry, hey derry, ho derry down,_**

**_Give sailors their grog and there's nothing goes wrong,_**

**_So merry, so merry, so merry are we,_**

**_No matter who's laughing at sailors at sea._**

**_Oh, hi derry, hey derry, ho derry down,_**

**_Give sailors their grog and there's nothing goes wrong,_**

**_So merry, so merry, so merry are we,_**

**_No matter who's laughing at sailors at sea._**

"IF you two are quite finished making so much racket as to wake the whole damned ship, you can put that energy to use swabbing the deck," Tsukitachi scolded them.

Akari forced back a laugh, as he turned and followed Tsukitachi back into the Captain's Cabin, "I warned you it was too early in the morning."

* * *

_**Author's End Note:**_ Ok, sorry for "blue ballsing" you guys. I told my roommate I was writing a story and debating whether or not to put in the drunk sex scene or to simply elude to it. His advice was, "What you do is elude to it, then open up a new file and write the F*(% out of it." So, I'm eluding to it. We'll see if I actually do the rest later or not. And, yeah, sorry, we simply had to flash over to Hirato and Tsukitachi for some form of comic relief, because we've been focused on the Kuronomei for the last… How many chapters?


	13. 12 - Reunited

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ ChaelRi Reika, thank you for the fave and follow on this story, welcome aboard! RaeWolf313 and mysterious Q, are you still with us, or should we start shouting 'Man over board'? You guys have been kind of quiet lately. By the way, there may be a few more songs here and there, but I have no intention of turning this story into an M Rated Yaoi Musical, that's just not happening, no matter how much fun it is to picture Tsukitachi and Hirato dancing around the ship the way I did when I wrote them singing "The Sailor's Alphabet".

_**Chapter 12: Reunited**_

"Your brother and his friend are incorrigible," Akari grumbled.

Tsukitachi smirked, "You complain, but I know that's why you put up with them." He smirked, "You enjoy letting them confound you at every turn. It gives you an excuse to be so crabby."

"Let me ask you something, why are we headed to Merumerai? Didn't Emperor Palnedo say that this crew we're after has their home port in Karasuna?" Akari pointed.

"Yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean they'll head straight there. If their ship runs into trouble they may pull into harbor elsewhere. Besides, Lord Lindain of Vantnam and King Nereus of Merumerai are sworn to assist the crown in times of emergency. Therefore, we have to speak with them on the matter," Tokitatsu stated.

Akari nodded with an acknowledging grunt. "True, but it should have been a messenger ship. We're wasting time like this."

Tokitatsu laughed. "Don't tell me the Great Dr. Akari is getting Cabin Fever already?"

"Perish the thought!" Akari snorted. "By the way, when you approached Lord Lindain, did you notice his sincerity when he said he'd not seen them?"

Tokitatsu nodded. "I did."

"Lord Lindain clearly knows nothing," Akari surmised, "But, I noticed how Dr. Ikami and Young Lord Yanari were acting. I think they did know something, but simply refused to say."

"Such may be the case, but without proof, there's nothing we can do about it," Tokitatsu sighed.

"Should we fail to find them at Merumerai, are we then headed to Satanika, or are do we set sail straight for Karasuna?" Akari asked.

"We have no one to seek assistance from in Satanika, we have no reason to expect them to head to Vinto, and we know their captain steers clear of Rinoll. So, yes, we will set course immediately for Karasuna when we leave Merumerai," Tokitatsu nodded.

* * *

_***~Time Skip~***_

* * *

The Kuronomei finally docked in the ports of Karasuna. It had been several days since leaving Merumerai with the larger, slower ship, and Yogi was very grateful to set foot on solid land once more.

"Stay close, Yogi," Gareki warned, pulling the blonde close while they waited for the gangplank to be lowered, "If people around here believe you're a member of the crew or a servant, they'll leave you alone. If they realize you're an outsider, they may start trouble."

Yogi nodded. He slipped the ring from his finger and pushed it into Gareki's hand. "Here, I want you to hold it for me for safe keeping," he said, "It did us some good back in Merumerai, but if Karasuna is even half as dangerous as I've heard, then it will only cause problems for me here."

"You're sure you want me to hold on to it?" Gareki asked.

"There's no one else I'd trust better with it," Yogi answered with a smile.

Gareki smiled and nodded, placing it in one of his pockets. "Very well then, I'll take good care of it for you," he promised.

"Awe, look at the two cute little lovebirds," Ranji teased, sliding up next to Gareki and Yogi. "Congrats, Captain, I always knew you were a rogue, but I never expected you to steal the prince's heart so easily."

Yogi blushed a bright red, and Gareki flinched, neither of them had thought they were being THAT obvious around the rest of the crew. "Ranji, what the hell are you talking about!?" Gareki denied, "The prince and I are on friendly terms, nothing more."

"Call it what you will, Captain," Ranji said in a whispered giggle, making sure the three of them were the only ones who knew, "You can't fool me when it comes to such matters."

"You really are to much like a woman sometimes, you know, Ran?" Gareki sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Jiki, Shishi, Nai, and I will keep the secret safe," Ranji assured them.

Yogi became even more flustered. "You all know?" he whimpered.

Ranji put a hand to his lips and gave a quiet chuckle. "The way you two have been arguing, the way you two look at each other, the way the captain won't let anyone else so much as lay a finger on you. My dear Prince Yogi, it's more than obvious."

"Yogi," Gareki and Yogi both corrected him.

"While we're here in Karasuna, at least out in the open, no one is to address the royal siblings by their titles," Gareki reminded Ranji. "We don't want to draw unnecessary attention."

"Right, right," Ranji nodded, "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Make sure the rest of the crew is reminded of it, too," Gareki ordered.

"Aye, Captain!" Ranji nodded.

"Captain Gareki?" Jiki called, running up to them, "Requesting permission to go ashore?" He held up one of the two bottles of Vinto Rum he'd been allowed to keep for himself.

Gareki smiled and nodded. "Permission Granted, Jiki. Ran, I'm leaving you and Shishi in charge for now. Karoku will be back with someone to see about the smugglers in the brig before nightfall. Once they have been removed, the rest of the crew is free for a three-day shore leave."

Ranji nodded and gave a swift salute. "Count on us, Captain!"

Gareki lead the away party ashore; Yogi, Jiki, Nai, Yotaka, Nyanperowna, and himself. "Ne, Gareki…?" Yogi caught Gareki's wrist, making sure no one was around to hear them, "About those smugglers. Can't you do something other than selling them?"

Gareki raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked, turning to face Yogi and crossing his arms. "There's good money in selling them."

Yogi frowned. "But… In Rimhakka, we don't allow slaves. I don't feel right letting you sell them, even here in Karasuna."

Gareki sighed. "Are we actually going to have this conversation out in the streets? I told you not to let people think you're a tourist. What should I do, go to the embassy and hand them over to the authorities? They'll snatch me up as well if I go there, it's run by Palnedo's people. They're not innocents you know, if we had lost, then we'd be sitting in their brig waiting to be sold."

"Then don't turn them over either," Yogi said.

"Gods you're an idiot!" Yotaka interjected, "They're bound to have heard from more talkative members of the crew that you're with us, you know. It's either sell them or kill them. If we give them to the authorities or let them go, they'll rat you out."

"Yotaka!" Gareki scolded. He sighed, placing a hand to his head as he tried to think. "Yogi," he said quietly, taking both of the blonde's wrists in his hands. "If I could grant you this request I would, but Karoku's got a point. If they've heard that you're with us, we run the risk of having all of Kafka's royal armada come for us. This is Karasuna, not Rimhakka, this sort of thing isn't unheard of here. It's for everyone's safety, including your own. Even if it goes against your own convictions."

Yogi sighed and nodded. "I just thought you of all people would want to avoid putting more people into such a life style," he adverted his eyes as he said this.

Gareki's grip tightened slightly on the blonde's fair skinned wrists, as if to say he understood the sentiment, but was at a loss for what else he could possibly do. Yogi glanced back up at the raven haired pirate. Those deep blue eyes seemed to promise him, "_This one last time, and I'll stop, and I'll see to it that there's no way you can be implemented in it._" Yogi gave a quiet smile and nodded, he could accept that answer. Yotaka watched the pair and stifled a growl. He didn't, couldn't understand what it was that Gareki saw in Yogi.

The group approached the house and were instantly greeted by a rush of women. "Yotaka, Gareki, Nai!" Tsubame and Tsubaki both greeted them, rushing up and hugging each one.

"Welcome home!" Tsubaki said, holding Gareki tight. The young captain smiled and returned his adopted sister's hug. These were the people he and Yotaka were providing for, these beautiful fair lasses who looked as though they'd never so much as harmed a fly. Tsubaki opened her eyes and looked past Gareki. "Jiki," she greeted the dark haired twenty-year-old, reaching out her hands, "It's always a pleasure to see you."

Jiki smiled and took Tsubaki's fingers in his hands. "It's wonderful to see you looking so well, Tsubaki," he greeted, "And Tsubame, you look as beautiful as ever."

"Those are our sisters you're flattering you old playboy," Yotaka teased him.

Tsubaki's eyes finally fell upon the silent, golden haired visitor with the violet eyes. "Oh my, and you must be Prince Yogi?" she said, giving a deeply respectable bow, a slight blush gracing her face. "Welcome to my humble home, your highness."

"He's as beautiful as his sisters," Tsubame thought aloud. Yotaka glared at her, Gareki and Yogi both blushed.

"Tsubame, where are your manners?" Tsubaki scolded.

"Forgive me," Tsubame squeaked, covering her mouth. She gave a reverent bow, "Welcome, your highness, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Yogi smiled at the two girls. He bowed graciously to them both. "The pleasure is all mine, ladies," he insisted. "Lady Tsubaki, I understand I am indebted to your sister and you for watching over my sisters these last few days?"

"Oh, it was no trouble at all, your highness," Tsubaki assured him, "Your sisters have been delightful company. I believe they're in Karoku's room visiting with him at the moment, shall I fetch them for you?"

Yogi gave a quiet nod, "If you would, please." Tsubaki gave a curtsy and turned to go down the hall.

Mere moments later, the sound of footsteps were heard in the hall. Everyone looked up to see a flash of blonde curly locks as Princess Miumarie nearly knocked Gareki over, rushing to her brother. "Oni-Chan!" she cried out happily, throwing her arms around him.

"Miu!" Yogi replied, hugging her tight, placing a gentle hand on the back of her head, the other wrapped just below her shoulder blades. The family resemblance was amazing, the bright violet eyes and golden blonde locks of curly silken hair, the soft unblemished fair skin, their cherub-like faces, there was no mistaking the two were siblings. Such features were predominant in the Rimhakkan Royal Family. Yogi pushed his nose gently to Miumarie's and rubbed them together, eliciting a giggle from her. "Are you ok, Miu?" he asked.

Miumarie smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, Oni-Chan, Miss Tsubaki and Miss Tsubame have been really nice. But I missed you so much!" Her eyes glanced down at the floor and grew wider and happier when she saw the royal kitten "Aaha! Nyan-Chan, you're alright, too!?" she giggled, holding out her arms for the kitten to leap into.

Tsukumo was much more poised when she entered the room. Her long golden blonde curls were pulled into a perfect pair of pigtails on either side of her head. Her lovely purple eyes were full of life. She smiled at her brother. "Yogi!" she said happily.

Yogi smiled and reached out his hand to her. "Hello, Tsukumo," he greeted, gently pulling her into a hug. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," she assured him with a faint giggle. "You're the one we've been worried about. Is it true the ship you were on was involved in a raid?"

"I'm afraid so," Yogi admitted.

"But I made sure he was kept far from the danger, Princess," Gareki assured her.

Tsukumo turned her eyes to the young pirate. "You?" she asked, stiffly, "Are you Gareki?" He nodded an affirmative. "I understand you're the one responsible for us being here?"

"Tsukumo?" Yogi gently caught her by the elbows as she turned her full attention to the young seafarer.

"That I am," he admitted with a nod.

Tsukumo shook free of Yogi's hold and smiled. She threw her arms around him. "Thank you," she said. "I don't know to what means you felt you needed to help us, but Lady Tsubaki has said that you felt you owed us a Life's Debt. Whatever your reasons, thank you for keeping our brother safe."

"Maybe one day, we'll tell you that story," Yogi said with a quiet smile.

"Jiki?" Tsubaki gently poked the twenty-year-old's elbow, "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to stare, dear?"

This turned everyone's attention to Jiki. He stood, jaw slightly dropped, his golden eyes locked, in awe of the eighteen year old princess. Now he really understood what it was Gareki saw in Yogi, never could he recall seeing a woman so beautiful. He shook his head, remembering his manners, and bowed to her, showing deep respect. "Forgive me, my lady, I was taken aback by your beauty," he stated boldly.

She turned to face him. Her demeanor remaining calm and collected, she was not often one to allow herself to be flattered. "Is my beauty so great that it renders you speechless?" she asked quietly.

"Indeed, my lady," Jiki nodded, reaching a hand toward her. Tsukumo gave a quiet sigh, she'd been through this sort of thing before with royals who wished to be her suitor. Being the proper lady that she was, she gently placed her hand in his. Her eyes widened a little, however, as Jiki knelt on one knee before her. "I was momentarily stupefied by your beauty, my dear princess. Your purple eyes are liken to the Purple Coneflower, your golden hair rivals the beauty of the Sunflower, and your lips are equal to the dainty pink of the Roses you currently wear in your hair." The princess actually felt a brief flush of warmth cross her cheeks. In the past, her hair had been compared to the sun or to gold itself, once even compared to fools' gold. Her eyes had often been compared to amethysts and her skin to ivory or porcelain. Never before had someone compared her features to the natural beauty of flowers.

"Is he always such a smooth talker?" Yogi asked, nodding his head toward the two.

Gareki couldn't help but laugh. "Now who's the one being protective?" He cleared his throat. "Yotaka, if you leave now, you can take care of our business and be back here in time for dinner."

Yotaka nodded. "Right, good idea."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tsubaki exclaimed, blushing red. "Tsubame, dear, we haven't even started preparations for dinner yet." She glanced around the room; there was herself, Tsubame, the two princesses, the prince, Gareki, Yotaka, Karoku, Jiki, Nai, and Nyanperowna. "So, ten of us and the cat, is that all we'll be expecting for dinner tonight?" The others nodded, even though she was not necessarily asking the question for them to answer.

While Tsubaki and Tsubame made their way to the kitchen, Gareki lead Yogi toward the back, Nai following behind them. Gareki pointed to a room. "That's my room, you and I will sleep in there tonight," he informed the prince with a smile. Gareki pointed to another room. "Tsubaki and Tsubame share that room, they've probably been letting your sisters use it." He pushed against the door to the room across from his. "The others will be sleeping in here." He lead Yogi and Nai inside this room. "Karoku?"

"Gareki, welcome home, little brother!" Karoku greeted him with a smile.

Gareki sat on the side of the bed. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine. Dr. Ryoushi came by yesterday. He says I might actually be able to get up and walk by the end of the year," Karoku laughed.

"That's great news Karoku!" Nai interrupted, running up to the bed.

"Nai!" Karoku greeted the Half-Niji, hugging him close and rubbing a gentle hand through his head. "Oh, I'm so glad you're both home safe," he said. "I was worried when I learned you were injured, Gareki. I keep telling you this is a dangerous business. Who patched you up, anyway? You don't look to have a scratch on you."

Gareki gave a soft chuckle and lifted his shirt, revealing the shoulder that had been pierced. "I don't," he confirmed.

"Dr. Ikami gave him emergency treatment in Vantnam," Nai said.

"And then Prince Yogi here took us to Merumerai and asked the Merking permission to use a special healing spring there."

Karoku's blue eyes shifted from Nai and Gareki to the blonde who was quietly standing against the wall next to the door. "Prince Yogi?" He smiled. "Thank you, your highness, this is twice now you've done us a kindness."

Yogi shook his head. "No, there's no need to thank me, really!" he insisted, "Gareki's done so much for my sisters and me himself. His safety is what really matters."

Karoku and Gareki both smiled, though each for different reasons. Nai stifled a giggle. At that moment, he could sense nothing but warmth from each of the older males in the room. Karoku blinked, taking not of the smile on Gareki's face. "Gareki…?" He gave a light chuckle. "I do believe it's been a long time since I've seen you smile, little brother." His eyes darted to Yogi, "I owe you a lot more gratitude than you seem to care to admit, my prince. I regret I cannot stand and receive you properly."

Yogi approached the bed and shook Karoku's hand. "This will be more than enough," he assured him, flashing him one of his angelic smiles.

They sat and visited with Karoku until Tsubaki came to call them for dinner. She brought in Karoku's food and led the others to the dinner table. In addition to fixing dinner for everyone else, she ventured to give Nyanperowna a saucer of milk and fish. As anticipated, Yotaka had managed to rejoin them before they sat down at the table.

Finally, they retired for the night, Tsubame and Tsubaki gave their beds to the princesses, moving to their grandfather's unoccupied room for the night. Gareki and Yogi went to Gareki's room, while Yotaka, Nai, and Jiki went to Karoku's room. Nai snuggled up to Karoku and Yotaka allowed Jiki his bed, while laying out a pallet on the floor.

Gareki locked the door and he and Yogi snuggled into the bed together. Gareki stroked a hand through Yogi's soft silken locks of gold. "Jiki's right, you and your sisters do have hair that rivals the sunflower," he laughed.

Yogi smiled at this and laughed. "I'm surprised to hear you talk like that." He looked at Gareki. "You've been good to me, Gareki, but such sweet talk doesn't seem like your style."

"No?" Gareki smiled catching the prince by the shoulders and pushing their lips together. "I've been known to surprise from time to time, though. How about this then?" He rolled so that he was on top of the blonde, who was now flat on his back. "You were drunk last time, so how about we try again and do this right?" He smiled and passionately kissed the prince once more. Yogi moaned into the kiss and reciprocated it, he offered no objections, no resistance. Gareki smiled as he pulled away from the kiss. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled. "Just be sure to keep your voice down. The walls are kind of thin."


	14. 13 - Anything For You

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Ok, I've teased you guys enough… We're going straight into a love scene, just giving you fair warning. Matter of fact, that's all this chapter is and I think this is the most descriptive Yaoi love scene I've written yet. I actually only stopped the last chapter where I did because I didn't want to run it into a new page, so we are picking up right where we left off. Question, are Gareki and Yogi the only ones you'd like to see in a willing scene? I mean, there's also the options of Ranji and Shishi, Tsukitachi and Hirato (and possibly Akari), (if/when I flash back to the group from Kafka) Kagiri and Kiharu, and now the only Male/Female pairing Tsukumo and Jiki... Unless you guys want some twincest with Yotaka and Tsubame? Which I doubt you do? Oh, and by the way, Mysterious Q, glad to hear you're still with us and still enjoying.

_**Chapter 13: Anything For You**_

Gareki pushed his lips to Yogi's once more and pushed his head back against the pillow. "Gareki…" Yogi whispered quietly, "I'm not sure if…"

Gareki smiled, Yogi was cute when he suddenly decided to act shy. He put a gentle finger to Yogi's lips. "It's alright, Yogi," he assured him. "You may have been drunk, but you did just fine last time." He slowly took off his shirt. "Just do what comes natural, and we'll stop whenever you feel uncomfortable."

Yogi nodded. "Alright," he quietly agreed, taking off his own shirt.

Once more, their lips locked with one another. Gareki's skillful hands slowly, gently trailed along the more sensitive areas of Yogi's torso and down toward his belt line. Their tongues intertwined with one another and Yogi gave a soft, sensual moan of pleasure. Slowly, the released each other from the kiss and Gareki began to trail gentle kisses down the prince's neck, smiling as Yogi's breath hitched on each and every one of them.

"Are you always so sensitive to being touched, or is it just me?" Gareki teased as he gently pressed his lips to Yogi's shoulder. Yogi's face flushed red, he didn't know how to answer that, after all, Gareki was his first. Gareki smiled and gave a soft chuckle as his lips pushed against Yogi's collar bone. He knew the prince couldn't answer such a question, but enjoyed teasing him, all the same.

Yogi gasped, Gareki wasn't just kissing the collar bone, but he gently sucked on it and rolled his tongue over it. Gareki smiled, the blush on Yogi's face was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. He moved further down, slipping his lips around the prince's nipple and rolling his tongue along the sensitive flesh around the edges. Yogi moaned and gave a soft whimper, shutting his violet eyes tight. "Gareki, you're just teasing me now," he moaned in hushed protest.

Gareki chuckled as his hand finally slipped inside Yogi's pants and grabbed hold of the prince's member. "You're hard already, Yogi," he teased, "Clearly I'm better than I give myself credit for." Gareki's hand gently began to glide up and down Yogi's shaft, though the prince's tight pants restricted the movements, making them slow and labored. Yogi lifted his hips, catching hold of his belt line, and slid off the remainder of his clothes, allowing the young captain better access. Gareki smiled and leaned down for another kiss. "You really are beautiful, my prince," he whispered softly, letting his voice ghost over the blonde's ear before placing a gentle kiss upon it. Gareki followed suit, removing the rest of his own clothes.

Yogi blushed and placed a gentle finger on Gareki's chest, just between his Pecs and slowly trailed it down toward his waist line. He smiled. "So are you, Gareki."

This time, Gareki could feel himself blush. It might be the first time he'd ever admit that he had, too. But, Yogi was the firs person to ever tell him such a thing, and mean it. He smiled and leaned forward, once more, his hand gently stroking his prince's cock. "I'm yours to command, Yogi," he whispered softly, placing a swift kiss on the royal lips, "Never again will I give myself to another."

Yogi sat up and pulled Gareki into his lap, positioning the young captain where their cocks could touch. They both gave a sharp moan of pleasure at the sensation. Yogi wrapped one arm around Gareki's shoulders and caught his other hand around Gareki's member. "Then promise me something, Gareki?" he asked, sliding his fingers so that they linked with the younger male's. He was inexperienced compared to the younger, but he seemed to have an idea of what he wanted to try.

Gareki nodded. "Anything," he agreed willingly.

Yogi smiled and pushed his lips to Gareki's, slowly starting both their hands to moving once more. Gareki almost wished he'd thought to do this last time, their cocks were pressed together and both their hands were positioned where they could stroke both simultaneously, it was a new sensation to both of them. "When this is all over," Yogi requested in between moans, "Give up pirating and come back to Rimhakka. I'll make sure your family is taken care of, and you can become a merchant captain if you still wish to sail, a merchant with whom the Royal Family could make all their deals and trades through." Yogi placed a gentle kiss on Gareki's shoulder. He closed his eyes, expecting the seafarer to deny him this request now that he'd heard it in full.

Gareki blushed and gave a soft moan as he felt Yogi's lips on his shoulders. His body shivered slightly. He smiled, the prince wasn't offering charity, but a well paying job that would allow him to remain within his comfort zone on the ocean, but with doubled security. Gareki's free hand tangled into the back of the prince's hair and he leaned forward, gently pressing their foreheads together. "Alright," he nodded, "I can do that for you." Yogi smiled and kissed him once more. Each kiss had been progressively more passionate than the last. This one nearly sent both their heads spinning. They slowly pulled away, their breaths short and heavy but not pained, their eyes both full of a wide range of emotions neither of them ever thought they could feel. "I'm ready," Gareki whispered.

Yogi nodded. "Alright."

Gareki moved out of Yogi's lap and bent down, taking the prince's member into his mouth. Yogi gave a moan of pleasure as Gareki took him in fully. Slowly, Gareki began bobbing his head up and down, coating Yogi's member in a layer of his saliva. Gareki smiled, it was almost tempting to finish the blonde prince like this. Slowly, he pulled off of Yogi's shaft with a 'pop' sound that made the red on Yogi's face darken even further. Gareki then moved once more, slowly sliding the prince's throbbing manhood inside himself.

Gareki took the lead, moving his hips so that he was gliding up and down Yogi's pride. Yogi bit his lip in a failed attempt to suppress a moan of pleasure. Gently catching Gareki's hip with one hand, the other returned to his lover's cock. This in turn elicited a louder moan of pleasure from Gareki, forcing him to bite down on a knuckle to muffle it. Yogi smiled and sat up once more, pulling Gareki's upper body closer to him. They kissed, letting their tongues tie into one another, which in turn allowed them both to muffle their gasps and moans. Both of them moved their hips and Yogi's hand continued to pump at Gareki's shaft.

Gareki wrapped his arms around Yogi's body, becoming more lost in the passion and pleasure than he'd ever been. He smiled, no one had ever made him feel like this before, and he was certain no one else ever would. He hadn't expected Yogi to continue stroking him, but quietly supposed it made them even for his previous trespasses against the prince his first night onboard the Kuronomei. Meanwhile, Yogi inwardly cursed himself for having been drunk the last time he and Gareki had made love. He wished he could remember if his first time was as good as this.

The pair reached their climax at the same time. Gareki released his load, coating Yogi's hand and stomach. Yogi released his, filling Gareki's entrance full.

They both fell back on the bed with a huff and lay there for a moment, catching their breaths. Slowly, Gareki got up and found something for the two of them to clean off with. They would worry with a proper washing in the morning before heading into town.

They snuggled together on the bed. "That was a promise, right?" Yogi asked.

"Hmm…?" Gareki's eyes shifted upward to meet with Yogi's loving gaze.

"No more pirating after all this? I don't want you doing anything that could get you hurt any more," Yogi said.

Gareki smiled and nodded. "It's a promise, Yogi. From this point on, I'm yours," he said nuzzling his face into the prince's shoulder, his warm breath brushing against the base of the prince's neck. "I might put myself in harms' way to protect you if need be, but no more playing Pirate after this is over."

"Gareki…" Yogi smiled and hugged him closer.

Gareki returned the smile and moved up to kiss his prince's lips. "Ask anything of me," he whispered, "Anything at all." He rested his forehead against Yogi's allowing their hair to mingle together. "As long as it's for you, I'll do anything."


	15. 14 - Karasuna

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Right, more fan-made back story. People are going to hate Jiki's parents reading this one. Once more, let's have a quick age recap-since I have two more coming in in this chapter: Ages that haven't changed; Dr. Akari is still 36, Hirato and Tsukitachi both still 27, Iva still 25, Yogi still 21, Jiki still 20, and Shishi still 18. Ranji's age hasn't been given, but I'm going with 18. Nai's age is still indeterminate. Ages that have changed; Karoku is 20, Gareki 19, Tsukumo 18, Kiichi 17, Eleska 16, Miumarie 13, Yanari 13. I'm guessing Tsubaki is right around 27-29 and Tsubame and Yotaka around 17-19. Also, you'll notice I keep using "gods" instead of "God", this is in part because there has been no mention of any religious systems set up in the canon world of Karneval, so rather than take a risk and play with God, I'm using "gods" to be safe. Please don't hate me for what I do to Iva and Kiichi here, it just seemed appropriate type casting for them in this role. Oh, and we've got a moment of Karneval Canon repeating itself.

_**Chapter 14: Karasuna**_

Yogi and Gareki were up and in and out of the bathing barrels out back early in the morning, before any of the others were awake. Gareki surprised them all when HE was already in the kitchen fixing breakfast when the rest awoke. Even more surprising was that Yogi was assisting him.

Princess Tsukumo and Princess Miumarie both stared, wide eyed and blinking at their brother. They'd never even seen him set foot in the kitchen back in Rimhakka. Granted, Gareki wasn't letting him handle the knives or anything, simply asking him to pass certain ingredients here and there, but this was still an unusual sight to behold.

Yotaka, Tsubame, Nai, Tsubaki, and even Jiki were equally astonished. They knew Gareki knew how to cook, it was just a rare occasion for him to actually do so. "Someone got up early," Tsubaki commented.

"Somebody's working miracles," Tsubaki and Tsukumo both mumbled, watching both their brothers taking on such an unusual task.

"Good morning, everyone," Yogi greeted them cheerfully, finally realizing the others were standing there.

Yogi watched quietly as Jiki spent the entire morning doting on Princess Tsukumo. Anything she requested, he quickly and willingly fetched it for her, and, in spite of herself, she was giving him quiet smiles whenever her complimented her. Yogi raised an eyebrow. If she liked Jiki, who was he to get in the way? But, he finally thought he understood why Yotaka had been behaving like he had over Gareki.

Meanwhile, Tsukumo, Tsubame, and Tsubaki were all keeping an eye on Yogi and Gareki. Just like on the ship, they were trying not to act obvious with the others watching, but there were subtle little hints. Tsukumo and Miumarie both took notice that Yogi and Gareki were acting as if they'd known each other their whole lives. But, before Tsukumo could question exactly WHY Gareki had ever felt he owed Yogi anything, when, as far as she was aware, they had only just met two weeks ago, the group had concluded their breakfast and Gareki was ready to get out and go into town. He caught Yogi by the wrist and lead him toward the door, excusing the both of them, he granted Yotaka time to visit with their sisters, assuring him that Ranji and Shishi should be in town taking care of selling all the other goods they had to sell. Jiki excused himself as well, placing a kiss upon Princess Tsukumo's hand as he did so. "It saddens me to have to part from your company for even a moment, my lady, but I'm afraid I have a previous engagement that I must attend," Jiki said.

"Then your consort mustn't be kept waiting," Tsukumo nodded. She turned her eyes to Gareki and Yogi, "Your friend here is well mannered, and so soft spoken for a pirate."

Gareki chuckled. "I try to teach my crew not to speak to ladies any differently than they would have someone speak to their own sisters, my dear princess," he said with a bow.

Yogi crossed his arms, his eyes focusing on Jiki. "Something tells me there's a bit more to it than that, however," he said.

"_I could say the same for the two of you,_" Tsukumo thought, her eyes quietly shifting between the young captain and her brother.

"You're worrying too much, and starting to sound like Yotaka," Gareki whispered as he opened the door.

"Heavens forbid," Yogi shuddered, following Gareki outside.

Jiki followed Yogi and Gareki into town. Yogi tried not to be obvious as his eyes wandered over the layout. The buildings were weak in structure, some dilapidated and falling in on themselves. Several had red lanterns hanging in front of them. Jiki stopped in front of one such building.

A beautiful woman with long wavy teal blue hair and emerald green eyes barricaded his way through the door. Yogi flushed slightly at the sight of the woman, as she was wearing a single cloth of silk that covered her body, but hugged it, showing off that she had curves in all the right places. Her eyes stared coldly at Jiki as she took in a puff from a long slender silver and jeweled pipe. "I hadn't heard you were back in town," she said, exhaling the smoke. "You know I don't like it when you come calling without letting me know. You're interfering with my business."

Jiki frowned at her. "Madam Iva, my business is not with you," he stated, "And it's too early in the morning for her to be busy, so I'm not interrupting anything."

"Gareki…?" Yogi whispered, his violet eyes scanning the building and the woman, who was now arguing with Jiki, "Is this place what I think it is?"

"Unfortunately," Gareki sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"FINE!" Jiki exclaimed, reaching into his pocket. "It's a damned shame you make me pay like a common customer to see her, you know?"

Yogi frowned. "Alright, forgive me for being over protective of my sisters, but this…? He's spent all morning and all last night sweet talking Tsukumo, and now he's standing here, trying to gain entry to a house of ill repute?"

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly, Yogi," Gareki warned, "Haven't you heard the saying, '_**never judge a book by its cover**_'?"

"It's nothing personal, Jiki Darling," Iva said, "It's just business, and I can't let her go until the debt is paid off." She counted the coins Jiki had forced into her hand, with a sad sort of smile. She took another puff from her pipe. "Right, it's all there, but I would have preferred it to be jewels this time," she exhaled.

"I can't bring those back every time," Jiki lamented.

"Oi! Kiichi, get out here, you've got a visitor!" Madam Iva called.

"A visitor? Kiichi's just waking up, who would call at this hou…ah…!" An overly cute seventeen year old girl stepped into the doorway. Her curly hair, wide eyes, and clothes were all a vibrant shade of blue. "ONI-CHAN!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Jiki with a laugh.

Yogi blinked, his eyes widened a little, and Gareki could hear the faltering breath he took. "Oni-Chan?" the prince asked, a hand covering his mouth. His violet eyes darted to the raven haired teenager standing next to him.

Gareki sighed and nodded, his eyes focused on Jiki and Kiichi. "That's right, this unfortunate girl is Jiki's younger sister. Not everything is as it seems in Karasuna." He nudged his head in the direction of an alley, where they could talk. Yogi quietly followed behind him.

Gareki stayed where he could keep his eyes on Jiki, Kiichi, and Iva until they went inside. "I'm almost afraid to ask," Yogi started.

"No need," Gareki said shaking his head, "Jiki and Kiichi were both born in Kafka, just like Shishi and Ranji. However, where Shishi and Ran were lower class, those two," he nodded his head in Jiki and Kiichi's direction, "where the other side of the coin. They weren't upper class royals or second class nobles, they were third class, just barely rich enough not to land themselves as middle class and commoners."

"Then…?" Yogi's eyes trailed from Gareki to Jiki and his sister. Jiki was at this moment, presenting Kiichi with the bottle of Vinto Rum Gareki had allowed him to bring her. He quickly had to dodge a shoe from Madam Iva who was annoyed she hadn't received the bottle in payment for the visit.

"Madam Iva, please!" Jiki protested, "I was only allowed to bring the one bottle for Kiichi. If I had been allowed more, I would have brought you one of your own."

Kiichi glanced up at the teal haired brothel owner, with wide eyes. "Mamma Iva, I'll gladly share some with you both while we visit inside."

"Ever wonder why Jiki knows his plants the way he does?" Gareki asked, "Why he chose those to compare your sister to?" Yogi blinked at him curiously. "Jiki's parents were as well off as they were because the family owned a nursery, where they grew and sold plants. Their handsome little mansion has the biggest garden in all of Kafka. Jiki grew up learning them all, expected to one day inherit everything. He learned what plants were safe to eat and how to cook them, he'll eat meat, but he stinks at cooking it, you give him a plant, however, and it's better than you'll find at any tavern," Gareki pointed out, "He also learned which ones could be used to create healing elixirs or drinks, which ones weren't good to eat, and what effects certain ones have on the body if you did eat them."

"Okay, so what's this got to do with…?" Yogi started.

"I'm getting there," Gareki assured him. "Kiichi and Jiki were content with this way of life, but their parents wanted more. They wanted to secure the family's place in life by finding a way to push themselves into second class. So, they borrowed money from a loan shark named Ryuu who works with Emperor Palnedo's advisor Uro. They also paid Uro for a serum that he promised them would create both new and bigger plants. When they received the money from Ryuu, they signed Kiichi as collateral. Interestingly enough, these two are the same people whom my parents had borrowed money from, what they were doing in Rimhakka at the time, I couldn't tell you. Long story short…"

Given the serious nature of the story, Yogi suppressed the urge to quip, "_Too late._"

"Ryuu came to collect in person," Gareki continued, "When it turned out Uro's serum didn't work, they couldn't pay it back and rather than fight him, they gave the girl up. She was sold to a slaver and wound up here. Jiki disowned his parents and came looking for her. Madam Iva took pity on them when she heard their story and agreed to release her, once the debt was paid off. She made Kiichi a high dollar escort, so she doesn't have to sleep with someone for money if she doesn't want to, just keep them company for the night. Iva actually keeps the girl quite spoiled, but it's still heart-tugging to see the two of them together when they have the chance to see each other."

"She's only seventeen, how long ago did all this happen?" Yogi asked, the frustration toward Jiki's parents clear in his voice.

"Nine years ago," Gareki answered, "When she was only eight."

Yogi and Gareki both hung their heads in silence for a moment. Yogi bit his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around himself. "You and Karoku, Shishi and Ranji, Jiki and Kiichi, Yotaka and his sisters…" Yogi recounted, "There's not a single person on the Kuronomei who doesn't have a sad story, is there?"

"No," Gareki answered with a forlorned sigh. Yogi's violet eyes turned to Gareki. It was the first time he could recall hearing sadness in the sailor's voice. "Everyone of us has a tale to tell," the young captain admitted, "and almost every one of us have been effected by that bastard Palnedo and his servants. They were all orphans or runaways who were looking for ways to provide for themselves and the ones they cared for, and I rallied them together with a single cause, to give Palnedo hell and thwart him at every turn. We knew it was dangerous, but it was a risk we thought worth taking. Knowing what he and his men have done to effect the lives of my crew…" Gareki dug his nails into the wood of the building he and Yogi were standing behind and shook his head. His voice had been becoming more and more desperate with each passing sentence. "I couldn't, Yogi.. I just couldn't turn a blind eye and let his men take you. No matter if his plan was to marry you to his granddaughter, or ransom you back to your father, or use you in one of those gods awful Varuga experiments. I couldn't just let you and your sisters be his next victims."

Yogi gently wrapped his arms around the captain. "Gareki…?" he called softly. He hugged him close and nuzzled his neck. He didn't know what to say, but he knew Gareki needed comforting at the moment.

Gareki closed his eyes and gently caught Yogi's hands in his own. "_They're all safe now,_" he told himself, "_Palnedo can't hurt them._"

He turned to Yogi and hugged him. Yogi blushed and smiled. He could feel Gareki's arms trembling a little. "You and your crew all act tough because life has given you no choice but to fight," Yogi said quietly, placing a gentle hand on the back of Gareki's head. "But in the end, you're all still just a bunch of boys who were forced to grow up too quickly."

"Don't make fun of us," Gareki said in a muffled grumble, his face still buried into Yogi's shoulder.

"I'm not," Yogi assured him sweetly, "I admire your strength and courage. I'm sorry that any of you had to go through what you've dealt with. But, I'm a bit envious of how you're able to face it all so fearlessly. I've been sheltered my whole life, trained to fight, but never actually allowed into a situation where I needed to do so. If I had to face even a fraction of what you've been through, I'd be broken in an instant." Yogi could feel the sleeve of his shirt becoming wet. Gareki had kept his face hidden because he was crying. Yogi smiled and held him tighter.

"Tell anyone I did this, and I'll deny it," Gareki said, knowing the prince was aware of the tears.

Yogi chuckled. "Didn't I already tell you?" he reminded him, "You're welcome to cry on my shoulder whenever you need to. You can always be honest with me, Gareki. You don't have to pretend to be strong when you feel weak. Not with me."

"Yogi…?" Gareki hugged him tighter, "Thank you."

Yogi smiled and nodded, gently brushing the tears from Gareki's eyes. "Everything's going to be alright," he assured him. There were no more words between them. Yogi simply leaned against the wall of the building, holding Gareki close until he calmed down. By this time, Jiki and the two women had gone inside. Yogi ruffled a hand through Gareki's hair and gently kissed his forehead. "There now, feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gareki nodded, rubbing the corner or his eyes. "How red do they look?" he asked.

Yogi chuckled, "Not much, if anyone asked, you could claim they're red because something got in them." He winked, "It wouldn't do to let the public think a Pirate Captain had been crying, now would it?"

Gareki gave a quiet chuckle and looked away, "No, it wouldn't… Thanks." Yogi smiled and nodded. Gareki caught him by the wrist and lead him back into the streets. "Come on, let's go see if we can find Ranji and Shishi. They should be in town selling the goods we picked up during the raid."

Yogi walked along quietly beside him, resisting the child-like urge to run up to some of the more repeatable looking shops, realizing he didn't have the slightest bit of his own cash to pay for anything. However, something did catch his eye. There was a small shooting gallery booth with an assortment of prizes. "You guys do this kind of thing, even when there's not a festival in town?" Yogi asked.

"Huh?" Gareki turned to see what Yogi was talking about. "Oh yeah, that. It's a permanent booth, mainly meant for the rare tourists or sailor on shore leave, but locals tend to try their hand at it every now and then too, depending on what prizes they have. Like that bottle of Rimhakkan Red Wine the gentleman just won himself."

Yogi noticed a purple leather bracelet. There didn't appear to be anything special about it, but for some reason, he kind of liked it. "Hey, do you mind if I give it a try?" he asked.

"What?" Gareki seemed surprised.

"I want to try for that bracelet," Yogi said, "But…" He patted his pockets and blushed. I'm afraid I don't really have anything valuable on me.

"So, you're asking me to loan you the money to play at a tourist trap?" Gareki asked, a smirk on his face, as he crossed his arms.

Yogi pressed his hands together in front of his face. "Come on, Gareki, please?" he requested, "Just one round, I'll pay you back for it."

Gareki smirked and gave a quiet sigh. He reached into his pocket, pulled out five gold coins, and gently slipped them into Yogi's hand. "Didn't I tell you? Ask me anything, and I'd do it," he whispered, "No need to pay me back for this."

Yogi smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Gareki."

Gareki stood back and watched Yogi's attempt at the gallery. He held the gun correctly, aimed it at his target and pulled the trigger. He missed. Gareki raised an eyebrow. Yogi tried again. He was farther off this time than he was the first, and never really seemed to move his hand. "Wha? How!?" Yogi complained. Gareki buried his hand in his face. Yogi tried two more times, missing both. "Oh, come on!?" Yogi whimpered.

"For crying out loud," Gareki grumbled, catching hold of Yogi's hand. "Give me that, already," he sighed. Yogi blushed and let go of the gun. This was the last shot. He stepped aside quietly, though slightly embarrassed. Gareki moved the gun up and shot, he took no careful timing or positioning to aim the gun, simply drew it up and squeezed the trigger. BANG! One shot, and he hit his target. Yogi was amazed at how well he'd managed. Gareki gave the prince a playful smirk. "Remind me to never rely on you as back up in a gun fight."

Yogi blushed and looked away. "I've never handled a gun before," he admitted. "Except at shooting gallery games during the Rimhakkan Summer Festivals, and I've never won anything at any of them."

"No one ever bothered to properly train you for them?" Gareki asked.

Yogi shook his head. "Compared to a blade, they were too dangerous, my father was worried I'd put an eye out or blow my head clean off, like I wouldn't know which way to point the silly thing." He smiled at Gareki. "You though, you were amazing just now. Who taught you to shoot like that?"

"I taught myself," Gareki answered, handing Yogi the bracelet. "Here, I believe this is yours."

"Eh…?" Yogi blinked. "But, it was your money, and you're the one who actually won it?"

Gareki caught Yogi's wrist and placed the bracelet into his hand. "But, you're the one who wanted it. Consider it a gift."

Yogi blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Gareki said motioning for them to start walking again, both of them well aware that this was not the time or place for either of them to start getting 'mushy' with one another. Behind closed doors, they could be whatever they wanted. In public, especially in Karasuna, they had to be seen as friends or traveling companions, and little much more to avoid drawing attention to themselves. Yogi followed quietly behind him, doing his best to fasten the belt-like bracelet around his arm while moving.

Finally, they made their way into the more prosperous side of town. The buildings were much more sturdy here and the foods and goods all in much better condition. There were no signs of brothel houses anywhere, though there were a couple of bars spotted here and there. There were two large buildings now visible toward the very center of the town. "What are those?" Yogi asked.

"One is the Kafka Embassy, where Lady Mine resides. The other is the auction house," Gareki answered. "I make it a point to stay as far away from both as possible, and suggest you do the same."

Yogi nodded. "Don't worry, I have every intention. They both have an ominous feeling to them, just from standing here."

"Captain Gareki! Yogi," came Ranji's cheerful voice. "I was wondering if we'd bump into the two of you today," he said running up to greet the two of them. "Shishi and I have already gotten half of everything sold, he's carrying back the funds we've accumulated so far, and I'm working on trying to move the rest," he announced happily, "and…" His eyes landed on the bracelet on Yogi's wrist and he gave a giggle, catching hold of the prince's arm to get a closer look. Ranji giggled. "Oh, what's this? Finally putting a mark on your treasure, Captain?"

Yogi blushed. "Shut up, Ran," Gareki scolded, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Sorry, Captain," Ranji said, letting go of Yogi's arm, "I'm just having a lark." Ranji turned his attention to Yogi. "Sorry if I've offended either of you."

The trio blinked, feeling an unsettling air sweep through the streets. An uncommon silence had settled over the market place. "That's not good," Gareki grumbled.

Everyone began to speak in hushed whispers. "That's REALLY not good," Ranji said.

"What's going on?" Yogi asked, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Hell, here she comes," Gareki said, "Ran, quick, get Yogi out of here, before she sees us."

"Um, Captain… Too late," Ranji said, pointing down the road.

"Damn it all," Gareki growled.

Yogi's eyes shifted to find an elegant looking lady upon a midnight black horse, surrounded by a group of five soldiers, each upon a black horse. She was of light complexion with green eyes and dusty purplish-brown colored hair, which was curled under her gold and blue headdress, but still ran into long thin tresses that reached her hips. Her dress itself was a mixture of teal and blue with gold accents and a golden waistband. She appeared to be somewhere in her late-twenties to early-mid-thirties. She was beautiful, but there was something unsettling about her.

"Ran, Yogi," Gareki said, "I mean it, leave now," he whispered.

"Gareki… Or should I say 'Captain' Gareki," she addressed him mockingly as her horse slowly approached the trio. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other. How long have you been in town?" She frowned at him. "I can't believe you've come home, but have decided not to come visit me."

"I don't have any business with you this time around," Gareki scoffed.

Ranji caught Yogi's wrist and tried to lead him away. "Who is she?" Yogi whispered.

"Emperor Palnedo's cousin, Lady Mine," Ranji whispered, "Please, your highness, if she catches you, Gareki will have my head, we must leave. He's dealt with her before, he's even rescued Nai from her before, he can take care of himself."

"Ah, I see you have friends with you, this time," she laughed, her eyes settling on Ranji and Yogi before they could sneak out of sight.

"Too late, she saw us," Ranji groaned.

"Let me extend an invitation to all of you back to my mansion," she said.

"Run!" Ranji said, pulling Yogi's wrist harder.

"Seize them!" she ordered, pointing at the three boys.

Gareki tried to stand his ground against them. He punched one of the soldiers square in the jaw and managed to get off a shot with one of his guns, hitting one soldier in the knee. The other three soldiers rushed him and wrestled him to the ground, locking a pair of cuffs on his wrists. The one Gareki had punched returned the blow, only hitting him in the stomach.

"Captain Gareki of the Kuronomei, you are hereby under arrest for pirating and for treason to the throne of Kafka. Not to mention several other crimes and trespasses here in Karasuna," Lady Mine said. Her eyes shifted to where Yogi and Ranji had last been seen. "Go after the other two! Bring the blonde straight to me!" she ordered. The three able-bodied soldiers nodded and ran after Yogi and Ranji. The other two hoisted Gareki up onto one of the horses. "You'll be coming with me," Lady Mine said, catching Gareki by the chin and giving him a sadistic smile. "Your friends will join us shortly."


	16. 15 - Lady Mine

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Yep, more mature content; see, this is why I didn't include so much of it in earlier chapters. I'm still not going to get too graphic, though, I don't want this story to get taken down, so disclaimers, it's not only mature content, but nonconsensual and I am by no means promoting such activities. By the way, this scene was originally going to be Yogi, but when I told YogixGareki Always that Lady Mine was making an appearance, the reply was, "I'm kind of scared for Gareki," so I've found a way to modify it. Aysu let Gareki go when she realized where Gareki's loyalties lie, but Lady Mine's not that nice. I know I've only mentioned Gareki being "raven haired" a few times before now, but Lady Mine has sort of nicknamed him "Captain Gareki the Raven Pirate" and will call him "Little Raven" a few times. Oh, and I often use the nickname "Blueberry" out of spite for Kiichi, but in this case, Jiki is using it endearingly, and in spite of what Shishi tells Yogi about Ran, I'm going to stick to using "he" and "his". Yes, sorry, I had to get Yogi's 'Sparkling Prince' quote in this story somewhere! For my AO3 readers, sleepypunks and BlackSheepOfEurope thanks for bookmarking. Oh, and this is another long chapter, 11-13 pages in MS Works.

_**Chapter 15: Lady Mine**_

Gareki squirmed, trying his best to get away. This was not the first time he or his crew members had been chained to this bed. Last time, it had been Nai and Gareki had arrived just in time to prevent anything from happening to the little Half-Niji. This was probably the fifth or sixth time Gareki himself had been chained to the pillowy soft canopy bed.

"Why do you always bring me here?" Gareki grumbled, "Why not just kill me and be done with it?" He had been stripped to nothing but his undergarments.

Lady Mine giggled as she sat on the bed. "This is just so much more fun," she cooed, "I never should have sent you to my cousin in the first place. You've become my favorite little plaything." She leaned forward and pushed her lips to his. "You were so sweet and innocent that first time," she giggled, trailing a finger down his chest. "It really was quite cute. This time, I will make you mine," she slipped her hand between her legs and caught hold of his shaft. Gareki winced and bit his lower lip to stifle a groan. Lady Mine blinked. "So sensitive already?" she asked, "You must have been active recently." She frowned. "Tell me," she cupped a hand to his cheek, poisonous jealousy dripping in her voice, "WHO have you given yourself to?"

"It's none of your damned business!" Gareki refused.

Lady Mine giggled. "Oh, but it is." She removed the last of his clothes, tossing them on the floor. "I don't like other people playing with my toys." Her fingers gently rolled across the tip of his shaft. "So, why don't you tell me who you last played with? Did the two of you give yourselves willingly, or did you force yourself on them?"

"Ngh…!" Gareki groaned. "What difference does it make? I'm not telling you anything. Besides, what would you do if I did?"

"If you were both willing, I'd hunt that person down and kill them, even if it were one of the brothel girls," Lady Mine said. She smiled when she heard Gareki's gasp. "Mmn…! So it was consensual," she giggled, "Don't worry, my little Raven," she smiled and licked her lips, "I'll soon make you forget all about that person." She slipped off the top of her dress. "Now, why don't you tell me their name?" She squished her ample bosoms around his shaft, her enchanting green eyes flickering in delight as she slipped her mouth around the tip and began to bob her head up and down. Gareki did whatever he could to stifle his moans, thought whatever thoughts he could to distract himself from the sensations Lady Mine was forcing upon him.

He flinched when he felt one of her hands curl around the base, he could sense a light scritch from one of her long teal fingernails. He bit his tongue, holding back the name he wanted to call out. He would not fall into such an obvious trap. "Stubborn little raven," she growled, finally removing all of her clothes. "I'll find a way to make you sing."

"Good luck," Gareki smirked, "Ravens don't sing."

She giggled, "Is that so?" He nodded. "Challenge accepted," she said, lowering herself onto his member. She leaned forward and pushed her lips to his, forcing her tongue into his mouth, only to retreat when he bit it. She gave a hiss of pain and slapped him across the face, barring her fingernails so as to leave a scratch across his cheek. "You will learn your place," she insisted as she began to move her hips. She rolled a finger down his chest and carefully slid a fingernail over the tips of his nipples, letting him feel them scritch across, without actually harming him. "I've made up my mind. I never should have let you leave here the first time I caught you. Once that blonde little prince is in my grasp, I'll hand him over to Cousin Palnedo in exchange for ownership of you." She laughed as Gareki's eyes widened. "You think I didn't know? You think I couldn't tell who that was with your little cross-dressing friend? I've already received word from Palnedo that you'd stolen his prize back in Rimhakka, and those beautiful violet eyes are exclusive to the main branch of the Royal Family of Rimhakka." She smiled as Gareki tried to hide the absolute panic in his eyes. "Hmm… Maybe I'll play around with the prince a little before I send him along to be married to Princess Eleska; we can't have the little lady marrying someone inexperienced, now can we?"

"Mine, if you so much as touch a hair on his head," Gareki warned.

Lady Mine giggled. "Aw, is the 'big bad pirate' actually worried about someone other than himself?" She leaned forward, like she was going to kiss him once more, only instead of pushing her lips to his, she pressed them to his neck, just barely bumping her front teeth against the sensitive flesh, as if to warn him not to put up a fight. "It's a pity I have to keep you chained, really," she sighed, "There's so many ways you could please me if only I could trust you not to run away." She began to move her hips faster. "I suppose this will just have to do for now."

_***~Meanwhile~***_

The soldiers chased Ranji and Yogi through the streets. Ranji and Yogi both being younger, nimble, and able bodied, appeared to be doing a good job of out running them, taking the most obstacle laden course through the alleys they could find. "Do you think we should get Yotaka?" Yogi asked.

"What?" Ranji exclaimed, "No! If he's still at home, he's the last person we need to get. We can't lead these guys back to the girls. Where did you two last see Jiki?"

"… He was… visiting his sister," Yogi answered, hesitantly.

"Damn, I hate to interrupt him while he's with Kii-Chan, but we may have no other choice in the matter," Ranji lamented. Ranji glanced back at the soldiers who were gaining on them. "Madam Iva's going to kill us if we bring these guys there, too, though." Ranji spun to face their pursuers and slid to a screeching halt. "You go ahead and tell Jiki what's happened. I'll handle these guys."

"You can't take them all by yourself can you?" Yogi protested, having stopped just a few feet further ahead of Ranji.

"Why not?" Ranji asked, forming a sword in hand, "There's only three of them. I can't risk letting them catch you. So please, go."

Yogi sighed and nodded. "Good luck!" Reluctantly, he turned and continued running.

"Same to you," Ranji answered, facing the oncoming soldiers and drawing the sword into a defensive stance. He closed his eyes and took a breath, slowly opening them, he lunged forward with his sword, striking at the soldier in the lead. The soldier quickly drew his sword and deflected Ranji's blow.

Ranji jumped and back-flipped out of the way as the other two soldiers tried to attack at his sides. The cross dresser's moves in deflecting each blow were nimble and elegant, almost as if he were dancing at times. One blade came at his right and he deflected it, only to spin and do the same to one coming at his left. He turned and struck at the third soldier, the blade slicing through the soldier's arm, forcing the attacker to drop his blade. Ranji smiled. The soldier wasn't mortally wounded, but wouldn't be able to continue fighting, two on one was much easier to handle.

_***~Moments Later~***_

Jiki, Kiichi, and Madam Iva were sitting on the second story floor of the brothel house, sharing the bottle of Vinto Rum between themselves, Jiki regaling the two women of the events of the Kuronomei's most current voyage, though leaving out the details about having brought Yogi along.

"Oh my, was Gareki seriously injured?" Kiichi asked.

Jiki sighed and nodded, "We thought we'd lost him for good this time, but… The captain has friends in the most unexpected places."

"Which reminds me," Madam Iva said, standing up and walking across the room grab something. "Where IS that no good captain of yours?" She turned and sat back down, tossing a scrolled up paper Jiki's way. "The commotion he made last time he was in Karasuna set me back, it took months to rebuild the brothel house."

"What's this?" Jiki mumbled unrolling the scroll. His eyes widened as he found it was a wanted poster for Gareki.

_**WANTED**_

_**CAPTAIN GAREKI THE RAVEN**_

_**OF THE PIRATE SHIP**_

_**KURONOMEI**_

_**PUBLIC MENACE, DEMOLITIONS EXPERT,**_

_**RUNAWAY SLAVE, SMUGGLER, **_

_**KIDNAPPING**_

_**DEAD OR ALIVE**_

_**200,000,000 GOLD DEAD**_

_**500,000,000 GOLD ALIVE**_

Jiki raised an eyebrow. "Captain Gareki the Raven? He never did care for that nickname when Lady Mine fist gave it to him. And he's never kidnapped anyone."

"Convenient of you not to mention the details found in the fine print when you told us your story, Jiki dear," Madam Iva said, sitting back in her chair, body straight and poised, but with her left leg crossed over her right knee. Jiki adjusted his glasses and read the fine print.

_**Wanted For The Abduction Of**_

_**The Royal Children Of Rimhakka**_

_**Considered Armed and Dangerous**_

_**Extra 100,000,000 gold**_

_**For Each Member Of The Royal**_

_**Family Found Alive and Well**_

_**Another 50,000 For Each**_

_**Member Of The Kuronomei Crew**_

Jiki swallowed a gulp of air and leaned back in his chair. "So, what? You plan to turn us in if he doesn't pay you back for the damages?" he asked.

"Gods no!" Iva exclaimed, "Kii-Chan would never forgive me for turning over her big brother." She reached over and placed a gentle hand on top of Kiichi's head. "But these posters were placed all over town only two nights ago. It's best to lay low and only go to people you trust. If those royal brats are here in Karasuna, then it's a good idea to keep them as far out of sight as possible. I don't know what Gareki wants with them, but…"

"Did he really kidnap them?" Kiichi asked.

"Like I told you," Jiki said, "We rescued them. Yes, we moved them out of Rimhakka, but it was to keep them away from Emperor Palnedo. Damn, and he's probably still out there with Prince Yogi." Jiki leapt to his feet.

Before he could move another inch, the door burst open. "Jiki!?" Yogi exclaimed, rushing into the room.

"Speak of the devil," Jiki murmured. "Prince Yogi, what's wrong?" he asked more seriously. His golden eyes glanced around. "Where's Captain Gareki?"

Yogi sank to his knees. His legs were tired from running, but knowing he was being pursued, he'd figured running would be less risky than flying. "Gareki's been captured," he lamented, biting the tip of his thumb.

Jiki's eyes widened. "Captured? Where, when? By whom!?" Iva and Kiichi both stood quietly, each with a hand over their mouths.

"Lady Mine," Yogi said quietly, "We met Ranji in town, but we weren't there for long before she and her men turned the corner. Gareki told us to run, and Ranji pulled me along, not giving me much choice, but they took him before we were even out of sight."

"What happened to Ran?" Jiki asked.

Yogi shook his head. "I don't know. We went into an alley way and he turned to fight them. He told me to come find you, because if I went to find Yotaka, I would risk leading the soldiers back to the girls."

Jiki sighed. "Gareki's dealt with Lady Mine in the past, that gives me some hope that he could escape her on his own, but that doesn't promise his time within her palace will be very pleasant. As far as you know, no one followed you here?"

"The last three who were following us stopped to fight Ranji," Yogi admitted, "I never noticed anyone else."

"Alright, go to the ship and find Shishi. Tell him to meet me at Sesiri's, then come back here," Jiki instructed. "Madam Iva, would you mind keeping his highness here until we're able to return for him?"

"I… But…" Iva stammered. Her eyes settled on the blonde prince and her heart melted a little. He seemed too innocent to be mixed up in any of this. Such was the same reason she had taken pity on Kiichi when the blue haired girl first arrived in the brothel. "Alright," she sighed with a nod.

"No!" Yogi insisted, shocking them all. He forced himself to his feet. "I'll go and find Shishi, sure, but if you guys are going to rescue Gareki, then I want to come along, too."

Jiki blinked, "But it's dangerous."

Yogi clenched his fist. "I know that, but I don't care," he insisted, "Gareki stood to fight to give Ranji a chance to get me out of there, Ranji turned and fought to give me a chance to reach you. It's been like this my whole life, Jiki. People have been putting their lives on the line to protect mine from the day I was born, and have never given me the chance to see what I could do on my own. I want to help them, because it's my fault they're in this mess in the first place."

Jiki smiled and chuckled. "I thought I had figured out what it was Captain Gareki saw in you," he said definitively. His eyes shifted to Kiichi. "Well, my darling little Blueberry, you asked if the captain had truly kidnapped the royal siblings of Rimhakka. What do you think now that you've heard such words from the prince's own mouth?"

Kiichi blushed. "JIKI!" she protested, "How many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me that! I'm not ten any more, you know, I'm a grown woman!"

Yogi and Jiki both shared a look and a chuckle. "Be that as it may," Yogi assured her softly, reaching out and gently clasping her hands in his, "He'll still always see you as his little sister," he said with a smile and a wink.

Kiichi and Iva both blushed a bright red, finding Yogi's smile absolutely charming. The could almost swear he was surrounded by sparkles as he spoke. Kiichi smiled and nodded, "I suppose so," she admitted. Her eyes reluctantly shifted to her brother, "To answer your question, Oni-Chan, no, I don't believe he kidnapped them at all." She shyly shifted her eyes back to Yogi, her thoughts on her own slavers as she spoke these next words, "No one would ever go to such lengths to rescue someone who took them away against their will."

Yogi smiled at her for a moment, then flinched and turned to look at Jiki. "Hold on a moment…? What's all this about kidnapping anyway?" he asked as his brain finally clicked with the rest of the conversation, "And why aren't they surprised to find out who I am?"

"You'd better see this for yourself," Jiki sighed, tossing Yogi the scroll. "This is why I asked Madam Iva to let you stay here."

Yogi unrolled the scroll and looked it over. "This is…? But, we only just arrived last night."

Jiki nodded. "I'm aware of that."

"Those went up two nights ago," Iva repeated, "They knew you were coming."

"Then he's in even more trouble than I thought, doesn't it?" Yogi sighed worriedly.

"If Lady Mine has him," Iva sighed.

"Then you have no idea," Jiki and Kiichi said in unison.

"He's said more than once that he would prefer death to falling into her hands again," Jiki relented, unthinkingly.

Yogi flinched. "Damn it!" Yogi whimpered, throwing the wanted poster onto the table. That was all he had to hear and his mind was made up. "I'm going to get Shishi," he announced, "I'll get him to tell me how to get there, and we'll meet you within an hour or so."

"It'll take longer than that, even if you fly. You have to take the scenic route to get to Sesiri's," Jiki informed him, "I'll start worrying if you're not both there by dark." Jiki sighed and turned his attention to Kiichi he hugged her tight. "I'm sorry, Little Blueberry, it looks like our visit is going to have to be cut short."

Kiichi pouted but nodded. "Be careful, Oni-Chan, and once he's safe, you give that idiot Captain of yours a slap upside the head for interrupting our time together!"

_***~Moments Later~***_

Shishi caught hold of Yogi's shirt and slammed the prince against the helm. "You just left them both to be captured?" he growled.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter!" Yogi insisted, pushing Shishi away, "Gareki ordered us to run and Ranji drug me along. Then Ran told me to find Jiki, who in turn told me to come get you. Someone had to let the rest of you know what was going on."

Shishi sighed. "Maybe Ran's already at Sesiri's. Ranji is a capable brawler and sword slinger."

"Can I ask you something?" Yogi said, blinking curiously.

"Hmm?" Shishi glanced up at him.

"I know you've all told me Ranji's a boy and all, but… I've noticed you never use the word 'him' when talking about him. It seems kind of complicated, is there a reason for that?" Yogi asked.

Shishi laughed. "In truth, Ranji is whatever Ranji whishes to be. He may be flat chested, but he's got everything else where it counts. So, Ran wants to be a boy one day, he's a cross dressing boy who can pick a fight. Ran wants to be a girl the next day, she's the most refined lady you've ever met. The women's clothes are only because that's all Ranji's family had before the Varuga attacked, and it has served as great distraction during fights."

"So, then what Ranji was worried you'd leave over was learning that Ranji's a Futanari?" Yogi asked. Shishi nodded. "Is Gareki aware of this, because when he told me about what you guys went through, he never made it obvious."

Shishi raised an eyebrow. "He knows, but it's not information Ran and I hand out willingly. You, Jiki, and Sesiri, whom we're about to go meet, are the only other people who know. But really, this isn't the time to be discussing such matters."

Yogi nodded. "You're right, we've got more important matters to attend to."

"What's this 'we' business?" Shishi asked.

"Right, you didn't give me the chance to tell you that part; I'm coming with you!" Yogi announced.

Shishi gave Yogi directions on how to reach their destination. They took so many twists and turns to make sure no one noticed them, Yogi finally understood what Jiki meant when he said it was the '_**scenic route**_'. Finally, they came to a small store in the middle of town. Shishi lead Yogi around the back alley and opened a hidden door.

"There they are," Jiki said with a sigh.

"Shishi!" Ranji exclaimed, throwing his arms around him.

"Ran!" Shishi hugged him with a relieved sigh, "I knew they wouldn't be able to catch you."

Ranji smiled and giggled. "Of course not! I sent them all back to their mistress in stitches."

Shishi chuckled, "That's my girl." He said this unironically as he leaned forward and kissed Ranji's forehead.

"Ahem!?" someone cleared their throat, the others turned to see a young woman, of at least eighteen years of age, with short hair, trimmed to her ears, and a pair of glasses standing behind them. "Good to see you, Shishi," she greeted quietly.

Shishi smiled and nodded, "You, too, Sesi. You're looking well."

The girl's eyes shifted from Shishi to the other newcomer. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked.

Ranji smiled and leapt from Shishi's arms, taking the girl's hand in one of his and Yogi's in the other, a huge smile across the Futanari's face. "Sesiri, allow me to introduce you to Prince Yogi of Rimhakka," Ranji said, placing their hands in one another. "Your highness, this is Sesiri."

Yogi smiled and placed a gentle kiss upon Sesiri's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sesiri," he greeted her.

Sesiri blushed and put her free hand to her mouth. "Oh… Oh, my, but you are just as handsome and suave as the rumors have said you are, aren't you?" she muttered aloud. She blushed brighter and bowed, "Forgive me… The pleasure is all mine!"

"Sesi, here is an information's broker, she has eyes and ears all over the city," Ranji explained, "She's also our go-to-girl for fencing some of our harder to move merchandise."

Yogi's eyes shifted from Ranji, to Sesiri, to Shishi. "So, if you guys trust her, what's with the air between the three of you?" he asked, noticing both an air of closeness and an air of friction.

"These two have also been in off-and-on relationships with Sesiri, both individually and simultaneously," Jiki informed him.

"Given Ranji's nature," Shishi mumbled, before the blonde prince could pass any judging statements.

"Alright," Jiki said, adjusting his glasses, "Now that everyone's here, what's our game plan?"

_***~Meanwhile~***_

Gareki bit his tongue and turned away his head as he climaxed, again. Mine hadn't let up for a moment, when she was done using him to please herself, she found other ways. She had hoped that in interrogating him, using more sensual methods would entice him to answer her questions, as opposed to the cruel tortures she could have inflicted.

By now, she was tiring of him. "You've never been this stubborn before, my Little Raven," she hissed, catching him by the chin. "What power does this person truly hold over you?"

"Sod off!" Gareki growled flinching his head away from her. "I told you I'm not answering any of your damned questions."

Lady Mine gave a soft growl and leaned forward, her soft breasts resting against Gareki's chest, her fingernails lightly drumming on his abs. "Is that so?" she asked, "You know I can be much crueler than this."

Gareki gave a disinterested grunt and looked away. "I think Nai was right… You've put on some weight since the last time we met."

She growled and slapped him, once again baring her nails, this time leaving not only a scratch but a bruise. "Insolent child!" she snarled. "I was trying to take it easy on you."

"I'm not a child, you old windbag," Gareki grumbled, deadpanning his gaze at her. "This is nothing compared to what I've lived through. Do your worst!"

She stood and licked her lips. "Very well." She picked up a nearby burning candle. "Just remember, you brought this on yourself." Soon, the halls of Lady Mine's palace were echoing with the sounds of Gareki's pained screams accompanied by several other noises which her men dared not even imagine the source of.

_***~Hours Later~***_

Lady Mine lounged in a hot tub with a bottle of red wine. She had left Gareki chained to her bed. All efforts to divulge any information as to the whereabouts of the royal children of Rimhakka had proven fruitless. She was not giving him a moment of rest for his sake, but because she had tired of 'toying' with him for the night, and was determined to pick up where she left off in the morning.

She leaned back against the tub and her finger in a ring along the rim of her wine glass, smiling as she listened to the glass sing. "I shall have to think of something much more devious for him tomorrow. There's so few people he ever shows such loyalty towards," she sighed. She saw a rustle outside her window and giggled. Holding the glass in the direction of the person hiding outside, she continued speaking. "There's disharmony in his crew. I can use that to keep them at bay. Perhaps if I tell him I have one of those Royal Brats in my hands, he'll start talking." She swirled the red liquid in her glass and gave a giggle. "I think we can arrange that, can't we?"

"Yes, my Lady," the unseen visitor answered.

"Then make it so," she giggled.

"Yes, my Lady," the visitor answered, taking his leave.

Pulling the glass to her lips she tossed back its final contents. "Mmn…" she moaned, licking her lips. She basked in the warmth of her bath and closed her eyes, almost dozing off. Or perhaps she had, for she had no idea how long her eyes had been closed when she had to force them open due to a commotion outside. "What is that racket!?" she screeched, standing up and wrapping a towel around herself.

Gareki, thankful for finally receiving even the slightest respite from his captor, had dozed off. His eyes fluttered open when he felt a hand gently cup around his mouth. "Hmm…?" He blinked his vision clear, to be greeted by the vibrant violet eyes of the blonde Prince of Rimhakka.

Yogi put a finger to his lips. "Shh…" He gave a quiet smile and winked.

"Yogi…?" Gareki groaned, "Oh, gods, tell me I'm still asleep?"

Yogi slipped something in Gareki's hand and shook his head. "You're not dreaming, Gareki," he assured him. Gareki ran his thumb over the item, discovering it was a hairpin. He quickly began using it to pick the locks on the cuffs. Yogi frowned as his eyes quietly scanned Gareki's body. He had bruises, scratches, and in some places what appeared to be burn or bite marks. Yogi also noticed flakes of red and white wax that were still stuck to Gareki's chest from her lazy attempt to clean him off once she had finished with him. Yogi felt an anger within him he couldn't recall having ever felt before. "Did she do this to you?" he asked quietly.

Gareki nodded as the first cuff clicked open. "She did… But never mind that," he said, "Yogi, you shouldn't be here!" The second cuff opened and Yogi cautiously helped Gareki sit up. "It's dangerous, what if she catches you?"

"I don't care. Gareki," Yogi started.

"Yogi," Gareki started.

"They know you're/I'm with us/you," the two said in unison.

Gareki looked up at Yogi, wide eyed. "You know they're looking for you, and yet you still came?" he asked.

Yogi nodded. "I'm tired of running while everyone else puts themselves in danger to protect me," he said. "You should have ran with us, not stayed and let yourself get caught."

"They would have caught one or all three of us anyway if we had all ran together," Gareki smirked, "Besides, I'm not cowardly enough to run from a fight."

Yogi deadpanned at him for a moment, letting Gareki realize just how many different ways that one statement was simultaneously courageous, stupid, and callous. "You have people who look up to you and rely on you, Gareki. Your crew relies on you for leadership, and your officers at least seem to respect you enough to consider you a part of their family. It's one thing to turn and fight when you have no choice left, but to needlessly rush in headlong into danger when there are better options is another matter."

"Yet, here you are," Gareki said with a pained laugh.

"If they caught me, they'd send me to Kafka or back to Rimhakka and try to force me to marry Palnedo's granddaughter, right?" Yogi pointed, "You on the other hand, are a wanted man, now tell me, which one of us is running to the bigger danger?"

"I suppose you have a point," Gareki answered solemnly.

Yogi sighed. "We'll finish this talk after we get you back to the girls," he said pulling Gareki to his feet. "Can you walk?"

Gareki closed his eyes and nodded. "I think I can. It's not like she broke any of my bones."

"Even so, she messed you up good," Yogi said worriedly, "Lean on me if you need to."

"I'm sorry, Yogi," Gareki sighed, "You're the last person in the world who needs to see me like this."

"On the contrary, if anyone's going to see you at your weakest, then it should be me," Yogi argued, "Imagine if your crew saw you like this instead?"

Yogi smiled as Gareki's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. Though, Gareki would never admit he was blushing, not even to Yogi. "I don't suppose," the young raven haired captain started, "there's a chance we can find something I can at least cover up with? She… Um… She threw my clothes in the fireplace." He nodded his head in the direction of the fireplace across from the canopy bed, which now had nothing but smoldering cinders of wood and cloth. Until Gareki mentioned it, Yogi hadn't bothered to notice that this was the only current source of light in the room.

Yogi felt that wave of anger run through him again. "She didn't intend on you leaving, did she?"

"No," Gareki answered, "Remember what I told you about her?"

"You mean that she was the one who gave you back to the slavers who took you to Kafka?" Yogi recalled as he let Gareki sit back on the bed while he looked for something the young sailor could wrap around himself.

Gareki nodded. "And that I was sold to Palnedo himself and he's the one I ran from."

"I remember," Yogi answered, picking up what looked to be a small towel and turning to head back to the bed.

"She wanted to catch you and send you to Palnedo, and ask him to let her keep me as a 'pet' in exchange," Gareki said.

Yogi froze in his tracks when he heard this. Gareki flinched when he saw the look in those usually gentle, carefree violet eyes. If looks could kill, the one on Yogi's face at that moment certainly would have. Gareki found it a bit unnerving. Yogi handed Gareki the towel. "Here, it's not much, but it'll serve its purpose until we can find you something better."

"Thanks," Gareki nodded, taking the towel and tying it around his waist. "How'd you get up here without being noticed, anyway?" he asked as Yogi helped him back to his feet.

"Jiki, Ran, Shishi, and Sesiri told me where I'd find you. They're the ones blowing the hell out of the other side of her palace as a distraction," Yogi said nodding his head in the direction of the dulled sound of explosions.

Gareki smirked. "And here I always thought they were ignoring me when I tried to teach them how to use explosives." He leaned against Yogi for support.

"I had often thought I needed to arrest that little Sesiri," Lady Mine laughed as the door swung open.

Gareki and Yogi both froze, their eyes widening. She was supposed to have been checking on the noise on the other side of the palace, not here catching them during their escape. "Gareki, do you think you're capable of running without my help?" Yogi whispered.

"I could try if I had to," Gareki answered.

Lady Mine's eyes trailed up and down Yogi. She smiled. "Ah, I see, now that I get a better look at you," she laughed, "You have a certain exotic beauty about you that would enchant men and women alike. It's no wonder my Little Raven wouldn't tell me where you were hidden. The Prince of Rimhakka is quite the treasure."

Gareki leered at her. When Ranji said it, he knew the Futanari was merely teasing. But it annoyed him to hear someone like Lady Mine talk like that. "He's not an object to be possessed!" Gareki warned her.

"And neither are you," Yogi said quietly, as he moved to let Gareki stand on his own two feet and pushed himself between the Lady and the sailor.

"Yogi…?" Gareki called. Something was off. The usually warm air around the prince was slowly growing cold.

"Lady Mine, forgive me for being less diplomatic about things, but I've been given the impression you're not someone I will be able to easily reason with. The young man behind me stands accused of several crimes he's committed in the past, am I right?" Yogi asked.

"I don't think you can get much more diplomatic than that," Gareki thought, quietly.

"That is correct, your highness," Lady Mine answered, seemingly puzzled by Yogi's actions.

"Perhaps he failed to mention it, or perhaps you simply didn't believe him if he did, but he's been given a royal pardon for all past crimes," Yogi informed her nonchalantly. "He's a free man and what you've clearly done to him was extremely uncalled for."

Lady Mine began to laugh. "Do you presume to come into my palace and tell me what to do, little fairy prince?" She smiled and suddenly all warmth within the room was gone. "My allegiance isn't to Rimhakka and its royal family of light-magic users, boy. I am Lady Mine of Karasuna, and the blood of the royal family of Kafka runs through my veins!"

Yogi and Gareki both took a step backward in surprise as the lady's body began to change. Her arms and neck extended, her face contorted into something much less attractive. "Hell, she's a damned Varuga herself!" Gareki exclaimed.

"She wasn't created as one, though," Yogi surmised, "The blood of the royal family of Kafka, huh? She was born one." He closed his eyes. She was summoning the dark power residing within her. "Very well, two can play at that game," he said quietly. He gave a sigh, "THIS is why I prefer not to fight until I have no other options left… Gareki, if you have the strength to do so on your own, then for your sake, run!" he ordered.

"Huh…? But…? Yogi?" Gareki stammered.

"Just do it if you can," Yogi said as his epees formed in his hand. Gareki watched in wide eyed amazement as Yogi's blonde locks became a slate silver and the thorns that wrapped around the hilt of his swords began to grow.

Lady Mine's eyes widened a little. "You really aren't human, are you?" she asked, "But you're not Varuga either?"

"Oh no, my Lady," Yogi answered with a frightening laugh. He slowly raised his head to look at her as he spoke. "I'm something far worse than human, and much deadlier than any Varuga. Filled with the power of man's spirit, the Sparkling Prince who makes hearts throb…" His eyes fell upon her, wild and full of abandon. "I am Prince Yogi of Rimhakka!" Gareki stumbled backward and nearly fell on the bed behind him. Yogi's presence was absolutely terrifying at the moment, even for the hardened seafarer. Yogi smirked, Lady Mine had become so lost in watching the prince's slow transformation that she hadn't noticed the rose vines surrounding her feet. "And you're already dead!"

"Huh…!?" Gareki and Lady Mine both gasped, apparently Gareki hadn't been paying attention to the vines, either.

The vines around Lady Mine's feet sprang upward and wrapped around her, tangling her within them. The monstrous woman screeched as her elongated limbs became tangled in the brambles and the thorns scratched and pierced her skin. "How do you like it?" Yogi asked, the thorns tightening around her, restricting her movements. "If you can't take the pain of being restrained and torn apart, then perhaps you should have thought twice before trying it on someone else." He approached the web of thorns and tilted his head to the side as he looked her in the face. "How many innocents have you lead to this room to 'play' with? How many have you forced yourself upon, tortured, and eaten, I wonder? Your dark Varuga Cells are nothing more than a death bringing perversion of the life giving Cradle Cells. As a member of the main branch of the Royal Family of Rimhakka, it is my duty to pass judgment and sentence upon your kind."

The monster screeched as the vines constricted further, had her arms not been extended, they might have broken by this point. "Please, your highness, I had no idea the power of Rimhakka was already so strong within you! Please forgive me! I'll let you both leave peacefully!"

Yogi shook his head with a solemn smile. "No, my dear Lady," he said, "I'm afraid you're eyes tell a different story. If I release you now, you will venture to stab me in the back. Your reign of terror ends here." The monster let out one more scream as the vines surrounded her completely. Gareki cringed as he could hear the sound of flesh ripping and bones breaking. Yogi turned, leaving the monstrous lady to her fate, and approached Gareki. "Now, as for you," the prince said, seizing Gareki's wrist with his hand.

"Yogi!?" Gareki exclaimed, trying to pull away. "Hey, don't be so rough," he complained as Yogi's hand had caught one of the many visible marks Lady Mine had left on him. Gareki stifled a pained groan and flinched. "Yogi, that hurts, damn it!" He closed his eyes and sighed. "Forgive me for this, but…" He reached out with his free hand and slapped the prince across the cheek. The force of the blow knocking him back to his senses.

"Ow…!" Yogi whined, rubbing his cheek with his free hand. His hair returned back to it's sunshine golden blonde, his wide violet eyes became soft and gentle once more. They widened as he saw the look of fear on Gareki's face. "G-Gareki…? Wh-What have I done?" he asked quietly, his eyes shifting to the now silent wall of thorns behind him.

"That… That power, I thought…?" Gareki said, "I thought you could only use it to save the people you care about?"

Yogi nodded, "It's a defense mechanism, brought about by the abnormally high amount of Cradle Cells within my family's bloodline. The main branch holds the highest count of them all. I can only use it to defend myself and those I care about, but it's dangerous to use, even then, sometimes it can't be controlled and those I'm trying to protect get hurt, too. It's why I've been kept as far away from fighting as possible." Yogi's eyes settled on Gareki, wide and worried. "Gareki? I can't bare to look. What did I do?"

Gareki sighed and wrapped a comforting arm around him. "It's alright, my Prince," he assured him, "You just saved us both from a fate worse than death." He nudged his head in the direction of the other door. "Come on, let's go meet up with the others."


	17. 16 - Meiga

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Suggestive talk giving ideas as to some of the things Lady Mine did to Gareki during those hours or torture. Maybe a love scene with Shishi and Ranji, we'll see? Ok, definitely a love scene with Shishi and Ranji, so more mature content (I think for this chapter I'll use "shi" and "hir" for Ranji to avoid confusion). By the way, I said Ranji is flat, not that they're nonexistent, so they're A-Cups which are kept taped down, not AA-Cups. This may actually be one of the shortest and tamest both-parties-are-consensual scenes I've written with one of the characters having the feminine parts in a long time. Sorry about the conversation between Gareki and Yogi in Dr. Ryoushi's clinic. It sounded better in my head, but felt awkward when I started writing it, but by then I thought I was too far in to cut it completely. To the two anonymous guests on AO3, thanks for the Kudos. To my silent readers both on Fan fiction . Net and AO3, thanks for reading this far. Apparently my chapters are getting longer, Chapter 17 was supposed to be part of this one, but I was afraid this one was running too long already. Chapter 17 will be up as soon as it's ready!

_**Chapter 16: Meiga**_

Gareki flinched and gave a slight hiss. "Geeze, Doc, that stuff stings, you know, don't press down so hard," he complained as the old white-bearded doctor applied some anesthetic to the bite mark on his neck.

"You're very lucky you know," the old doctor said, "If Lady Mine really was a Varuga, you got off really lucky with all of these bite marks. You didn't get any of her blood or saliva in your bloodstream, so you're not at risk of being turned into one yourself."

"So, he's going to be alright then?" Yogi asked quietly from the back of the room.

"Gareki's lived through worse than this," the doctor laughed, "He'll be fine. Nothing's broken, and there are no signs of Varuga Cells entering his body. However…" Yogi flinched, blushed and turned his head as the doctor turned his attention to the injuries on Gareki's lower region. "I find it disturbing that even Lady Mine would go this far," the doctor said. Gareki couldn't suppress the pained reactions as the anesthetic was applied to such a sensitive area. "The scars and burns will all be gone by the end of the week. You'll be normally active by tomorrow, with just a few small aches and pains. Sexually," the doctor being a doctor didn't feel any discomfort in speaking of such matters, "You might want to wait until your bruises are all gone to avoid infection."

"There are other ways to be sexually active, doctor," Gareki said, turning his head away. "And don't worry…" His eyes quietly shifted to Yogi. "I have a feeling Lady Mine won't be hurting anyone ever again." Yogi flinched at the mere thought of what Gareki meant by that statement.

"I'm going to keep you here over night, Gareki," the doctor said as he finished his ministrations, "Just for observation, to make certain there aren't any infections." He glanced toward the quiet, nervous blonde in the back of the room, "Your friend is welcome to stay and keep you company."

"Friend?" Gareki smirked, "Dr. Ryoushi, you should know me well enough by now to realize that word isn't part of my vocabulary," he denied.

Dr. Ryoushi raised an eyebrow, "Is he a new crewmember?"

Gareki shook his head, "No."

"Is he a slave?" the doctor pressed.

"No!" Gareki answered.

The doctor smiled. "Yet you trust him enough to let him bring you to me after a run in with Lady Mine?"

"Yeah," Gareki nodded.

"And he's with you of his own accord, right?" the doctor chuckled.

Gareki's eyes quietly shifted to Yogi, as if questioning the validity of that. Yogi gave a quiet nod, when he noticed Gareki's eyes were settled on him. "Yeah… Yeah, I guess he is," Gareki said with a quiet smile.

"Well, to me, that sounds like a friend," the doctor chortled. "As I told you before, when you came to me as a boy, Gareki; Meetings are a result of chance. If faith can be grown there," he touched a finger to Gareki's heart, which was one of the few places Lady Mine had, thankfully, left alone, "then you've made an eternal friend."

Yogi blinked at the doctor and smiled. He rather liked the sound of that. Gareki chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I suppose so," he admitted.

Dr. Ryoushi escorted Gareki and Yogi to a room, giving Gareki something to put on that wouldn't leave him feeling quite as vulnerable as the towel he'd arrived in. "Ne, Gareki, why did you tell him we weren't friends?" Yogi asked, once they were alone.

"It's just… After everything my brother and I have been through, it takes a lot for me to trust people, and I've never considered anyone a true friend," Gareki admitted.

Yogi cautiously wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Seems to me like you've got a lot of friends, though," he said quietly.

"Huh…?" Gareki glanced over his shoulder, curiously.

Yogi smiled at him. "You've got your family; Karoku, Nai, Miss Tsubaki, Miss Tsubame, and Yotaka. Then you've got your crew, especially your officers; Jiki, Ranji, and Shishi. Then there's Madam Iva, Miss Kiichi, and Miss Sesiri, and this Dr. Ryoushi. Even my cousin Yanari seems fond of you. All of them have been willing to either follow you or help you. Any of them could have turned their back on you, and the officers could have started fighting amongst each other for control of the ship. But they didn't. We knew the risks involved with what we were doing and came to your rescue anyway. Like the doctor said, that sounds like friends to me."

"So… What's the difference between my crew and your bodyguards?" Gareki asked.

"Your men aren't paid to protect you," Yogi said shaking his head, "and my father's soldiers have nothing to gain from the loss of my life." The prince plopped down on the edge of the bed and looked up at Gareki. "Don't take those who stay at your side with no thought of personal gain for granted. And, like you said, it's hard to have a successful allegiance with someone if you're not friends with them."

Gareki sat on the bed and hugged Yogi tight. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "You're right, you all put yourself at risk to come and get me; and when you saw what I'd been through, you risked everything to put that devilish woman in her place. Thank you."

"No need to thank me," Yogi assured him, stroking a gentle hand through his hair. "But next time, promise me…" His eyes met with Gareki's. "Next time that happens, promise me you'll run somewhere safe. I couldn't stand it if I end up hurting you."

Gareki pushed his lips to Yogi's. In that instant, Gareki found himself questioning why he had bothered denying anything to the old doctor, Yogi was more than a friend. Yogi nearly melted into the young captain's arms as he returned the kiss. They pulled away from the kiss and Gareki nuzzled Yogi's neck. "It's a promise," he nodded.

Yogi smiled and snuggled up close to Gareki, pulling the covers over them. "You sound tired, Gareki," he said softly, "Let's get some sleep." Gareki gave a quiet, tired nod. They settled in with each other, Yogi allowing Gareki to snuggle as close to him as needed for warmth and comfort, and both slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

Having received only minor cuts and bruises, the others had been treated and released. They all arrived back on the Kuronomei, glad their captain was safe and more than glad they had all returned uninjured; however, they were all feeling quite tired and decided to head straight to their own beds. A few hours later, Ranji was wide awake and feeling a bit frisky. Of course, Shishi couldn't refuse hir.

Ranji nuzzled Shishi's neck with a giggle. They began to take off their clothes, passionately kissing one another. Shishi's hand gently slid up Ranji's back and into the Futanari's hair, from Ranji's hair, to hir cheek, and gently down to hir left breast. Ranji moaned and gave a giggle. Shishi knew just the right places to touch, and just how to do so. Ranji was equally knowledgeable, as the Futanari's hand gently caught hold of Shishi's cock and began to stroke him.

Ranji gave a soft moan and a blush swept across hir face as Shishi's hands gently caressed hir breasts. Shi leaned in and pushed hir lips to his once more, repositioning hirself on top of him. Shi gave him a playful smile and pulled a red silk ribbon from hir hair. Pushing their members together, shi gently wrapped the ribbon around them so that they were as close to each other as they could get.

"Oh, gods, Ran!" Shishi moaned pleasurably, "That feels wonderful."

Ranji smiled at hir lover and nodded. Rather than tie the ribbon, shi simply kept the loose ends pulled tight within hir hand as shi began to move hir hips. "I thought you might like it," shi cooed with a quiet giggle laced within hir voice.

The two of them began to move their hips together, both eliciting pleasurable moans as they rubbed against one another. The red silk was cool and, well, silky feeling as it glided up and down their shafts with each moment they made.

"Oh, Ran," Shishi moaned as his member started to throb, "At this rate, I may just…"

"No, Shishi," Ranji said softly, yet almost pleadingly, "Not yet, not like this." Shi caressed his cheek with hir free hand and gazed into his eyes. Shi smiled and pressed hir lips to his once more, letting hir tongue mingle with his. They both moaned into the kiss and moved to deepen it. Ranji gave a quiet mewl as shi felt Shishi's fingers slip past hir member and stroke the folds of hir front entrance. Shi was already more than ready for him. Shi gently sucked on the tip of his tongue for half a second before pulling away from the kiss.

Shishi chuckled and patted the top of hir head. "Alright, Ran," he nodded, pulling hir into another kiss. He rolled so that shi was on hir back and he was on top. Ranji slowly slid the silk ribbon off their throbbing members and then tossed it onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. Shishi gently slipped inside hir.

"Ah, oh yes, Shishi, that feels so good," shi sighed happily.

Shishi took both of Ranji's hands in his, threading their fingers together and pressing them gently against the pillow on either side of hir head. Leaning in for one more kiss, he gently began to thrust into hir. Ranji moaned pleasurably into the kiss, and Shishi could feel Ranji's moans reverberating against his lips.

Shishi smiled mischievously and pulled away from the kiss. He moved his right hand down to gently take hold of hir shaft and began to stroke it. Ranji shut hir eyes tight and let out a squealing gasp. "Aha! That's cheating, Shishi!" shi moaned with a blush.

Shishi gave hir a playful chuckle and gently kissed hir forehead. "But it feels good, doesn't it?"

Ranji blushed, gave a soft moan, and nodded. "Oh, yes… Yes it does," shi admitted.

Shishi smiled and continued this tactic, watching both the blush on his lover's face as well as hir slightly bouncing A-Cups. He leaned forward and gently nuzzled hir breasts, trailing a fingertip over one of hir nipples. Shi flinched and moaned, now he was coming at hir from nearly all sides. "You know," he said quietly, "Sometimes I wish you wouldn't keep them taped down like you do." Shi blushed brighter hearing these words. "But, I suppose I can't blame you for it."

"Are you trying to tell me you want me to let them grow bigger?" shi asked.

Shishi gave a quiet chuckle and pushed his lips to hirs once more. "No, there isn't a single thing about your appearance I would ask you to change unless you felt you needed to," he assured hir. Ranji blushed and kissed him again.

They wrapped their arms tight around each other, and deepened their kiss, continuing to move their hips with one another. The kiss was the only thing to muffle their moans of pleasure. Jiki's cabin was right on the other side of the wall, he could hear the occasional moan coming from them. He rolled over in his bed and buried his head underneath his pillow, grumbling something about how could they both possibly be so active in the wee hours of the morning. Shishi and Ranji soon became lost; all that existed for either of them at that moment was themselves. They broke away from the kiss, originally with the intent to allow themselves to breath, but they both gave out a cry of pleasure as they climaxed.

Ranji blushed and closed hir eyes, turning hir head away from Shishi and pressing a knuckle to hir mouth to try and muffle hirself. Shishi blushed, but only slightly. He smiled as he looked Ranji over. He gently turned hir gaze back toward him. "You are so beautiful, Ranji," he sighed contentedly. Ranji smiled, too breathless to give a verbal answer. Shishi gently pulled out of hir and snuggled close, pulling the blankets back over the both of them. Ranji pressed hir head against his chest and happily nuzzled against him. As they basked in the afterglow, hugging each other tight, they both drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

_***~The Next Morning~***_

* * *

Yogi's eyes flitted open as the first rays of morning sun beamed through the window of Dr. Ryoushi's clinic. He blushed and smiled to see he had made it through another night with his arms gently, yet protectively wrapped around Gareki. For whatever reason, seeing the young captain injured made Yogi feel that much more protective of him. Yogi moved cautiously, trying not to waken the sleeping raven haired nineteen year old. He sat up and sighed, as his eyes settled on a bite mark on the side of Gareki's neck. It would take a high collar shirt to cover such a mark. This was not a bruise like a hickey, the shape of teeth marks was unmistakable. Yogi gave a quiet, worried sigh, as he cautiously reached his hand toward Gareki's head. His wrist was seized before he could even touch the young sailor.

Gareki's eyes sprang open, wide and half filled in fright. "Gareki?" Yogi called his name.

Gareki blinked and shook his head, realizing where he was. He sat up, slowly, he was still sore in some places, but otherwise he was alright. Gareki looked at the arm he held in his hand and slowly trailed his eyes up to find Yogi staring worriedly at him. Gareki released Yogi's arm, feeling much calmer now. "Sorry," he said, "I guess I still haven't grown out of that reflex."

"Nightmares?" Yogi asked, cautiously reaching toward Gareki again.

"Old memories," Gareki admitted, looking away.

"Gareki?" Yogi sighed, pulling him close, gently stroking his hand through his hair. "It's alright, you can trust me," he cooed, "I'm willing to listen."

Gareki smiled and snuggled closer to the blonde. "There have been memories from back before I rallied together my crew that have always haunted me. No matter how strong a front I put up in public, they still disturb my sleep, and have me jumping like a five year old afraid of a monster in the closet."

"Was Lady Mine part of those memories?" Yogi asked worriedly.

Gareki wrapped his arms around Yogi and nodded. "She was… But only one of them," he said. "Yogi, neither of us looked inside those thorns, is she really dead?" he asked.

Yogi flinched. "Don't worry, Gareki," he said softly, "Whatever happened to her, I'm sure she won't be hurting anyone else ever again."

"Yogi, promise me you won't repeat anything I tell you to anyone else?" Gareki asked.

"You have my word of honor, Gareki," Yogi answered.

"I grabbed your wrist like that, because I had just dreamt her ghost, or her broken body had come for me," Gareki admitted, tightening his hold on the prince.

Yogi's eyes widened with worry. He soothed a hand through Gareki's hair. "It's alright," he assured him, "You told me what she did to you when you were still young, and Jiki told me how you felt about facing her again." Yogi gave a soft smile. He was glad Gareki felt he could open up to him. "I promise, she'll never lay her hands on you again." He felt Gareki tremble a little, but the raven haired captain loosened his hold on the prince. "Gareki? You said that Lady Mine was only one of them? Please, you're so quick to shut people out if you think it'll make you look weak… Let me in?"

Gareki nodded. "The ship Karoku and I were on when they first brought us to Karasuna…"

Yogi sighed, seeing where this was going. "Hands grabbing at you in the dark? I'm beginning to see the pattern. People who hurt you while you were in a position where you couldn't defend yourself, just like last night, right?" Again Gareki nodded. Yogi leaned back holding Gareki close to him. He wondered, when was the last time someone had held him just to comfort him. Gareki clearly cared for Tsubaki and her siblings, but it didn't seem like he would have let them close like this, the same could be said for Karoku; there had been obvious tensions between the two of them during that week they spent in the castle eleven years ago. Nai may have been an exception, but the kid was half-animal, meaning this sort of thing was instinctual to him.

"Then, there's one that I never told anyone," Gareki finally spoke. Yogi's eyes settled on Gareki, the young captain had fully caught his attention. "Remember when I told you what happened with Jiki's sister and their parents?" Yogi nodded. "I told you, the difference between my parents and theirs was that mine fought back." Yogi's eyes widened with realization. Gareki buried his face into Yogi's shoulder. "Our parents had signed both of us as collateral on the money they had borrowed, thinking that if it came to that, we would be given a better life. When Ryuu sent those men to collect, our mother realized that wouldn't be the case. They couldn't pay it back in full, but offered what they could. I was in the room with her when they killed her. I clamed up when they asked me to testify, I was able to incriminate them, but what I had seen them do to her, I couldn't bring myself to describe." He shivered. "Karoku and our father heard me screaming and came running in to see what was happening. Our father told us to run and Karoku had to drag me from the house. They stabbed him and chased after us. You came along just as they caught up to us. You only managed to postpone our fate, but you were the only one who even bothered to try."

"Gareki, I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you back then," Yogi apologized.

Gareki shook his head. "I'm only thankful you did anything at all."

Yogi stroked a finger through Gareki's hair. "You're still just a runaway, aren't you?" he asked.

Gareki nodded, solemnly. "I was sold to Emperor Palnedo himself," Gareki stated, "I ran away from him; he never would have granted me my freedom. In Karasuna or any other country, I've been away from him long enough to be considered a free man, but in Kafka, I'm still considered a runaway, and always will be."

"Not always," Yogi promised him. Gareki looked up at the prince curiously, only to find their lips pressed together. Yogi smiled at him. "Your secrets are safe with me, Gareki," Yogi assured him, "But you'll soon be free of any bonds that hold you."

Gareki couldn't stop the blush that swept across his face as he looked into Yogi's eyes. "All but one," he said, pushing forward to press his lips to Yogi's. Yogi hadn't expected the kiss, confused by Gareki's words, he had blinked, only to be taken by surprise by it. Gareki smiled. Yes, Yogi would do whatever he could to free Gareki of all bonds holding him, except one. But that was alright, as their tongues mingled with each other, he realized, it was the only one he didn't care to be freed from.

Dr. Ryoushi entered the room. He smiled, quietly when he saw the pair. Attempting not to laugh, he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" the doctor asked.

Gareki and Yogi both froze, eyes opening wide for a moment, both their faces turning red. Gareki moved away from Yogi, who leapt from the bed, tucking his hands behind his back. "D-Doc…!?" Gareki growled, "What ever happened to knocking?"

The doctor laughed. "Relax, lads, I'm a doctor, everything that happens in this clinic remains nondisclosure," he assured them with a chuckle. "But, I'm a bit disappointed you were looking to ignore my warnings."

"Whatever, it was just a kiss," Gareki grumbled.

The old doctor chuckled and turned his attention to Yogi. "You must be someone very special to earn his trust so completely." Yogi blushed and stepped aside as the doctor approached the bed. Gareki and Ryoushi both noticed Yogi seemed a bit nervous around the doctor. Ryoushi decided not to question it. "Alright, Gareki, you're obviously feeling rather spry this morning," he laughed, "I'll give you a quick check up and, providing there are no signs of infections, you'll be free to go. Your friend is welcome to wait outside in the hall, if he'd feel more comfortable."

* * *

_***~Sometime Later~***_

* * *

Tsubame and Princess Tsukumo had gone into town at Tsubaki's request to purchase a few items, unaware of Gareki's situation. Gareki had never once tried to contact Nai after being captured, as he didn't want his family to worry. He had known Ranji and the others would come for him. This left Yotaka, Karoku, Nai, Tsubaki, Nyanperowna, and Princess Miumarie at home.

Nai was curled up asleep on the bed next to Karoku. Princess Miumarie was in the den with a book and Nyanperowna napping in her lap. Yotaka was fixing a door on an old china cabinet that had become a cherish family heirloom. Tsubaki was in the kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast. She had two plates set aside for just incase Gareki and Yogi returned within the next half hour or so and decided they were hungry. It wasn't unusual for Gareki to go into town one day and come back the next. When he was younger it worried Tsubaki to no end when he didn't return, especially after he'd made his way home once he'd escaped Kafka. But as the years went by, she learned to accept it and be patient with him. She was always worried, of course, but thanks to the link between Karoku, Nai, and Gareki, she was often reassured he was alright.

As she was putting away the last of the clean dishes, there was a knock at the door. She and Yotaka exchanged a curious glance. Drying her hands on a towel and brushing a strand of hair back off her shoulder, she quietly signaled for Yotaka to move the princess and the kitten to the back of the house, out of sight. Yotaka nodded and quietly drew the attention of the young princess, signaling to follow him.

There was a knock again. "Yes, just one moment!" Tsubaki called, "I'm in the kitchen with my hands full!" She waited until Yotaka and Miumarie were down the hall before moving closer to the door. Another knock, this time a bit more desperate than the last. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called, half worried now by the knocking, had something happened? "Who is it?" she asked reaching down to grab the door knob. Before she could even turn the knob, the door flew open. "You…?" she frowned.

Standing before her was a man in a white suite with black dress shirt, a blue and white striped scarf draped over his shoulders. His hair was dark brown and slightly rumpled, his cold eyes were reddish-violet. He smiled at her and leaned against the doorway. "Hello, Tsubaki," he greeted her.

"Meiga!" Tsubaki shouted, "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again! What are you doing here!?"

"I'm not looking for you, beautiful," Meiga assured her, "Tell me, where's your little 'brother'? I don't mean the two with a good head on their shoulders, of course. I mean that brash little raven haired brat who thinks he's a ship's captain."

"He hasn't been here," Tsubaki answered cautiously, "What do you want with Gareki?"

Meiga smirked and showed Tsubaki one of the wanted posters. "These have been all over town for a few days now," he chortled, "On top of that, there was a raid at Lady Mine's palace last night, and we all know he has a bad history with her."

"Gareki wouldn't willingly go to Lady Mine's palace," Tsubaki said, "And I don't know anything about what this poster is claiming! So take it with you and remove yourself from my doorstep this instant." She tossed the poster back to him and reached to slam the door in his face.

Before she could, Meiga reached out and caught her by the hair. "Ungrateful little bitch," he growled, yanking her closer to him and forcing his lips against hers to muffle her scream. "Have you forgotten who pulled you out of that whore house and into a position where you could take care of your family from home?"

Tsubaki reached up and caught Meiga's hand with both of hers. "Stop it, Meiga, that hurts!" she whimpered, trying to squirm loose. "No, I haven't forgotten," she said, "But I also haven't forgotten that it's because of what you did that Yotaka is what he is now, either!" She wrenched herself away from him. "I never would have consented if I had known those cure-all elixirs had Varuga Cells inside them!"

"So, you're saying you would have stayed in Madam Iva's brothel if you had known?" Meiga asked. "Typical, always trying to pretend to be the perfect innocent little angel. Do your younger siblings even know what you were doing to make sure they had food on the table before I got you out of there?"

"You and I are through, Meiga!" Tsubaki insisted, "I'm not ungrateful, but I am tired of being used by men like you, now leave this instant."

"Or else what?" Meiga chuckled, seizing her by the wrist. "I'll only ask nicely once more… Lady Mine was found trapped inside a cocoon of rose thorns this morning, her body was twisted and mangled. All evidence from the raid points to Gareki having been there, but she hasn't woken up to say. Emperor Palnedo's men are already in Karasuna, and they will be coming the entire city looking for him and those three royal brats, uncovering all sorts of dirty little secrets the people here have to hide in the process. So tell me, where is he?"

"I tell you, I don't know where he is," she insisted, trying to yank her arm free, "And even if I did, why would I tell you; you'd just turn him in!"

Meiga smirked, "Alright, maybe you really don't know where he's at, right now. After all, coming home to you and Tsubame after such an act would only put the two of you in trouble as well." He pushed his way through the door and pushed her against the wall. Still holding her wrist with one hand, he used his other to catch her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his, he tilted her head so that it was pressed firmly against the wall. "But, I'm willing to bet you know where the Royal Children of Rimhakka are? Why don't you at least tell me where he's keeping them, so I can see to it their returned safely to their worried father?" He leaned in and pushed his lips to hers once more. He let out a yelp and pulled back when he felt her bite his bottom lip. Tsubaki turned he head and spat, she'd bitten hard enough to draw blood.

"Let go of me, Meiga!" she warned.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Gareki's voice pierced through the air.

"Gareki?" Tsubaki called.

"Ah, there you are," Meiga said, releasing Tsubaki's wrist. "Just the man I wanted to see. Are you alone?"

Tsubaki gasped, noticing some of the bruises that Gareki's current attire was unable to hide. "Gareki, what happened!?"

"I had a nasty run in with a Varuga parading as a member of the gentry," Gareki answered, his eyes staying narrowed in on Meiga. "I'm more curious as to what this lout is doing here? I thought you said you were never going to see him again?"

"He barged in here, demanding I tell him where to find you," Tsubaki answered.

Gareki nodded. "I figured as much." Yogi quietly, cautiously peeked around the door. He'd promised Gareki he'd stay out of sight, but at the same time, he was curious about what was going on inside.

"The whole city's looking for you, boy," Meiga informed him, "You left Lady Mine for dead, but she's not quite there, yet." Gareki's eyes widened at this news, as did Yogi's. Both were slightly glad the prince wasn't guilty of actually killing her, but at the same time, were worried what sort of wrath she would bring upon their heads. "I'm here to collect you, or at least to find the Rimhakkan children."

"If you think I would tell a slime ball like you where to find any of them, you've got another think coming," Gareki assured him.

Meiga smiled and began to laugh. "Is that a fact?" he asked.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as they watched the man begin to change, his right eye began to glow, and his right hand began to mutate. "Gareki, he's a Varuga, too!" Yogi shouted, completely forgetting his promise to stay hidden.

Meiga laughed, "So there's at least two of them here."

There was a shriek from the back of the house. "Miu?" Yogi's voice nearly caught in his throat when he heard his sister's scream.

Yotaka was sent flying through the house, crashing into the wall right next to Gareki and Yogi, his wings having been torn off. Suddenly, a dark figure was next to Meiga, holding a frightened, squirming Miumarie in her hands. This figure was a tall, slender woman with blue eyes and grayish looking skin. Her long black hair was parted in the middle, her bangs were hair-length, all of which seeming to reach her midriff. She was lean and lanky, almost like a living shadow. Her clothes were a dark grey long-sleeved vest over a white button-up and a long black skirt. She smiled down at the squirming princess she held in her arms, in one hand, she held what appeared to be a baby's rattle, a pink toy with a small blue cylinder at the top spotted with yellow polka dots. "Good work, Nima," Meiga chortled, "But was it necessary to treat Yotaka so roughly?"

"He was resisting my attempt to control him, sir," Nima answered, "He had to be dealt with."

"Yotaka!?" Gareki and Tsubaki both called worriedly.

"Oni-Chan!" Miumarie whimpered.

"Miu!" Yogi called out to her, his eyes wide with worry. He could hear the fear in her voice.

"Bastards! Cowards! Let her go!" Gareki growled.

"These are the only two you still have here?" Meiga asked, "I thought there were three of them?" He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Nima. "I tell you what, if you want them all returned home safely, then I'll leave the brother with you. Find the other sister and bring them both to Kafka. I'll make sure Emperor Palnedo takes good care of this one until then. Come, Nima, let's go."

"As you wish, sir," Nima nodded. Before their eyes, before anyone could act, Nima, Meiga, and Miumarie all disappeared through the floor. The young princess panicked and squirmed, calling out for her brother, for Yotaka, for anyone to save her.

"Miu!" Yogi dropped to his knees. She was gone before anyone could do anything. He flinched when he felt Gareki's hand on his shoulder. He did not pull away, the flinch had solely on reflex as he hadn't expected the comforting touch. "Gareki… They won't hurt her, will they?"

"They say they won't," Gareki sighed, his eyes focusing on the spot on the floor where the three of them had disappeared from. He closed his eyes as he thought, "_Not that that gives me much confidence that they won't._" He knelt down next to his prince, and gently wrapped his arms around him, not caring who saw them like this at the moment. "Come on, Yogi. They told us they were taking her to Kafka. I'll take the Kuroi Hitsuji and go get her back."

"Alone?" Tsubaki asked as she knelt down to check on Yotaka.

Gareki nodded, "If I have to."

"No, Gareki!" Yogi insisted, grabbing Gareki's arms. "Not alone," he insisted.

"Yogi, it's a trap," Gareki said calmly, "It's safer if I go claiming I have you and Princess Tsukumo with me and snatch Princess Miumarie back from them alone."

Yogi frowned at him. "Tsukumo can stay here, where it's safe," he answered, "But I'm at least going with you to get my little sister back," he insisted.

"I can stay here where it's safe, while you run into danger head on?" Tsukumo's voice parroted from behind them. "Yogi, what's happened?"

"Oh gods!" Tsubame shrieked, "Yotaka!?" She rushed to her brother's side. "What happened?"

"Meiga," Tsubaki answered, lowering her head, "I should have known. He did this to Yotaka, I shouldn't be surprised to learn he was a Varuga, too. Tsubame, go and fetch Dr. Ryoushi, right away."

Yogi threw his arms around Princess Tsukumo. "Tsukumo-Chan, there were a couple of Varuga here," he said, "They took Miu with them and said that if we wanted her back, you and I have to go to Kafka. I'm going with Gareki to get her back."

"Then I'm coming, too!" she insisted, calmly.

"What!?" Yogi and Gareki both exclaimed.

"I'm not going to stand on the sidelines while Miu's in trouble!" the princess exclaimed, "Not while you're out there putting yourself at risk to rescue her. If they want both of us to go to Kafka, then we'll both go, and leave the rest up to Captain Gareki and his crew."

Gareki smiled and nodded. "I think I like your sister, Yogi, she's got about as much guts as you do. Very well, the three of us, Jiki, Ranji, Shishi, Nai, and Sesiri, we can take the Kuroi Hitsuji and be there within two or three days depending on how favorable the winds are. If the eight of us can't pull this off, then we're in trouble." Gareki turned to look down the hall. "NAI! Come on, we're leaving!"


	18. 17 - Mutiny

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ YogixGareki Always, as always, thanks for your review for Chapter 15. Oh…! I added that scene with Shishi and Ranji in this chapter. Guys, we're going to continue calling Ranji "shi" from now on. And, my "OC" from Chapter 8 is back, with a name this time. I know I said I wanted to stay away from distracting OC's, but I needed someone to stir up some trouble in this chapter, and I think everyone knew I was going to make him a bigger part of the story anyway. Disclaimer, his opinions toward Ranji do not reflect my own! In case I didn't state it earlier, I picture Ranji's sword as something like a Katana, and the weapon I give Shishi… Well, I couldn't think of anything better for him. Also, I've just come to the realization that I've never once mentioned Gareki's trademark goggles in this story.

_**Chapter 17: Mutiny**_

Gareki, Yogi, and Tsukumo had left immediately to locate Sesiri before heading to the Kuronomei. Due to the current conditions, all of them were forced to dawn a hooded cloak, as there were very few people Gareki felt he could trust not to try and turn him in at this point within the walls of Karasuna. For their own safety, Gareki had urged Tsubaki to stay with Yotaka until Dr. Ryoushi and Tsubame returned, at which point, he wanted her to take Yotaka, Tsubame, and Karoku all back to Dr. Ryoushi's clinic. If Meiga was a Varuga, then that meant Palnedo knew where Gareki stayed, and either he or Lady Mine could easily come after the rest of the family as retaliation against him if they were still there. Tsubaki had agreed to Gareki's instructions, and pleaded with him to be careful.

Meanwhile, Shishi and Ranji awoke to a commotion outside on the main deck. Quickly jumping from their beds and throwing on their clothes, the pair ran out to see what was the matter. Jiki came out of his cabin at the same moment.

"What's going on here!?" Jiki demanded.

The young pirate with the red and black striped Mohawk turned and approached the trio of officers. He held up one of the wanted posters. "I found this hanging on the wall outside a bar here in town. Lady Mine was found half dead this morning, and her men are looking all over for the captain, and everyone of us aboard the Kuronomei! They say we've kidnapped the prince and princesses, yet the captain's been pretty soft on the prince. What's his real intentions?" he asked.

Shishi, Ranji, and Jiki all shared a knowing look. For each of them, it had been obvious what Gareki was looking for in Yogi from the start. If even with the officers bickering and teasing about it, the rest of the crew couldn't catch on, it wasn't their place to say.

"That's the captain's business, not any of ours, Rufus," Jiki reprimanded, snatching the wanted poster from the young pirate's hands. "All you need to know is that he promises we'll all be well rewarded when this is all over. And as afar as Lady Mine's men are concerned, they won't set foot aboard the ship, that's like walking into the lion's den."

"Rewarded how!?" Rufus scoffed, "Is he actually going to ransom the prince and princesses back to the king and split the money with the crew?"

"Not exactly," Ranji said.

"I don't believe there is any reward at the end of this voyage," Rufus challenged. "The captain's gone soft and is most likely going to let those royal brats go without asking so much as a copper for them!"

Jiki and Shishi both adjusted the glasses that were sitting upon their noses. "So, if that's what you think of it, how do you purpose to deal with it?" Shishi asked, "Only Yotaka is brave enough to openly question his motives."

Rufus smiled and shook his head. "How do I suggest dealing with it?" He chuckled and formed a sword in his hand. "I say we take the three of you, the captain, those royal brats, and their stupid little pet straight to the authorities, collect the reward money for ourselves, buy ourselves some pardons from the Karasuna embassy, and then come back to reclaim the ship for ourselves." The three officers were unpleasantly surprised to see that half the crew appeared to be willing to back him up. Gareki hadn't been joking when he told Yogi he would have to replace most of the crew.

Ranji held out his hand and he formed his blade. Likewise, Jiki formed his whip. The few crew members who were still loyal to Gareki and his officers turned to face the rebelling masses, within an instant, the entire crew of the ship was primed and ready to fight, amongst themselves.

"Rufus," Jiki said calmly, "I'm warning you, what you're suggesting is an act of mutiny, which is a killing offense, no matter what sort of ship you're on! You've only got one chance to back down."

Rufus laughed, "Oh yeah, that's exactly what you want! You're all turning just as soft as the captain. We're pirates, aren't we? We need a captain and a crew of officers who are willing to act like it. You should have left him to rot in Lady Mine's palace."

"Would you ask us to have done the same for you, if you were captain?" Ranji asked, trying to reason with the young mutineer.

"Yeah, I would have expected no less," Rufus said.

"Then, you refuse to give this up?" Shishi asked.

"The Kuronomei will be mine by the end of the day, or I'll die trying to claim it," Rufus nodded.

"Very well, have it your way," Jiki said, solemnly.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

Gareki, Yogi, Nai, and the girls traveled through town, headed for the ship. Yogi carried Gareki in his arms and Tsukumo carried Sesiri in hers. Nai, in his Halfling form carried Nyanperowna in his arms. "Say, Gareki?" Yogi asked, "Are you sure the Kuroi Hitsuji can be steered just with eight people? I mean, I realize it's smaller than the Kuronomei, but I would think it still needs more than the eight of us to keep it under control."

"It'll be fine, Yogi," Gareki chuckled.

Tsukumo's eyes quietly shifted to the young pirate captain. She and Miumarie had spent the last week being addressed without their titles for safety reasons. Gareki's use of her brother's name just now was much more familiar than that. Not that she cared about the formalities, but she found herself growing more and more curious about the relationship between the two of them. Rather than question it, she smiled. "Its crew is made up mostly of black robotic sheep, 'Ni-Chan," she said, "They're really cute," she giggled, "Like the rabbits on the Fuchsia Usagi, from back home." Yogi blinked and shifted his violet eyes toward her. Gareki could almost feel the friction between them, he was certain Nai most definitely could, and he had to swallow a breath of air to prevent crying out when he felt Yogi's grip tighten around him. It was a slight amount of added pressure, but with his bruises, he'd found it uncomfortable. Realizing what she had said, the princess blushed slightly and glanced away. "Sorry," she apologized, remembering she was the only one of the three siblings who had ever left Rimhakka before; Miumarie having been considered too young, and Yogi too important. Once again, these had been decisions made through the meddling of their father's advisors and councilmen more than the king himself.

"Here's a better question," Sesiri chirped, trying to change the subject before the two siblings had the chance to start an argument, "WHY am I coming along?"

Gareki smirked, "Jiki has taken an interest in Princess Tsukumo," he said, "She might appreciate the company of a REAL woman on board to keep him from trying anything rash."

Yogi's eyes shifted to Gareki. "Sesiri onboard or not, if he tries something with my sister that she doesn't want…" he started.

"Honestly! Both of you," Tsukumo sighed, "I'm eighteen and perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" She turned her nose up at them, closing her eyes, and doing her best not to pout.

Yogi smiled. "That may be so," he told her, "But that doesn't make me any more or less protective of you."

"Somebody want to pull the tap from the maple tree?" Sesiri mumbled, "Things are getting a little too sweet around here."

"Gareki…" Nai interrupted, his red eyes looking over his companions worriedly, "I think we'd better hurry back to the Kuronomei. Something's wrong."

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

The Kuronomei was the battlefield for a civil war, everyone in the harbor could hear the noise as her crew fought amongst themselves. Rufus and his followers were not hesitant to run their weapons clean through some of Gareki's more loyal crew members, knowing good and well that loosing this fight was as good as a death sentence.

Rufus and some of his men chased Ranji down as shi had tried to move to a part of the ship that would allow enough room for hir fighting style. Ranji injured two of them, disarming them, only to dodge an attack from a third. However, the dodge left hir vulnerable to an attack at hir side. Taking an unexpected elbow into left the side, shi was slammed against the wall on his right. "Gyah!" shi groaned, throwing hir hand to hir side, certain that would leave a bruise. "H… How could you be so rough with such a fragile little flower such as myself?" shi whimpered.

"Oh come off it!" Rufus scoffed as his men grabbed hir arms and legs. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that trick?" He pushed the tip of his blade underneath Ranji's skirt and moved to lift it. "You've been pulling that act for years, everyone on the ship knows you're not a boy."

"Hey! Knock it off!" Ranji exclaimed, trying to wriggle free. They heard the rip of fabric as hir skirt was slashed open against Rufus's sword as shi squirmed.

Rufus chuckled. "I tell you what, Ranji. I owe you for that little humiliation down in the galley back in Vantnam anyway. Why don't I help you with your little rouse, and make you a real woman?"

Ranji's eyes widened and shi began to squirm even more. "No, stop!" shi exclaimed.

"Get him out of that ridiculous get up," Rufus ordered.

"Kyaaaah…!" Ranji shrieked, trying to squirm free. Shi blushed as they ripped hir shirt open. "Stop it!" shi whimpered, feeling the threat of tears stinging the corners of hir eyes.

"Rufus…?" one of his men called his attention, as they all noticed Ranji's taped down breasts.

"Gods, what the hell!?" Rufus exclaimed in surprise. "What kind of a freak are you!?" Ranji looked away from them, shi could see the disgust in Rufus's eyes. "So… You're a Futanari? I don't know which of you is worse, you for hiding such a secret, or Shishi for sleeping with you every night. Here, let me make an HONEST woman out of you."

Ranji closed hir eyes and screamed again as she felt the tip of Rufus's sword press against hir undergarments. "RAN!" shi heard Shishi's worried voice call out to hir. Ranji slowly opened hir eyes as shi heard the two sailors holding hir down let out a grunt of pain. Looking up, shi found Shishi standing between hir and Rufus, a bow staff held in his hands. Both of the crewmen who had been holding Ranji down were now out cold. Shishi had dropped down between Ranji and the three sailors using either end of the staff to hit both of Rufus's goons in the back of the head. He had also caught the tip of Rufus's sword and pushed it away from Ranji. His eyes seemed to be daring the young sailor to make another move. Ranji honestly couldn't recall having ever seen Shishi look so mad.

"Get out of my way," Rufus sneered, swinging his sword at Shishi as if aiming for his head.

Shishi ducked backwards and pulled his staff up to block the attack with it's midsection, pushing both weapons up in a rising block. Rotating his staff counterclockwise, Shishi lowered it, bringing his left hand under his right armpit in a reverse strike, which struck Rufus on the right side of his neck.

Ranji scrambled to hir feet and wrapped hir arms around hir chest. "Shishi, be careful," shi pleaded. Shishi had often refrained from physical violence, finding he had enjoyed rigging up whatever gizmo or gadget he could to do the fighting for him. Ranji was both worried for his safety, and flattered that he would jump in headfirst like this for hir sake.

In retaliation to Shishi's strike, Rufus swung his sword, aiming for Shishi's left leg, which was currently left vulnerable. Ranji and Rufus were both surprised when with one quick movement, Shishi's staff came down and not only blocked the attack with the bottom portion of the staff, but struck Rufus's shoulder with the top. Shishi gave a quiet smirk. "Don't worry, Ranji," he assured hir, "I know what I'm doing."

Rufus swung toward Shishi's right leg. This was also blocked in a similar fashion, only Rufus managed to dodge the blow that would have hit his left shoulder. Rufus took this opportunity to swing as if he was aiming for Shishi's right shoulder, as Shishi tried to block it, however, Rufus changed the trajectory of his swing and sliced across Shishi's left arm. Shishi clumsily retaliated with a strike to Rufus's right side, which, thankfully, managed to connect, but not as well as he would have liked. Shishi's head and shoulders now exposed, Rufus made another attempt to hit the right shoulder. Shishi successfully pulled off a second rising block. This gave him the chance to make a sweep attack. Aiming the striking part of the staff at Rufus's ankles, he quickly pivoted his hips to the right as he swept Rufus's legs out from underneath him. This move was quickly followed by a downward thrust; raising his right hand and lowering his left so the staff was at a 45-degree angle, Shishi extended his right arm and brought his left hand across his chest, giving a forceful thrust of the lower end of the staff at Rufus, he landed a blow right in the stomach.

"That's for thinking up this whole stupid mutiny in the first place," Shishi informed him. He glared at Rufus for a second, then quickly spun the staff so that the end of it hit between Rufus's legs, hard against his crotch, "And that's for threatening Ranji!" Shishi flipped the staff once more, allowing Rufus a moment to take in the pain from these last two blows. "Now," he adjusted his glasses, "Why don't you take a nap?" He swung the staff, striking across the young mutineer's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Shishi…?" Ranji called out, wide eyed, and face flushed bright red. Shishi returned to Ranji, allowing his staff to disappear. "Oh gods, Shish, you're bleeding!" Ranji fretted, finally getting a good look at where Rufus's sword had hit him.

Shishi shook his head and took off his coat. "I'm fine, Ran!" he insisted, draping the coat around Ranji. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Ranji shook hir head and blushed. "No," shi said, throwing hir arms around him. "No, I'm alright," shi said, trying hir best not to cry. "Shishi… He… He called me…" shi whimpered, burying hir face into his shirt.

"I know, Ran, I know," Shishi sighed, hugging hir tight, "I heard him. Gods, don't make me any madder with him than I already am, I might not let him live until Gareki and Yotaka get here to deal with him."

"What in the world is going on?" Tsukumo asked as they drew closer to the ship, hearing the commotion.

"It sounds like a mutiny," Nai and Gareki both answered.

"Mutiny?" Sesiri, Yogi, and Tsukumo all parroted.

"Yogi, set me down on the dock. Nai, stay with Yogi and the girls, I'm going to find out…" Gareki started.

"Oh no you don't!" Yogi interrupted her. "Gareki I'm not letting you get on that ship by yourself."

"And I won't sit on the wayside," Tsukumo insisted.

Yogi, Nai, and Tsukumo all landed directly on one of the beams to the main mast, each gently setting down their passengers. Nai changed back into his Niji form and perched on Gareki's shoulder, as Nyanperowna took her place upon Yogi's.

"As if I didn't have enough headaches to deal with today," Gareki growled. Gareki pulled one of his guns and fired a warning shot into the air. No one else had been using firearms, and they all knew their captain's love of gunpowder. Everyone froze and turned their attention to the mast.

"Gareki!?" Jiki exclaimed, with a sense of relief.

"Jiki, would you care to explain what the hell is going on here aboard my ship?" Gareki demanded.

"It was Rufus, Captain," Jiki answered, "The boy saw the wanted posters and panicked, "He's lead more than half the crew to mutiny."

"More than half?" Gareki asked, his eyes skimming the deck full of young sailors, most of the offending sailors were out cold, several of those still loyal were injured. "You lads have done well to hold them off for so long. Where is their ring leader?"

"Out cold and lucky to still be alive!" Shishi's voice called in reply, as Ranji threw Rufus onto the deck. Gareki raised an eyebrow, noticing Ranji had Shishi's jacket, and figuring what must have happened.

Yogi caught hold of Gareki and Tsukumo hold of Sesiri and they jumped down from the mast, landing behind the helm, where Jiki, Ranji, and Shishi stood. "Where's Yotaka?" Ranji asked, figuring that Gareki and Yogi should have rejoined with him by now, especially if Nai was with them.

"Hopefully safe with Dr. Ryoushi," Gareki answered.

"What?" Ranji squeaked.

"What happened!?" Jiki asked.

Gareki hung his head. "Tsubaki's ex-boyfriend, Meiga is a Varuga," he answered solemnly, "They've taken the young Princess Miumarie hostage in exchange for Yogi and Princess Tsukumo. Yotaka tried to fight, but he was severely injured."

"Where are they holding her?" Shishi asked.

"The Varuga that was with him was able to pass through solid matter. They said to come to Kafka for her," Gareki explained.

"Of all the times for a mutiny to occur," Jiki sighed, "What do we do with them, Gareki?"

"Kill them all," Shishi answered.

"Let Sesiri sell them as slaves," Ranji suggested.

Gareki looked to Yogi and shook his head. "No, none of that," he said, "We're done with being pirates."

"What!?" the others exclaimed. Instantly, they turned their attention to Yogi.

"Somehow, I get the feeling this is your doing?" Jiki asked.

"Don't antagonize him, right now!" Gareki barked, "He's dealing with enough."

Yogi crossed his arms and looked at Jiki. "I asked him to stop, yes," he admitted, "If it's an alliance he wants, I'll grant it, but on certain conditions. A pirate ship simply cannot fly the colors of Rimhakka. Our country prides itself on the citizens earning their money fairly. The decision was his entirely, though."

"So wait a minute?" Ranji asked, "What was this big reward you kept saying we'd get in the end of all this, Gareki?"

"Once my sisters and I are safely back home," Yogi answered hir, "The Kuronomei and the Kuroi Hitsuji will both be bestowed the colors of Rimhakka, and turned into respectable merchants' ships, trading specifically for the Crown. Those of you willing to remain at Gareki's side at that point will be well paid for your efforts, and live comfortably within Rimhakka, pardoned of all you would otherwise stand accused for."

"Sounds good to me," Ranji said with a smile.

"We can't take the Kuronomei to Kafka," Jiki pointed, "Not with this many members of the crew injured or turned against us. Besides, it's a four day's travel with her when she's fully manned."

"I planned on the eight of us taking the Kuroi Hitsuji," Gareki sighed, "It'll cut the trip down by a day or two. But, that doesn't finish cleaning up THIS mess."

Yogi's eyes fell wide as he looked across the horizon. "I… I think we may have just found your answer for that," he said.

The others looked at him curiously, then looked to see where he was looking. "It's the Fuchsia Usagi!" Tsukumo said.

"Well, things just keep getting better and better, don't they?" Gareki sighed.


	19. 18 - Set Sail For Kafka

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I felt kind of pouty for a little while. One of the people who bookmarked this story on AO3 removed it. I guess what I did with Ranji must have been too much for them? Or it was getting too long for them? I did warn at the beginning this was going to be one of my more novelization style stories than a normal fic. I did also have the disclaimer stating that Rufus's actions and remarks DID NOT reflect my own opinions…Didn't I? Sorry, was the last chapter really that bad? Also, the fact that I've been on opening shift for 3 days in a row, plus spending time with my dad on Father's Day kind of slowed progress too, I suppose. Anyway, I don't know that either of them are reading this at the time of this chapter being posted, but I actually owe my better mood and drive to continue with this chapter to ameranthus13 and DemonCry. Ameranthus13 has been reading my Shiki fics and wants to watch Karneval so (s)he can come read my Karneval fics, and DemonCry has been reading my Karneval fics and gone on to watch a little Shiki so (s)he could read my Shiki stories, conversing with both of them has proven to provide plot bunnies all around for both series, just when I thought I might be coming to an end on Shiki & Karneval stories for a while, I have 3 other story ideas now. Feed back like this really helps keep me driven to write, thank you so much, guys! That said, however, this chapter just feels awkward, especially at the end. Sorry if you guys think the same or that the dialogue is becoming too repetitious. If so, please let me know!

_**Chapter 18: Set Sail For Kafka**_

Within the blink of an eye, Tokitatsu, Tsukitachi, Hirato, and one other soldier were at Yogi and Tsukumo's side. The Fuchsia Usagi was left to be steered into port, directly next to the Kuronomei, by other crewmembers. Hirato grabbed hold of Gareki, while Tsukitachi caught hold of Jiki, the other soldier snatching hold of Shishi and Ranji both, and Tokitatsu caught hold of Sesiri's wrist.

Tokitatsu bowed calmly to Yogi. "Your highness, I'm glad we found you and Princess Tsukumo safe and sound," he said, "Are these the rapscallions who abducted you?"

"Hey, let go!" Sesiri objected, trying to wrench her wrist free of Tokitatsu's grasp, "I'm no part of any of this!"

"Let them go, Tokitatsu!" Yogi insisted.

"I beg your pardon?" the soldier asked.

"You heard my brother," Tsukumo said calmly, "Release them."

"At least two of them are injured as it is, I won't have you manhandling my friends," Yogi stated.

"Friends?" came the resounding reply.

"Your highness, you're not by any chance…" Tsukitachi started to ask.

"Associating with your attackers are you?" Hirato finished.

"No, I tell you, they're my friends!" Yogi chided them, "Now release them at once." He put his hands on his hips and glared at the soldiers; who seemed to be staring back at him in disbelief.

"Yogi…" Gareki whispered his name.

"Hey, friend or not, you will address the prince with some respect," Hirato chastised, giving Gareki a slight shake.

"HIRATO STOP!" Yogi demanded. "We don't have time for all of you to sit here and bicker with me in disbelief, alright! Now, I'm ordering you to let them go."

The soldiers quietly complied, they had never seen this side of their prince before. "Forgive my asking, your highness," Tokitatsu pried, "But where is your royal seal?"

"Huh?" Tsukumo looked. "Yogi, he's right, where is your ring? How could you loose something so important?"

"I didn't loose it," Yogi answered, "I asked Gareki to hold it for me for safe keeping, as a gesture of friendship." Yogi's violet eyes shifted to Gareki. A sudden feeling of uneasiness hit him in the pit of his stomach as he remembered that it had been in Gareki's pocket. "Gareki…? It wasn't in those clothes Lady Mine burned last night, was it?"

Gareki chuckled and reached into his hair. "Do you honestly think I would be foolish enough to let something like that be thrown into the fire? I've learned to be a thief out of necessity," he said, as he unfastened the ring from the hairpin he'd used to pick the lock. "I slipped it out of my pocket before she could notice and kept it hidden behind my ear until you arrived." He handed the gold ring back to the prince with a smile, "But, since we're setting sail for Kafka, I think it will be safer to return it to you."

"What's this about setting sail for Kafka? Our orders were to find you and bring you home," Tokitatsu stated.

"We can't go yet," Tsukumo said.

"You're receiving new orders," Yogi said calmly, as he slid the ring back on his finger, "My friends here have just quelled a mutiny, nearly the entire crew turned on them; because they were unhappy with me being onboard. IF there is a doctor onboard the Fuchsia Usagi, I want him to patch up as many members as he can, those and those who were part of the mutiny are to be arrested and carried back to Rimhakka. The Kuronomei is also to be transported back to Rimhakka, and her sails exchanged for Rimhakkan colors."

"And you, my prince?" Tokitatsu asked.

"Tsukumo, my friends, and I are headed to Kafka to recover Miumarie, who has been snatched away by some people working for Emperor Palnedo. I need you to deliver a message to my father; Palnedo is not to be trusted. Tsukumo and I are fine, and have a loyal group of people at our sides; people we know we can trust. Once we have Miumarie back safely, we will return home together, and I will be bringing friends."

"As a matter of fact, we have Dr. Akari on board," Tokitatsu answered.

"Wh… WHY is the royal doctor here!?" Yogi exclaimed, suddenly sounding and looking quite nervous.

"Your father wanted him here, in case you and the princesses needed immediate medical attention," Tokitatsu replied.

"Yeah, well, Tsukumo and I are fine!" Yogi insisted.

"You seem to have a problem with doctors?" Gareki observed. "You were rather nervous around Dr. Ryoushi, as well."

"That's all Dr. Akari's fault, I'm afraid," Tokitatsu explained with a smile, "Dr. Akari seems to be the only member of the royal council that doesn't believe in treating the prince gently. Unfortunately, his bedside manner has induced a fear of doctors and clinics."

"That also explains why you preferred to sit in the galley with Lord Yanari while Dr. Ikami was with Gareki, as well," Jiki observed.

"If you had told me, I would have told you, you could leave the room when we were at the clinic," Gareki said.

Yogi shook his head. "I didn't want to leave your side," he whispered.

Dr. Akari bandaged Shishi's arm and checked Gareki over as well, stating that he was impressed with the old doctor's healing skills. He also insisted upon giving both of the Royal Siblings a check up as well before allowing them to leave for Kafka. Tsukumo was compliant, however it took having both her and Gareki in the room to keep Yogi still long enough.

"Running off to Kafka on your own is a foolhardy thing, your highness," Dr. Akari warned.

Yogi kept his eyes adverted from the doctor. "I'm not going on my own," he answered.

"I don't mean these 'friends' of yours," the doctor snipped, "I'm talking about those two idiots out there who call themselves your bodyguards."

"You just want me to take them so they won't bother you on your way back to Rimhakka," Yogi replied. "Ow!?" Yogi rubbed the back of his head after receiving a slap across it delivered by none other than the doctor himself. "What was that for!?"

Gareki raised an eyebrow. "I see what they were talking about when they mentioned your bedside manner."

"I'm telling you to take them for your own safety, damn it," Dr. Akari scolded, "You're in good health, but your energy levels aren't reading right. You've used your powers recently, haven't you?"

"Maybe…" Yogi said, once again looking away.

Dr. Akari sighed. "How long were they active?"

"Not long enough to make a difference," Yogi answered.

"Were you protecting one of the princesses, or this little rapscallion?" Dr. Akari nodded his head toward Gareki.

"What does it matter? It didn't last long and no one was hurt. They said the target was still alive, even though she was Varuga, I didn't kill her," Yogi said.

"I find that hard to believe," the doctor leaned back in his chair, "Given control over your body, the Cradle Cells wouldn't let a corrupt mutation like Varuga Cells stay alive," he stated. "You've used them once and you're going into the lion's den of Varuga Cells, and with nothing more than your sister and a bunch of pirates at your back, for gods' sakes! Take Tsukitachi and Hirato with you. I promise, I won't be lonesome without them on the trip home." He got up and washed his hands.

"Who the hell do you think you are ordering him around like that?" Gareki asked, "If he doesn't want them to go with us, then don't force him to take them."

"And who are you to question me?" Dr. Akari asked.

Yogi buried his head in his hand. "Stop it, both of you!" he insisted. "Gareki, why don't you go ahead and get the Kuroi Hitsuji ready for our departure? Tsukumo, go ahead with him."

Tsukumo nodded quietly. Gareki was a little more hesitant. "Yogi, are you sure you want to be left alone with this jackass?"

"Gareki…" Yogi sighed.

Gareki nodded, "Right. I'll make sure we're ready to set sail as soon as you're on board."

Yogi turned to face Dr. Akari, his arms crossed, and the look on his face solemn. As soon as he was certain they were alone, he spoke, "Which are you more worried about, Dr. Akari?" he demanded, "Gareki and his crew, or the Varuga?"

"I'm more worried about the wellbeing of your sisters and yourself," the doctor answered, sternly. "I don't know how well you'll fare in a country where Varuga run rampant, and I sure as hell don't trust a bunch of blood thirsty pirates. Don't you think it's a bit childish to call them your friends after having barely known them for a little over a week? Suppose they're leading you into a trap?"

"You don't know one thing about them," Yogi growled, shaking his head, "They're good kids, just given a bad lot in life, and I have every bit as much faith in them as I do Tokitatsu himself." Yogi fell silent, his eyes quietly shifting toward the door, "… Perhaps even more than that in their captain. Fine, if it will put your mind at ease, I'll give you a break from your two favorite soldiers and take Hirato and Tsukitachi with me. Gods know I've enjoyed the brief respite from them constantly looking over my shoulders. Just don't expect us to return with the captain and his officers locked in chains." He turned and started to for the door.

Dr. Akari raised an eyebrow, watching Yogi head out the door. "Alright, but should it come to that, don't be surprised when I say I told you so!" he warned as Yogi slammed the door. The doctor sighed and put a hand to his head. He had a very bad feeling about this turn of events. "Well, I suppose I'd better get to triaging the injured."

Gareki raised an irritated eyebrow, "You're actually bringing those guys along?"

"I know, I should have left them for Dr. Akari to deal with as penance for his behavior, they love making him miserable. But, I agreed to give him a break from them, to put his mind at ease," the prince assured him.

"Ouch," Hirato grumbled.

"You get the feeling we're not welcome, Hirato?" Tsukitachi quipped.

Yogi turned to face them. "No offence to the two of you of course," he assured them, "It's just, I didn't want these Varuga to know we've made contact with the Fuchsia Usagi already. However, I will take this opportunity to set some ground rules; neither of you will harass Gareki or his crew, and if he tells either of you to do something, you're to do it unless I say otherwise, got it?" He then turned his attention to Gareki. "Likewise, Gareki, I will not have you or your crew causing problems for them. My sister, my bodyguards, and myself will respect your authority onboard this vessel, and as long as I don't disapprove of the order given to them, these two are expected to follow it to the letter."

Gareki nodded. "Sounds fair enough to me," he agreed. "Right, then… Let's set sail for Kafka and get moving; we've got a princess to rescue!"

Yogi joined Gareki at the helm, with Yotaka being left behind for his injuries, the young captain needed a second in command, and given the circumstances, everyone agreed Yogi was perfect for the position. Well, almost everyone, though they wouldn't voice it where anyone other than Tsukumo could hear them, Hirato and Tsukitachi felt their prince should be the only one giving orders.

The remainder of the day passed uneventfully. As night fell, Jiki and one of the ship's robotic sheep took the helm, Ranji and the girls retired to a small corner of the ship for some pleasant 'girl talk', while Nai and Nyanperowna played a game of tag. Shishi took the opportunity to check over whatever robotic sheep weren't busying themselves with running the ship or fixing the night's meal for the eleven living organisms onboard, to ensure they were all in proper working order. Yogi and Gareki retired to the Captain's Cabin for a brief moment's rest before dinner was ready. Hirato and Tsukitachi quietly roamed from one end of the vessel to the other, learning it's lay out, and trying not to make it too obvious that they were keeping an eye on everyone.

Yogi noticed Gareki seemed to be acting as though he was in slight discomfort. He frowned. "Are your injuries from Lady Mine bothering you?" he asked worriedly.

Gareki plopped down on the bed next to Yogi. "I'll be fine," he insisted, "I'm just a little sore, but I'll get over it."

"Gareki, thank you," Yogi said, putting a gentle hand on Gareki's shoulder.

"For what?" Gareki asked.

Yogi moved so that he was sitting behind Gareki. Gently placing both hands on Gareki's shoulders, he began to massage the area between the neck and shoulder blades, having noticed this was one of the areas that seemed to bother the young captain the most, particularly the right shoulder. "For everything," he said, "Yotaka was right, you never should have gotten involved in any of this; but you did, and I'm grateful for it."

Gareki closed his eyes and gave a quiet sigh. Yogi's fingers were nimble in their ministrations. Gareki could feel every muscle in his body starting to relax. He almost wanted to ask how Yogi learned to work his hands like that. Almost. Yogi leaned forward and gently nuzzled his face into the back of Gareki's hair, his fingers still working their magic on Gareki's shoulders.

"If Emperor Palnedo catches you, he'll force you back into his services, won't he?" Yogi asked quietly.

"Yeah, so?" Gareki asked.

"So, you're taking a big risk by coming with me to rescue Miu-Chan. You took a big risk to rescue all three of us in the first place, and a bigger one when you stayed behind to try and distract Lady Mine's men from Ranji and me. But this is the biggest risk of them all, you're heading straight into his territory. I almost feel ashamed for letting you and your crew come along," Yogi stated.

"I wouldn't let you go by yourself," Gareki said, "Like your doctor said, you're headed into the lion's den." As they spoke, neither of them took notice of the faint yellow glow at the prince's fingertips as he took the steps to alleviate Gareki's pains. The only thing Gareki had realized was that as Yogi's fingers danced along his back and the prince continued to apologize for all the trouble that had befallen them, simply because of him, that the pain was beginning to fade. The doctors had both done all they could do to ensure the wounds would heal and that they would do so without infection or major complications, though he still had a few days for the physical signs to disappear. However, the aches and pains, until then, were an issue that neither doctor could have properly helped him with. "Yogi," Gareki finally sighed, "Stop blaming yourself. You did your best to help me once, it's only fair I do the same now. You didn't bring any misfortune upon us that I didn't invite, and I was aware of the danger before I acted, every time."

By now, Yogi's hands were right at Gareki's waistband. His thumbs gently rolled over the young captain's spine in a figure eight pattern. Yogi blushed, slightly upon hearing these words. "Dr. Akari thought you were leading me into a trap," he said quietly.

Gareki bit his bottom lip at this. It only seemed natural, Gareki's crew was distrusting of Yogi when he was first brought on board the Kuronomei, so of course the soldiers and royal doctor of Rimhakka would feel the same about them. "How do you know I'm not?" Gareki asked.

Yogi blinked. Given the tone in which the question had been given, he couldn't tell for certain if Gareki was being serious or not. The blonde prince smiled, his beautiful violet eyes quietly settling in on the back of Gareki's raven haired head. He leaned forward and gently wrapped his arms around Gareki with a soft chuckle. "What would you have to gain from it?" he replied, gently placing a kiss on the nape of Gareki's neck.

Gareki gave a quiet chuckle in return. Yogi's response had been unexpected, yet it was honest and completely true. Before Gareki could give any sort of reply, there was a knock at the door. It swung open, and one of the robotic sheep announced that dinner was ready and everyone onboard was to report immediately to the galley. Gareki sighed and stood up. "We may as well go. If you don't go when they tell you to, they'll pick you up and carry you there themselves."

Yogi snickered as he climbed off the bed. "Sounds like a certain stubborn Captain's had it happen to him once or twice?"

"Hmph!" Gareki growled, closing his eyes and looking away. "Humiliating, someone as strong and prideful as myself should be drug around by something so small," he admitted, "I keep threatening to open them up and see what makes them tick when they do it."

The pair followed the sheep back to the galley, everyone else was already present. Ranji was sitting between Sesiri and Shishi, Jiki was sitting next to Tsukumo, Nai was in the corner with Nyanperowna. Tsukitachi and Hirato had begrudgingly separated themselves, Hirato sitting next to the princess, and Tsukitachi next to Sesiri. Tsukitachi jumped from the table and jovially pulled Yogi to sit next to him, which left Gareki with no option other than to sit at the other end of the table next to Hirato. Gareki immediately figured he knew their game, but he refused to call them on it and start a ruckus. At least he was sitting next to the quieter of the two royal bodyguards, as Tsukitachi was proving to be on Ranji's level of playfulness. "Sir Gareki," Tsukumo finally spoke, trying to break the ice at their end of the table, "Might I inquire as to your relationship with my brother?"

Gareki blinked for a second, then smiled, pressing both his hands together, just below his mouth this was one of his mischievous smiles. "Forgive me for sounding a bit forward, my dear princess, but what are you hoping to learn with such a question? Do you expect me to tell you that I've seduced him?" His smile got bigger as the princess blushed and he could hear Yogi choke on his drink, trying to force it down, rather than to spit it out. He watched as violet eyes flashed his direction from the other end of the table. If Tsukitachi wasn't more concerned with checking on Yogi, chances were both body guards would already be on their feet and standing over him.

"Captain, that's no way to speak in front of the ladies," Jiki said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Well, I did beg her pardon beforehand," Gareki said, leaning back in his chair, with a soft chuckle, ignoring the dark violet blue-eyes of Hirato that were staring dead at him. Tsukumo's purple eyes quietly settled on Gareki, and judging by her brother's reaction, assumed such might not be far from the case. "Your brother and are old friends," Gareki assured her. He frowned when he saw the sorrowful look in her eyes that quietly stated, '_My brother doesn't have any old friends._' "He helped my brother Karoku and me when we were children, and now I'm returning the favor."

"I remember you," Hirato said, quietly.

Half the table turned their attention to Hirato. "Do you now?" Gareki asked.

Hirato nodded, "That was eleven years ago. Princess Tsukumo was only seven, and away with the Queen Mother to visit Lord Yanari's mother in Vantnam, Princess Miumarie was only two. It makes sense that the princesses wouldn't know you. You and the prince seemed quite fond of each other, it was a damned shame the council forced you out."

Yogi flinched. "_**Forced them out?**_" he asked. Everyone's eyes were now settled on Yogi. He rose from his seat and looked down toward Hirato. "Do you mean to tell me you knew what really happened?" he demanded.

"The people who killed their parents were found guilty for that crime and thrown in jail," Tsukitachi stated, "But there was no means of proving the men meant to sell the boys. The high council disapproved of the two of them remaining within the castle. Hirato and I were sent to track down any relatives they had. But their neighbors insisted there were none, that the mother and father were both only children and no grandparents or great aunts and uncles or cousins were known."

"The sad task of turning both boys out fell to Tokitatsu himself," Hirato said, "He assured me he left them both at an orphanage."

"Why would Tokitatsu lie about something like that?" Yogi asked, his fingernails digging into the table.

"I never said we didn't go to the orphanage," Gareki said, "But we weren't there long before those men were out of prison and dragging us back to a slaver's ship, and the people running the orphanage simply turned a blind eye." Yogi quietly flopped back in his chair, suddenly not feeling very hungry. He'd never had reason to suspect the people of his country were so callas towards those less fortunate than themselves. "…Yogi?" Gareki and Tsukumo both suddenly found themselves wishing this conversation had never been brought up, especially at the dinner table.

Yogi shook his head. The more he heard about what had happened back then, the more and more he realized just how much those who should have been protecting Gareki and Karoku had failed them. Maybe Gareki did have something he could gain from leading Yogi into a trap; revenge. Once more, he turned his violet eyes toward Gareki. He could detect no traces of deceit within the raven haired captain's blue eyes; though, when his eyes trailed back to the two, now completely silent bodyguards, the thought occurred to him that perhaps that was what they were hoping he'd start looking for. "It's nothing," he finally assured them. "Sorry to interrupt everyone else. Gareki, you and I can discuss the issue further, later."

Gareki gave a quiet sigh and nodded. "If you wish."

"Hirato, do you never take off that hat?" Yogi asked, changing the subject.

"I beg your pardon, your highness?" Hirato answered. Yogi knew good and well the answer to that was '_no_' and it momentarily confused the soldier that the prince would ask.

"You're at the table, after all," Tsukumo stated, realizing what her brother was getting at.

Hirato slowly trailed his eyes upward. As usual, his hat was sitting on top of his head. "_Touché, my prince,_" he thought, realizing this was a means of getting back at him for dragging up such an uncomfortable topic. "My apologies," he said, removing the hat, "I assumed that pirates wouldn't worry so much about manners."

Tsukitachi glanced down at Hirato, as if to ask what he was thinking by making such a remark, when Yogi was already clearly in a bad mood. "You, too, Tsukitachi!" Yogi ordered, not even bothering to look up from his plate, "Off with it." The others tried their best to stifle a laugh as the two bodyguards begrudgingly removed their hats, hanging them off the backs of their chairs.


	20. 19 - Not Alone Anymore

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Short, sweet chapter before we reach Kafka. Starting chapters is still easy, but why do I keep feeling like they're ending on awkward notes now?

_**Chapter 19: Not Alone Anymore**_

Gareki's eyes fluttered open. The young captain had come to realize the bed had grown cold. It was late, still dark outside, but Yogi had left the room. Gareki sighed and drug himself out of the bed. "Now where has he gotten off to?" he muttered as he opened the door. Hirato and Tsukitachi were standing on either side of the door, their arms crossed. "What the hell are you two doing?" he grumbled.

"We want a word with you, in private," Hirato said, grabbing Gareki by the shoulder. The two of them pushed their way into the cabin, pulling the door shut. Arms still crossed, they stood between Gareki and the door.

"What?" Gareki growled, taking a defensive stance. He didn't want to cause trouble with the two bodyguards, after all, they were both well trained fighters and probably knew a few moves he didn't, not to mention the problems it would cause with Yogi, but he would still do so if he had to.

"We're the ones asking questions right now," Tsukitachi said, calmly, "But relax, Prince Yogi has forbidden us to give you any grief, so we have no intentions of fighting you."

"I assure you," Hirato nodded, "Fisticuffs is far from our intention."

Gareki sat down in the chair next to the desk and made a motion to offer the bed as a spot for the two soldiers to sit. "In that case, gentlemen, I'll hear you out. But I'll decide which questions to answer."

The two of them exchanged looks. "Fair enough," they agreed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"First off, you ARE the boy from eleven years ago?" Tsukitachi asked.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Gareki retorted, "For that matter, if I wasn't, how would I KNOW to lie about something like that? YES, I am the same boy."

"And my brother really did leave you and your brother at an orphanage?" Hirato asked.

"Yes," Gareki answered with a slow nod, wondering where this line of questions was going.

"Then, how did you end up here? I mean, Prince Yogi told us a little while ago, but is it all true?" Tsukitachi asked.

Gareki rolled his eyes. "Yes, most of it. There were some details I had left out. Those men didn't just escape prison, someone bailed them out and told them where my brother and I were. The people running the orphanage didn't ask any questions when they came to collect us, either. I'm not sure they even received any form of payment. Those men told the headmistress they had been sent by the King himself to take us to some long lost family member. We were ignored when we told them they were lying. Everything else was true."

"Ok, new question," Tsukitachi said.

"What exactly has transpired between Prince Yogi and yourself since leaving Rimhakka?" Hirato asked, "Friendship is one thing, but Princess Tsukumo said you two shared the room at your home in Karasuna, just as you're doing hear aboard the Kuroi Hitsuji. I'm only seeing one bed."

Gareki glared at them. "What are you implying?" he asked.

"Don't give us that," Tsukitachi reprimanded, "His majesty wouldn't just give the Royal Seal of Rimhakka to someone for safe keeping as an act of friendship."

"If you two have been intimate, we just want to make certain our prince was a willing participant," Hirato stated.

"So you're asking me?" Gareki quipped.

"Well, you clearly don't deny it," Tsukitachi smirked, "Prince Yogi would only deny anything happened at all if we asked him."

"I made the first move," Gareki admitted with a sigh, "And, he was drunk our first time… On Vinto Rum no less. But, I never forced him." Gareki blinked as he remembered Yogi's first night on board the Kuronomei and bit his bottom lip, "_Well, ok, but that doesn't count,_" he thought, to himself.

The two bodyguards exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders. "Well, whatever you did or didn't do, it's changed him, that's for sure," Tsukitachi commented as he and Hirato rose from the bed.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Gareki asked.

"He's always been hesitant to give a direct order for someone to do something," Hirato stated, "We could have ignored him and arrested everyone aboard the Kuronomei in the name of his father, no questions asked, but he actually acted like a leader and ordered us to stand down. He's also ordered us not to cause you and your crew here aboard the Kuroi Hitsuji any grief."

"Not to mention that little display at the dinner table, tonight," Tsukitachi pointed, leaning against the wall, "I can't recall ever seeing him so demanding."

"There's more, though. Even in his current state, it's noticeable, but. He always seemed lonesome back in Rimhakka. It wasn't his father keeping him isolated, but the high council who thought that he needed to be under constant watch, not just because he's next in line for the crown, but because his Cradle Cell count was so high at birth, they were worried he would hurt himself or someone else. All he's ever had was his sisters and the royal kitten," Hirato said, his violet-blue eyes settled on Gareki, "He actually seems happier considering you as a friend…"

"Or, perhaps something more, from the sound of things," Tsukitachi interjected, "So, as payment for keeping our prince and princess safe and happy, we will respect his wishes and refrain from causing any trouble. However…"

Hirato approached Gareki and caught him by the chin, forcing eye contact, to let the captain know he meant business, "However, if you so much as entertain the thought of betraying or hurting our prince, we will make sure the rest of your life is a living hell," he warned.

Gareki flinched out of Hirato's hold. "I get the message, loud and clear," he assured them. "Now, let me ask you something?" The two bodyguards exchanged curious looks, but didn't object. "Do you two always finish each other's sentences like that?" Smiling as he realized he'd rendered the two of them speechless, he hopped out of his chair and pushed his way past them. "Here's a better question, he was gone when I woke up, do either of you know where he is?"

"He was in the crow's nest, the last I saw of him," Tsukitachi answered.

"Thank you, gentlemen, this has been a very enlightening conversation," Gareki said, leaving the room. He climbed up to the crow's nest, to find the hatch shut and locked. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Yogi, are you up there?" he called.

"Yeah," Yogi replied quietly.

"You want to unlock the hatch and let me join you? I can't fly like you and Jiki, you know," Gareki said. Yogi didn't give any verbal response. After a moment of silence, Gareki decided he couldn't stay on the ladder forever and started to climb back down. Before he could, though, the door swung open and Yogi reached a hand out to help pull him up. "Thank you." Yogi gave a quiet smile and nodded. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, it must have worried you to wake up and find me gone," Yogi said, leaning against the edge of the nest and looking out ahead. "I just… needed a moment alone to clear my head."

Gareki placed a gentle hand on the prince's shoulder. "You're worried about your little sister, aren't you?" he figured.

Yogi sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, it's only natural," Gareki said, "But I promise we'll get her back safe."

"I know, but I can't help worrying. She's alone, in a strange place with strange people, and probably scared half to death. I mean, I was already worried about both of them being in Karasuna, but at least they were together."

Gareki smiled. Having Karoku, Nai, Tsubaki, and Yotaka and Tsubame, he could understand where Yogi was coming from. However, he was certain he knew how Miumarie was feeling. He reached up and brushed a hand through Yogi's hair. "They must really look up to their big brother," he said, "Princess Tsukumo has done nothing but support your every decision since you've reunited with her, and Princess Miumarie is surely waiting for you to come to her rescue." Gareki sat down and pulled Yogi down next to him. "You're not alone in this, Yogi," Gareki reminded him, "You've got friends to back you up. Those bodyguards of yours seem rather overly protective of you for a start," he teased.

Yogi smiled and hugged Gareki, nuzzling the young captain's neck. "Not just them, though, right?" he asked.

Gareki smiled and wrapped his arms around the prince. "No, not just them, but all of us aboard the Kuroi Hitsuji," he admitted, gently pressing his lips to Yogi's neck. He smiled when he felt the prince give a slight shiver and slender fingers tangling deeper into the back of his shirt.

Yogi bit back a soft moan as he felt the brush of Gareki's lips across his neck. Inwardly, he berated himself for ever considering, even for a moment, that he should doubt the young captain's loyalty. Yogi moved so that he could look into Gareki's eyes and smiled. In that moment, he was certain of two things; that he could trust Gareki to the fullest extent, and that he wasn't, and would never be, alone anymore. "Thank you, Gareki."


	21. 20 - Approaching Kafka

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ We're not quite done yet, but we're closing in. Shout out to my new reader(s); StuffStuff and Angel. thank you both for adding this story to your favorites and reviews, and welcome aboard. And, WOW! ChaelRi Reika, thank you so much for catching that mistake in Chapters 8 & 9 for me where I kept calling Yotaka 'Karoku' instead! I went back and totally fixed that. Oh, and AnimeFreakkk, you're back online, so now you can start reading, yay! I hope you're enjoying the story. YogixGareki Always, I guess you've been busy lately? I'm sure I'll get to talk to you again soon, though. ^_^ It's readers/commenters like you guys who really give me the drive to keep going. Right story wise, the powers used in this chapter by Miumarie and Nima… Miu had the ability to locate the Miumanai flowers, but since we have no idea what else she was capable of, I'm assuming her other abilities would be nature based, like Yogi's, the cutting wind when she shouts is just a little something extra. Gareki calls Ranji "him" because like Shishi said, only Gareki, Shishi, Sesiri, and Yogi know the truth about "hir". Nima, we knew she could move through shadows and her caterpillar-like body had hands that could stretch out and catch people, however she also carried a rattle, so I'm assuming she was once a mother or children's caretaker before becoming a Varuga… Seriously, the main Varuga are starting to remind me of the 7 Deadly Sins from FMA, heck first time I saw Derumen, I was like, "What's Gluttony doing here!?" Oh, and there's a good bit of jumping around in this chapter, so there's going to be quite a bit of "Meanwhile"s. Oh, and YAY! Karneval Chapter 80 is finally out! *Dances like Nai when they told him they found Tsukumo.* Wow, Karoku is crazy protective of Nai, even now that he's managed to calm down.

_**Chapter 20: Approaching Kafka**_

"Gyah," Kiharu grumbled, walking out of the room, rubbing his head, "I can't deal with this brat anymore! All she does is scream and cry, and throw stuff."

"She's a princess, what do you expect?" Kagiri replied, busying himself with some sort of hand held game, not even bothering to look up at his partner.

"Why did Lord Uro leave us in charge of watching her anyway? Why not Nima, at least she likes kids," Kiharu continued to complain, walking up to check his head in a mirror on the wall.

"Don't question it, just deal with it," Kagiri answered, "Maybe when Emperor Palnedo's finally convinced their prince to marry Lady Eleska, Lord Uro will let us eat the little brat. Until then, she's just bait for the trap."

"If that's the case, then I get first bite," Kiharu insisted.

Kagiri finally looked up. "Oh wow, she really got you good, didn't she?" he said, finally going over to check on his partner. "Does that hurt?" He lightly poked the knot on the side of Kiharu's head.

"Ow, ow, ow…!" Kiharu whimpered, pushing Kagiri away, "Don't touch it!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Kagiri said. He turned and opened the door to the room the young princess was in. "Hey, there, Little Miss," he greeted her, trying to be pleasant.

"Don't come any closer," Miumarie warned him, reaching for a nearby chair, her violet eyes were wide in fright.

"Really now? Is that anyway for a lady to behave?" Kagiri scolded her, "You've injured my friend with your antics."

"That's because he's big and scary!" Miumarie whimpered.

"Hey!? I'm right here!" Kiharu groaned, standing right behind Kagiri.

"That's not very nice," Kagiri scolded, disregarding the princess's warning to stay away from her. He approached, with a smile. "That probably hurt his feelings, why don't you apologize?"

The princess reacted on reflex. "I said stay away!" she whimpered, swinging her hands in front of her. Her hand still having been on the back of the chair she'd been reaching for, it slung out of her hand and hit Kagiri straight in the face. "Eep!" She threw her hands to her face and blushed as Kagiri fell to the floor and the chair continued across the room, slamming into the wall. Sometimes the girl didn't know her own strength.

"Kagiri?" Kiharu ran to Kagiri's side to check on him. Kagiri seemed to be fine, aside from the splitting headache and the marks across his face where the three wooden stokes in the back of the chair had hit him. Kiharu growled, it was one thing for people to wail on him, he knew he could take it. It was an entirely different story when Kagiri was the one who got injured. "You spoiled rotten, royal bitch!" In the blink of an eye, Kiharu was standing over her, his hand having struck across her cheek, knocking her onto the bed next to her. "I've had enough of you." He bared his teeth and caught hold of her wrist. "Bait or not, I'll eat you right now."

Kagiri pushed himself off the floor, rubbing his face and shaking his head. "Kiharu, no!" he exclaimed, catching hold of Kiharu from behind. "Lord Uro will kill us if we hurt her right now."

"But…" Kiharu glanced back at his partner.

"I'm fine," Kagiri promised him, "Let her go before we both get into trouble." Kiharu gave a growl, then a sigh. His grip on Miumarie's wrist loosened. He was reluctant, but with Kagiri's reassurances, he decided it was best to let her go. "Uh-oh," Kagiri said, his eyes settling on the princess.

Kiharu looked back at Miumarie. Her eyes were wide with fear and anger, tears in the corners. She looked to be trying not to cry out. "KYAAAAA!" she shrieked, jerking her hand away from Kiharu, slapping his hand away in the process. Her voice was loud and piercing, and the air from it ripped holes through their clothes and blew the room's furniture around like a whirlwind. "Mean old nasty Varuga!" she whimpered. Vines began to grow. Not rose thorn vines like her brother's, these vines had no thorns at all, they were lush and green and had flowers sprouting from them, but they could still be just as deadly if she used them properly.

"Oh man, she's mad," Kagiri whimpered, "I told you to leave her alone, Kiharu."

"Who would have thought such a cute little girl could be so scary?" Kiharu said, taking a couple of steps back.

"You think I'm scary?" Miumarie chirped as she climbed off the bed. "This is nothing. Just wait until Oni-Chan gets here…" Her vines wrapped around their ankles and lifted them both into the air. "He'll make you horrible monsters wish you were never born!" With that, she flung them both against the wall.

"Come now, Princess," Nima's voice came from behind her. Miumarie's eyes widened at the sound of the female Varuga's voice. Suddenly, Nima appeared from the bed's shadow her arms wrapping around the princess. "That's not very lady like behavior," the shadow Varuga giggled, scooping the struggling girl into her arms.

"Let go, let go!" Miumarie yelped, trying to squirm away. "Oh… When Daddy told me there was no such things as monsters under the bed, he clearly didn't know about you!"

"My, how rude!" Nima retorted. "Come now, Princess, you're tired and stressed. I think a nap will do you good." Nima pulled out the rattle and waved it over Miumarie's face. The princess's eyes went blank and vacant. She blinked once, then closed her eyes, drifting into a quiet slumber. "Honestly, we could hear her screaming half way down the hall," Nima scolded, turning to Kiharu and Kagiri, "Don't you two idiots know anything about tending children? Lord Uro will have a field day with both of you if he sees that bruise on her cheek!"

"We were just talking to her, and she started throwing things at us," Kiharu argued.

"That's no excuse!" Nima scolded, "You idiots only took a bad situation and made it worse. Next time she behaves like that, threaten to send her to bed without any supper and lock her in here by herself."

"Wait…?" Kiharu started.

"You mean we can do that?" Kagiri asked.

The two Varuga looked at each other. "Why didn't we think of that to begin with?" they said in unison.

"Oh," Nima sighed, placing a hand over her face and shaking her head. "You two are such a headache, I honestly don't understand why Lord Uro keeps either of you around?" she grumbled. "Whatever, the child is asleep. Now leave her be and go stand guard in the hall to make certain no one disturbs her, like you're supposed to be doing!"

The two Varuga nod, "Yes ma'am!" they exclaim, rushing back out into the hall.

"Simpletons," she groaned.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

Tsukumo and Sesiri had been in their room onboard the Kuroi Hitsuji, talking, when Sesiri said something that caused the princess a bit of concern. "What do you mean Lady Mine's dead?" Tsukumo asked, shifting so that she's sitting on her knees on the bed, looking strait at Sesiri. "Gareki and my brother told me the people who took Miu said she was still alive?"

"Oh, no, my lady, don't believe that for a minute!" Sesiri insisted. "My informants had come to me before the three of you arrived at my door. Lady Mine was found dead in her room, cocooned in rose vines, when they pried it open, there were roses growing on the vines from where she'd bled on them," she informed the princess. Tsukumo gave a quiet gasp and put her hands over her mouth as her mind imagined the sight Sesiri was describing. "But she was definitely dead. Perhaps it's better for your brother to believe she's alive rather than to think he killed someone, but she was already stone cold. That story that she survived was simply to bring Gareki and his crew out into the open; to scare them into thinking she would be looking for them, nothing more."

Tsukumo sighed, glancing toward the door. "You're right, it's best that my brother doesn't know the truth. His whole life, he couldn't even stand to swat a fly," she said turning her attention back to her companion. "Sesiri, promise me you won't tell him the truth?"

"I give you my word, Princess," Sesiri promised.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

Princess Eleska balled her hands into fists and stomped a foot on the ground. "But Grandfather, I've never even met this prince!" she protested, shaking her head, letting her braids whip around in the air. "I don't want to marry someone I've never met before! Sure, his kingdom's rich, but is he good looking, or at least nice? I don't know anything about him!"

"You didn't know anything about that pirate boy you thought you wanted to run off with, either," Emperor Palnedo stated.

"Karoku was different! I had seen him several times in secret and got to know him," she admitted, a blush sweeping across her face. She tried to hold back the tears she felt stinging the sides of her eyes. "It's not fair to keep using him against me like that, Grandfather! I really wanted to be with him, what Sir Ryuu and his servant Derumen did to him was horribly cruel!"

"Eleska, my sweet," Palnedo sighed, "the boy was lying to you. Ryuu and Derumen acted in defense of your honor. He was nothing more than filthy pirate scum, his own brother none other than the same boy who ruined your tenth birthday party by digging manure holes in the garden the night before. If you had left with him, there's no telling what they may have done to you. You are a princess and deserve nothing less than a prince!"

She frowned and hung her head. "But this prince is missing, too," she said, "And yet you continue to make arrangements like you expect him to waltz through that door at any minute, and for his father to agree to our union without hesitation." She slowly looked back up at her grandfather. "I thought we were supposed to be helping them search for him, anyway?"

"I'm too old to be chasing around the world myself anymore, my dear," the emperor chortled, "and it's far too dangerous to let you go either. I had Sir Ryuu bring us back here and then sent him to aid in the search. Sir Uro returned yesterday and assured me that Prince Yogi and his sister Princess Tsukumo are both on their way here, on their own accord." Eleska blinked, then smiled, as much as she was against the idea of marrying someone she'd never met, she still wanted to meet the prince and his sisters.

Her eyes grew wide with excitement over the prospect. She was clearly unaware of Princess Miumarie's presence in the castle. She giggled and clapped her hands together. "That's amazing news!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you weren't interested in him?" Palnedo asked with an amused smile.

"I'm not, at least not like that… Not right now, anyway," she insisted, "but even so, it's been so long since we've had visitors in the castle!" She smiled, "Let me at least meet him and get to know him first, Grandfather, then I'll decide if I want to give him my hand in marriage or not, alright?"

Emperor Palnedo laughed. "Alright, my dear. I believe that's a fair enough request," he consented.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

Jiki looked over his shoulder, having heard something off the side of the vessel. He glanced back to one of the nearby sheep. "Take the helm for a moment, please," he ordered it.

"Roger, baa," the sheep acknowledged, doing as it was asked.

"Sneaking off somewhere, Gareki?" Jiki asked, slipping up on the young captain, leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed.

Caught in lowering the long boat, Gareki spun around to face him. "Jiki," he sighed, "Well, now that you know… I want you to keep the Kuroi Hitsuji as far away from shore as possible, do you understand?"

"I wish I could say I do," Jiki replied.

Gareki sighed. "I'm sure you and the others are already well aware of what's been going on between Yogi and myself?"

"Like you said at dinner last night, you seduced him. We were all pretty much aware of that the first night you brought him on board the Kuronomei," Jiki answered honestly. The twenty-year old smiled when he saw the blush, that he knew would be denied if pointed out, sweeping across his captain's face. "We knew, but we didn't care, that's why we were all teasing him at first. As your loyal crew and officers, we had to know he was worthy of being with our captain." Jiki flashed him a playful, yet still sincere smile.

"You're hoping for something similar with his sister, right?" Gareki asked, looking away.

"If you only realized how hard it is being a twenty-year-old virgin on a ship of adolescent pirates," Jiki sighed, "After what happened to Kii-Chan, I promised myself I would wait until I found the right girl," he admitted, "I believe that if the chance arose, then Princess Tsukumo would definitely be her. Why?"

Gareki smiled. It had been a little more information than he'd expected, but nothing he hadn't expected. "Then, do as I'm asking, and keep them both safe."

Jiki blinked as it finally registered with him what Gareki was getting at. "You're going to turn yourself over in exchange for Princess Miumarie?"

"It's expecting a lot of generosity on Emperor Palnedo's behalf, a lot of generosity that I'm well aware he doesn't have," Gareki admitted, "But I'd rather try this than leave any of them within his grasp."

"Prince Yogi's not going to like this, Gareki," Jiki pointed, "He'll insist on coming to save you, just like he did when he killed Lady Mine."

Gareki's eyes widened, "When he what!?"

Jiki nodded. "Sesiri told me before she went to bed, and Princess Tsukumo herself may know now. They were lying when they said Lady Mine was still alive. I don't know what he did in that room, but he killed her. If you go into that castle by yourself, you'd better hope Emperor Palnedo hasn't heard the news of her death yet."

Gareki closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. "Even if Palnedo 'agrees' to what I'm going to propose, there's no promise he won't send his Power Holders to look for the rest of you, especially if he knows his cousin is dead. Jiki, can I count on you to keep them safe?"

Jiki nodded. "I'll do my best," he promised, "Where is Prince Yogi, anyway? He's usually stuck to your side like glue."

"I had Nai lull him and the kitten both to sleep so I could sneak out," Gareki answered.

"Did you at least kiss him goodbye?" Jiki asked. He watched as Gareki flinched. "I'll take that as a no." The older boy shook his head at the young captain. "Steal their hearts then break them, true pirate fashion, I suppose. At least yours is a noble cause."

"Damn it, Jiki," Gareki growled, "This is hard enough without your notions of romantic chivalry."

"You're not the one who's going to wake up to find your lover's run off to play hero," Jiki reminded him.

Again, Gareki flinched and grimaced. He sighed and tied the lifeboat back into place. "Damn it all…" He pushed his way past Jiki. "I'll be right back."

Nai looked up as the door swung open. He blinked and his soothing singing stopped. "Gareki, are you really running out on him?" the half-Niji asked, soft red eyes peering up at the young captain.

"You've got to stop listening in on people's conversations," Gareki sighed, rubbing the top of the Halfling's head. "I'm not running out, I'm doing this to protect him."

"But you may never see him again," Nai whimpered, shifting so that he could sit on all fours, "You may never see any of us again."

Gareki bit his bottom lip. He had been well aware of that when he made this decision. "Listen, Nai, I'm only doing what I think is in everyone's best interest. I can't promise it'll work, but it's worth a shot. Depending on how things go, I'll let you know." He rubbed the top of the half-Niji's head. "I know you'll be able to hear me, no matter where I am. I'm going to pass these orders on to Jiki before I leave, too. If they agree to release the princess, she doesn't know any of our crew, so she may not go willingly with them, so send at least one of Yogi's bodyguards to pick her up at the docks, and let Ranji go with them, he'll be useful if they have to do any fighting, Shishi can go along, too, if he likes." Nai gave a quiet understanding nod. "No matter what happens, I don't want any of you making any foolish attempts to come rescue me." Nai frowned, but nodded again. Gareki's eyes shifted to Yogi. "How long will he stay asleep without you singing?"

Nai shook his head, "It depends."

"On?"

"On how deep a sleep he's in, how at peace he is with himself, how long the spell's had an effect on him," Nai explained. "I'd say you have less than a few minutes before he wakes up if I don't start back soon."

Gareki nodded. "Step outside for a moment, you can come back and start over when I leave." Nai nodded once more and slipped outside like he was told. Gareki waited until he was certain they were alone, then knelt down next to the bed, his eyes settled on the sleeping prince. He brushed a strand of golden locks out of Yogi's face and silently wished he could look into those beautiful violet eyes one last time. "I'm sorry, Yogi," he whispered. "You're the last person in the world I ever wanted to hurt. But I don't expect to be coming back from this." He closed his eyes and leaned forward for what he expected to be a goodbye kiss. His eyes opened in surprise, however as he felt a hand seize hold of him.

Gareki had expected to open his eyes and find that Yogi had woken up, perhaps even that in waking up with someone so close to his face that his defensive reflexes had kicked in. This was not the case. Instead, Uro was standing between them, his hand at Gareki's throat.

Uro smiled a sinister smile and slammed Gareki against the wall with an evil chuckle. "Aw, isn't that sweet? I never thought you for the sentimental type, boy."

"U-Uro? How…!?" Gareki gasped.

"I have my ways," Uro chuckled. "So nice of you to deliver the prince to me like this. The little princess has been crying for her brother and sister for two whole days now. I think I'll take them both to meet her."

"Y-you?" Gareki scoffed, "Over my dead body!"

"That CAN be arranged," Uro threatened, "Emperor Palnedo will overlook the death of a runaway slave in favor of such a valuable package." The red head laughed and turned his head to look over his shoulder at the sleeping prince. "The Royal Children of Rimhakka surely are beautiful, aren't they?" he smirked, "Anyone would fall for them, man or woman. They almost look sweet enough to eat."

Gareki caught hold of Uro's wrist with both his hands and tried to wrench himself away. "You keep your hands off of him!" he warned.

Uro ignored the warning and only laughed. "Meiga?" he called. The door swung open and Meiga entered the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Gareki could see an unconscious Nai laying next to the door, Meiga having snuck up and knocked him unconscious. "Our royal guest is still asleep," Uro said, "Please assist me in escorting him to Emperor Palnedo's throne room."

"No," Gareki growled. "Yogi, wake up! Yog…" Gareki coughed and gagged as Uro's hand tightened around his throat.

"Your girlfriend's brother is quite a nuisance, Meiga. Do you think our Lord Emperor would scold us if we devoured him?"

"Tempting, isn't it?" Meiga chuckled as he lifted the sleeping prince off the bed. "Though, I'm sure the princess's babysitters would be upset with us if we didn't save them a morsel."

"True, and Emperor Palnedo has been after this brat for years now, I wouldn't want to rob him of the satisfaction of passing sentence upon him," Uro agreed.

"What about the other princess?" Meiga asked.

"That side of the ship is too well guarded for now. The emperor is more interested in the prince himself," Uro said.


	22. 21 - Palnedo's Throne Room

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Glarg… Sorry for sudden silence after posting the last chapter, my roommate forgot to set things up so the internet bill could get paid and they cut us off for a couple of days, and I mean our connection dropped not long after posting that chapter, too. All IMs will be answered as soon as possible. To any commenters/reviewers and new favoriters/followers and anonymous readers during the time I've been away, thank you all!

_**Chapter 21: Palnedo's Throne Room**_

Yogi's eyes shot open with a start. He looked around the room. He was on a soft, lush bed, the floor was marbled instead of wood, and the size of the room was considerably eloquent. He blinked. "I'm CLEARLY not on board the Kuroi Hitsuji anymore," he observed, slipping off the bed. He hated to admit it, but he was worried, frightened even. The last thing he remembered was Gareki stepping outside the Captain's Cabin and Nai coming in, and now he was alone in an unfamiliar room. He faintly remembered the Halfling beginning to sing and his eyelids growing heavy. He'd fallen into a deeper sleep than the half-Niji had thought, rather than a few minutes of Nai not singing, it had been hours before the prince had awakened. Yogi could hear the chime of a clock in the hallway outside the room, apparently, it was three in the afternoon. "What happened? Where is everyone?" he worried. He turned to find himself staring in a mirror that showed his clothes had been changed to something more regal looking.

As if to answer his question, the door swung open, revealing a man with a long red ponytail. Uro smiled. The prince had seen Kagiri and Kiharu, but not him when they attacked the royal carriage back in Rimhakka. Uro bowed to Yogi. "Greetings, your highness," he greeted, "I'm pleased to see you're awake. I do hope everything here is to your satisfaction?"

"Um… Actually…?" Yogi stuttered, "I have a few questions?"

"Yes?" Uro asked.

"Where am I, who are you, how did I get here, and who dressed me?" Yogi asked all at once, his face slowly turning redder and redder with each question.

Uro put a balled hand to his mouth and attempted to hold back an amused chuckle. "Calm down, Sire," he said, "You are in the royal guest room of Emperor Palnedo's castle, here in Kafka. I am Uro, one of Emperor Palnedo's right-hands." Yogi bit back the gasp that wanted to escape his throat. He may not have seen Uro, but Gareki had said the man had been there. Uro tried to ignore the quickly raised blonde eyebrows at the mention of his name. "Our royal physician, Dr. Azana dressed you. You were unconscious when you were brought to the castle, so we asked the doctor to check you over to insure you weren't ill or poisoned. He was charged with adorning you with fresh clothes after the examination. As for how you got here… That's a little more difficult to explain. If you'll kindly accompany me to the throne room, all will be explained. Emperor Palnedo informed me he wished to meet with you the moment you were awake."

Yogi was hesitant, but he didn't see much of a choice in the matter. He nodded and quietly followed behind the red head, his eyes watching, like a cat, as the red ponytail swayed while the man walked in front of him. Yogi did his best to refrain from biting his nails. It was a bad habit he'd picked up as a kid when something worried him, that he'd spent ages trying to break. Now of all times, he did not wish to fall back into such a habit. Instead, he bit his bottom lip, his stomach was in knots and he felt as though butterflies were doing loops through those knots.

Trying to calm his nerves, Yogi turned his attention to the décor as they passed through the halls. Marbled floors and pillars, extravagant tapestries and elegant curtains, both fine and unique statues and works of art. Emperor Palnedo clearly had very expensive tastes.

Uro lead Yogi into the throne room. It paled in comparison to the size and splendor of the throne room in Rimhakka. Where the Rimhakkan throne room was bright and cheery and warm, this room was dark and cold. The windows were covered by large dark blood red drapes, blocking the sun, leaving only artificial lighting. What the room lacked in width, it made up in length, appearing to be a good two and a half feet wide and four whole feet long.

At the far end of the room, sat a large gold and red throne, with an elderly gentleman sitting upon it. "My lord," Uro bowed, "Emperor Palnedo, allow me to present to you Prince Yogi of Rimhakka."

Yogi remembered his manners. Regardless of what he thought of the man at the other end of the room, the old man was still royalty. He gave a quiet bow. "Greetings, your majesty," he said.

"Greetings, Prince Yogi," Emperor Palnedo returned jovially. "Please, come closer, Lad," he called, "It's such a pain to yell across this room at my age," he chortled. Yogi nodded, bowed, and moved closer, as instructed. He was compliant, yet cautious. "No doubt you have several questions for me, my boy?"

"Several, indeed, Sire," Yogi admitted.

"And I will answer them in due time," Palnedo promised with a smile, "But first, there's someone here, whom I'm sure you're eager to see." The emperor turned his attention to a small door behind the throne. "Ryuu?" he called.

The door opened and a man stepped outside, bowed, to the two of them, then turned back to the small door. "Come along, my lady," the man called, "There's someone here to see you."

Yogi's eyes widened when he saw the girl whom the man had addressed. "Oni-Chan!" the girl's voice exclaimed happily. The blonde princess rushed toward him.

"Miu!" Yogi knelt down and threw his arms around his little sister and held her tight. He could feel her shivering in his arms. "Oh, Miu… Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine now that you're here, Oni-Chan," Miumarie answered, hugging him tight. "Yogi," she whimpered, "I've been so frightened, I want to go home."

"Shh…" Yogi said softly, brushing a gentle hand through his sister's golden curls, "Everything's going to be alright. We'll be heading home shortly," he promised her with a smile. "Are you alright? Those Varuga who took you back in Karasuna, they didn't hurt you, did they?"

Miumarie pouted. "One of them slapped me," she admitted.

Yogi turned his eyes to the emperor, an obvious flash of anger within them. "Yes," the emperor nodded, "I was informed of that incident. I assure you, he and his partner have both been more than aptly punished for daring to raise a hand to one of the Royal Children of Rimhakka."

"For your own sake, they had better have been," Yogi said, rising to his feet.

"Boy, let me remind you where you are," the emperor warned, "This is not Rimhakka, and therefore no place for you to be making threats, lest you wish to take our two kingdoms to war. I assure you, Princess Miumarie has been kept well fed and quite comfortable. The Varuga who dared to strike her has been dealt with. She's merely been frightened as she's been alone all this time."

Yogi gave his sister's hand a gentle, comforting squeeze and smiled sweetly at her. Miumarie smiled up at her brother, wrapping her arms tight around his, happy to see a familiar friendly face. She gently nuzzled her cheek against his arm. Yogi turned his attention back to the emperor. "There's still one question that hasn't been answered," he pointed.

Emperor Palnedo smiled and nodded. "You mean, how did you arrive here in the castle, I presume?"

Yogi nodded, "I do indeed, Sire."

"I was about to get to that. Uro, I believe it's time to reveal our other guest," Emperor Palnedo smiled.

"Yes, Sire," Uro said with a bow. The red haired man moved behind the throne and opened a door on the other side. There was the audible clink of chains as Uro spoke. "On your feet, you have an audience waiting for you." Uro drug the prisoner into the room and forced him down onto his knees. "Remember your manners," Uro instructed, "You're before royalty, you should know your place."

"Gareki…?" Yogi choked out the young captain's name.

"We received word that there was a ship of unknown origin off the coast line. I sent my men to investigate, and what they found was most troubling," the emperor stated. "You were asleep in the Captain's Quarters, no doubt lulled that way by the rapscallions' ridiculous little pet Niji. He was planning on coming to me and offering to surrender you and your sisters for ransom." Uro caught hold of Gareki's collar as if daring him to attempt to speak. The emperor watched the reaction on Yogi's face, the look sweeping across it was clearly one of confusion. "Interestingly enough, it was an unusual ransom. This little reprobate wasn't looking for money. I'm not sure how much he's told you about himself in what, the last two or three weeks now that you've been together, but he's a runaway slave, and while I understand that Rimhakka does not share such a practice with the rest of the world, I'm sure you're not very keen on harboring runaways, either. On top of that, he's a thief, a rapist, and a murderer, no better than any other pirate. He's also a known slave trader, selling unfortunate people into a fate that he himself has tried to escape."

Yogi blinked. He felt Miumarie's grip tighten around his arm. The look in her eyes suggested she couldn't believe her brother had been with such a 'bad man' for such a long time. Yogi shook his head. "He's a runaway, yes, a thief, maybe," Yogi said, "But as far as I've seen, the only slaves he's sold have been smugglers, and he and his crew have only killed in self defense."

Emperor Palnedo raised an eyebrow, "Yet you don't seem to deny the accusation of rapist?"

Yogi shook his head, "I can't and won't answer for something I have not seen myself."

"Whisking you and your sisters away from Rimhakka while my granddaughter and I were visiting your father also adds kidnapping to his list of crimes," Palnedo continued with a shrug, "His most recent crime being his involvement with the death of my cousin Lady Mine during your stay in Karasuna."

"Wait…!?" Yogi nearly panicked. "When they took Miu back in Karasuna, they said she was still…?"

"Oh no," Palnedo assured him, "She's very much dead, I'm afraid. She and I haven't been close to one another for years now, but still, it's a shame that she should die at the hands of some lowlife such as this brat."

Yogi's heart was beating faster than he'd ever felt it before. He knew Gareki wasn't the one who had killed Lady Mine. Gareki closed his eyes and flinched, when he heard the news from Jiki, he'd hoped Yogi never would. However, Gareki would rather allow the Emperor to think he was somehow the one responsible rather than allow the blame to be shifted to Yogi.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the prince said quietly. He licked his lips and bit the bottom one. "What was the ransom?" he asked, almost dreading to hear the reply. Not that he believed Gareki would do something like that, but drawing out the rest of the lie was a convenient way to quickly change the subject, before his heart exploded.

Gareki flinched again. The tone of Yogi's voice suggested the prince might actually believe what he was being told. Palnedo, Ryuu, and Uro all smiled, noticing Gareki was starting to squirm. "He intended to request a pardon for his crimes. Apparently, he thought the life and freedom of one miserable runaway slave, and all his crimes were worth the ransom of all three Royal Children of Rimhakka." The emperor chortled, "It's rather amusing that he thought so highly of himself."

"Gareki…?" Yogi wanted to give Gareki a chance to explain, a chance to defend himself. True, as far as Yogi was aware, Nai really had put him to sleep. But such an exploit did not sound like Gareki's style.

"Fe…!" Gareki scoffed, turning his head. "Believe whatever you want."

"Gareki…" Yogi felt his heart sink. He shook his head and clenched a fist in front of his chest, "That doesn't sound like you at all?" He slipped free of his sister's hold and approached the young captain, kneeling down, he gently caught him by the chin and turned him to face him. "Tell me the truth?" he asked hopefully.

"Yogi…" Gareki closed his eyes and tried not to choke out a sob as he turned his head away. Even now, seeing him in shackles, the prince wanted to believe in him.

"Gareki?" Yogi asked, "I don't want to believe everything we've gone through up until now was just some ploy for you to bargain your way out of all this with Emperor Palnedo. I might be able to understand, maybe even forgive if that was your original intention, but…" he said quietly, almost pleadingly. "Tell me the truth, please?"

"If you'll forgive my boldness, your highness," Uro spoke poisonously, "It's universally understood the Royal Children of Rimhakka have lived a rather sheltered life. Therefore, it's understandable that none of you are accustomed to betrayal and deceit. Even so, it was perhaps, a bit childishly naïve of you to put your trust into a pirate?"

"_BASTARD!_" Gareki thought, turning a dangerous look to Uro. Yogi's mental stability was bad enough at the moment without Uro throwing such a jab in his direction. The look of heartbreak on the prince's face was enough to make Gareki sick to his stomach.

"G… Gareki…" Yogi hung his head and clenched his fist against the knees of his pants.

"That's enough, Uro," Emperor Palnedo said. He turned his attention to Yogi, "Forgive his forthcomings, highness, I'm afraid Uro believes in putting things bluntly at times. I'm sorry to inform you that while they were capable of returning with you and Captain Gareki, they were unable to reclaim your other sister at the time. We will make efforts to bring her safely to shore and return all three of you to your father."

Miumarie slipped up to her brother's side and gently tugged on his sleeve. "Oni-Chan…? Oni-Chan, what's wrong?" she asked.

Yogi closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's nothing, Miu," he said, kindly, pushing himself to his feet and patting the top of her head.

"Uro, Ryuu, take Captain Gareki to the dungeon, then see to it that we have two extra place settings at the table tonight," the emperor ordered.

"Yes, Sire," the two servants answered with a bow.

Uro seized Gareki by the collar and drug him to his feet. "Come on, up with you! Let's go."

"Wait…?" Yogi asked, "What do you intend to do with him?"

"Normally, a few years in prison and then a return to his servitude would be enough. However, in light of kidnapping your sisters and yourself, and the death of Lady Mine, the death penalty would be more appropriate," Palnedo answered.

"No…!" Yogi insisted, shaking his head, "Wait, please… I was…"

Gareki's eyes widened. "Yogi, no…" he whispered. He closed his eyes. "_Please don't claim responsibility for Lady Mine's death, please don't…_" he thought worriedly.

"I was with him when he escaped Lady Mine's palace," Yogi stated. "I don't know who or what really killed her, but she was still alive when we left." He hadn't checked to see if she was alive or dead, so for all he knew, that was a lie, something he wasn't known to do, but felt necessary at the moment. "My father, I'm sure he offered you something for safely returning us, am I correct?"

"The details were never discussed, due to his urgent desire to find the three of you," Palnedo stated, "But he did say he would be indebted to me if I were able to assist in the effort."

Yogi nodded. "_I'm sure he would be_," Gareki and Yogi both thought simultaneously.

"What was the purpose of your visit to Rimhakka?" Yogi asked.

"I had intended to introduce you to my granddaughter, Princess Eleska, in hopes of the two of you becoming engaged," Palnedo answered truthfully.

"_Breaking hearts all around in the process_," Gareki thought.

"So be it," Yogi complied.

"What!?" Gareki and Miumarie both exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon?" the emperor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Captain Gareki's people still have my sister, Princess Tsukumo on that ship," Yogi said, "If you kill him, there's no telling what will happen to her." Yogi knew Hirato and Tsukitachi would keep her safe, no matter what, but he had to give this a shot. "They may want to bargain his freedom for her. Regardless of his apparent betrayal, I can not concede to simply letting you kill him."

"Oni-Chan?" Miumarie asked curiously.

"Allow me an audience with Princess Eleska, at least two days. If the princess will have me, then, I will consent to the arrangement, as this is something my father had always wanted us to be able to choose for ourselves. As I understand it, Gareki is not just a runaway slave, but he was yours?" Yogi asked.

Now, everyone in the room had a curiously raised eyebrow. "Yes, this is true," the emperor acknowledged.

"Very well, then. I will ask this of you. If Princess Eleska decides she's not interested, my sisters and I will return to Rimhakka unhindered and my father can pay you whatever reward he wishes for seeing us home safely, and Captain Gareki is set free with a temporary royal pardon," Yogi said.

"Temporary?" Ryuu and Uro both scoffed.

"Temporary," Yogi nodded, "Effective until his next offense." Emperor Palnedo raised an eyebrow, curious as to why the prince would take his time to lobby on political issues in defense of the young pirate. Regardless, he allowed Yogi to continue. "If, after meeting Princess Eleska, I should be the one to decide I'm not interested... If that should occur, then my sisters and I return home and my father will grant you any other reasonable reward you may ask. But Captain Gareki stays here, to undergo trail. I will have no say in what is decided, your people may pass any sentence for his crimes you deem worthy." Gareki hung his head, these words made it sound as if Yogi was giving up on him altogether. "Return him to your services at that point, IF you're able to do so," Yogi challenged the emperor. "But, of course, there's a third option." Yogi glanced down at the floor for a moment and tried his best not to fidget. "If the princess and I both agree to the arrangement…" He slowly turned his head back upward, to look the emperor dead in the eyes. "IF we both agree to go through with this, then my sisters are to be returned safely to Rimhakka and as a wedding gift, I'll ask that you pass ownership of him over to me."

"WHAT?" everyone in the room exclaimed.

"Oni-Chan?" Miumarie tugged worriedly at his sleeve.

"It's true, such a practice isn't observed in Rimhakka," Yogi admitted, "It's neither observed nor honored there. If he were to go back to Rimhakka with me, he would be a paid servant, not a salve, but if Princess Eleska and I stay here in Kafka…"

Emperor Palnedo nodded. "I see your point. Very well, Prince Yogi, you are quite convincing. Should you and my granddaughter both agree to such arrangements, ownership of this little runaway shall be granted to you, and his fate will be yours to decide. But, we're wasting time talking about all of this. I'm sure your sister and yourself would appreciate some time together before supper, and we still have the issue of rescuing your other sister. Ryuu, escort Prince Yogi and Princess Miumarie back to his guest room. Uro, for now, you may take 'Captain' Gareki back to the dungeon."

"May I have a moment alone with him in the hall before that," Yogi asked. Emperor Palnedo hesitantly agreed to this request.

"Yogi, what are you…?" Gareki started to ask when they were alone.

Gareki was cut off as Yogi's lips connected with his. Gareki closed his eyes, letting his back push against the wall. Their tongues intertwined for a brief, fleeting moment. The prince's fingers tangled themselves in Gareki's hair as he pulled away from the kiss. "Just, trust me," Yogi whispered. Gareki licked his lips and nodded. "Can you tell if Nai is awake?"

"Yeah, he's awake," Gareki said, "Thankfully they left him on the ship."

Yogi nodded. "Good." He leaned close to Gareki's ear. "Then pass on this message…"


	23. 22 - Princess Eleska

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Ok, catching up… Angel. , thank you for your review! I'm glad I was able to surprise you with the way Chapter 20 ended. Pocchi, thank you for following the story, and RaeWolf313 thank you for your kind words of enthusiasm and for adding the story to your favorites! Simply_Fabulous, thank you so much for the Kudos. ChaelRi Reika, thanks for pointing out yet another mistake, again it has been corrected. ForeverHoneyBee, thank you so much for adding this to your faves and follows and for your awesome review, I'm glad you're enjoying it. To all other new readers, welcome aboard! Oh, and we get another Sea Shanty, one sung by Gareki, this time, called "Blackbird". Sorry for such a downer of a song, REALLY sorry if it makes you guys cry! But I thought it fit. Um, yes, Gareki did have his reasons for not telling Yogi the truth, those will eventually be revealed. Yeah, I'm turning Palnedo into a real a$$#0!e.

_**Chapter 22: Princess Eleska**_

"Oni-Chan," Miumarie asked as she sat on the bed, watching her brother pace the room, "Why are you trying to protect that pirate?" Yogi stopped pacing and turned to look at her. "You wouldn't agree to marry someone you've never met so easily if it wasn't to protect someone. Why would you do so for someone like him?"

Yogi sighed and smiled. His little sister had looked up to him her whole life. Both of his sisters had, in fact, and it never took either of them long to figure him out. He sat on the bed and gently wrapped his arms around her. "Gareki isn't a bad person, Miu," he assured her, "He and his crew rescued us back in Rimhakka, remember?"

Miumarie nodded. "I do remember that," she admitted, "But that doesn't change the fact that he took us away and separated us from you."

"He had his reasons," Yogi assured her, "Captain Gareki and I have known each other for a long time, but this was the first time we'd seen each other in several years," he explained, "He took us away from home because he wanted to keep us safe from Emperor Palnedo's Varuga."

"Then, why would he try to trade us for his freedom?" Miumarie asked.

Yogi shook his head. "That doesn't sound like something he'd do at all. I don't understand that, myself." He gently rubbed his hand over his sister's shoulders. "He did have Nai sing me to sleep, but I just can't believe that he'd do something like that." He flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't understand why he didn't deny it, though."

Miumarie turned, sitting on all fours, she pushed herself so that she was looking Yogi directly in the face. "You don't want to believe it, because he's someone special to you?" she asked, wise beyond her years, "It would hurt you if it were true?"

Before Yogi could answer her, there was a knock at the door. The two blondes gave each other a curious look and Yogi sat up. Miumarie reached up and, using her hands, attempted to straighten her brother's hair before he answered the door, as the already unruly locks had become even more of a mess from his landing on the bed. "Come in?" he called, gently moving her hands away.

The door slowly opened and in stepped a girl around the age of sixteen with a pair of peach colored braids and matching eyes. She smiled at the two royal siblings and gave a quiet curtsey. "Pardon my intrusion, your highness, but I'm afraid I simply could not wait until dinner to meet you," she greeted him.

Yogi had already stood, seeing a lady enter the room. Miumarie was still settled on the bed, crouched on all fours, like a cat looking to pounce her prey. "Who are you?" she asked the newcomer.

"Now, Miu, don't be rude," Yogi said, looking over to his sister.

"Oh, is this the young princess, Miumarie?" the girl asked, "She really is as cute as they said she was. I had no idea she was here, too. No, your highness, there's no need to scold her. I should have introduced myself properly." She straightened her dress, and cleared her throat. With a smile, she curtsied once more, "I am Princess Eleska of Kafka, Emperor Palnedo's granddaughter. It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Princess," Yogi approached her and bowed, taking her right hand in his left, he gently kissed the back of it. "The pleasure is mine," he said gracefully.

Princess Eleska blushed. "Oh my," she giggled, placing her free hand to her left cheek. The blush on her face grew even wider when he stood back up and she saw those beautiful Royal Rimhakkan Violet Eyes of his. "_He's not just good looking, he's gorgeous!_" she thought.

"_She is rather cute,_" Yogi thought to himself. Though, he wondered if she knew of all the deeds her grandfather had done involving the Varuga, or if she was aware how many of his servants actually were Varuga.

"_Yuck, mushy stuff!_" Miumarie thought, quietly, turning her head away from the two of them. "_It's not fair… He doesn't really want to be with her, he's only doing this to save his friend!_" She was polite, when her brother called her attention back to Princess Eleska. She gave a curtsey and said she was pleased to meet the older princess, but deep down, she felt sad for her brother. She secretly hoped, for Yogi's sake, that Princess Eleska would not be interested in the marriage.

What neither princess knew was that Yogi had already made arrangements to send Miumarie and Tsukumo both home, to ensure Emperor Palnedo had no way of using either of them as leverage.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

"Damn it all!" Gareki steamed from within the dungeon cell. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what Yogi's angle was in this little scheme. He'd passed along the message to Nai, just as Yogi had asked him to. No one aboard the Kuroi Hitsuji was to make a single move until dark, but Miumarie was the only one Yogi was arranging to have taken back to the ship.

"_**YOU AND I ARE STAYING HERE!**_" Yogi had insisted sternly, "_**If Eleska decides she doesn't want to go through with this, you won't be the only one forced to fight your way out of here. So, I want Miu to go back as soon as possible.**_"

Gareki thought the entire thing an ironic twist of fate. He'd intended to ask Palnedo to leave Yogi and his sisters alone and offer himself in exchange. Palnedo had twisted those words against him, telling the prince the opposite; that he had intended to ransom them for his own freedom. Now, instead, Yogi was offering both Gareki and himself in exchange for the others.

"Damn it!" he scoffed again, sinking down onto the wall-mounted cot. "This is twice he's spoken with royalty and made decisions involving me," he grumbled. He leaned back against the wall and buried his face into his knees for a moment. "_He said to trust him,_" he thought, "_but I couldn't read him at all._"

Gareki paced in his cell for a bit more. His stomach growled, serving to only irriate him further, as a reminder that while he was stuck, starving in a prison cell, the one person he cared more about than anything else was just now sitting down to dinner, trying to woo the very woman who had broken his brother's heart. Yotaka had tried to warn him that getting involved with royals was a bad idea.

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing," Gareki sighed. He soon tired of pacing and sat back on his cot, staring out the barred window, drumming his fingers on his arm. He'd never handled being confined to small places well. No books to amuse himself, utter silence as there was no one else in the dungeon, his heart and mind racing with thoughts of Yogi and the others. It wouldn't have been so bad if he knew they were all safe.

He needed something to divert his attention. He leaned against the wall, still staring out the window. In spite of himself, he began to sing the first song that came to mind. What caused him to think of this song, he couldn't say. He took solace in the fact that no one was around to hear him, thinking that they would accuse him of being sentimental, though he was only looking for something pass the time, or simply tease him for his singing voice, as he didn't often partake in singing.

_**I am a young sailor,**_

_**My story is sad**_

_**Though once I was carefree,**_

_**And a brave sailor lad**_

_**I courted a lassie,**_

_**By night, and by day**_

_**But now, she has left me,**_

_**And sailed far away.**_

_**Oh if I was a blackbird,**_

_**And could whistle and sing**_

_**I'd follow the vessel,**_

_**My true love sails in**_

_**And in that top riggin',**_

_**I would there build my nest**_

_**And I'd flutter my wings**_

_**O'er her lily white breast.**_

_**Or if I was a scholar,**_

_**And could handle the pen**_

_**One secret love-letter,**_

_**To my true love I'd send**_

_**And tell of my sorrow,**_

_**My grief and my pain**_

_**Since she's gone and left me,**_

_**In yon floating land.**_

_**Oh if I was a blackbird,**_

_**And could whistle and sing**_

_**I'd follow the vessel,**_

_**My true love sails in**_

_**And in that top riggin',**_

_**I would there build my nest**_

_**And I'd flutter my wings**_

_**O'er her lily white breast.**_

_**I've sailed on the ocean,**_

_**My fortune to seek**_

_**Oh, I miss her caress,**_

_**And her kiss on my cheek**_

_**I returned and I told her,**_

_**My love was still warm**_

_**But she turned away lightly,**_

_**And great was her scorn.**_

_**Oh if I was a blackbird,**_

_**And could whistle and sing**_

_**I'd follow the vessel,**_

_**My true love sails in**_

_**And in that top riggin',**_

_**I would there build my nest**_

_**And I'd flutter my wings**_

_**O'er her lily white breast.**_

_**I offered to take her,**_

_**To Donneybrooke fair**_

_**And to buy her fine ribbons,**_

_**To tie up her hair**_

_**I offered to marry,**_

_**And stay by her side**_

_**But she says in the morning,**_

_**She sails with the tide.**_

_**Oh if I was a blackbird,**_

_**And could whistle and sing**_

_**I'd follow the vessel,**_

_**My true love sails in**_

_**And in that top riggin',**_

_**I would there build my nest**_

_**And I'd flutter my wings**_

_**O'er her lily white breast.**_

_**My parents, they chide me,**_

_**They will not agree**_

_**Saying that me and my false-love,**_

_**Married shouldn't never be**_

_**Ah, but let them deprive me,**_

_**And do what they will**_

_**While there's breath in my body,**_

_**She's the one I love still.**_

_**Oh if I was a blackbird,**_

_**And could whistle and sing**_

_**I'd follow the vessel,**_

_**My true love sails in**_

_**And in that top riggin',**_

_**I would there build my nest**_

_**And I'd flutter my wings**_

_**O'er her lily white breast.**_

Gareki shuddered as he sang the last word. Brushing a finger across his cheek, he realized the song had only served to further depress him. He tried to think of something a little more uplifting, but before he could even open his mouth to sing, he heard the doors open to the dungeon.

Kiharu entered the room, carrying a small metal tray. Sitting on that tray was a bowl of oatmeal, a plate with a piece of bread, and a small glass of water. Gareki turned his nose up the moment he smelt the oatmeal. He hated the stuff. "_He couldn't even be bothered to ask them to send me some real food at least?_" he thought to himself irritably. Gareki blinked as he watched Kiharu slide the tray through the bars. He smirked. "I see you took a nasty scar where the Royal Kitten scratched your eye," he observed.

"SHUT UP!" Kiharu growled, looking away, clearly embarrassed.

Gareki took the bread and water from the tray and passed the rest back. "Take this back to the kitchen and tell Prince Yogi and Emperor Palnedo that if either of them are the least bit interested in keeping me nourished until Princess Eleska gives her answer, they'll provide me with something more substantial than oatmeal in the future. If I starve down here, they both loose their bargaining tool."

"Amazing, you're a prisoner, and yet, you're still making demands," Kiharu mused, "You've got a lot of nerve."

"You're alone," Gareki further observed, nibbling unenthusiastically at the piece of bread, "You're usually glued to your partner's side, where is he?"

Kiharu dropped the trey, spilling the oatmeal. "Damn it all!" he growled, bending over to clean up his mess, "Stop being so nosy!"

Gareki's eyes widened and he blinked. "Don't tell me?" he asked turning to face Kiharu. "I never thought that little runt had it in him. Is he the one who struck Princess Miumarie?"

"No," Kiharu answered sharply, "I was."

"Really? What for?" Gareki asked.

"She hit him with a chair," Kiharu answered.

Gareki blinked and pulled the glass from his lips. "No excuse to hit a lady. So where is he, and why did Emperor Palnedo assure Prince Yogi the Varuga who had struck her had been more than aptly punished?"

Kiharu cringed, his grip tightening around the trey. "Rather than punish me physically," he said, "Lord Uro has forbidden me to eat for an entire week. Meanwhile, poor Kagiri is in Dr. Azana's care. They punished him for not stopping me sooner and made me watch. They almost killed him."

Gareki sighed and nodded, looking out the barred window, he could see the silhouette of the old emperor in the above adjacent window, where they were sitting down to eat. He recalled all the deeds he'd been forced to do while in the old man's services. Some of which, he had hinted at when talking with Yogi, though his words had made it sound as though he'd done so of his own accord. "That sounds like the perverted old bastard's style," he said solemnly, "Not that I have any concerns for you and your partner, but, I know what it's like to have been on his end of things, knowing someone who's powerless to help is being forced to watch what's being done to you. I don't normally empathize with the enemy, but I'm sorry you both had to deal with that." He turned and sat on the cot. "Why don't you sneak yourself some of that oatmeal that's still in the bowl before you head back up? When they ask what happened to it, you can just tell them I threw it back at your face."

"Yeah…" Kiharu said quietly, "…Thanks."

Kiharu finished cleaning up his mess, snuck a few bites of the oatmeal, as Gareki had suggested, plopping the bowl upside down on his head, to make for a convincing '_He threw it back at me_' argument, which he threw Gareki a look that seemed to dare him to laugh at, and left the dungeon. As Gareki heard Kiharu's footsteps on the stairs leading back to the main castle, he also heard music beginning to lilt its way out of the dinning hall.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

The four royals had taken their places at the dining table. Emperor Palnedo was seated next to the window at the head of the table. Princess Eleska was at his right, where she always sat, and Princess Miumarie was sitting next to her. Prince Yogi sat across from Princess Eleska. His manners impressed her. After being at sea with nothing but pirates for the last two weeks, she and her grandfather had both expected some bad habits to have rubbed off on him and that he had perhaps forgotten most or all of his manners, but he was proving them wrong at every turn.

Princess Eleska smiled as she listened to him talk. She asked him questions about himself, his favorite and least favorite foods, his hobbies, his favorite flower and music. She was trying to learn all she could about him. Miumarie sat quietly, she answered when spoken to, but her answers were short. Yogi took notice of the little princess's actions. She was usually lively and talkative, happy for any attention. She was polite, but obviously uninterested in the conversation.

Eleska didn't notice, her eyes were on Yogi. She felt her heart skip a beat every time he spoke and her cheeks turned a faint warm red, every time he smiled. She found she even enjoyed the sound of his laugh. "_He's handsome and polite,_" she thought, "_and rich, of course. My heart is thumping against my chest so fast I can scarcely feel it. And where are all those sparkles I keep seeing coming from? But even so… There's just something that doesn't feel right about the idea of marrying him. It's not even butterflies in my stomach out of nervousness. My heart and mind are intrigued with Prince Yogi, yes, but neither can stop thinking of Karoku. I haven't heard word of him since that day, I don't even know if he's still alive, but I still long to see him again. Is…_" She glanced back across the table at Yogi. "_Is this really ok?_"

Uro and Ryuu had entered the room by this point, Uro taking up a violin and Ryuu settling at the baby grand piano in the back of the room, they offered some music for the royals to enjoy while they digest. Yogi and Miumarie both quickly understood why the dining hall was as large as it was. The four royals having agreed to it, Uro and Ryuu both began to play. The remaining size of the dining hall was meant for entertainment purposes; dancing and maybe actors. The prince and princesses had no way of knowing what other kinds of entertainment Palnedo would sometimes amuse himself with after dinner, once Eleska had returned to her room. Nor would they find out, tonight.

After the first two songs had played, Yogi tired of simply sitting. The next song Uro and Ryuu had begun playing was a waltz. He stood from his chair and moved across the table, he bowed at the waist. "Princess Eleska, would you care to honor me with a dance?" he asked.

Eleska blushed, her eyes passing from the prince to her grandfather, as if checking that it would be alright to do so. Emperor Palnedo nodded, giving her permission. Once again, Princess Miumarie frowned. She knew why her brother was doing this, and she didn't like it, but it wasn't her place to argue.

"I'd love to, your highness," Princess Eleska granted, her peach colored eyes returning to meet with the blonde's own violet ones. Yogi smiled at her as he lead her out onto the floor. But as her eyes had not yet left their lock with his, she caught the faint glimpse of sadness in them. Likewise, he had noticed a similar look within hers.

They smiled at one another as they both gracefully glided along the dance floor, both in a sort of quiet understanding of how the other felt. After the dance, they both excused themselves to the court yard. They bumped into Kiharu, who still had the bowl of oatmeal on top of his head. "Oh… Oh my, excuse us!" Princess Eleska said. "Oh dear, what happened?"

"Forgive me, Princess," Kiharu answered, bowing lowly. He knew if Palnedo or Uro heard him they would be harsh on him for showing himself in such a state in front of the princess. "I mean no offense. Forgive my current appearance…" He took the bowl off his head. "I had a little trouble with a rather rowdy prison..er…" Kiharu squeaked the last word once he finally realized Prince Yogi was at the princess's side.

"_YOU?_" Yogi thought, glaring right at the Varuga. He recognized Kiharu in an instant.

"I wasn't aware we had any prisoners right now?" Princess Eleska asked.

"Only one, I'm afraid, your ladyship," Kiharu answered.

"Whom?" Eleska asked curiously.

"I… I'm not at liberty to say, my lady," Kiharu stammered.

"Kiharu!" Uro barked, his bow hissing across a string on the violin, "Do not trouble Princess Eleska with such details. You'll give her nightmares of dangerous people moving through the castle at night." He sat down the violin and approached the door. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the state Kiharu was in. "It appears Captain Gareki isn't very enthusiastic about his arrangements, what happened?" He pulled Kiharu into the dining room, allowing Palnedo and Ryuu both a chance to see the sorry state the young Varuga was in.

Princess Miumarie let out a squeak of fright, jumped from her seat and ran to her brother. "Miu?" Yogi scooped her into his arms. He recognized Kiharu from the carriage. This had been the monster that threatened Miumarie with a knife and he noticed the scar across Kiharu's eye from where Nyanperowna had scratched him.

Uro covered his mouth and chuckled. "I'm sorry if my servant has startled you, little princess. But it's only oatmeal he's covered in."

"Did… Uro, did you say Captain Gareki?" Princess Eleska asked, her eyes growing wide. "Prince Yogi, forgive me, but this is a prisoner I wish to speak with."

"No!" everyone replied.

Eleska froze. She could understand her grandfather's objections, but didn't understand any reason for Yogi and Miumarie to also protest. Yogi sighed and gently caught Eleska's hand in his free one. "You shouldn't speak to someone so dangerous all by yourself, Princess," he said. He felt his stomach knot as he spoke these words. Miumarie blinked at him, knowing he didn't believe what he was saying. "Pirates use a lot of pretty words, you know."

Eleska's eyes sank away from him. "So, you believe that too, even after being with them for a while?"

"Eleska, I forbid you to enter the dungeon," Emperor Palnedo insisted, "There will be no further discussion."

"Yes, Grandfather," Eleska nodded.

"So, Kiharu," Uro returned their attention to the oatmeal covered Varuga, "How did you come to get into this state?"

"I took the prisoner his food, as ordered. He threw the oatmeal back at me and demanded that I inform Emperor Palnedo and Prince Yogi both that if they wish for him to remain nourished until Princess Eleska has given her answer, they will provide him with more substantial food," Kiharu stated.

"Hold on a minute?" Yogi sat Miumarie down on her feet and turned to face the young Varuga, his hands placed on his hips. "What did you take him exactly?"

"A glass of water, a slice of bread, and a bowl of oatmeal," Kiharu admitted.

Yogi closed his eyes and held back the scream that wanted to escape him. "I could have told you he hated that stuff," he said trying not to let himself get angry. "Take him some fruit and meat, and assure him that I had no say in the matter before hand, but I will endeavor to ensure he receives better meals from now on."

"Until I give my answer for what?" Princess Eleska asked.

Everyone in the room froze. Yogi had wanted the princess to make her decision based on what she thought of him, on her own free will, without knowing what lie at stake. "Captain Gareki has heard that you've agreed to meet with Prince Yogi and that he himself has agreed to court you if you're interested. Captain Gareki's trail is to be postponed until we know where you stand on the issue, for it will be bad luck to have a trial and plan for a wedding at the same time, my dear," Emperor Palnedo answered.

Yogi blinked, glancing back at the old emperor. "_Wow, the old man's good at twisting the truth to tell a lie, isn't he?_" the prince thought. "_…Gareki…? Why didn't you just tell me the truth back in the throne room?_"

"I see," Eleska nodded, "I'm sorry, your highness, I had not yet been informed that you had consented to such terms. Allow me some time to get to know you, and I will consider the idea."

Yogi nodded in agreement. "Take all the time you wish, my lady. Now, shall we continue to the courtyard before we're met with any further interruptions?"

"Oh my, yes!" the princess nodded, once more linking her arms with the handsome blonde. This time, Miumarie followed behind them, as she did not wish to be in the same room as Kiharu. The three of them talked along their way, Miumarie doing her best to remain polite and not protest on her brother's behalf. "She's a girl of few words, isn't she?" Eleska asked.

"Quite the contrary," Yogi stated, "Usually, she's very talkative. I believe she's either simply being shy because she's in a new place, or she's extremely jealous of the idea of some strange girl talking with her older brother."

"I'm right here!" Miumarie pouted. Yogi smiled and gently ruffled his free hand through the top of his sister's hair.

Princess Eleska giggled. "I'm sorry, Princess Miumarie, we meant no offense," she apologized as she sat on a bench. What the three of them were unaware of was that Gareki's cell was positioned, not only where he could see the window of the dining room, but where he could over hear conversations in the courtyard as well. Eleska knew the dungeon was close to their current location, but was not aware of how close the young captain was. She glanced back at the castle and gave a quiet sigh.

"Princess Eleska?" Yogi asked, sitting next to her, "Whatever's the matter?"

"I just… I wish Grandfather hadn't been there to forbid me to go and speak with Captain Gareki," she said.

Hearing this, Gareki took a position on the wall mounted cot that would allow him to peek out of the window, so that he could listen in to the conversation. "Do you mind if I ask why you wish to speak with him?" Yogi inquired.

"You'll think terribly of me," she said, turning away from him, folding both her hands into her lap. "You may even reconsider courting me if I spoke the truth."

"You love him?" Yogi asked, knowing this wasn't the truth, but hoping to goad the answer from her without revealing his own current web of deceit.

She shook her head, one of her braids nearly slapping her in the face. "No, not him," she said, "But his brother."

"Lying little wench," Gareki scoffed to himself.

"Karoku you mean?" Yogi asked.

Eleska nodded. "Karoku and I had met several times in private, a few years back. I fell madly in love with him, and wished to leave and elope with him. But, my grandfather learned that I was seeing him and that he was both a pirate and Captain Gareki's older brother. The last time I saw Karoku, my grandfather had sent two of his men to follow me. I never once knew they were behind me. They beat him so badly, I was afraid they would kill him. Ryuu and his servant Derumen beat him, while another servant held me back. When Karoku lost consciousness, I knew they would have killed him. I finally managed to squirm free and threw myself overtop of him, pleading for them to spare him." Yogi, Miumarie, and Gareki all fell breathless at her tearful confession. Gareki had never known what had happened after Karoku fell unconscious, what had transpired to cause them to keep his brother alive. "They agreed to spare him, but left him there and carried me back to the castle. I slipped out as soon as I could, early the next day, but his body was gone. I had heard that he made it safely back to Karasuna, but I've not heard any more sense. I only wish to speak with Captain Gareki to find out if he's alright, for I still miss him with all of my heart."

"He is still alive," Yogi assured her.

"Eh…?" She looked up at him, and quietly thanked him as he pulled a handkerchief from his jacket for her to dry her eyes on. "Have you seen him?" she asked, hopefully.

Yogi and Miumarie both nodded. "He was really nice, but very quiet," Miumarie said.

"Captain Gareki had sent my sisters straight to Karasuna, and kept me aboard his vessel," Yogi told her, "But we've both met with Karoku. He is alive, but has been bedridden. Though, I overheard him tell Captain Gareki that the doctor believes he'll be walking soon."

"_Oni-Chan…_" Miumarie looked at her brother worriedly. If things continued down their current path, she couldn't see any of this ending in anything but heartbreak.

"Did he ever speak of me, during that time?" Eleska asked, hopefully.

Yogi sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I honestly can't say that I remember if he did or not," he admitted, "But, I'm afraid Captain Gareki thought that night when Karoku was attacked had been a trap."

"NO!" Eleska protested, "I mean, yes, my grandfather's men were laying in wait, but I honestly had no idea they were there! Oh, poor Karoku, I hope he doesn't think ill of me as well."

Yogi sighed and took her hands in his. He felt sorry for her, she clearly had no idea the less favorable things her grandfather had partaken in. He probably spared her from seeing that side of him, for her own protection, either for that or because he simply didn't want the hassle of handling the situation if she ever found out. "Princess, I find it hard to believe he could ever think ill of you."

Eleska blushed and smiled. Drying her eyes once more, she quietly thanked him for his kind words, before leaning in and planting a kiss upon his cheek. Miumarie gasped. Gareki's hold on the bars to his cell window slipped and he fell back on the cot with a thud. It had been a chaste, fleeting kiss, but Gareki and Miumarie both were taken aback by the action. Yogi had appeared to have accepted the wistful peck of the princess's lips so easily.

Before anyone could speak another word, the central clock over the castle struck the time. Nine o'clock. "Oh dear, is it that late already?" Princess Eleska sighed, rising to her feet. "Forgive me, your highness, but I must excuse myself. I really should be getting ready for bed."

Yogi nodded. "I quite understand," he consented, "I hadn't realized it was so late, either. Miumarie is usually in bed by now herself."

Miumarie pouted. "I'm old enough to start staying up later," she insisted.

"Nope!" Yogi argued, standing up and catching hold of his sister's hands. "Come on, now, off to bed with you." Miumarie sighed and nodded. Yogi was often the only one who could get her to behave when she felt rebellious.

"Alright," she conceded.

Yogi smiled. "You can share my room, there's a couch I can sleep on in there." Again Miumarie gave a quiet nod. Yogi scooped his sister into his arms. Either the thirteen-year-old princess was very light, or-more likely-Yogi was stronger than he appeared in those regal looking clothes, or both, as he managed to lift and carry her with ease. The two of them bade Princess Eleska goodnight and they took their leave, heading back to the guest room.

Miumarie hugged her brother tight and nuzzled his neck. "Oni-Chan… She doesn't want this any more than you do," she said softly.

"You could tell, huh?" Yogi asked quietly.

Miumarie nodded. "You should stop this before someone gets hurt."


	24. 23 - Escape

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ One more song, starting off our chapter, this may or may not be the last one. It's not a Sea Shanty this time, but an Irish Lullaby, "Gartan Mother's Lullaby". Just I extended it a little beyond the site I found it on. Originally, the first site I found listed the first, second, and fourth refrains, and I repeated the first refrain as the third and fifth and added the last two lines of the fourth at the end of the fifth, then I found the song on Wikipedia and found what is now the sixth refrain. I use the word "head" in place of "breast" in the fifth because the first site used "breast" while Wikipedia used "head". My poor spell checker was really confused by some of the lyrics. Once again, ForeverHoneyBee, thanks for your review. I try to do my best not to disappoint. To the anonymous guest on AO3, thanks for the Kudos. Simply_Fabulous, I thanked you for the Kudos in my A/N last chapter, but not for the bookmark, sorry about that, but thank you for that, too. Once more, ChaelRi Reika, thanks for your comments and for pointing out errors, and for adding me to your favorite author's list, because I don't think I thanked you for that in the IMs. Sorry for this chapter taking so long, on top of work, this one is lengthy and full of feels that made it difficult for me to get through.

_**Chapter 23: Escape**_

_** Sleep O babe, for the red bee hums the silent twilight's fall**_

_**Aoibheall from the grey rock comes, to wrap the world in thrall**_

_**A leanbhan O, my child my joy, my love my heart's desire**_

_**And weeps to hear the sad sleep tune I sing 'O love for you.**_

_**Dusk is drawn and the Green Man's thorn is wreathed in rings of fog**_

_**Siabhra sails his boat till morn, upon the Starry Bog**_

_**A leanbhan O, the paly moon hath brimmed her cusp in dew**_

_**And weeps to hear the sad sleep-tune, I sing O love to you.**_

_**Sleep O babe, for the red bee hums the silent twilight's fall**_

_**Aoibheall from the grey rock comes, to wrap the world in thrall**_

_**A leanbhan O, my child, my joy, my love my heart's desire**_

_**And weeps to hear the sad sleep tune I sing 'O love for you.**_

_**Faintly sweet doth the chapel bell, ring o'er the valley dim**_

_**Tearmann's peasant voices swell, in fragrant evening hymn**_

_**A leanbhan O, the low bell rings, my little lamb to rest**_

_**And angel-dreams till morning sings, its music in your breast**_

_**Sleep O babe, for the red bee hums the silent twilight's fall**_

_**Aoibheall from the grey rock comes, to wrap the world in thrall**_

_**A leanbhan O, my child my joy my love my heart's desire**_

_**And weeps to hear the sad sleep tune I sing 'O love for you.**_

_**A leanbhan O, the low bell rings, my little lamb to rest**_

_**And angel-dreams till morning sings, its music in your head**_

_**Sleep, O babe, for the red-bee hums**_

_**The silent twilight's fall**_

_**Aoibheall from Grey Rock comes**_

_**To wrap the world in thrall**_

_**A leanbhan O, my child, my joy, my love and heart's desire**_

_**The crickets sing you lullaby**_

_**Beside the dying fire**_

Yogi smiled as Miumarie drifted off to sleep. This had been a song their mother herself had sang them to sleep with nightly ever since he was young. The prince's voice had been soft and soothing, and completely beautiful as he sang it now for his little sister. He pulled the covers over the sleeping princess and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight, Miumarie," he whispered as he pulled the canopy curtains closed around the bed.

He lay out on the couch, and rubbed his hands through his hair, tossing about a little, as he tried to clear his mind. He hated what he was forcing himself to do just as much as Miumarie did. The last thing he wanted was to hurt anyone. This was a blind decision Princess Eleska would have to make, because if he backed out, Gareki's freedom, maybe even his life was on the line. He glanced at the small wooden clock mounted to the dresser. Aside from the ticking, this mahogany clock was silent, never striking on the hour, like the louder ones in the hall or courtyard. It was nine thirty. "_Another two and a half hours, and Miu will be safely out of here and she and Tsukumo will both be on their way home,_" he thought.

There was a knock at the door. Yogi blinked, his eyes shifting curiously toward the large, heavy oak door. He hadn't expected anyone to knock. He rose from the couch and cautiously opened the door. Kiharu stood in the hall, fidgeting nervously. He remembered his encounter with the prince back during the carriage ride in Rimhakka. Yogi had been the one to throw him from it, if it had been brought to the prince's attention that Kiharu was also the one who had struck Miumarie, he didn't want to think what would happen. Yogi's soft violet eyes quickly became cold and harsh when he saw the blue haired Varuga standing outside the door. "What do you want?" he asked, glaring at him, "Don't think I don't recognize you."

Kiharu flinched. "Forgive the intrusion, so late at night, your highness," the young Varuga begged pardon, "But I just returned from the dungeon."

Yogi held up a finger to momentarily silence Kiharu, glancing around to ensure no one else could see or hear them, he reluctantly let the Varuga enter the room. "Stand against the door and keep your voice at a whisper," Yogi said, "My sister is already asleep behind the canopy."

Kiharu nodded. "I took Captain Gareki fruits and meats, as instructed, and passed along your message. He told me he had seen you and Princess Eleska in the courtyard garden through the window of his cell. He wishes to speak with you momentarily, if at all possible. I'm hesitant to bring you this message myself, as he wishes to do so privately and in secrete. Should Lord Uro, Lord Ryuu, or Emperor Palnedo learn that I'm passing messages between the two of you, I'll be severely punished for it."

Yogi glanced back at the clock. He couldn't leave the room yet, it was ten-fifteen, now, there was no telling how long a conversation with Gareki would take. He sighed, knowing he and Gareki did need to talk, there had been no chance for communication between them as to what Yogi was doing, or rather what he was planning to do. The prince sighed and drummed his fingers against the door frame. Could he really trust this Varuga? Did he have a choice in the matter?

"Do you have a way to open his cell?" Yogi asked.

Kiharu nodded. "Yes, I've been given the keys, I'm supposed to keep watch over him right now."

Yogi nodded. "Fetch him," he instructed, "Bring him here, and there's no need for his shackles. He won't move to hurt me, and he won't try to run if he knows you're bringing him to me. Be certain no one sees the two of you, and when you reach this hall, he is to enter by himself. You stay at the end and watch for anyone who may approach. If he wants this conversation to be in private, I don't want you or anyone else within ear shot."

Kiharu nodded. "Yes, your highness. Anything else?"

"No, nothing else. Go. Now. Swiftly!" Yogi ordered. Kiharu nodded, turned and left. Yogi turned to face the clock, fingers curled just in front of his mouth. Once more, he began pacing the room. It was ten minutes before eleven before another knock came at the door. Yogi opened the door and sighed, seeing Gareki standing there, and Kiharu at the other end of the hall, as instructed.

"We have to talk!" they both said in unison.

Yogi motioned for Gareki to enter the room quickly. His whole stomach was full of butterflies. "What the hell are you thinking?" Gareki asked as Yogi closed the door.

Yogi gently pushed Gareki to the wall and pressed his lips to the young captain's. "Shh…" the prince shushed him. "Keep your voice down, Miu's asleep," he said nodding his head toward the bed.

"They haven't come to get her yet?" Gareki asked.

Yogi shook his head, his arms crossed, looking toward the bed. "No, it's not midnight, yet." He turned his attention back to Gareki and reached out to gently catch the sailor's arm. "Gareki, I…"

Gareki caught hold of Yogi's wrist and pushed him off. "Don't touch me," he grumbled, "Not until you tell me what's going on."

Yogi sighed. "I'm sorry, I wish I had a better chance of explaining myself earlier."

"Why is it that whenever you get in front of other members of Royalty, you feel you need to make decisions involving me without asking what I have to say in the matter?" Gareki asked. "Back in Merumerai, I could sort of understand, given the conditions. But now? You're using me as a bargaining tool for whether or not you marry the girl who broke my brother's heart."

"What choice did I have?" Yogi asked. "I don't want to marry her, and she's still head over hills for your brother from the sound of it. If she decides she doesn't want to do it, then we all go our separate ways," he reminded him.

"And if you decide not to go through with it, I get to stay locked up in the dungeon until Palnedo decides what to do with me," Gareki scoffed.

"It won't come to that," Yogi said, leaning against the wall. "Gods, Gareki, I promise it won't come to that!"

Gareki raised an eyebrow. The look on Yogi's face seemed so sincere. "What about the third option? You say you don't want to, but that you're not going to back out?" Yogi clasped his hands behind his back and his eyes dropped to the floor. "So, if you're not going to back out, and Eleska does decide to marry you, I'm to become your slave?" Gareki asked.

"I was afraid of that. Gareki, don't you get it?" Yogi whimpered, slowly turning his eyes back to his lover. "Call me possessively protective if you'd like, but I made this arrangement to save you, not to condemn you. I couldn't stand by and let them kill you over Lady Mine's death." He closed his eyes and shook his head, balling his hands into fists. "Damn it, I couldn't just watch them drag you away, knowing they were going to punish you for something we both know I did. But, if I took responsibility for it, even though she were a Varuga, even if she and the emperor weren't close," he returned his gaze to the floor, weaving his fingers together in front of himself, "there would be all kinds of political unrest, possibly even a war could break out." He blinked twice as he closed his hands together and drew them up under his chin, turning his attention back to Gareki. "I did this to spare you. If Princess Eleska says no, and Palnedo is true to his word, you'll go free with a pardon. If not, then I may be fighting my way out of here, and that's something I know I can't do alone."

"But if she says yes?" Gareki asked.

Yogi smiled softly at Gareki and gently grabbed him by the shoulders. Blue and violet eyes locked for a brief moment in silence, before Yogi pushed his lips to Gareki's once more. "If she says yes, then I will stay true to my word and marry her. But then Emperor Palnedo will have to keep his word as well, politically, it would look bad if he didn't."

Gareki flinched away. "If she says yes, you'll marry her?" Yogi could see the hurt in Gareki's eyes.

Yogi sighed and closed his eyes. "You're still not seeing the whole picture, Gareki," he said gently pressing his forehead against Gareki's. "Yes, I don't want to, but if she says yes, I will marry her. Then Palnedo will have to keep his word and pass ownership of you over to me. Once I have that, I can pardon you from any and all charges against you, and grant you your freedom," he whispered, "so his people can never bother you and your crew again."

Gareki froze, wide eyed and stunned. "I wouldn't want it, then," he said solemnly, looking away, once he was finally able to speak. Yogi blinked, looking at him curiously. "It would be hard, now that she's met you, even if she truly feels the way she says she does about Karoku, to refuse a betrothal to you." Gareki gently wrapped his left arm around the blonde, and linked the fingers of his right hand with Yogi's left hand. "I hope she says no, as I'd rather both of us fight our way out of here, but you're not someone to be easily turned down. My crew and I have all watched in amazement as you've turned heads, hearts, and minds with just a few simple words and a flashy smile." He tightened his grip on Yogi's hand and gave him a sad, sweet smile. "She's bound to say yes, she'd be crazy not to." Gareki sighed and hugged Yogi close, nuzzling his neck.

Yogi hugged him tight for a moment. He smiled softly and brushed a hand through Gareki's hair. Gently pulling away, Yogi kept Gareki at arm's length, their left and right hands still linked, his right hand on Gareki's shoulder. "Come on," the prince said, quietly, leading him away from the wall. "Let's talk this out." Yogi lead Gareki back to the couch and gently pulled him down to sit next to him.

"Yogi," Gareki sighed, "What Palnedo said in the throne room today…"

Yogi smiled. "I'm not as naïve as they think I am," he assured the young captain, "I know you had no intention of turning us over to him."

Gareki laughed, "Just the opposite, actually," he admitted, "It's ironic that you made your offer, especially now that I know why. Yes, I did have Nai lull you to sleep so I could sneak away, but Uro and Meiga caught me first. But, I swear that I wasn't running here to give you up."

"Then what were you doing Gareki?" Yogi asked, gently wrapping an arm around him, "It's alright to tell me."

"Emperor Palnedo was twisting the truth," Gareki stated bluntly, "The old goat's good at that sort of thing. I was coming to turn myself in and ask him to release Miumarie in exchange. I would have let them do anything if it meant everyone else could go free. That's why I said I don't want my freedom if you marry Princess Eleska." Gareki laid his head on Yogi's shoulder. "I couldn't bear to be free and be forced from your side again."

Yogi blushed and hugged Gareki close. "Why didn't you tell the truth back in the throne room? You know I would have believed you." He closed his eyes and gave a quiet sigh. "_I wouldn't have had to make this deal, either, then,_" he thought.

Gareki wrapped his arms around Yogi, burying his face into the prince's chest. "I wanted to. I actually thought you believed them. I couldn't bear that look in your eyes. But, I couldn't. Uro and Palnedo had both warned me hours before hand that if I dared speak a single word to try and defend myself, they'd kill your sister and me, turn you into a Varuga, and sink the Kuroi Hitsuji, killing the survivors on sight."

Yogi hugged Gareki tight and close, he could feel the young sailor trembling slightly in his arms. Anger flashed through his violet eyes. "If that old bastard dares to lift a finger against any of you, I will flay him alive where he stands," he threatened. Gareki flinched and looked up at Yogi. Surprisingly, the Cradle Cells had nothing to do with this current outburst. Yogi simply was legitimately angry. Yogi gently caught Gareki under the chin with his hand. "Like I said back in Karasuna, you're no more an object to be possessed than I am," he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Gareki's, "But if someone must possess you…"

"Then feel free to be as possessively protective as you like, my prince," Gareki said with a smile, leaning in and returning Yogi's kiss. Yogi gave a quiet moan into the kiss and pulled Gareki in closer. They both moved to deepen the kiss. They couldn't be certain when they'd have this chance again and they wanted to make it memorable. As they pulled from the kiss, three little words hung on the tips of both their tongues. Neither of them had spoke them to the other, and now, no matter how much they wished it, they feared daring to do so would break their hearts. Yogi snuggled up close to Gareki and closed his eyes. He closed his eyes and took in the gentle salt sea scent that had settled into the young pirate captain's hair, clothes, and skin after years of sailing upon the water. Beneath that, there was another, scent, ironically warm and sweet. The prince found the two scents mingled well together and combined, he thought them quite calming. "Yogi?" Gareki hugged him tight, noticing the blonde's movements.

"I'm going to miss sharing a bed with you tonight," Yogi quietly acknowledged, a soft blush creeping across his face. Gareki blushed as well, realizing they'd both become so use to each other's company that they'd begun noticing when one of them had left the bed. It would prove difficult for either of them to sleep alone tonight. "Gareki, I'd send you back to the ship with Miumarie when Hirato and Tsukitachi come to get her, if I didn't fear Palnedo's men would give chase."

Gareki shook his head. "I wouldn't leave you here, even if you ordered it of me," he insisted, brushing a stray strand of blonde hair out of his prince's face. "If you royals weren't so damned worried about keeping your word, all three of us could be out of here tonight."

This was becoming painful for Yogi. His stomach was turning, his heart was pounding, and it took every bit of his self control to hold back the tears he felt threatening the corners of his eyes. He had regretted this agreement from the start, but being so close to Gareki now only made it worse. "Gareki… I don't want this anymore than anyone else. But, I don't want to see you get hurt again, either."

Gareki stroked a gentle hand through Yogi's hair. "_It seems unavoidable at this point,_" he thought to himself, "_But…_" He leaned forward and kissed Yogi's forehead. "As long as I'm by your side, that's all that matters," he assured him. The two of them leaned in for a kiss, but both blushed and froze as the hand Gareki had currently been resting on Yogi's lap slipped as they moved, landing in a much more sensitive place. "Gyah…!" Yogi shivered and bit one of his knuckles trying keep his voice down, "Gareki…" Yogi wouldn't have complained, except that Miumarie was still in the bed behind them.

"Sorry," Gareki said, "I slipped." Gareki smirked and blinked looking at his hand. He had felt that right, hadn't he? Leaning in once more, he gently whispered in Yogi's ear, "I knew you were starting to fall for me… But I didn't know you liked me enough to get aroused just from something as innocent as kissing and cuddling." Yogi blushed brighter and gave a shy, quiet nod. Gareki smiled and leaned in for a kiss, once more.

"Oni-Chan?" Miumarie's voice came from behind the curtains, deepening the blush on both their faces. The two lovers jumped away from each other, moving to opposite ends of the couch, Yogi facing toward the window, his hands folded over his lap to hide his bulge.

"_Damn it all, she would wake up now!_" they both thought, somewhat irritated.

The blonde haired thirteen year old peeped out from behind the curtain, rubbing the sleep from one of her eyes. "I hear voices, are you talking to someone…?" She blinked, when she realized Gareki was sitting on the couch next to her brother. "Uh…?" she gave a quiet gasp.

Yogi leapt from the couch. "Ah, Miu, you should be asleep," he said, rushing to the bedside.

Miumarie looked past Yogi at the handsome young captain. "What's he doing in here?" she asked, not sounding as frightened as Yogi had expected her to.

"We're talking some things out," Yogi answered with a quiet smile.

She blinked and smiled. She had not had much chance to get acquainted with Gareki back in Karasuna. But now that she was looking at him, she found it hard to believe he did half the things Palnedo had accused him of, even the ones Yogi had admitted to witnessing. "Are you really Oni-Chan's friend?" she asked.

Gareki stifled a chuckle as he approached the bed. "Friend is one word for it," he said. He knelt down next to the bed and gave the blonde princess a proper, respectful, kneeling bow. "Forgive us for disturbing your rest, little princess."

Miumarie smiled and shook her head. "No, it's alright," she assured him. "You and Oni-Chan must be really close?"

"Miu!" Yogi blushed.

Gareki smiled, he couldn't help laughing, this time. "No, Yogi, don't scold her," he said, "I don't mind her asking. Though, you are adorable when you blush like that." Yogi only blushed brighter at this comment. "Yes, Princess," Gareki nodded, "Your brother and I are very close. He's the one person in the world I would willingly give my life to see safe and happy." Yogi and Miumarie both blushed at those words. Miumarie smiled, while Yogi bashfully rubbed the back of his head. Gareki smiled. "_They're all so beautiful, the whole damned family. How could anyone ever stand to thought of hurting any of them?_" he thought.

The three of them started when they heard a knock at the window. "We're on the fifth story of this tower, right?" Gareki asked.

"That's right," Yogi nodded, standing up and heading for the door.

"There's no ledge for birds out that window," Miumarie said curiously, gripping the canopy curtains surrounding the bed.

Yogi gave a light chuckle and opened the window. "It's nothing to worry about, Miu-Chan," he assured her, "Simply your ride home."

"Huh?" Miumarie asked, blinking curiously.

Tsukitachi, Hirato, and Jiki all entered the room through the window.

"Ah! Hirato, Tsuki-Chan!" Miumarie greeted them, leaping from the bed and running to hug the two royal body guards.

"Greetings, Princess Miumarie, it's good to see you're safe and sound," Tsukitachi and Hirato said simultaneously.

"Uncanny," Gareki said, shaking his head, "Do these guys always do that?"

Yogi chuckled and Miumarie gave a quiet giggle. "Always," the two royal siblings said in a teasing reply.

"So, did everything work according to plan?" Yogi asked.

Hirato smiled and nodded. "When Palnedo's men returned to the ship, they were met with the illusion of the Fuchsia Usagi, as you ordered," he explained.

"We stated that the Kuroi Hitsuji had pressed an attack when they saw the colors of Rimhakka on our ship, we raided the vessel and arrested the acting captain and his crew, and found our princess Tsukumo on board. Even though it was in Kafka waters, they could not protest and claim the 'prisoners' as theirs, since it had been a Rimhakkan ship claiming to be attacked," Tsukitachi concluded. "Sir Jiki's illusionary abilities are amazing, it almost seemed like the Fuchsia Usagi really was there beside us."

Jiki smiled and bowed. "Happy to be of service," he said, adjusting his glasses as he returned to a standing position. "Right now, my illusion is gone, and Nai has the entire Kuroi Hitsuji under his invisibility shroud."

Yogi smiled. "That's great, you guys are amazing!" he praised.

"As you had worried, however, there was no mention of Captain Gareki, Princess Miumarie, or yourself being here at the castle," Hirato added.

"May we ask, your highness," Tsukitachi started.

"Why are you only sending Princess Miumarie?" the two bodyguards asked in unison.

"Yogi," Gareki said, returning to the prince's side, "I came here with the intentions of turning myself in so the rest of you could go freely. Now's your last chance to rethink this whole thing and return home."

"Rethink WHAT whole thing?" Hirato and Tsukitachi asked.

"It's awful, Hirato, Tsuki-Chan!" Miumarie pouted. "Oni-Chan has agreed to court and marry Princess Eleska in order to let Mr. Gareki go free."

"Mister!?" Gareki was taken aback.

"Talk him out of it!" Miumarie pleaded.

"There's no changing my mind," Yogi insisted. "I don't want to go through with it. I've already seen the trail of broken hearts that will be left in the wake of this plan. But I cannot back out, or they may outright kill Gareki. All I can do is hope that Princess Eleska decides she's not willing to go through with the marriage." His eyes settled on Gareki. "I'm staying, and that's my final word on it. Hirato, Tsukitachi, I'm counting on both of you to see my sisters home safely. Jiki, should Tsukumo decide to return the affections you've shown her, and my father need convincing, all who stand in this room bare witness to the fact that you have my blessing."

Jiki blushed. "Thank you, Prince Yogi," he said with a bow, "Should it come to that, I promise to do all I can to keep Princess Tsukumo happy."

"Oni-Chan, I don't want to go without you," Miumarie pouted.

Yogi smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead. "Everything's going to be alright, Miu-Chan," he assured her, hugging her tight. "You'll still have Tsukumo with you. Just remember…" He leaned close and whispered softly in her ear, "Big brother loves you both." Miumarie gave him a quiet nod and a sad smile, hugging him tight, once more.

"Damn it," Gareki scoffed, "Yogi, go already! I'm not worth all of this heartache."

"Gareki…" Yogi stood and faced him. He reached out for the young captain. He didn't agree with that statement at all. Before he even catch hold of Gareki's arm, or utter a single word, the entire party was startled by a commotion outside the room.

"Kiharu!" a voice came from the hallway, "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Uh, ah…!? L-Lord Uro," Kiharu stammered.

"You're in enough trouble for slapping Princess Miumarie, and for daring to show yourself in front of princess Eleska tonight," Uro's voice scolded.

"WHAT!?" Yogi, Hirato, and Tsukitachi all exclaimed.

"And now I find you shirking your duties to guard Captain Gareki's prison cell, and outside Prince Yogi's sleeping chambers," Uro's voice continued to scold.

"Gareki, did you know about that?" Yogi asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Uh, I… Well," Gareki rubbed the back of his head, "He DID admit to it, but said his partner was punished for it in his stead, while he's forbidden to feed for a week."

"Well, at least you're honest," Jiki sighed, planting his palm over his face.

"Gareki!" Yogi started to scold him.

"I would have knocked him out and picked the lock, so I could come talk to you, but I wasn't able to lure him close enough. So, I told him I simply told him the truth, I didn't expect him to actually pass on the message," Gareki explained. "He's not very bright."

"Clearly," Yogi sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"No, Lord Uro, please wait!" Kiharu tried to protest as Uro pushed past the young Varuga and forced open the door.

"What's all the noise?" Yogi asked, "What's the meaning of barging in here like that?"

Uro's eyes roamed the room, the window was shut, Yogi appeared to be alone, and the curtains were drawn around the bed. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, your highness," Uro apologized, dragging Kiharu up to the door by the arm. "It appears Captain Gareki has escaped, this idiot was in charge of watching over him."

Jiki floated outside the window on one side, holding Miumarie in his arms. Meanwhile, Hirato and Tsukitachi both were holding Gareki, Hirato holding a hand over Gareki's mouth, and Tsukitachi holding both of Gareki's arms, as the young captain was trying to squirm. None of them felt safe having left Yogi in the room by himself, but they trusted that he knew what he was doing.

"What do you mean he's escaped?" Yogi asked, convincingly surprised.

"He…" Kiharu stammered, "He was complaining that he was thirsty, so I took him a glass of water." There was evidence to prove this if Uro went to check the cell. "He reached through the bars and slammed me against them, momentarily knocking me out. When I realized what had happened, he had already unlocked the cell and fled," the Varuga lied. Yogi studied the young Varuga. His need for Kiharu to continue lying for all their sakes was the only thing preventing him from tearing into the blue haired cretin. "Given his connection to you, I came to see if you and Princess Miumarie were both alright."

"Miumarie…?" Yogi glanced back at the bed. "She's still asleep as far as I'm aware."

"I see," Uro sighed, "We're sorry for the interruption. "I suppose I should go check on Princess Eleska and inform Emperor Palnedo of the situation. We'll put out the guard and search for him."

"I see," Yogi said, quietly, "If you should find him, please, do your best not to hurt him."

"I cannot promise you that," Uro said regrettably. "Once Emperor Palnedo learns of this incident, it may alter the arrangement between the two of you greatly. I'm locking your door, for now, for safety's sake. Sleep well, your highness!"

Yogi waited for the sound of the door locking and rushed to the window, throwing it open. "Get them both out of here, now!" he ordered. "I'm entrusting you to get the girls all back to safety."

"Oni-Chan," Miu whispered.

"Mnh…!" Gareki protested, squirming in Hirato and Tsukitachi's arms. Hirato quickly pulled back his hand, at the threat of being bitten. "Yogi, you heard him. This changes everything, you're not held by your word now! Come with us."

"Gareki…" Yogi sighed. He signaled for Hirato to bring the young captain closer. He leaned as far out the window as he could and pushed his lips to Gareki's, not caring the others were there to witness it. The pair ignored their blushing audience. Gareki willingly accepted the kiss and returned it. "We don't have time to argue about this, Gareki," Yogi whispered, "The five of you need to go now. I'll follow as soon as I can, I promise!" They heard the door knob rattle, as if Uro were unlocking the door to open it and come back inside. "Go! Now!" Yogi insisted, almost pleadingly. "No matter what you hear, don't turn back," he ordered.

"Yes, your highness!" Tsukitachi and Hirato both reluctantly acknowledged.

Uro swung the door open once more. "Forgive the further intrusion, your highness," he said, venomously. "But… Nima?" Nima popped out from under the bed, pulling back the curtains. "It appears your sister has been taken as well." He approached Yogi and caught him by the collar. "Enough of your little games, why don't you tell me what's really going on here? I don't know how, but I get the feeling you helped him escape!" He turned and threw the blonde toward the shadow Varuga. "I think his majesty is in need of new accommodations, Nima. Carry him to the dungeon and toss him into a locked cell for the night! If we can't find Captain Gareki in the morning, we'll let Emperor Palnedo decide what to do with him!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ These things at the end of a chapter are rare, but I have been known to do them recently. The way this chapter ends, and the length of this A/N, I really hate putting it here. But, I wanted to let you guys know what I learned about the song Yogi sings to Miumarie at the beginning of the chapter. The song "Gartan Mother's Lullaby" is admittedly breaking my "No Real World Influences" Rule. I chose this song because with Miumarie's abilities to locate the Miumanai flowers and Yogi's rose thorns, it seems the powers the Royal Family of Rimhakka receive from their Cradle Cells are very nature based, which made the lyrics of "the red bee hums" sort of stand out when I read the song. Also, I had been under the impression that the Green Man was an Irish god of nature. I went to Wikipedia to learn about some of the other lyrics after I had chosen this song. This is what I found - _Aoibheall_, (pronounced _evil_) commonly known as Aoibhinn the Beautiful, is the queen of the Northern Fairies. _The Green Man_, (or _Fear Glas_ in Irish) it is said if you see him in the morning, "no ill follows"; but if at night, death or some other terrible misfortune will surely overtake you. He is sometimes called _Fear Liath_, or the Grey Man. _Siabhra_, is a generic term for an Irish fairy of any kind. In ancient writings the Tuatha de Danann, or little magicians of the Pagan Irish, were called "siabhra" without distinction. _Tearmann_, Irish for Termon, a village near Gartan in Donegal. _Leanbhan_, is an old Irish word for _little child_. (leanbh is Irish for child +án leanbhán is its diminutive.) The song itself is an old Irish song and poem written by Herbert Hughs and Seosamh Mac Cathmhaoil, first published in _Songs of Uladh (Ulster)_ in 1904. Hughes collected the traditional melody in Donegal the previous year and Campbell wrote the lyrics. The song is a lullaby by a mother, from the parish of Gartan in County Donegal and, of course, refers to a number of Irish Mythological figures, places in Ireland, and words in the Irish language. For some reason, I keep hearing it sung in the same tune as "Feed the Birds" from Marry Poppins or "Toora Loora Loora". Can I just ask, what is it with lullabies and morbid depictions for singing our kids to sleep? "You Are My Sunshine", "Two Babes In The Wood", "Rock-A-Bye Baby", "Little Baby Bunting", "Oh Danny Boy"(well, ok, that was meant to be a pub song, but is also a funeral song, I used to get sung to sleep with it though), "Hush Little Baby", the figures of death in this song, even some of the lyrics I found in some Japanese songs for an OC story of mine, I was like, 'That's not charming at all.'


	25. 24 - Desperate Measures

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Is this story really still going? Wow. Sometimes I amaze myself with how long I can run with a single simple idea. I never expected this story to last this long. I don't know that it will end up as long as "Shiki Karneval", but it's already longer than either "Tarnished Silver" or "Another Way Part 3". I think we're done with all the songs, though. Hey, another anonymous Kudos on AO3, thanks so much! ForeverHoneyBee, thank you for your review on the last chapter as well. Oh, and the people at the end of this chapter, rather than create new characters, I'm simply using some minor side character names, majorly changing the ages for some of them in the process, I admit. Though, I do feel sorry giving them this role, please don't go back to the original series hating them!

_**Chapter 24: Desperate Measures**_

Yogi landed on the cot in the dungeon with a thud as Nima threw him in. Her ability to morph through objects and travel by shadow made her the only one who could toss him in an already locked cell. Nima smirked. "You're not going to get any special treatment down here, little prince," she chuckled. "You may have already noticed, this room is different from the normal dungeon cells? No windows to allow the sun, the walls are reinforced to withstand explosive blasts, and are practically air tight to prevent sound. I honestly don't know why Lord Uro gave your little pirate lover to me so I could throw him in here, earlier, rather than letting that idiot Kiharu handle things. Perhaps he felt a small twinge of pity towards the idiot, after beating Kagiri so badly. Who knows?" She smiled, glancing towards the blonde prince, a finger poised curiously beneath her chin. She gave a quiet laugh. "By the way, if your considering pulling the same stunt with me that you used on poor Lady Mine, I suggest you rethink yourself. Lord Uro and I are the only ones who have the means to pass in and out of this room at will. As you'll notice, there's no sign of a door on this side of the walls." She giggled. "Sleep well, little prince."

Nima started to move into the shadows, fully intent on leaving Yogi alone in this cell. "Wait!?" Yogi exclaimed. "Lord Uro said that Captain Gareki's escape may change things when your emperor is informed of what's happened. If… If they find and catch him, what will they do to him?"

"Who knows," Nima answered with a shrug. "Rather than toying with Princess Eleska's heart, perhaps you should have thought your own plan through better. If we catch him tonight, your pirate friend just might find himself publicly hanged by noon tomorrow. It all depends on Emperor Palnedo's mood." She laughed at the look of worried hopelessness creeping across Yogi's face and left before he could utter another word.

Yogi sank back onto the cot, curling his knees up to his chest and locking his arms around them. "Gods, no…" he whimpered, "Gareki, please don't do anything rash." He couldn't bare the thought of the young captain rushing back for him and getting himself hurt or killed in the process. "_I should have left with them like he asked me to,_" he thought, "_I didn't realize we were being spied on by that woman. But, I knew if Lord Uro opened that door and found me gone, the whole castle would be on high alert. I was hoping to buy them some time. But now, I'm sure they know he's not on the castle grounds anymore._" Yogi blinked as another realization hit him. How long had the shadow Varuga been in the room? How much had she heard? Was it possible that they also knew the Fuchsia Usagi had never come into the waters of Kafka and that the Kuroi Hitsuji was still out there being cloaked? "Oh gods!" he exclaimed out loud, quickly throwing a hand to his mouth. "_Please, Gareki, get the girls home and be safe!_" he thought. He dared not speak out loud any further. If Nima was spying on them in the bedroom, the last thing he wanted to chance was running the risk of the same happening now and letting something slip. His eyes scanned the cell, it was dark and dreary, and sure enough there appeared no signs of a door anywhere within his view. "A cell?" he scoffed, shifting slightly on the uncomfortable cot and remembering Nima's warning that the walls were reinforced to prevent sound from leaving, "This may as well be an oubliette!"

There was no sleep for the prince this night. The bed was hard and uncomfortable. The sheets and pillows were tattered from age, and in the dark it was difficult to tell, but he could have sworn there were blood stains on them and the mattress. On top of that, his mind was wrought with worry over the others. His sisters, his bodyguards, his, dare he say friends? His…lover… All of them had been thrown into this ordeal, all because Emperor Palnedo had tried to be sneaky about arranging a betrothal for Princess Eleska. What was it that Palnedo wanted exactly? Clearly the princess had no interest in such an arrangement, so why try and force it? The only thing he'd be able to gain would be… "Rimhakka…" Yogi thought aloud, blinking in realization. "Was he hoping to gain control of the throne and our assets through this marriage?"

Horror struck the prince as realization began to settle in. Everything was so subtle on Palnedo's behalf. He'd taken Eleska to Rimhakka in hopes of arranging the marriage, which he knew the king would refuse. He'd sent Uro, Kagiri, and Kiharu with a Bestial Varuga, which aren't native to Rimhakka, as the Royal Family's Cradle Cells allow them to kill the creatures easily, to attack the royal carriage and kidnap the Royal Children. Gareki's explanation made sense, 'rescuing' them from such a situation with some other men would have created the opening Palnedo needed for an approval, and with Eleska already there, the wedding could have been arranged quickly. But, Gareki had revealed more of the old man's plans back in the guest room. "_**If I dared speak a single word to try and defend myself, they'd kill your sister and me, turn you into a Varuga, and sink the Kuroi Hitsuji, killing the survivors on sight.**_"

"_That may have been the intent all along,_" Yogi thought worriedly, "_If the girls were dead and he successfully turned me into one of these monstrous mutations, he'd have full control over what I say and do, and then with my marriage to Princess Eleska, once I took the throne, Rimhakka would be completely his without ever having to go to war! Would he really sink to using his own granddaughter for such goals? If so, she's every bit as much a victim in this as everyone else is._"

Yogi backed against the wall as this realization settled in, his heart pounding heavy in his chest. The people he cared about were in danger, all sitting aboard a single small ship in enemy waters, and he had no means of protecting them, no way of warning them. All he could do was pray that they were safe.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

Gareki pounded at the door of the Captain's Cabin of the Kuroi Hitsuji. At Jiki's insistence, the two Royal Bodyguards had thrown him into the room and locked the door. The portals were too small for him to climb through. "Damn it all, let me out of here!" he demanded.

"Not until you calm down, Gareki!" Jiki insisted.

"None of us wanted to leave him behind," Hirato said.

"But he gave his orders and we had to follow them," Tsukitachi added.

"Orders?" Gareki scoffed, kicking at the door. "The two of you are his bodyguards! You couldn't have ignored those orders and forced him to come with us?"

"NO!" they answered simultaneously, yet unenthusiastically. They both wished it were that simple.

"He's the crown prince of Rimhakka," Tsukitachi sighed.

"No one can force him to do anything," Hirato lamented, "Even when it's for his own good."

"Gareki, he entrusted us to protect his sisters," Jiki reasoned, "We had to get Princess Miumarie back to the Kuroi Hitsuji before they realized she was gone too. I know he said to take them back to Rimhakka, but believe me, there isn't the first person aboard this vessel who wishes to simply leave him behind."

"We don't intend to, either," Tsukitachi stated.

"But until you calm down, you're not going to do anyone any good," Hirato finished.

Jiki sighed. "So take a moment, sort things out in your head and calm down," he pleaded, placing his open palms against the door and leaning in toward it. "I'll unlock your door when you're ready."

Gareki's fist slammed against the door once more. He closed his eyes and huffed. He had already tired himself out and was breathing heavy. He leaned against the door and tried to catch his breath, his whole body shivering. They were right, he needed to calm down. He couldn't think like this, and certainly couldn't fight. "_When… did I… become someone… who could loose my head so easily?_" he thought to himself. His blue eyes slowly slid back open and he swallowed a breath of air. Having moved from being locked in a prison cell to locked in his own room hadn't made his mental state much better. "You're right," he admitted. "Alright… I'll… I'll take a moment." He sat on his bed and leaned back against the wall.

Jiki sighed and turned to move away from the door. "I've never seen him get so upset over anything before," he admitted to the two royal guards. "Not that I can blame him, of course. But, the mere fact that Gareki can become so animate really speaks volumes about Prince Yogi."

"His highness has always been a sweet kid," Tsukitachi said, "Winning over hearts and minds with nothing more than a simple smile. He just never had a lot of confidence in himself."

"Not that he was allowed the luxury of confidence," Hirato said, "The king's council sees him as so valuable that they've kept him sheltered his whole life. The way he's been acting since we've rendezvoused in Karasuna, however, it seems he actually needed this little adventure." Hirato glanced back at the door to the Captain's Quarters. "The fact that he's had such an effect on even a pirate captain doesn't surprise me at all," he chuckled. "Of course, their history with one another may have played a major factor as well."

"I knew they'd become close, I could see it in the way they looked at each other," Tsukitachi stated, "But that kiss back there… I'm lucky I didn't drop Captain Gareki out of shock. It felt like I had violated the sanctity of the Royal Bedchamber or something."

"They were kissing each other a lot before you came to the window," Miumarie said quietly, a slight blush on her face, as she revealed that she had been awake for much longer than Gareki and Yogi had thought.

"How much is a lot?" Tsukitachi asked.

"Six times on the lips, and Captain Gareki kissed Oni-Chan once on the forehead," she answered bluntly.

Hirato put a balled fist to his mouth and stifled a laugh, trying his best to look as though he were coughing. He couldn't help but find the embarrassed blush sweeping across his partner's face absolutely adorable. "Such refreshing honesty from the mouths of babes," Hirato chuckled.

"Honestly!" Tsukumo's voice came from behind them, "I don't mind one way or another what their relationship is, but for them to carry on in such away in front of you?"

"They thought I was asleep," Miumarie defended, turning to face her older sister, "I'm not a baby anymore, kissing doesn't bother me," she pointed, "They both looked so hurt by what Oni-Chan was doing, I let them think they had their privacy for a while so they could talk things out. I only let them know I was awake when I thought I needed to." She spared the details of Gareki's hand slipping somewhere inappropriate, worried that Tsukumo, Tsukitachi, and Hirato would all break the door down, drag Gareki out, and hang him by his toenails.

"Miu…?" Tsukumo blinked and knelt down where she was eye-level with the younger princess. "What do you mean they looked hurt by what Yogi was doing? What did he do?"

Miumarie pouted. "He agreed to marry Princess Eleska in exchange for ownership of Captain Gareki, so he could free him from slavery. The only other way Captain Gareki could have been let go alive would be if Princess Eleska herself didn't want to marry him."

"_Yogi, what are you thinking!?_" Tsukumo worried. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "What did Princess Eleska say?"

Miumarie shook her head. "She's in love with Captain Gareki's brother Karoku, but agreed to think about it. She doesn't know that Oni-Chan agreed to it to save Captain Gareki, though!"

Tsukitachi and Hirato blinked at the little princess, crossed their arms and looked at each other in a moment of silence, then turned their attention back to Miumarie. "Well, aren't you just a little bottle of exposition tonight?" Tsukitachi mused.

"You didn't fill us in on all the details back at the castle, you know," Hirato said. "Prince Yogi must really hold Captain Gareki close to his heart."

Gareki sat on his bed, his face lightly flushed, having over heard Miumarie's confession to being awake. "_Sneaky little brat cock blocked us on purpose,_" he thought with a smirk. "Yogi, please be alright," he quietly worried, "If they've done anything to hurt you… I couldn't bare it. I would have gladly accepted servitude to stay by your side." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I've got to think of something, someway to get him out of there…" Gareki's eyes widened. Suddenly, the same realization swept over him that had hit Yogi. There had been no reason for Uro to come back inside the room. "That shadow Varuga had been in the room with us, hadn't she!?" he exclaimed out loud, jumping from the bed and rushing for the door. "Jiki!?" he called, slamming a fist against the door. "Oi, Jiki, can you hear me?"

Jiki whirled around to face the door and blinked. He'd recognized the change in urgency in his captain's voice. "Yes, I hear you," he replied, rushing to the door.

"Open the door, quick!" Gareki ordered.

Jiki wasted no time in following this order. He unlocked and opened the door. "Gareki, what's…?" he started to ask.

"We're sitting ducks out here," Gareki huffed.

"Huh…?" Jiki asked. "But, they saw my mirage and believe we left, they won't know to look for us."

"The woman who took Miumarie back in Karasuna," Gareki said, "She can pass through shadows. Meiga sold us out, probably as a means to get back at Tsubaki for breaking off their relationship. She wouldn't have found us without his help, but Meiga and Uro both found this ship when they took Yogi and me to Palnedo's castle. She'll know what to look for. If she was lurking in the shadows and over heard anything, that would explain why Uro tried to come back into the room before we left. They may already know it was a trick. Cloaked or not, she might be able to enter the ship through the shadows. We need to make port and abandon the Kuroi Hitsuji or they may blow us out of the water, yet."

"And go where?" Shishi asked, he, Ranji, and Sesiri having all been quietly listening to the conversation for sometime now.

"If they're looking for you, they know what all of us look like now," Ranji pointed, "The whole city guard will be on alert."

"Even so," Nai said, jumping down from the mast, his super hearing having allowed him to overhear everything, "I can't hold the cloaking spell indefinitely, I'm lucky I've held it this long for the entire ship."

"Sounds like this is our only safe option, then," Hirato agreed.

"But again, where would we go?" Sesiri asked.

Gareki sighed, already aware of the resistance this suggestion would be met with. Ranji and Shishi were both from Kafka, but had no family left within the country to turn to. Gareki's eyes settled on Jiki. "There is ONE place we can go, where they'd never think to look for us."

"Huh?" the majority of the crew asked.

"Oooh no…" Jiki refused. "No, no, no!" he insisted, "Gareki, I…"

"I know you and your parents have your differences, Jiki. Trust me, I understand your reasons. But what other option do we have? It's known all through Kafka that you've cut your ties with them. The house is large enough to accommodate all of us, too. Those of us who can cloak ourselves can do so, while Nai hides the rest of us and we can all pass through town unnoticed. I won't force this on you, but it's the only option I can see ourselves left with. They're still your parents, after all these years, if they have any desire to patch things up with you, they'll let us stay," Gareki reasoned.

"I think I can hold up the cloaking spell for that long," Nai said with a nod.

Jiki sighed. "Can I have a moment to think it over?"

"I'm not sure if we have that moment to spare," Gareki said, shaking his head. "But I'll give it to you. In the meantime, we need to run aground somewhere away from the harbor so we can disembark unnoticed, I want an answer by then, alright?"

Jiki nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Gareki."

"Nai, keep us hidden as long as you can," Gareki instructed. Nai nodded. "Shishi, Ran, you're both in the crow's nest for now. Jiki's got a lot of emotional baggage to mull over, we'll need an extra pair of eyes. Nai, don't strain yourself too much, but if possible, help them out up there by listening for any approaching ships."

"Aye, Captain!" came the three-way reply, as Ranji, Shishi, and Nai made their way up to the Crow's Nest.

"Hirato, Tsukitachi, I want both of you at the cannons just in case we run into any trouble," Gareki requested.

"I think we can handle that," Hirato nodded.

"You can count on us," Tsukitachi agreed.

Gareki turned to the girls. "Sesiri, I want you to take the princesses and the kitten back to your quarters and stay there until someone comes for you. Yogi put his trust in us to keep the girls safe."

"Are you ordering us to retreat to our rooms, Captain?" Tsukumo asked stiffly.

Gareki looked at the older princess. "_Does this girl ever emote?_" he thought. "Do you have an objection, your highness?" he asked.

"If possible, I'd like to confer with Mr. Jiki. I promise not to try and sway his decision one way or another, but he may appreciate an open ear while he works things out," she replied.

Gareki smiled. "Very well, it is not my place to stop you," he agreed. "Sesiri, please take Princess Miumarie and Nyanperowna back to the room. Princess Tsukumo will rejoin you when she's ready."

"I'm getting stuck with baby sitting duty? Great," Sesiri grumbled. She looked down at the little princess, who's large violet eyes looked blinkingly back up at her. She smiled and ruffled a gentle hand through the princess's hair. "Come along, little princess, I'm sure we can find something to do to occupy our time." Miumarie gave a quiet nod and picking up Nyanperowna, followed behind Sesiri.

Gareki waited until they were alone and stopped Tsukumo in her tracks. "May I ask you something a bit personal, Princess?" he requested.

"That depends on the question, I suppose," Tsukumo replied.

Gareki signaled for her to follow him to the helm. "Just now, you willingly volunteered to go speak to Jiki on your own. I know he's been showering you with attention since he first laid eyes on you. If I may be so bold as to ask, do you think you may have feelings for him, as though you would consent to letting him court you if he asked it?"

"Perhaps. I mean, we've only just met, I wouldn't want to rush things," the princess answered, a slight blush sweeping across her face, "But, he is kind and polite, and more charming than any prince or nobleman I've ever met. So, I could see it in the future, if he asked it of me."

Gareki smiled at her. "I see."

"Why do you ask?" Tsukumo inquired.

"His remarks are completely honest, my lady. Forgive me for bringing it up, but he's only a year younger than your brother and still chaste by choice. You're the first woman other than his little sister I've ever seen him dote over. Yogi felt rather protective of you at first, but tonight, he stated that if it were up to him, should the both of you consider it, he would give his blessings and help persuade your father," Gareki informed her. Gareki tried not to laugh, but couldn't help smiling as the princess's face lit up a bright shade of red.

"I… I see," she stammered, "Thank you for passing along the message, Captain Gareki."

"Run along now," Gareki replied with a soft smile. Tsukumo nodded and turned to find Jiki's cabin.

Jiki lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, arms folded behind his head, glasses laying next to him on the pillow, golden eyes opened wide. He had so many memories of that house, both good and bad. Could he really bring himself to set foot in it again? "Though, it would be nice, to just once show Princess Tsukumo the gardens," he thought aloud. He started when he heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Sir Jiki? May I come in?" Tsukumo requested.

Jiki sat up and put his glasses back on. "You may, Princess," he answered, a slight blush sweeping his cheeks. He stood as the door swung open, and bowed to her. "How may I be of service to you, my lady?"

Tsukumo shook her head as she entered. "I'm not here to ask a service from you," she assured him, "But to offer you a shoulder and an ear while you decide what to do."

Jiki offered her a spot on the side of the bed. "Please, have a seat, Princess, I'm only sorry I don't have something better than the bed to offer."

"This will be adequate," Tsukumo assured him with a sweet smile, "Thank you." She sat down and motioned for him to sit next to her. Rather than take the bed side, he knelt on the floor, leaving the entire bed free. Tsukumo blushed a little, but did not argue with him. Instead, she reached down and took both his hands in hers, and sat them upon her knee. She looked down at him with a soft smile, her blue eyes meeting his. "Now then. I'm willing to hear you out," she assured him. "Why are you so estranged from your parents?"

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

"You threw him in the dungeon?" Emperor Palnedo sneered at Uro.

"The young pirate has escaped," Uro replied, "and the little princess is gone as well. All of your bargaining tools are currently lost to us, your majesty. I did not wish to risk the prince escaping as well."

Palnedo raised an annoyed eyebrow. "Be that as it may," he grumbled, "if his father learns that the lad is being held in the dungeon, there will be all sorts of political scrutiny. I was attempting a silent coupe, Uro, not an all out war. I do not wish to strain our country's resources for such things."

Uro nodded in agreement. "I understand completely, my liege. Shall I turn the prince loose, then? He may flee if I do, but if that is your order…"

"No, leave him there, just keep it silent that he's there. Tomorrow, I'll announce that the wedding is to take place in two days. Eleska will marry him whether she likes it or not," Palnedo replied.

"News of this will certainly draw the little runaway out of hiding. Nima informed me that he and the prince were behaving rather intimately until the little princess interrupted them," Uro stated.

"We can use the brat as leverage, if he does show himself, and ensure Prince Yogi follows through. However, my agreement with him is null and void in light of the situation. Gareki has been a thorn in my side for far too long," Palnedo said, leaning back in his throne, hands gripping the armrests.

"Yes, your highness," Uro replied, bowing low.

"What of the idiot who let him escape?" Palnedo asked.

"Kiharu has gone missing now as well. But, I doubt he has gone far. Most likely, he's hiding somewhere in the castle, cowering in a corner afraid of what sort of punishment he'll receive for this blunder. He won't leave the grounds, however, as his partner is still incapacitated from their previous punishment and under Dr. Azana's care. Kiharu may be younger than Kagiri, but he's stronger and thus quite protective. He may fear that if he flees and cannot be found that we will inflict further punishment to Kagiri in his stead," Uro answered.

"Find him. If you can't, then make that fear a reality," Palnedo ordered, "They're both Varuga, they can survive and recover any punishment short of death that we deal them by the end of the week."

Uro bowed again, "As you wish, Sire."

"You've really gone and done it this time, Uro," Ryuu jeered as the lanky redhead stepped out of the throne room.

"STUFF IT!" Uro replied, "I really don't have the time nor the patience for your antics right now, Ryuu." He approached a table and reached out to grab a glass and a bottle of wine. "I have a runaway slave who thinks himself a pirate captain and an AWOL Varuga to locate." He began to pour the wine. "The later of the two I have to find by dawn." He drank down the entire glass in one shot and slammed it down on the table. "I don't relish the idea of forcing Kagiri to endure any further torture at the risk of loosing one of my smarter Varuga just because his partner's such an idiot, but if it comes to it, then I will." He sighed, "I don't care to see the look on Princess Eleska's face when I have to inform her that she's to be wed in two days regardless of her wishes, either."

Ryuu smiled. "I'll tell her then. The spoiled rotten brat never cared for me anyway."

"No," Uro tisked, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, glancing toward the staircase that lead to Eleska's bedchamber, his ponytail flipping around and almost slapping Ryuu in the face when the older man came too close, "As much as it would please me to watch the princess take her wrath out upon you, it will be easier on her if she hears it from me instead."

* * *

_***~Hours Later~***_

* * *

A middle-aged couple grumbled as they were awakened from their sleep from a loud knocking at their door. "It's nearly three in the morning," the wife complained, "Who could be knocking at this hour?"

"I don't know," the husband grumbled, "But at this rate, they'll wake the whole house." The pair climbed out of bed, each throwing on a house robe and heading downstairs.

They were met outside by a couple of children, both seven years in age. "Daddy?" the little girl asked.

"Not now, Kana," the mother shushed her.

"Who is it?" the little boy chirped.

"Tamon, you and your sister stay here," the mother sighed.

"Jingu! Whoever it is, remind them it's rude to come knocking at someone's door at such an ungodly hour, and unless it's an emergency, send them away!" the father growled as a servant opened the door.

"Yes, Sir Murano," the servant answered. "Lady Isosa, I'm sorry I couldn't reach the door before you and the children were awakened, please head back to bed."

The two forty-something-year-olds gasped when they saw who was standing at the door. "JIKI!?" they exclaimed.

Jiki stood, eyes closed, a hand rubbing the back of his head. "Mother, Father… Sorry for dropping in so late," he said with a nervous chuckle.


	26. 25 - Three Days

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ To my AO3 readers, incase I've missed any of you by name, UltimateEyeshine2000, Simply_Fabulous, Kuri, BlackSheepOfEurope, and the other 9 anonymous readers, thank you for the Kudos; Simply_Fabulous, EarthToYatagarasu, and BlackSheepOfEurope, thank you both for the bookmarks. Ultimate Eyeshine2000, thanks for the comments. Simply_Fabulous, I'm sorry for the lack of Hiratachi action in this fic up to this point! My readers, again, just to make sure I'm up-to-date; YogixGareki Always, StuffStuff, Angel. , ForeverHoneyBee, Anime-Frekkk, Angel. , ChaelRi Reika, RaeWolf313, Kaoru Yukina, Pocchi, Fullmetalgeassvampire, and mysterious Q, any anonymous readers, and anyone I may have missed above, thank you for the comments, favorites, reviews, and PMs. You guys are all awesome! As you all can tell, things are becoming tense and heating up in this story. This isn't the final chapter, but we are getting closer to the end. But, that doesn't mean there's not still room for relationship development and… stuff. Yeah, brief M/M smut in this chapter, but no real money shot this time. By the way, since this story is getting closer to the end, I have a poll up on to decide what my next fic is going to be.  poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=411839 It will be open until I finish "Voyage to Rimhakka" and for maybe two or three days after that. There's 5 options and I'm allowing a maximum of two votes. Ok… I just heard the dub voices for Karneval for the first time… WHAT WERE THEY THINKING!? Nai sounds better in the dub than his Japanese, at least. Iva and Tsukumo are both alright. Uro's OK. Hirato and Tsukitachi are great. WHY the F*(% does Gareki sound like Jalel White's version of SONIC!? AND WTF, the moment I heard Yogi's voice, I buried my head into the pillow and screamed "NO!" Needless to say, I didn't make it very far before I turned it off! Karneval is strictly subs for me from now on. Tell me I'm not the only one? Oh, and again, I'm using minor characters from the series; Murano, Isosa, Kana, and Tamon as Jiki & Kiichi's family, rather than OC's, and minor Manga Character Jingu as the family servant. I've made Tamon and Kana both seven (significant relation and age changes) and Isosa and Murano are probably somewhere around 45-50 (again significant relation and age changes). I don't intend to send ANYONE back into the original series hating these characters… Well, Jingu doesn't count, dislike him all you want, but the other four, this is simply their role in this story, nothing more. Sorry, really long Author's Note this time around, I'll shut up now. Enjoy.

_**Chapter 25: Three Days**_

Yogi hit the floor with a thud. He'd stayed sitting on the bed in silence until he simply passed out and fell over. The sound of his body hitting the floor was the first sound he'd heard since Nima had left him in the airtight cell. He grabbed hold of the sheets on the bed and drug himself, staggeringly, back to his feet. He wasn't certain how long he'd been in this room now, hours, days, weeks? He had no way of keeping track of the time. What he did know was that the silent isolation of the cell was becoming unbearable. The air in the room was hot and becoming stifling. His tongue was drying out, since no one had brought him any food or water after leaving him here. "_This really is an oubliette,_" he thought, his hands clenching the sheets tighter. He turned and ran to the wall opposite the bed, if there was a door, surely it wouldn't be on the same wall. He slammed his fist against it. "Let me out of here!" he shrieked. After countless moments of silence, the sound of his own voice startled him. "_This is worse than any visit to Dr. Akari,_" he thought. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and slammed his fist against the wall again. "Let me out!" he called again. "_I_t_'_s_ n_o_ g_o_o_d_,_" he reminded himself, "S_o_u_n_d_ c_a_n_'_t _p_a_s_s _t_h_r_o_u_g_h_ t_h_e_s_e _w_a_l_l_s_. _I_t_'_s _a_ w_a_s_t_e _o_f _b_r_e_a_t_h _t_o _c_a_l_l _o_u_t_._"

He returned to the bed and wrapped his arms around his legs once more and shivered a little. "_I_'_m _w_o_r_r_i_e_d_ a_b_o_u_t _t_h_e_ o_t_h_e_r_s_,_" he thought out loud. It may have been a waste of breath to call out for help, but he found thinking out loud somewhat comforting, as it broke the silence. "I h_o_p_e _t_h_e_y _m_a_d_e _i_t _h_o_m_e _s_a_f_e_l_y._" He felt the sting of tears in the corners of his eyes. "T_s_u_k_u_m_o_, _M_i_u_… _G_a_r_e_k_i," _he whimpered,_ "_P_l_e_a_s_e _b_e _a_l_r_i_g_h_t_._"

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

Jiki and Princess Tsukumo walked quietly through the gardens behind his childhood home, the sunlight filtering in through the leaves of several large trees. "You grew up here, Sir Jiki?" Tsukumo said thoughtfully.

"I did, Princess," he nodded, "Those were happier times." He sat on a small stone bench next to a Koi pond. "This is the first time I've set foot on this property in nine years. To be honest, I was surprised my parents even allowed us to come inside."

The princess sat next to him. "I can understand your reasons for staying away so long," she said, gently patting his hand. "Perhaps Captain Gareki was right, perhaps they regret their decision and wish to make amends?"

"Well, this is a start, I suppose," Jiki sighed, glancing away from her, "Helping get Kii-Chan out of Madam Iva's would be even better, though."

Tsukumo gave him a quiet smile. He flinched and blinked, blushing slightly when he felt her hand gently tighten around his. "Thank you, Jiki," she said.

He turned his head and looked at her. "'Thank me' for what, your majesty?" he asked.

"Even though you're at odds with them, you still agreed to come here," she said, "This is a chance for you to start patching things up with them, but you never would have considered coming here, if we didn't require somewhere to hide until we rescue my brother."

Jiki blushed. "I suppose you're right. It's not much of a chance to patch things up with them, though, as your brother's safety is the bigger priority at the moment."

"Has Captain Gareki come up with a plan yet?" Tsukumo asked curiously, now that the subject had changed.

"No," Jiki answered. "He was sick with worry last night. He had just enough cognizance to suggest coming here for our safety. I don't believe he ever got any sleep. Nai had used a lot of energy with the cloaking spells last night, so he would have had to work at singing Gareki to sleep. Once the Captain has a plan, he'll let us know."

Tsukumo gave a quiet nod. "I understand," she said. "It worries me, knowing Yogi is in there, and we're stuck sitting on our hands. But, if my brother trusts your captain, then I will put my faith in him, too."

Jiki smiled and stood, taking her hand in his. Bowing at the waist, he kissed the back of her hand. "Rest assured, Princess, we'll do all we can to see all of you home safely," he said with a smile.

* * *

"Is he still asleep in there?" Hirato asked, standing outside Gareki's guest room.

"It seems so," Tsukitachi nodded, quietly closing the door, "The little Niji's curled up with him. It probably took the kid hours to even get him to sleep in the first place."

Hirato crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with a sigh. "Waiting around is making me anxious," he said, "We could have, should have drug Prince Yogi out of that window last night."

"Our hands were tied," Tsukitachi sighed, "I agree whole heartedly, we should have, but it was a direct order from the prince himself." He leaned against the wall and tucked both his hands behind his head. "Even I'm not foolish enough to ignore that."

"Perhaps we should have been last night," Hirato sighed, "I know Varuga run rampant in this country, but I had no idea Post Humans were working in their castle, or within the royal family itself."

Tsukitachi smiled at his partner and choked back a laugh. He crossed the hall to where Hirato was standing. "You really are anxious. You're usually much more stoic than this," he observed, placing his hands against the wall on either side of Hirato. "Which is worrying you more, I wonder? Prince Yogi's safety, or facing Tokitatsu if something actually happens."

Hirato closed his eyes and frowned. "You're not usually this much of an ass, either!" he growled.

Tsukitachi smiled calmly at him. "Oh, did I strike a nerve?" he asked, "Always chasing after big brother's shadow and trying to impress him?" Catching the dark haired guard under the chin, he leaned in and pushed their lips together for a gentle kiss. "I'm only concerned. You're more tense than usual, and we both know it's not wise to go into a dangerous situation when stressed or tense."

Hirato raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I am. What would you suggest we do to fix it?"

Tsukitachi gave a quiet smirk and grabbed hold of Hirato's wrist. "I can think of a few things," he said tantalizingly, pulling Hirato into their own guest room, which was conveniently across the hall from the room Nai and Gareki were sharing. He locked the door behind them and pushed Hirato down on the bed, with a mischievous smirk.

"You're not really suggesting?" Hirato asked, raising an eyebrow as he pushed himself into a sitting position, looking at the red head. "_Now of all times?_" he thought. "Tsukit…!" his protest was cut off by his partner's lips pressing against his own, and a tongue forcing its way inside his mouth. "Mmnph…"

Hirato closed his eyes and gave a soft moan. Despite his attempted protest, his body suddenly went limp. Tsukitachi's kiss was warm and tender, and was completely sensual. Hirato couldn't detect any of his partner's usual mischievous flirtatious playfulness in the kiss. Tsukitachi cupped a hand around Hirato's cheek and opened one smiling eye as he thumped the top hat from the dark haired guard's head. When Tsukitachi finally released him from the kiss, Hirato found he'd been stripped of his hat and coat, and his tie had already been significantly loosened but was left draped around his neck. His white undershirt was already unbuttoned and his belt unbuckled.

"Damn it all, Tsukitachi. How the hell do you do that?" Hirato asked. It never ceased to amaze him that his partner could get him undressed so quickly without his realizing it was happening in just the course of a kiss.

Tsukitachi chuckled. "Years of practice, my dear Hirato." He leaned in and kissed Hirato once more, this time, gently sliding his hand down the darker haired male's pants. Hirato's entire body shivered in reaction to the kiss and Tsukitachi could feel Hirato's lips vibrate against his own as a quiet moan escaped them. Tsukitachi smiled and gently began kissing a trail down Hirato's neck. "Just relax and enjoy, Hirato," he whispered, "Leave all the work to me, this time."

It was rare for Tsukitachi to take the lead, but when he did, Hirato knew better than to argue, or their neckties just might end up holding his wrists to the headboard of the bed, as had happened with himself and Dr. Akari on more than one occasion over the years. Tsukitachi pushed his lips to Hirato's once more, his free hand gently catching the middle of Hirato's back, his other remaining firmly closed around Hirato's cock. He leaned forward into the kiss, coaxing Hirato backwards onto the bed. He gently began stroking his partner's member in the process.

Hirato felt like he could melt already. Muscles that were tense began to relax and ones that were relaxed became slightly tense. He put his every trust into Tsukitachi and allowed himself to be pushed back against the mattress. His whole body shivered as his partially opened shirt slid down his shoulders and off his sides, letting his skin come in contact with the cool air in the room as Tsukitachi's gentle stroking had already raised his body temperature.

It didn't take long for Tsukitachi to remove Hirato's pants. Kissing a trail down Hirato's torso, Tsukitachi made his way to his partner's waistline, smiling at every soft, subtle moan the dark haired male released along the way. Giving Hirato a brief moment of repose, Tsukitachi smiled at the look of bliss on his partner's face. "And I've only just started," Tsukitachi chuckled. The red head moved down and gently slipped his mouth over his partner's throbbing shaft. Hirato's hips bucked and he bit down on a still gloved finger to stifle the moan that escaped his throat as Tsukitachi took every inch of him inside his mouth.

Tsukitachi was skilled, there was no denying that, the two of them had been doing this sort of stuff with one another since before they joined the guard. It had never been something seriously intimate back then, simply friends with benefits. But over the years, it grew to the point that they each knew exactly what the other liked. It also allowed them both to grow jealously protective of each other. Today, however, Tsukitachi was using a new trick. He started the usual way of bobbing his head up and down, luring Hirato into his comfort zone. He smiled wryly around his partner's manhood before he began. He slowly drew his head all the way up until Hirato's tip was all that was in his mouth. He then pushed all the way back down, quickly, until he had taken in every inch of Hirato once more. Hirato blinked as he felt Tsukitachi's gag reflex kick in as the red head deep throated him, taking in so much so quickly. He attempted to ask if Tsukitachi was alright, but found his voice wouldn't cooperate with him for the moment. His concerns were quickly put at ease when he felt the red head's tongue push against the base of his cock.

Hirato closed his eyes and gasped as Tsukitachi's tongue gently began to swirl around his member, as if it were a striped ribbon on a barber's shop pole. Starting from the base, he worked his way up to the tip, then back down. "Oh gods, Tsukitachi!" Hirato moaned, tossing his head and closing one eye. "Wh-where did you learn that?"

Tsukitachi slowly pulled off and smiled at him. "Mmnh… Wouldn't you like to know?" he chortled as he teasingly ran a finger down Hirato's chest.

Hirato frowned. "You and Dr. Akari have been having 'visits' without me again, haven't you?" he asked.

"Now, don't go ruining the mood," Tsukitachi said, leaning down and kissing him again, a hand tightly gripping Hirato's shirt. Hirato blinked. This kiss was much more passionate than any the two had ever shared. It surprised Hirato at first, but he quickly accepted the kiss, closed his eyes, and reciprocated it with every ounce of passionate fervor. "You still see more of him than I do," Tsukitachi said as he pulled back from the kiss.

Hirato blinked again. Even though he was smiling, the tone of Tsukitachi's voice and look on his face denoted hurt. "So…?" Hirato caught hold of Tsukitachi and hugged him close, their eyes locking with each other for a moment, "Shall we stop seeing him altogether, or simply relegate our visits with him to being only when both of us are there?"

Tsukitachi smiled and kissed Hirato once more. "We can't push him out altogether, but he's more than capable of handling both of us at the same time," he replied with a wink. Hirato was clearly back to his old self by now, which meant Tsukitachi had to stay sharp if he wanted to keep control of the situation. He leaned in and kissed Hirato's lips once more, removing his own shirt, hat, and tie. "But, he's one of the few people I'm willing to share you with."

Hirato smiled and nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more," he murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips to Tsukitachi's neck. Too late, the red head had lost all control of the situation at that point, Hirato always the more serious dominant personality when settled into his usual stoic cognizance. Tsukitachi swallowed a gulp of air as he took notice of the look in Hirato's eyes. There was affection in those dark violet eyes, but at the same time, he knew everything he'd just done was about to be repaid ten fold.

Hirato caught hold of Tsukitachi's waist and rolled so that the red head was against the mattress. Smiling at the slightly worried look in the red head's golden eyes, he caught Tsukitachi by the chin. "Tsukitachi," he whispered, tenderly, as he removed his glasses, "Just say the word, and I'll make you mine, here and now."

Tsukitachi relaxed and smiled. "I love you, Hirato," he answered.

* * *

"Why are we the ones going into town again?" Sesiri asked as she, Shishi, and Ranji passed through the town.

"Most wanted posters are usually for Captain Gareki," Ranji answered, "His face may already be plastered all over town. You saw how quickly those things went up in Karasuna."

"On top of that, due to Jiki's family's status, there may be some people who recognize him, even after all these years," Shishi interjected. "Ran and I, on the other hand, know this city like the back of our hands, no one's going to pay any attention to a couple of street urchins."

"And you've never been outside Karasuna before, so it's not like anyone would recognize you," Ranji finished.

Sesiri sighed, "Right, right. Over look me, you two. I just feel out of my element here, I have informants planted all over Karasuna, a few in Rimhakka, one or two in Vinto, and a couple in Vantnam. But when it comes to Rinoll and Kafka, I don't have a single one. They're not as easy to infiltrate."

"That's why we're here with you," Shishi and Ranji both laughed.

"You guys really grew up on these streets?" Sesiri asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy having to beg for a meal every day," Ranji said with a quiet nod, "But I don't regret the skills I learned or the people I met along the way." Shi wrapped an arm around Shishi's elbow as shi said these words, and rested hir head against his shoulder.

"At least you two and Jiki were free to move about as you wanted while you were here, right?" Sesiri stated.

The pair nodded. "You mean unlike the captain?" Ranji asked.

Shishi sighed. "Here in Kafka, a slave is considered one for life unless the owner grants freedom. Some countries, like in Vantnam, if a slave runs away and is uncaptured for two years, then they're allowed to remain free. For Gareki to run away at all, especially from Palnedo himself, was a bold move. Even bolder of him, rather than hiding in fear of being recaptured, he decided to raise a crew of people he realized had been effected by the Emperor's way of running things and challenge him. Here in Kafka, he was already public enemy number one by the time he reached fifteen."

"Impressive. And yet, for all the trouble he's suffered from the impact of Royals in his life, he's willing to stick his neck out for one and throw it all away," Sesiri admired.

"Love will make you do some crazy things," Ranji pointed.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I never assumed that boy was capable of loving anyone but himself," Sesiri snarked.

"He keeps his distance because he's afraid of being hurt, true," Shishi acknowledged.

"But he really does care more than he lets on," Ranji continued, "When it comes to Prince Yogi, on the other hand, it's a whole different story."

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Princess Eleska shrieked as she barged into the throne room, hands balled into fists at her side.

"Eleska, calm down," Palnedo coaxed her. "My dear, whatever's the matter?"

"How could you!?" she exclaimed, "I haven't agreed to marry Prince Yogi, and yet, I hear you're planning to announce our wedding to the public today!"

"Eleska," Palnedo sighed, "Prince Yogi is more than willing to marry you my dear."

"_Liar! No he's not, I could see it in his eyes last night,_" Eleska thought.

"I have already spoken with him on the matter. The two of you seemed to be getting along so well last night, I didn't expect you'd have any objections, so I gave my blessing. I will announce the wedding at noon today, and it will be held at sunset two days from now," the emperor told her.

"Yes, we were getting along well enough," she admitted, "But that doesn't mean I was ready to say 'Yes'! How could the two of you agree to something of this nature without my consent? Grandfather, don't I at least get a proper proposal from him? Where is he, I'll ask him his feelings on this matter myself!"

"You will not be seeing him again until the wedding, my dear," Palnedo stated firmly, "It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before they walk down the aisle."

"Uro? Do you fully support Grandfather's decision?" the princess asked, hanging her head.

Uro sighed and blinked. "While I fully understand and sympathize with your feelings, Princess Eleska," he said with a bow, "I do believe your grandfather is merely acting in your best interest."

"I see," she sighed, "In the end, even you won't stand at my side against him? Fine! If I have no choice in the matter, I will do it!" she exclaimed, "But bare in mind that I will do so under protest and when we consummate, it will be completely against my will!" Before either of the men could say another word, she turned and stormed out of the room.

"Uh…Ah… Princess…?" Uro called after her.

"Let her go, Uro," Palnedo ordered. "She needs some time to cool down."

"Forgive me, Sire, but don't you suppose this is a bit too harsh on her?" Uro asked.

"Don't mistake me as uncaring for her," Palnedo said flatly, "I'm simply acting in everyone's best interest. Rimhakka and Kafka are the two most powerful nations in the world, a union between the two of them would benefit everyone. Prince Yogi doesn't seem the sort to force her into anything right away. They'll both have plenty of time to warm up to the idea. After all, very few arranged marriages are ever with the consent of both parties."

Uro sighed and bowed. "Yes, your highness."

"What of that idiot Varuga, has he been dealt with?" the emperor asked.

"I still have yet to locate him," Uro answered, "Dr. Azana says Kiharu hasn't even been to the medical ward to visit his partner Kagiri since Captain Gareki escaped."

"Then you know what to do," the emperor ordered, "And I want that issue taken care of BEFORE the wedding takes place!"

"Yes, Sire," Uro answered.

"Very well, you're dismissed," Palnedo said, leaning back in his throne, resting his cheek on one hand, waving Uro away with the other.

Uro turned and started to leave. Then stopped and turned his attention back to the emperor. "Oh, before I forget, your highness?"

"Yes?" Palnedo asked, raising an eyebrow. Clearly, he was already running out of patience today.

"In regards to Prince Yogi. We have him in solitary confinement, where no light or sound can enter his cell. Three days of such is bound to cause emotional and psychological instability. It may make him more complacent with your wishes. But it may be prudent to let him out for a few moments a day to prevent complete hysteria. There's also the question of his nutritional status," Uro said, turning to face the throne.

"I see your point," the emperor nodded. "I suppose an hour a day in the garden, under your strict supervision will be sufficient. Of course, we can't have the royal groom looking malnourished, either. It may raise questions from the guests. So feed him the best we can afford him. Make certain that he and Eleska are kept as far away as possible for the time being."

"As you wish, Sire," Uro nodded, turning and leaving the throne room.

* * *

_***~Some Hours Later~***_

* * *

Jiki and his parents sat in the sun room, a small porch-like room off the back of the mansion that held a few special plants that his parents wouldn't sell, a swing, and some lawn furniture. He'd joined them here hesitantly. He knew by the looks on their faces when they asked him there that this wouldn't be a pleasant conversation.

"Sit down, son," Murano sighed as he sat at the garden table. Jiki gave a quiet nod and took a seat on the swing. "It's been a long time."

Jiki nodded again, "Nine years now," he acknowledged, "I was eleven when I left home."

"We always knew you had a good enough head on your shoulders to stay safe," Isosa said, "But we still worried about you, you know. You could have written."

"No mother," Jiki answered solemnly, "I had sworn off all contact with you both," he admitted, "I was angry with you. I never intended to set foot in this house again."

"Which is exactly why I called you out here," Murano sighed. "Look, son, we're both glad you're alright, and we agreed to let you and your friends stay for the night because you needed somewhere to go."

"But, we've had no idea all these years what you were doing or where you were," Isosa said. "Is that really the pirate captain Gareki sleeping in one of our guest rooms right now?"

Jiki frowned. "Do you have a problem with the company I keep? If not for him, there's no telling where I'd be or what I'd be doing right now. Yes, that's Captain Gareki in one of your guest rooms, along with myself and four other members of the Kuronomei crew, both princesses of Rimhakka and their brothers' bodyguards."

"What sort of mess have you gotten yourself mixed into that you're in the company of pirates and Royals alike, especially with their bodyguards?" Murano asked.

"I'm a member of the Kuronomei Crew, the oldest member and third in command as a matter of fact," he admitted bluntly. "Our second in command is currently in the care of a doctor in Karasuna after a run in with some of Emperor Palnedo's Post Human Varuga servants. The princesses are in our care, by request of none other than Prince Yogi of Rimhakka himself. Emperor Palnedo is currently holding the prince in the castle and we mean to get him out."

"That's a lot of weight you've carried in here with you, Jiki," Murano sighed.

"We will do our best to ensure no one connects you to us," Jiki assured them. "It was because I had cut my ties with you that the captain even suggested coming here. He didn't believe anyone would think to look for us here. When the law gets involved, they're more concerned with catching him than the rest of the crew anyway."

"We won't turn you and the girls out. Far be it for us to refuse you, or the princesses a place to stay," Murano assured him, "But if he draws any attention to himself at all, we will be forced to ask him and the rest of the crew to leave. You do have two younger siblings now, who for all they know, you're a group of strangers invading our home."

Jiki jumped to his feet. "And with that, we can already consider this conversation having been drawn to a close!" he growled. "Kiichi's sitting in a whore house in Karasuna, trying to earn her way to freedom, and you're lecturing me on concerns for two children you had not but two years after we were gone?" He clenched his fists at his sides and gave a dejected sigh. Isosa sat, eyes wide and teary, hands over her mouth, staring at him. He could see the regret in both their faces. They'd had no idea what had happened to Kiichi after she had been taken away. Knowing now, they could understandably justify Jiki's anger with them. "I've been with Captain Gareki for the last eight years, taking whatever we could from people with ill-gotten-gain and selling it, just so I could help her achieve that goal. I don't want any lectures from either of you on my life's choices. I assure you, as soon as Prince Yogi rejoins us, we will take our leave. We will do our best not to become an endangerment or a burden to you during that time!" He turned and stormed back into the main house.

Princess Tsukumo quietly approached him. "Sir Jiki?" she asked, with concern in her eyes.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea," he sighed, "It only reopened old wounds."

Tsukumo gently took his hands in hers. "They needed to know the truth, you know," she told him, "Those wounds may have a better chance to heal now that they know the consequences of their actions." She gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "Your anger with your parents is understandable, and depending on their actions now that everything is out in the open, things will either get better or worse between you. If you need the emotional support during that time…"

Jiki smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Princess."

Tsukumo smiled and gently wrapped her arms around him. She blushed when she felt him return the embrace. "In the meantime, whatever happens between you and your parents, don't hold it against your two younger siblings. They had not yet been born then, and have no involvement with what happened. You're a big brother they never had the chance to meet."

Jiki smiled and hugged her a little tighter. "You're right," he agreed. He found it amazing, just like her older brother, Tsukumo was able to say just a few words of encouragement and turn a situation around. "Thank you," he said again, as he once more felt the resolve he'd had just last night to try and work things out with his family.

* * *

Gareki opened his eyes to find himself nose-to-nose with Nai. The Halfling was in his Niji form, curled up as close to the young sailor as he could get. Nai had sensed Gareki's every emotion and had snuggled up in attempt to comfort him in his sleep. Gareki gave a quiet smile and reached over to pet the little Niji, gently rubbing the top of his head. "Thank you, Nai," he said quietly.

Nai gave off a soft noise, something almost like a purr and opened his eyes. Blinking his red eyes at his 'uncle' the little Niji pushed their noses together and twitched his head back and forth in a soft sort of nuzzle. The Niji then pulled back and changed into his half-human form, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes, he smiled at the young captain. "Good morning, Gareki, did you sleep well?" he asked.

Gareki blinked and gave a quiet smile in return. "Yeah, yeah I did. Thank you, Nai," he said. He glanced at the clock in the corner of the room. "Though, it's not really morning anymore, is it?" he sighed. "Damn, apparently I slept too well."

"Huh…?" Nai turned his head and blinked, it was half-past noon.

"Where the hell is everyone and why didn't anyone wake me?" Gareki grumbled, climbing off the bed.

"They were all really worried about you," Nai answered. "You were quieter than usual after we got here. It took a lot just for me to get you to sleep. They wanted to let you rest, so that you could be at your best when we go after Prince Yogi."

"Yeah, I suppose I really wasn't myself last night," Gareki admitted, opening the door.

Hirato and Tsukitachi emerged from their room about the same time, both of them still slightly disheveled and doing their best to straighten their hair, jackets, and ties before anyone happened upon them. Too late, they found themselves staring across the hall at Gareki. Gareki gave them an almost knowing smile. "You two have fun?" he asked.

Hirato put a hand to his mouth and cleared his throat. "No idea what you're talking about," he stated.

Gareki raised an eyebrow. "I guess the reason you two never take off those suits is because the ties and collars are convenient for hiding hickeys," he teased, smirking as Tsukitachi's face flushed to match the color of his hair, the red head quickly throwing a hand to the left side of his neck. Gareki couldn't help but laugh, Tsukitachi's reaction had been more than enough to verify the accusation.

"Never mind us," Hirato stated, adjusting his glasses. "We were beginning to wonder how long you were going to stay in bed." He smoothed out the last wrinkle in his coat and smiled at Gareki. "So, are you at least feeling better now?" he asked.

Gareki nodded. "Aside from being hungry, I'm perfectly fine."

The four of them headed down stairs, Nai and the two guards agreeing that it was well past time for all of them to find something to eat, having missed breakfast. None of them were aware of what had transpired between Jiki and his parents. Even Nai had been so tired from the previous night that his super sensitive hearing hadn't caught the conversation.

As the group reached the bottom of the steps, they found Jiki and Princess Tsukumo sharing their supportive embrace. "Well, romance is just in the air around here, isn't it?" Gareki smirked.

The pair quickly separated both blushing bright red. "Ah, no, it's not like that at all," Jiki insisted. "Princess Tsukumo and I were just offering each other some moral support!"

Gareki smiled. "Far be it for me to judge," he said. "Are you folks too awful sore at you for bringing us all here?"

"THAT'S what this was all about," Princess Tsukumo said, using her finger to point back and forth between the two of them.

"They said they won't turn us away. But if you do anything to draw attention to yourself, then they want you to leave," Jiki sighed, scratching the top of his head.

"Very well. If it comes to that, I'll find somewhere else. The only reason they ever found Tsubaki and the others was because of Meiga. The only way they'll know we're here is if someone tells them," Gareki pointed.

Suddenly the door flung open and Shishi, Ranji, and Sesiri rushed in, almost tripping over each other. "Gareki!" Shishi and Sesiri exclaimed.

"Captain!" Ranji called as shi shut the door.

"What in hell is all the commotion?" he asked.

"We rushed back as soon as we heard," Shishi gasped, his hands on his knees, the three of them panting for air.

"Emperor Palnedo just made a public announcement," Sesiri said, holding her hands at her chest.

"Prince Yogi and Princess Eleska are engaged to be married," Ranji said, hanging hir head, "The wedding takes place at sunset two days from now."

"WHAT!?" Gareki and Tsukumo both exclaimed.

"They're claiming the wedding is mutual consented on both parts," Sesiri added.

"Impossible!" Gareki insisted. "Yogi wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't he?" Jiki asked solemnly. "He was willing to do so yesterday, if nothing more than for your sake."

"I can't imagine Palnedo continuing to honor that agreement after they noticed I was missing," Gareki said, hanging his head. "But I know Yogi wouldn't agree if they weren't holding something over him."

"So, the Prince and the Princess are engaged to be married?" Murano's voice came from behind the group. "What was that you were saying earlier, Jiki, about how you planned to 'rescue' the prince from the castle?"

"Dad?" Jiki turned to face his parents.

"It sounds as if he's there willingly, if there's to be a wedding," Isosa said.

"MOTHER!" Jiki exclaimed.

"No!" Tsukumo insisted. "Captain Gareki is right. My brother has never even met Princess Eleska until yesterday. He wouldn't simply consent to marrying her so soon, UNLESS he were being blackmailed." She turned her attention to Gareki. "Captain… From what Miumarie told us last night, you are very dear to my brother. He wouldn't do something like this if he thought it would hurt you, unless he actually thought he had to for your safety."

"It's alright, Princess," Gareki said quietly, "I'm well aware of that." Gareki turned and headed out the back door. "Yogi wouldn't agree to this, he has no interest in her. Likewise, Princess Eleska claims she's still head-over-heels in love with my brother Karoku."

"Gareki, where are you going?" Jiki asked.

"Out into the gardens. I'd like to be alone for a moment, I need some time to think, and apparently that's limited," Gareki answered. "Three days?" he murmured quietly to himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He smirked and glanced back at his crew. "I've got a wedding to crash."


	27. 26 - Unexpected Alliances

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Getting the usual shout outs up, UltimateEyshine2000/Fullmetalgeassvampire, thank you again for your awesome comment! Again, sorry I gave you nosebleeds… Or am I? I'm sorry things got in the way to prevent getting this chapter out by your birthday. I know it would have really made your day. To the anonymous AO3 readers, thanks for the new Kudos. ForeverHoneyBee, thanks for your comment as well. I'm glad I could give you an appreciation for a new Shipping. The end of this chapter gives some attention to the story's final pairing, they're the few villains from the original series that I actually care anything about, to be honest... So, fair warning everyone, this chapter ends in smut, but it's the last of it for a while. I almost feel guilty none of the straight couples are getting any action… Almost. Anyway, I digress. ChaelRi Reika and YogixGareki Always, thank you both for your comments also. YogixGareki Always, good to hear from you again, glad all's well with you. By the way guys, this story is only 26 Chapters and a Prologue long (27 in total) but was already at a 113,115 word count on (since they count Author's Notes). Shiki Karneval is 29 chapters long, but only has a 79,721 word count. We haven't even caught up to Shiki Karneval with chapters and have already passed it for my longest fic. On AO3, they don't count the Author's Notes, so as of the previous chapter, VTR is 103,854 words long and Shiki Karneval is 82,673. Dear Lord, I had no idea I could get this long-winded! But, apparently I've managed to hold everyone's… Well ALMOST everyone's attention with it, so at least I'm doing something right. Thanks again for all your comments and support folks! Also, I was trying to figure out why nobody had voted on my poll on for what to write next, since I'm leaving it open for up to two days after VTR is finished. I assumed people just weren't able to find it. I went back in and looked at it, and I should now have it featured on my profile page, if that was indeed the case. One last thing, I know there's been quite a lot of jumping around from character to character lately, and this chapter is no exception, and I apologize for that, hopefully we won't have to jump around so much in the next chapter(s).

_**Chapter 26: Unexpected Alliances**_

"Where is he Kagiri?" Uro asked, arms crossed.

"I don't know, Lord Uro," Kagiri answered, hanging his head, "I haven't seen him since lunch time yesterday."

Uro growled. It was unlike Kiharu to purposely stay away from Kagiri's side for so long. The blue haired Varuga may have been the younger of the pair, but he was always so protective of his older red headed partner. "Kagiri, for your own sake, don't lie to me!" Uro insisted, "Captain Gareki escaped under his watch…"

"Kiharu isn't that stupid," Kagiri groaned, shuddering a little as he held his side. Most of his wounds were healed, but Dr. Azana insisted he was still in no condition to move around. "He knows… Gods, he knows what you'll do to me if you can't find him. He probably thinks you already have. If Captain Gareki escaped on his watch, he's probably out looking for him on his own. Rather than face punishment, I can only imagine he's looking for a way to fix his mistake."

Uro sighed and nodded. "For your sake, I hope you're right, Kagiri," he said. "In your current condition, further punishment on his behalf may kill you. As much as I'd rather not loose someone with your skills, Emperor Palnedo has made it clear that one of you must receive punishment for this before Princess Eleska and Prince Yogi are married."

"When's the wedding?" Kagiri asked.

"Sunset, two days from now," Uro replied.

"So, if you don't find him by noon the day after tomorrow…?" Kagiri deduced.

Uro gave a nod as he turned and headed for the door. "If that blue haired idiot does come to see you, by then, do yourself a favor and urge him to turn himself in to me," he suggested.

Kagiri watched quietly as Uro left the room. He hung his head and gave a slight shudder in pain. "Damn it all, Kiharu, what were you thinking?" he grumbled to himself. "I didn't mind taking a beating for you over hitting the brat, I wasn't fast enough to stop you. But to screw up this badly…?" He closed his eyes, shook his head, and shivered. "_Lord Uro's going to kill one or both of us over this,_" he thought, "_Kiharu, I don't know where you are, but stay away from the castle…_" Kagiri had lied to Uro. He had seen Kiharu twice more yesterday. Dr. Azana didn't know about either visit. The first had been right after the oatmeal incident at dinner, as Kiharu had come down to tell him about Gareki letting him eat the oatmeal, stating that perhaps the young captain wasn't such a bad guy after all. The second was right before he left the castle.

"_**I messed up big time, Kagiri,**_" he had admitted, "_**Captain Gareki wanted to speak to Prince Yogi, so I helped him. But they caught me in the hall and found out he's not in the dungeon anymore! He somehow managed to escape from the prince's bedroom before Lord Uro went inside. They're going to kill me, Kagiri, I just know it!**_"

"_**Run, Kiharu!**_" Kagiri had urged, "_**For gods' sakes, run!**_"

"_**But then, you…**_" Kiharu had started to protest.

"_**Never mind about me,**_" Kagiri had insisted, "_**Dr. Azana won't allow them to do anything to me as long as I'm in the medical ward. He IS a doctor, after all.**_" Kagiri had shivered and grabbed his side as he said this. Most of his bruises were already starting to heal thanks to his Varuga Cells, but he'd received a couple of broken ribs, which were taking a bit longer to mend. "_**I'll be better in a few days, and then I can catch up to you. But my advice is to leave the castle and not come back unless you have Captain Gareki in tow, and we both know that's a difficult feat to accomplish.**_"

Kiharu had taken Kagiri's advice and left. Though he did so under protest, as he was certain they would use Kagiri as leverage to bring him back. Kagiri knew that as soon as Dr. Azana cleared him to leave the medical ward, he would be at Uro's mercy once more, finding himself right back in the doctor's care, if he survived this time around. But if Uro discovered he'd lied, that he had seen Kiharu, even if he didn't know where his partner had run to, but that he was the one who had urged him to run… If that were to happen, injuries or no, Uro would drag him from the ward then and there. He wouldn't bother waiting until the deadline.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

Gareki sat in the gardens, mulling over every possible outcome. He thought he might have one plan, but… "_Princess Tsukumo would have to be willing to help if we did it that way,_" he thought to himself. "_I don't feel right asking her to put herself in danger, and Yogi would probably never forgive me, but if Palnedo really is worried about his political appearance, I can't imagine he'd make a move against her in front of so many people. I'm surprised he's not worried how it will look having a wedding so soon after a death in the royal family._"

Gareki jumped to his feet and rushed back inside when he heard Princess Miumarie give a startled shriek. Kiharu stood in the doorway and Princess Miumarie was cowering behind her older sister. The rest of the crew and the two body guards all standing between the blue haired Varuga and the two princesses. "Kiharu, what are you doing here?" Jiki asked. Of all of Palnedo's men, Uro, Kiharu, and Kagiri were often the ones the Kuronomei crew had to deal with most.

Kiharu trembled a little. He knew he could handle four members of the crew on his own with the open space to fight, and that he could handle more if Kagiri were by his side, but he currently had nine people staring daggers at him, ten once Gareki entered the room. Even with Kagiri, a fight with them would be a challenge.

"I guess that butler was right," Kiharu said, "I was told I could find Captain Gareki here!"

"Butler?" Tsukumo asked, blinking at the Varuga as she scooped her younger sister into her arms.

"JINGU!" Jiki growled, his eyes suddenly scanning for signs of the family's servant somewhere nearby.

"You won't find him here," Kiharu assured Jiki, "I ran into him in town right after the wedding was announced. He recognized me as being from the castle and told me Captain Gareki was staying here, that he feared for the family's safety if they continued to harbor him in secret."

Gareki pushed past his crew members and stared the Varuga down. "I'm right here," he said, "What do you want?" He was confused. He'd shown this Varuga a small hint of kindness, and in return Kiharu had helped him meet with Yogi in what was meant to be secret. Had no one caught on, Gareki would have quietly, willingly returned to his cell in the dungeon until Princess Eleska had given her answer. Now, however, he was curious, was Kiharu intending to drag him back?

"I…uh… You… You have to come back to the castle with me!" Kiharu stammered.

Gareki raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me or telling me?" he asked. Kiharu swallowed a breath of air as Gareki's crew members reinstated their fighting stances. There was no way they'd stand back and let Kiharu take their captain without a fight. "You're the one who screwed up and got caught letting me out of the dungeon," Gareki reminded him, "You're lucky that Yogi hasn't killed you now that he knows you're the one who struck Princess Miumarie, as well."

"He did what!?" Tsukumo exclaimed.

"Give me one good reason I should go anywhere with you?" Gareki finished.

"I can give you two," Kiharu answered. "You and I both have someone important to us being held inside that castle. There's no telling what they've done to Kagiri since I fled last night. I wasn't helping you escape, but I wouldn't be surprised if they believe that I did, now that I've left. If you don't come back with me, they could kill him."

The others stood silent, mouths slightly dropped open. A Varuga that actually cared about the wellbeing of someone other than themselves was unusual to say the least. Gareki smirked. "Maybe we can work something out."

"What!?" the others exclaimed in sheer surprise.

"Eh…?" Kiharu blinked at Gareki, he hadn't expected such a reply.

"As you said, we both have someone important in there, and I only have until sunset the day after tomorrow to set some sort of plan in motion," he stated, "Come out into the gardens and speak with me for a moment."

"Gareki are you crazy!?" Jiki protested.

"I know what I'm doing, Jiki," Gareki assured him. "Princesses, Emperor Palnedo has more than punished this Varuga for his trespasses against Miumarie. He's been forced to watch as they tortured his partner in his stead, and forbidden him any means of food for a week. In a moment of self-reflection, I realized my brother and I knew all too well what he was dealing with, and call it weakness if you like, I took pity on him to eat some of the food that had been sent to my cell. In return for that, he helped me into Prince Yogi's bedroom last night before everything went awry. I truly believe he can help us with our current situation."

"Speak with him," Tsukumo nodded, "Should he agree to cooperate with you, Miu and I may consider accepting an apology from him."

Gareki smiled and nodded, then turned and signaled for Kiharu to follow him outside. He had not only asked Kiharu out back so they could be alone, but to avoid any trouble or personal injury to the innocent bystanders should the two of them not agree with one another.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

Eleska sat sulking in her room. She'd locked the door, and informed her maids-in-waiting that she would accept an audience with no one until the morning she was to be wed. She also stated that she would not eat another bite until after the wedding. The design and size of the dress she would wear would be left to chance, as this declaration meant she would not be seeing the royal tailor to take measurements or pick one herself.

She lay on her bed, arms wrapped tight around the pillow she had buried her head into. She spat and cursed her Palnedo, Uro, and Yogi all alike. "_How could they make such a decision!?_" she thought to herself. "_I wonder if I could at least convince Uro to slip something in Prince Yogi's food to make him sick and delay the wedding?_" She wiped a tear from her cheek. "_He's sweet, and handsome. I don't want to see him get hurt, but if he were to fall ill, sick to his stomach for a few days, they'd have no choice but to postpone the event._" She smiled. Uro may support her grandfather's decision, but surely he wouldn't deny her such a request, would he? "_It wouldn't annul the arrangement, just delay things so I have more time to get use to the idea!_"

She flinched and peeked out of her bedroom window, as she heard a commotion from the gardens below. Uro was dragging Yogi out into the garden, by his wrist. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the blonde prince's current state. His hair was messier than it had appeared the night before, his clothes looked to be the same ones from the night before as well. From the third story it was difficult to tell, but she could have sworn that most of the life and energy he had shown last night had completely left those violet eyes. She gasped and put a hand to her lips. "Wh…What did they do to him?" she mumbled, "He looks awful."

Yogi quietly sat down on a bench and hung his head. His eyes were still slowly adjusting to being in the sunlight. His whole body felt cold and stiff from the near sleepless night he'd spent in the isolation cell. The warmth of the sun was refreshing and gave him enough energy to at least speak. "How long, was I in that cell?" he asked quietly.

"Only one night, your majesty," Uro answered, handing the parched prince a glass of water.

Yogi took the glass from him, his eyes remaining settled on the ground. "Just one night? It felt like weeks." He glanced at the cup in his hand, as if debating whether or not to drink from it.

"It's safe to drink, Highness," Uro assured him, "You're to wed Princess Eleska at sundown the day after tomorrow. I have no reason to poison you."

"Princess Eleska said yes?" Yogi asked, putting the glass to his lips. The water was rejuvenating, the dryness in his lips, tongue, and throat instantly washed away, some of the soreness washing away as well. He finished the glass quickly and held it up for Uro to either take it away or fill it again. His eyes never once left the ground as he felt the threat of tears forming in their corners. "Emperor Palnedo still won't honor my original agreement with him, though, will he?" He blinked and looked up, as he heard the sound of water rushing back into the glass. He hadn't actually expected Uro to refill it.

"No," Uro answered bluntly.

Eleska blinked and quietly slipped out from behind the curtain, onto her balcony. She leaned over the rail to listen. "What agreement?" she thought to herself.

"You were determined the decision would be hers from the start, knowing all too well that Captain Gareki's life and freedom depended on you agreeing to marry the princess. Noble friendship, but callous toward the princess's feelings, should she fall in love with you," Uro stated. Eleska's eyes grew wider. "The fact that if she refused you, the rogue was to go free wasn't exactly something Emperor Palnedo looked upon favorably. But the idea of granting you ownership of the captain should she agree, now, that part intrigued him. Had your friend not fled from the castle last night, you and your sister would have both spent the night in quiet comfort and Emperor Palnedo would have honored your agreement without hesitation. However, the deal is off. Princess Eleska and yourself are to bed wed, and if the bastard so much as shows his face around here again, he faces the death penalty."

_***SPLASH!***_

Uro coughed and blinked in surprise. In one quick movement, Yogi had leapt to his feet and splashed the contents of his glass all over the red haired lord. "You're a pretty heartless bunch around here, you know that?" Yogi grimaced. "Compared to you and your Emperor, Gareki may as well be a saint! It was your people who killed his parents and drug him into his current way of life. It was mine that failed to protect him from it. I made that agreement with Emperor Palnedo, with no intentions of backing out. 'Noble Friendship' doesn't even begin to cover my reasons for doing so. I won't stand by and listen to you talk down about him. For your information, he wasn't running away last night, not until you realized he was gone, anyway."

"So, you did have a hand in what happened last night?" Uro smirked. Yogi's eyes widened, as did Eleska's. Uro knew the prince was weak from spending the night in isolation. Yogi felt a sudden smack against his cheek, as Uro back-handed him. The blonde was staggered, holding his hand to his cheek. "Apparently, so did Kiharu," he grumbled, adjusting the black gloves on his hands. "Things like this are why we've decided to keep you locked in isolation until the wedding," Uro informed him bluntly, "You only get an hour outside today and an hour tomorrow. I suggest you use that time to your fullest extent to try and maintain that usual happy-go-lucky demeanor of yours! I warn you now, if you continue down your current path of behavior, I will NOT hesitate to drag you out here on a leash like a lowly slave yourself tomorrow! There's nothing more you can do to protect your lover, but if you refuse Princess Eleska at the alter, Emperor Palnedo will have me take your head back to your father in Rimhakka on a silver platter, with no fear of the consequences of war."

Eleska gasped. This was a side of Uro she'd never seen before, and it frightened her. "U…Uro…!?"

Uro looked up, the smirk quickly leaving his face. "Princess?" He swallowed a gulp of air. "How long has she been there? How much has she seen or heard?" he thought.

He didn't have time to ask. She'd been too far over the rails trying to listen to them. In her shock, her hands and feet slipped. She let out a shriek as she toppled over the rail. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the impact. But it didn't come. "I've got you, Princess!" a voice said, softly.

Eleska opened her peach eyes to find herself looking into a pair of violet ones. His were as tear ridden as her own. "P-Prince Yogi…?" she murmured. She looked down to find that the blonde prince had caught her in midair and they were now gently floating down to the ground.

Uro put a hand over his heart and heaved a quiet sigh of relief. He approached the royal pair and extended a hand, offering to help her stand, once Yogi's feet were firmly on the ground. Luckily for all of their sakes Yogi still had enough strength to fly and to hold her in his arms. "Princess, I'm glad you're alright! Thank the gods Prince Yogi can fly."

She frowned at Uro, tightening her hold around Yogi's shoulders. This was the Uro she'd known and been so fond of her whole life, not the monster she'd witnessed just moments ago. Was what she had just watched the true nature of her grandfather and his men? If so, how could she have been so blind as not to see it before now. She slapped his hand away and stood on her own as Yogi sat her down on the ground. "Uro! Leave us!" she ordered.

Uro was stunned, she'd always turned to him with open arms. He sighed, nodded, bowed, and took his leave, not wishing to further upset her. "Very well, Princess," he submitted, "I will wait just outside the garden, so that you may call if you need me." He stepped outside the garden and punched the side of the wall. "_Damn, I was supposed to keep them apart. I have to make sure Emperor Palnedo doesn't discover this mistake! Still, this may make them both a little more accepting of their fate,_" he thought to himself. He sighed. "It sounds like I have to make another visit to Kagiri later this afternoon."

"Why?" Eleska asked, "Why didn't you let me fall, they would have had no reason to hold you then!"

Yogi flopped down on the bench with a sigh and shook his head. "I'm not like them," he answered. "Hurting someone or letting someone my enemy cares about get hurt in order to get back at them… I can't justify doing that."

"Is it true, then?" Eleska asked, "Did you really make an arrangement with my grandfather about our marriage, just to save Captain Gareki?"

Yogi turned his head, looking away from her, his violet eyes becoming misty. He wrapped his arms around himself. "Yes," he admitted, "I would not have been disrespectful of you, had it gone the way I'd expected. I thought your feelings for Karoku would lead you to refuse. But, if you accepted, then I would have had the means to grant him his freedom."

Eleska blinked. "You really are in love with him, aren't you?" she asked. Yogi blushed and Eleska stifled a giggle at the reflexive flinch the prince gave. "What a pair we make," she mused, "Two Royal heirs to our thrones, engaged to be wed, and yet each of us are in love with a pirate and his brother." Yogi smiled and gave a soft chuckle. He'd almost expected her to chide him, or poke fun at him. 'A prince in love with another man,' was not common place after all. Yet, she appreciated the irony in it. Before he could say anything, however, Eleska's eyes settled on Yogi's cheek. She gave a small gasp. "Oh no, he bruised your cheek!" she worried. "Oh, that Uro! Treating you that way… Talking to you that way. What was he thinking, slapping a prince like that!?"

"This…?" Yogi blinked and put a hand to his cheek. He thought better of rough conditions he'd spent the past night in, and compared that and the bruise on his cheek with everything Gareki and the others had endured up till this point. Compared to the injuries he'd seen Gareki, Yotaka, and Shishi take during this entire affair and the current situations that Karoku and Kiichi were both in, he saw this as getting off lightly. "This is nothing," he assured her, "It will heal soon enough."

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

"What do you mean I can't simply blow up the wall of the dungeon and pull Yogi out of there in the middle of the night?" Gareki scowled.

"They're not keeping him in a normal cell," Kiharu informed him, "It's an isolation cell, an oubliette of sorts. It's air tight so no light or sound gets in." Gareki's eyes widened and his fists clenched, he couldn't imagine how Yogi was handling such a situation. "And the walls are reinforced so that they'll withstand gunpowder."

"Where is this cell, I've never seen it, but it sounds like they meant for it to hold me. Maybe I can pick the lock on the outside?" Gareki said.

"It's hidden below the dungeon. I know how it's built, but I don't know how to get to it. Nima and Lord Uro are the only ones who have access, but from what I've heard, at least on the inside, there's no way to tell where the door is," Kiharu stated.

"Damn it all!" Gareki growled, his fist slamming against the garden table top. "I knew he should have just left with us last night! Something like that is bound to shatter his psyche if he endures it too long. It may even physically weaken him, too. Those blueblood bastards are going to be sorry they ever messed with him when I'm done." Gareki's eyes shifted back toward Kiharu. "So, basically you're telling me if we go in tonight, your partner is the only one we'll make it out with?"

"I'm afraid so, but I can't leave him with them for much longer. I promise, if you help me get him out of there tonight, I will help you with your plan to stop the wedding," Kiharu assured him, "We may be Varuga, but Kagiri and I repay our debts."

Gareki nodded cautiously. "Very well," he agreed, "But the first sign of betrayal and I'll keelhaul you both."

* * *

_***~Later That Night~***_

* * *

Uro had given Yogi his hour before he drug him back to the cell. He did his best to behave as pleasantly as possible, for Eleska's sake. He apologized to the prince for having slapped him, stating he had simply lost his composure. He offered to escort him back to his 'room', then attempted to convince Eleska not to mention a word of the incident to her grandfather, stating it would worry him if he heard she fell and that he might put bars up on her window to prevent her from falling from the balcony again. Considering how he'd been behaving lately, Eleska felt that he might actually stoop to such measures, and agreed not to say a word. After all, she was refusing an audience with anyone until the morning of the wedding anyway.

The two royal heirs back to their respective prisons, one by choice, the other by force, and making the mental note to take Yogi to a different garden tomorrow, Uro returned to the medical ward. He snatched Kagiri out of the bed, and drug him out into the hallway, where Dr. Azana would have no say over what happened. He threw the young red headed Varuga against the wall and glared at him.

"Start talking, Kagiri, what the hell is Kiharu thinking!?" Uro growled.

"L-Lord Uro, I don't know what you…" Kagiri started, he was cut off and gave a shriek of pain as Uro sent a shock of his own power through him.

"Your body's still too weak for a physical beating," Uro sighed. Kagiri did his best not to smile. Dr. Azana had already told him his internal injuries had healed and he would be able to leave the medical ward tomorrow. All that was left from his previous beating was the soreness and a slight bruise which was already fading on his side. If Uro knew this, there was no telling what the red haired lord would put him through. "So, I'll just have to resort to different measures. Don't stand there and tell me you don't know what that blue haired idiot is up to! He disappeared shortly after we discovered Captain Gareki was no longer in his cell. And now, I have reason to believe the story Kiharu gave me about being knocked out was false." He reached over and caught a fist full of red hair, forcing the young Varuga to look him in the eyes. "WHERE is he, Kagiri!?" Another pulse of energy ran through Kagiri's body.

"I don't know," Kagiri whimpered, "I swear to the gods, Lord Uro, I have no idea where he went or what he was thinking last night!" Kagiri tried to squirm free, but Uro held a tight hold. "Torture me all you like," he moaned, "My answer will remain the same. He ran, but I don't know where to. It's not like either of us has anywhere to turn outside the castle. No human would risk harboring a Varuga, even a half Varuga such as us, and no one in all of Kafka would harbor a runaway slave. He's out there on his own as far as I know."

"So, you know he ran?" Uro asked, dangerously, "Kagiri, you said you hadn't seen Kiharu since lunch yesterday. You weren't lying to me, where you?" Another bolt of energy flowed through Kagiri, eliciting yet another groan of pain. Before Kagiri could answer him, there was a loud explosion outside. "I'll be back to deal with you later," Uro growled, slamming Kagiri against the wall again. Kagiri closed his eyes, holding his side and slid down the wall.

Kagiri wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he heard several other small explosions as he sat there. He knew better than to try and run. Whatever this distraction outside was, when Uro returned this interrogation would pick up where it left off, and if he tried to run, once Uro caught up to him, he'd suffer even worse than what he'd just experienced.

"Kagiri!" a voice called out to him.

Kagiri blinked his eyes open and looked up at the speaker. "K-Kiharu?" Kagiri was shocked to see the younger blue haired Varuga standing there.

Kiharu reached out and caught Kagiri's wrist in his hand, helping the older red head to his feet. "Why are you out here?" he asked.

"Lord Uro," Kagiri answered, almost breathlessly, "I don't know what made him think so, but he believes you helped Captain Gareki escape. He thought I knew where you were."

Kiharu frowned. "He did this to you?"

"Kiharu, don't worry about me," Kagiri insisted, "If he catches you he'll kill us both."

"He won't catch us," Kiharu assured him with a smile.

"Huh!?" Kagiri asked, blinkingly.

Kiharu pulled something out of his pocket. "I almost hate to do this to the medical ward," he sighed, rolling his fingertip around the big red button. "… ALMOST." He snatched Kagiri up in his arms, pressed the button and threw the item, quickly jumping out of the nearest window.

There was an explosion from inside the medical ward, at the same time as one at the gates. Gareki and Nai both paused and looked up toward the medical ward. "That sounds like our cue," Gareki said, "Let's get out of here, Nai." The little Niji-half nodded and quietly followed along behind Gareki. "It'll take them forever to realize they're chasing ghosts."

"Gareki, do you think this much damage to the castle will postpone the wedding?" Nai asked, "If they push the date back, won't Yogi be kept in that cell for even longer?"

"No, that's why aside from the medical ward, we didn't attack any part of the castle that they would take days to have to repair before such an event. This was a distraction for Kiharu and Kagiri tonight, and a warning of things to come," Gareki answered. Nai gave a silent nod. He could tell Gareki didn't like walking away, knowing they couldn't do anything for Yogi yet, but for now, their hands were tied. "_That's alright,_" Gareki quietly thought to himself, "_I'd rather snatch Yogi back in style. Let them try to have their little wedding. Then I'll have witnesses when I put the perverted old bastard in his place._"

* * *

Moments passed and the castle fell silent. No one could spot any signs of vital damage, outside of the medical ward, which was conveniently out of the way of where any visitors to the castle would ever have to pass, meaning repairs would not hinder their plans.

Dr. Azana, a young man with a long gray ponytail stood staring at his medical ward, blue eyes full of disbelief. "What happened in here!?" he exclaimed, "And where'd Kagiri go?"

"I had pulled Kagiri out of the ward, before the first explosion outside," Uro admitted, "He should have been here in the hallway. I thought the explosions were signs that Captain Gareki was back, but the most damage was here in the ward. That punk kid would have leveled the whole place if it had been him, clearly this was an amateur, and I get the feeling Kagiri was the target."

"Why would someone break into the castle to kidnap an injured Varuga?" Dr. Azana asked confusedly.

Uro smirked, assuming he knew who had took Kagiri. "Why indeed," he replied.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

Kiharu and Kagiri rendezvoused with Nai and Gareki in front of Jiki's family's mansion. "You're amazing with those explosives!" Kiharu praised.

Gareki smirked. "Naturally," he said.

"Wh-Uh… Kiharu, what…?" Kagiri stammered in surprise.

"It's alright, Kagiri, he helped us get out of there," Kiharu assured him.

"My end of this bargain is complete," Gareki pointed, "I warn you both before you set foot inside this house, you're not the first half-Varuga I've dealt with. My adopted brother Yotaka's one of you as well. I'm not stupid enough to feed you guys human flesh. You'll both be eating normal human food and you'll have to deal with it. Kiharu, if either of you so much as step foot out the front door of this house before my plan is set into action, you will both face the consequences. I won't have you running off to inform Palnedo's men you know where we all are. I refuse to endanger this family. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Kiharu and Kagiri both nodded. "Crystal," they both answered.

"What's their affiliation with your crew, if you don't mind my asking?" Kiharu inquired innocently.

"Jiki, my third in command," Gareki sighed, "The couple who live here are his parents. That butler had no business telling you we were here, and I'm sure he's going to get an earful when he returns home. But, I'm glad you're the one he ran to." Gareki signaled for Nai and the two young Varuga to be quiet, so as not to wake anyone in the house. He lead the two up the stairs and to the same hall where he and Nai and the two royal bodyguards were rooming. He pointed them to an empty room at the end and informed them someone would be there to look for them bright and early the next morning when breakfast was ready.

Gareki shut the door to the room he was settling the two Varuga into and turned to go back to his room. An almost jealous smirk crossed his face as he reached for the doorknob to his room, and glanced across the hall at the room the two Rimhakkan soldiers were in. He could almost picture them both entwined blissfully in one another's arms, sleeping peacefully. "_I wonder if they even sleep with those hats on?_" he thought with a quiet chuckle.

He entered the room and sighed as he shut the door. He felt guilty. Yogi was still at the castle, he had no way of doing anything for him just yet. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him how wrong this was; the two Varuga were reunited and had a safe, comfortable place to sleep, the two royal guards had reconciled their own relationship and were sleeping blissfully with one another. Once he sat on that bed and Nai began to sing, even he would be sleeping comfortably and peacefully. Yogi had two more nights he would have to face with none of those comforts.

Gareki hung his head. "_Hang in there just a little longer, Yogi,_" he thought worriedly, "_I promise I'm coming for you._"

* * *

Kiharu lay Kagiri out on the bed and began removing the red haired Varuga's shirt. At the moment, his only concern was making his partner comfortable. The blue haired Varuga's eyes widened, when he saw the bruise on Kagiri's side. "Kagiri…" he murmured worriedly.

Kagiri smiled, wrapped his hand around his side, and pushed himself to a sitting position. "It's alright, Kiharu," he assured him. "It's just a bruise. Aside from bruises and soreness, Dr. Azana assured me I had made a full recovery. He was going to release me from the ward tomorrow."

"And then Lord Uro started torturing you again?" Kiharu asked, "Damn it, Kagiri, I'm sorry! You shouldn't have suffered so much because of me!" He threw his arms around the older Varuga.

Kagiri smiled and blushed, gently returning Kiharu's embrace. "I'll be fine, Kiharu," he assured him. "He thought I was still too weak. Dr. Azana didn't let anyone know I was going to be released. All he used was dark energy."

Kiharu's embrace tightened slightly. "It doesn't change the fact that he shouldn't have done this to you. You lied to him to protect me, didn't you?"

Kagiri blinked and smiled. "Yes," he admitted, "I told the truth when I told him I didn't know where you'd gone, but I lied and told him I hadn't seen you but once yesterday. I never expected you'd team up with Captain Gareki and come back for me…" He blinked twice and slowly pulled away from Kiharu's embrace. The red head leaned forward, letting his lips meet with his partner's. "Thank you, Kiharu," he whispered.

Kiharu gave a simple nod. "Kagiri, I couldn't just leave you there, I knew they'd hurt you again if I didn't come back."

Kagiri gave a solemn nod. "They would have. When you went missing, Emperor Palnedo gave the order that if they hadn't found you by noon the day of the wedding, I was to be punished in your place. Lord Uro was worried it would kill me if he did, but assured me he would definitely do so if it came to that. Kiharu, I was prepared to take that punishment, too. Neither of us can set foot back in the castle now. They'll see us both as runaways."

"Why would we ever want to go back, Kagiri?" Kiharu asked, gently wrapping his hands around Kagiri's. "We had both been slaves at the castle long before Emperor Palnedo got his hands on Gareki. Lord Uro turned us into the half-Varuga we are to ensure he could control us. But in comparison to some of the things Emperor Palnedo used to make Gareki do, we were still lucky to have gotten Lord Uro as our owner." He rubbed his elbows as he said this. "_At least he never put us with strangers,_" he thought. "It doesn't change the fact that we're disposable pawns to them. Our current situation is more than enough proof of that," he concluded.

"I know that, Kiharu, but where else would we go? It's the only home either of us have ever known. People will turn away from us if they know what we are, too," Kagiri said.

Kiharu slid up next to Kagiri on the bed, wrapping his arms tightly, yet gentle enough not to aggravate the red head's injuries. "I'm sorry, Kagiri," he said, "I never meant to get either of us in trouble."

Kagiri smiled an leaned forward, pushing his lips to Kiharu's once more. All Kagiri had cared about, the entire time was that Kiharu was alright. He knew how protective the younger blue haired Varuga was of him, but would have willingly accepted what he'd been put through several times over for his sake. Kiharu forgot himself for a moment. He leaned into the kiss and returned it. His left hand wrapped protectively around the older red head's waist. Kagiri's body shuddered slightly in response, but he refused to complain. His face flushed just a shade lighter than the hair on his head as he felt Kiharu's right hand slip between his legs. He blushed, but smiled. Kiharu suddenly realized what he was doing and quickly pulled away from the kiss, moving his hand from Kagiri's lower regions. "Oh gods, Kagiri, I'm sorry," he said, "I don't know what came over me."

Kagiri smiled and gave a soft chuckle. "It's alright, Kiharu," he assured him, gently taking Kiharu's hand in his, and moving it back into position. "I'll let you."

"But what if I hurt you more than you already are?" Kiharu asked.

Kagiri chuckled. "You may be stronger than I am, but I'm not that weak," he assured him with a wink. "Just be gentle with me tonight."

Kiharu gave a quiet sigh and nodded. "Alright, Kagiri," he said quietly, "Lay back." Kagiri smiled, nodded, and obeyed. If there was anyone the red haired Varuga trusted with his body, it was his partner. Kiharu removed his own clothes and the rest of Kagiri's before sitting back upon the bed. He leaned in and pushed his lips to Kagiri's once more. "You're sure about this?" he asked. Kagiri smiled and nodded. All sense of worry left Kiharu's green eyes, becoming replaced with complete adoration. He leaned forward and kissed Kagiri once more, his hand gently caressing Kagiri's member.

Kagiri gave a soft moan, his orange eyes quickly clamping shut. It didn't take long for Kiharu to 'wake him up'. After all he had endured at the castle, his body was craving a gentle, caring touch. "Aha…! Oh, Kiharu," he moaned softly. His body was hot in some places and cold in others, and Kiharu had just barely started stroking him yet.

Kiharu smiled and leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Kagiri's temple. "I'll be gentle, Kagiri," he promised, "But promise me you'll let me know if it becomes too painful." His free hand gently caressed the bruise on Kagiri's side, causing the red head to shiver and bite down on his knuckle in attempt to stifle a moan.

"I will," Kagiri nodded. He was too embarrassed to admit it, but it felt all that much better because of the pain. Until he felt Kiharu's gentle caresses, the pain had been all he felt, but the gentle stroking and caressing gave him something else to focus on, until the two sensations were pleasantly mingled into each other, and soon the more pleasurable sensation was overriding the less desirable all together.

Kagiri soon began to buck his hips in time with Kiharu's hand. He moaned softly as he felt one of Kiharu's fingertips catch under the hood of his shaft and gently roll across the sensitive flesh, and down the vein on his underside. Kiharu smiled, watching his partner's reactions. "You feel good, Kagiri?" he asked both lovingly and yet concerned.

"Nyahgh…" Kagiri groaned in pleasure. "Kiharu, I didn't realize you were so skilled at this. Ah, good? I feel great."

Kiharu smiled, pleased with Kagiri's answer. He decided not to ruin the moment by telling Kagiri why he knew how to do what he was doing. The mere fact that he did know should be enough for now.

"I'm glad," Kiharu said quietly, stroking his free hand through Kagiri's hair.

"Aha… Ki… Kiharu," Kagiri moaned softly. "I want…" he started.

Kiharu's eyes widened a little, already aware of where Kagiri was going with this. "Wait, but, Kiharu, I might hurt you."

Kagiri, one eye closed, the other open, nipped at the back of his knuckle. "I don't care, Kiharu. I've been manhandled before," he admitted, "But no one's ever been inside me. If it's going to happen, I'd rather you be the first."

That revelation struck through Kiharu like a knife through butter. If he understood that correctly, he wasn't the only one who aught to know how to do these things. His heart skipped a beat, if he'd known, he would have tried to convince Kagiri to runaway and join Gareki's crew years ago. He leaned forward and pushed his lips to Kagiri's once more. This kiss was full of passion and Kagiri willingly opened his mouth to let their tongues mingle. Kagiri moaned into the kiss when he felt one of Kiharu's fingers slip inside him. Kiharu was as gentle as possible as he stretched Kagiri's entrance. After a few moments, the red haired Varuga had three fingers gently probing inside him. Kagiri shuddered and moaned as he felt himself drawing closer to climax.

Kiharu slowly removed his fingers and replaced them with his own member. Kagiri wrapped his arms tight around Kiharu, buried his face into the blue haired Varuga's shoulder, stifling a loud moan as his whole body shivered. "Kagiri…?" Kiharu asked worriedly. He gently wrapped his arms around Kagiri, running his clean hand through the older Varuga's short red hair.

"I…" Kagiri licked his lips and slightly tightened his grip around the younger male. "I'm alright, Kiharu," he insisted. It was painful, he couldn't deny that, but it was nothing compared to what he'd been through earlier. He wrapped his arms and legs around Kiharu's waist and back. He closed his eyes and gently nuzzled his partner's neck. Compared to what Uro had done to him, this was pure bliss. "I've been through hell," he whispered, "Please, just help me forget."

Kiharu nodded and hugged Kagiri tighter. "Alright," he agreed, "but remember your promise. If it becomes too much let me know." Kagiri nodded quietly. Kiharu then gently began to move his hips. Kagiri moaned in pleasure with each inward thrust. Kiharu could feel the older male's nails lightly scratching across his back every now and again.

Kagiri gasped and shivered, letting out a moan of ecstasy, Kiharu had found his prostate. "Ah, Kiharu! Right there, that feels so good! Keep doing that." Kiharu smiled and obeyed the red head's wishes, continuing to target that particular spot with each thrust.

Kagiri's breath quickened, his moans becoming more frequent, and slightly louder. He reached his climax once, but urged Kiharu to continue until they were both satisfied, pushing his lips to the younger male's before a single word of protest could be uttered. Kiharu accepted the kiss and did as Kagiri had told him. Soon, they were both on the edge of a climax.

Kagiri moaned as he felt Kiharu's release rush inside him. This drove the red head over the edge, he let out a moan, his arms tightening around the blue haired Varuga and his vision flashing a blurred, blinding white as he had his second release. Kagiri hugged Kiharu tight and flopped so they were both laying on the bed. He panted and hugged Kiharu tight. "Oh gods," he moaned quietly.

"Kagiri…?" Kiharu gently caressed the red head's cheek. His eyes were full of concern.

Kagiri smiled. "I told you it was alright, Kiharu," he said, snuggling close, "I'm feeling much better now. Thank you."

"No need to thank me," Kiharu whispered in return, "I love you, Kagiri."

Kagiri snuggled closer. "I love you, too, Kiharu."


	28. 27 - Wedding Crashers

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Gyah! Sorry folks! Another loss of internet connection, I promise I haven't been ignoring you! Oh my goodness, I come back and find several "You have Kudos" e-mails from AO3! VTR already has 27 total! Shout outs for those who have commented since my last update will be in the next chapter. Though, this has given me a chance/excuse to take my time with this chapter and its clean up. Did you guys notice we have a cover picture for VTR now? Special thanks to Annie Gault for drawing and coloring it. She's been following this story and gushing over it both on and AO3, and I've appreciated and enjoyed every moment of it. Thank you so much, Annie! For my FF readers, it's the cover art, for my AO3 readers, go back to Chapter 1: Abduction, and you'll see that I managed to post it in as HTML thanks to my Photobucket account. If she draws any more for this story, I may do the same on AO3(with her permission of course), with whatever chapter the image correlates with, but that's up to her, since the only way I can repay her for her awesome work right now is showcasing it. Oh, and since they've taken such a notable role in the later chapters, for those of you wondering, Kiharu and Kagiri's ages are slightly older than their canonical ages (Kagiri 18 and Kiharu 17 canonically, and Kagiri's birthday (June 27) is two months before Kiharu's (August 19). Kiharu said they weren't much older than Gareki, who's birthday (May 21) is before theirs, when they arrived at the castle and I made him 19, I guess we can assume they all arrived the same time and all three of them are 19, or that the two of them are 20, or that they're both 19 and came to the castle a year later). Oh, and unfortunately, there's a bit more jumping around than I'd hoped in this chapter. Yes, by the way, I know Derumen and Nima were both Uro's Varuga in the series, but seriously, screw those guys, I'm throwing them to Ryuu. (In this story) Uro has Kagiri, Kiharu, Meiga, and would have had Yotaka if not for Tsubaki putting an end to things. I'm also considering changing Noilly to being Uro's… But I think I've already done enough damage in making Uro look like a PedoBear in the last chapter. I'm also making Derumen smarter for all intents and purposes-or at least his human form.

_**Chapter 27: Wedding Crashers**_

Yogi staggered groggily in front of the mirror. He'd been left to spend another night in the oubliette. Outside of that one incident with Princess Eleska, Uro had been his only human contact, and the silence of his cell had made him a little jumpy at the sound of other people's voices. He'd stopped talking to himself as well, so he was almost certain his own voice wouldn't work, or that he may not even recognize it if it did.

He had not had a single full night's sleep since being thrown into the cell, either. His whole life had been spent in soft beds, as opposed to that hard cot, and as of late, he'd found he slept better when he was curled up next to Gareki. But he'd been alone, with nothing to allow him any sort of comfort zone.

Uro had come to fetch him early in the morning, before the sun rose, so as to escort him to a room. Yogi had been given exactly thirty minutes before sunrise in this new room, the windows locked to prevent an escape attempt. He had took advantage of it to try and sleep, hugging one of the pillows tight. It hadn't been a sound sleep, but it was the best he'd had in a while.

Unfortunately, it had been interrupted by the sound of the door opening, just minutes after sunrise. Yogi's violet eyes had fluttered open slowly, his groggy mind half hoping everything from the day he had left Rimhakka to be nothing more than one long, very detailed nightmare. He quickly sprang to a sitting position the moment he had realized this was not the case. He was just as equally relieved as disappointed by that revelation. It meant this really was the morning of his wedding to Eleska, and he really had spent those past three nights in solitary confinement. His fist had been clenched as he realized this. But he sighed and gave a quiet smile as he'd realized the better side of things, his hands gently resting against his heart. It meant that everything that had happened with Gareki had been real as well. He'd attempted to answer one of the handmaidens who entered the room, offering him breakfast. But he'd found he couldn't, he really had been quiet so long that his voice simply wouldn't work.

The maidens giggled and had laughed it off as nothing more than his being nervous and excited over the 'big day'. Now he stood, silently staring, half awake, at his reflection as the handmaidens pampered him. He'd no way of objecting when they stripped him of his clothes and threw him into the tub to bathe him, no way of protesting as they redressed him in a black and white tuxedo. He'd barely even had time to wake up before all of this had started. He closed his eyes and gave a quiet sigh as the handmaidens walked out of the room. He sat back on the bed, still staring down his reflection, trying his damnedest to ignore the comments from the women as they commented on how gorgeous he was now that he was properly all cleaned up.

"_The entire day to rest, to get some REAL sleep. This damnable wedding doesn't even start until sunset, couldn't they have waited until after midday for all this nonsense? Let me have breakfast, sleep a bit, then have lunch, THEN worry with all of this,_" he thought, "_I suppose that's why I was moved in here. Nobody knows the conditions I've been kept in, so they don't realize the inconvenience._" He opened his mouth and sighed, attempting to call out Gareki's name, but his voice still refused to work. "_And why in the hell can't I speak!?_"

He looked up as the handmaidens reentered the room and frowned upon realizing they were returning. It didn't appear they were going to leave him alone anytime soon. One of the maids plopped a chair down in the floor between the bed and mirror and urged him to sit in it. He immediately regretted doing so, as he suddenly found himself with one maid on either side of the chair, and another standing behind him. His eyes flitted from one woman to the next, wondering what they were about to do. He looked at the two standing at his side.

"_What's in those baskets they're holding?_" he thought, still unable to speak.

"Forgive us for being so bold, your majesty," the one standing behind him spoke up, gently patting his shoulders, "But you really should take better care of yourself. I understand you've been at sea with a bunch of heathen pirates lately, but a proper prince should be much more cleanly and carry himself in a state of perfection, especially on his wedding day." She ignored the glare Yogi threw her in the mirror. He couldn't strike a woman, it went against everything he'd ever been taught, but even if he could with no way to scold her, she wouldn't understand why he had done so in the first place.

He flushed an adorable shade of pink once he realized what the two women standing at his sides had in the baskets. Kneeling down next to him, they each took one of his wrists in their hands and began using the tools, oils, and lotions to manicure his hands and fingernails. Prince or not, he felt mortified that they even felt they needed to do this. Though he smirked and laughed inwardly as he realized that if he felt like this about it, at least he was the one undergoing such pampering and not Gareki. The young sailor would have died if he were sitting in this chair right now.

While the two women attended his hands, the third standing behind him took up a comb. Yogi really wanted to laugh now. She quickly discovered accomplishing a state of perfection was easier said than done when it came to the prince's hair. It was short, with natural curls, making it very wild and unruly. She broke through at least two combs before finally giving up and pulling out a brush. Yogi inwardly thanked the gods that his family genetics didn't allow the growth of facial and body hair, he'd be too afraid to let this woman anywhere near him with a razor. He was sure he lost a few strands of his beloved golden tresses as it was, the way she yanked and pulled. Somehow, after countless moments, she managed to tame the wild mess of hair. "Even more gorgeous now than before," the three women sighed, fanning themselves. He hated it. She'd managed to tame his locks of gold, yes, but at the price of straightening his curls.

Yogi groaned, inwardly, and buried his face into his palms. This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

_***~Earlier - The Previous Afternoon~***_

* * *

Gareki had spent all day yesterday plotting, and pacing. Kiharu was willing to lend his assistance, as was Princess Tsukumo. It had been decided Sesiri, Shishi, and Tsukitachi would stay behind to watch over Kagiri, Miumarie, Nai, Nyanperowna, and Jiki's family; Tsukumo would be accompanied to the castle by Hirato and Jiki, Kiharu and Gareki would go ahead, and alone, with so many people to keep an eye on Kagiri, Gareki believed that he could trust the blue haired Varuga not to try anything underhanded if he had any loyalty toward his partner. Little did he know that both of them had agreed that with no where else to turn, they wanted to ask Gareki to let them join the crew to make amends for all the trouble they had caused in the past.

Gareki had became anxious as the day drug on, coming closer to a close. He felt they had already wasted too much time waiting for the wedding, rather than finding a way to get Yogi out of the castle the previous night. But Kiharu had insisted there was no way to get to Yogi until he was out in the open. Gareki's only solace in this had been the thought that he would get to see the look on Palnedo's face as the bride and groom were both snatched from the alter in front of countless noble witnesses. The look on the old man's face as everything came crashing down around him would be worth more than any treasure the crew of the Kuronomei had ever pilfered. "_Well… Almost any treasure,_" he had thought to himself.

"_**Are you sure you'll be able to get in?**_" Tsukumo had asked, after Gareki had explained her role in this plan to her and her escorts.

"_**It's not getting in I'm worried about,**_" he had assured her, "_**It's getting out!**_"

* * *

_***~Later - Noon - The Wedding Day~***_

* * *

Uro was in the castle's chapel area, giving the decorations one last look-over to ensure everything was perfect. The musicians were getting in their final rehearsals for the music they would play as Emperor Palnedo walked Princess Eleska down the aisle, as the newly weds exited the chapel, and as the guests entered and left the chapel. There had been an entirely different group of musicians employed for the reception ball, Ryuu had been appointed to the garden where the reception was to be held. Emperor Palnedo had appointed them as such because he and Eleska held a high amount of trust in Uro, so it was expected that the red haired lord would ensure the chapel's security, also it meant Uro and Ryuu were far enough away from each other during the day to keep them from arguing amongst one another during the preparations.

"Lord Uro!?" a voice called from across the way.

Uro spun on his heels and glared at the person who addressed him. "Kiharu! You've got a lot of nerve showing yourself around here now!" he scolded, walking toward the Varuga.

Kiharu fell to his knees and bowed, almost as if groveling for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Lord Uro! I know I was wrong to leave without a word," he sniveled. "I made a terrible mistake the other night and I wanted to correct it."

Uro froze and raised an eyebrow, looking at the young Varuga curiously. "Really?" he asked, crossing his arms. "And just how did you intend to do that?"

Kiharu smirked and stood. As he did, Uro finally noticed the chain the blue haired Varuga was holding in his hands. Kiharu yanked the chain and pulled Gareki, who until now was hidden by the doorway, into view. His clothes were tattered and he bore a few bruises, as if he'd lost a fight, the chain was cuffed around both his wrists and his neck. "Oi!" Gareki growled, struggling against the chain, "Damned Varuga!"

Uro reached out and slapped a hand across Gareki's cheek. "Always the foulmouthed little brat," Uro scolded. "You're at a place of worship, even I know to watch my tongue here!"

"Feh! Like watching your language on holy ground is enough to make the gods forgive you and your emperor for all the sins you've committed over the years," Gareki huffed.

"I'm impressed, Kiharu," Uro said, holding his glare on Gareki. "However did you manage to capture Captain Gareki all by yourself?"

"I found him hiding in a local tavern last night and told him I could give him information about the royal groom," Kiharu said, giving a tug at the chains. Gareki adverted his eyes from Uro and tried to yank back at the chain. "I convinced him to follow me out into an alleyway. He had a moment's weakness where he dropped his guard and I clubbed him over the head with my fists. It staggered him, but didn't put him down. I had to rough him up a bit more, unfortunately, but I managed. Good thing, too, or he would have stormed the cathedral during the wedding tonight."

"I totally could have kicked your ass if I weren't drunk, Varuga!" Gareki grumbled in protest. He shook his head and groaned. "I can still feel the hangover," he grumbled, "Stupid cheap Kafkan Cognac! Took me forever to get drunk off that crap, too!"

Uro stifled a laugh. "Bold words for the boy tied to the end of a leash. You really should have stopped playing Pirate years ago, Gareki. I think you've let your time with Prince Yogi turn you soft."

Gareki raised an irritated eyebrow and threw his gaze back on Uro. "I'll show you who's so-ough…" He had made a lunge toward Uro, but Kiharu yanked the chain, and yanked it hard, nearly choking him. Kiharu had forgotten his own strength and when he tugged the chain, he not only nearly choked Gareki, but threw the young captain down to the ground, onto his back. "Damn it!" Gareki coughed, once he recovered from having the wind knocked out of him.

"What of the Princess Miumarie? She went missing from the castle the same night as this little reprobate," Uro sneered, placing a foot on the young sailor's shoulder, "Was she with him?"

"No Lord Uro, she wasn't," Kiharu said, shaking his head, "Not that she would have willingly come with me had I found her, anyway, given my past transgressions."

"I suppose you have a point," Uro sighed. He turned his attention back to Gareki. "Where is she, 'Captain,' what have you done with her?"

"The little princess?" Gareki smirked, "I hid that little treasure where none of you filthy Kafkan pigs can get a hold of her."

"No matter," Uro sighed, removing his foot, "We'll find her in due time. It's a shame she'll miss being her brother's flower girl. I guess we'll just have to let little Noilly play the part." He tucked his hands in his pocket and shifted his eyes back toward the teenaged Varuga. "By the way, Kiharu? I suppose you heard about the commotion at the castle the night before last?" Uro asked.

"I heard whispers in town that there were some noises. People who live closest to the castle said it sounded like firecrackers," Kiharu answered cautiously. "Is Emperor Palnedo planning a fireworks show for the wedding?"

Uro sighed. It seemed Kiharu didn't know anything after all. "That's the official story," Uro admitted. "After all the commotion he did go out and purchase some to give validation to those rumors. But, I'm afraid it was more than that." He crossed his arms and turned his head toward the castle. "Kiharu, there was an explosion in the medical ward. We believe it was an attack."

Kiharu's eyes widened. "Lord Uro!? Was there anyone inside?" Uro was baiting Kiharu, watching for a reaction. "Ne, what about Kagiri!?"

"Dr. Azana had not yet released him," Uro said.

"No! Not Kagiri!" Kiharu whimpered. Uro and Gareki both raised an eyebrow, his concern seemed genuine. Kiharu yanked the chain, dragging Gareki onto his knees. "You had something to do with this didn't you, you little punk!?" he snarled.

"Get off," Gareki retorted, pushing Kiharu back.

"Surprisingly, no," Uro intervened.

"Huh…?" Kiharu looked away from Gareki over to Uro. "What do you mean, Lord Uro?"

"Like the rumors in town said, the damage done outside the castle was amateur level explosives, nothing more noteworthy than a stray firecracker. The medical ward took the most damage, but there were some volatile substances there, so if the device that caused the explosion was no stronger than a bottle rocket, then the amount of damage the room received makes sense," Uro stated, "Our 'friend' _Captain_ Gareki here is by no means an amateur and small explosions like this aren't really his style. He's always liked them big and flashy." Uro smirked, believing his next statement would be equivalent to throwing sand in the young seafarer's face, "Perhaps that's why you fell so hard for Prince Yogi, eh?"

"You bastard!" Gareki growled.

That had been the reaction Uro had been looking for. He bit back a chortle, trying to act as if he'd ignored Gareki completely. "I'm truly sorry, Kiharu. It's a shame for you to find out this way, I know you and Kagiri were close, but I honestly thought you knew the truth about the attack."

"I take that back, Uro. You're not a bastard, you're a cold hearted bastard! How the hell can you be so callous!?" Gareki said, in shock. "_Even though he knows the truth,_" he thought. "You just told him the one person in his life he ever trusted was blown up, and yet you're acting as though you're having a pleasant discussion about the weather! And you call me the barbarian," he finished out loud.

"I never said Kagiri was killed," Uro said nonchalantly.

"Eh!?" Kiharu looked up at Uro, his eyes seeming hopeful. "Kagiri's alright then!?"

"_Oh, he's good at feigning ignorance,_" Gareki thought, "_Guess he had to learn how in order to survive around here, though._"

"We don't know, to be honest," Uro answered. "We couldn't find him. We suspect whoever it was took him with them. So, it's possible he's fine. We have people looking for him, Kiharu, so there's no need to worry. I will let you know once we find him." Uro smiled at Kiharu, out of all his Varuga, the two younger ones, Kagiri and Kiharu had always been his favorites, though that still didn't earn them much mercy when he was angry with them. They may have come to him as slaves, but he was the one who had raised them both. He could tell Kiharu knew more than he was letting on, but he couldn't begin to fathom the whole truth of what Kiharu wasn't telling him. He ruffled a gentle hand through Kiharu's blue hair. "You had me worried, Kiharu," he said, "I was afraid I'd lost you both after the explosion. I'd assumed you'd run off and joined forces with this ruffian."

Kiharu shook his head. "I would never betray you like that, Lord Uro," he said, doing his best to remain calm.

Uro smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Take this lowlife back to the dungeon. I'll inform Emperor Palnedo of his recapture. I'm sure he'll be more than willing to deal with him once the royal couple are safely on their way to Rinoll for their honeymoon."

Kiharu nodded. "Yes, Lord Uro!" He turned his attention to Gareki. "You heard him! Let's go!" He yanked the chain and drug Gareki behind him.

* * *

_***~Later - Evening - Same Day~***_

* * *

The guests were lining up to enter the chapel. Ryuu's Varuga servant, Derumen stood, in his human form, at the entrance, with two large books. One was for the guests to sign their names, the other was for him to find their names as they presented themselves, before allowing them to enter.

"Stop fumbling with your suite, Derumen," Ryuu scolded him.

"Sorry, Lord Ryuu," the Varuga apologized, "I'm not use to such tight fitting clothes. I tend to leave them baggy so they'll fit my other form."

"It's only for this afternoon, I'm sure you can stand to be out of your comfort zone that long, for Princess Eleska's sake. This is her big day, after all," Ryuu reminded him.

"Yes, of course," Derumen replied. He turned his attention to the next guests to approach, "Please state your name and sign in," he addressed them.

"Princess Tsukumo of Rimhakka, and her royal guard," came the reply.

"Hm…!?" Ryuu and Derumen both finally looked up to see the speaker.

Tsukumo, Jiki, and Hirato stood before them, all three dressed in the finest clothes Jiki's parents could loan them. Derumen flipped through the book of names. "I'm sorry, Madame, I don't think you're on the list."

"E~xcuse me!?" Tsukumo asked.

"The princess is none other than the groom's own sister!" Jiki insisted.

"The groom IS Prince Yogi of Rimhakka, correct?" Hirato demanded, making certain the guests behind them could hear him, "Then would you care to explain how it is that the members of the Royal Family of Rimhakka are NOT on the list!?"

Ryuu cleared his throat and pushed past the Varuga. "I'm sorry, Princess," he said, attempting to smooth things over, before there was a commotion, "Our deepest apologies for the confusion. We were under the impression you and your guard were on your way back to Rimhakka. We had no way of reaching you to inform you of the event."

"We encountered a fishing vessel setting sail from the local harbor," Tsukumo stated. "Our ship's cook hailed them and offered to purchase some of their haul."

"The princess was rather surprised when the fishermen asked if we were headed to Kafka for her brother's Royal Wedding," Hirato added.

"She demanded we turn the ship about immediately," Jiki concluded.

"In any case, I refuse to be turned away! At least one member of the royal family of Rimhakka should be present to condone this union," Tsukumo insisted.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Ryuu nodded. He was well aware he couldn't turn her away at the door, not after this much of a scene, it would cause too much commotion amongst the other guests. "Our most humble apologies, once more, Princess. Please, by all means, come on in! We will give you a special place in the front row."

Tsukumo gave a quiet nod. "Thank you," she said.

"What of the young princess?" Jiki asked.

"We were to understand Princess Miumarie was with Prince Yogi," Hirato stated.

"I'm afraid," Ryuu lied with a chortle, "The young princess will not be attending. She turned down the role of flower girl and locked herself in her guest room. I believe the poor dear is jealous of the idea that she will be loosing her big brother to another woman."

Tsukumo heaved a sigh. "Stubborn strong headed child," she said, as she and her escorts followed Ryuu into the chapel, "That sounds just like her."

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

Uro sat with Yogi in the groom's dressing room. Yogi's hair was already a mess, his natural curls having already reformed. The blonde sat quietly with his eyes staring at the floor, his hands clenched into fists on his knees, and the fabric of his kaki colored pants digging into his palms.

"Come now, your highness," Uro smirked, "Don't do that, you'll wrinkle your suit." Yogi quietly shifted his eyes up toward the red head. "Still unable to speak? Maybe it really is just nerves." He picked up a bottle and poured a little of its contents into two small wine glasses. He held out both glasses, to allow the prince to choose his own. "Here, this should help clam you down," he offered. Yogi hesitated before taking one of the glasses. "Had I realized you'd stop talking altogether, I would have asked Emperor Palnedo to extend your time outside." Uro lifted the other glass to his lips and drank the red liquid inside. "Mnh," he hummed as he finished the glass and licked the corner of his lips. He took note of Yogi swirling the glass in his hand, and looking curiously at the contents. He could tell it was wine, but he wasn't certain what sort. "The finest in Kafkan Sangria," he said, answering the prince's questioning gaze.

Yogi lifted the glass to his lips. If this was the finest, he didn't want to taste the worst. He didn't hate the way it tasted, but it burnt his throat a bit as it went down. In that regard, it was stronger than anything he was use to. Even the Vinto Rum hadn't burned like that. Uro tried to stifle a chuckle as Yogi's soft white face turned red and the blonde coughed as he pulled the glass from his lips.

"My apologies, Majesty," Uro snickered, "Its some of the finest, but it is a bit stout, for those who are drinking it for the first time." He reached over and adjusted Yogi's necktie with a smile. "I realize this whole affair is difficult for the princess and yourself. Today is a big day, and a life changing event for both of you," he whispered, "But do try not to look so glum. Even you understand the importance of a public appearance for royalty. Besides, Princess Eleska is a wonderful young lady. Given time, I'm sure the two of you will grow fond of each other. But Emperor Palnedo is getting on in age, and he would like to know that the little lady will be well taken care of." Yogi gave a silent nod and tried to put on a smile. Though, he couldn't help but wonder how much of what Uro had just told him was truth and how much was just more lies.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

Gareki had picked the locks on the chains around his wrists and neck and to the cell Kiharu had thrown him in. "Damned Varuga bastard," he grumbled, rubbing his neck, "He didn't have to yank that chain so hard. No telling what kind of bruises he made." Gareki made his way out of the dungeon and into the gardens. Kiharu had scouted out which garden was meant to be used for the reception, and discovered the location of the fireworks that had been procured for the celebration, as well. Gareki smiled when he found the garden. "On the other hand, he's been on the level with everything else so far. I guess he was just trying to make everything seem convincing."

Gareki snuck into the garden. "_I'm in luck, everyone's gathering for this sham of a wedding, so there's no one guarding this place,_" he thought as he looked around. He approached the refreshments tables and looked over their contents. There was a large variety of dishes laid out; several delicacies and finger foods, wines, and cheeses, soups and salads, fruits and veggies, meats and fish, and of course the cake.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw the cake. Six tiers of pastry, frosting, and fondant, with a topper made to look like the unwilling bride and groom. "Damn, the old geezer really went all out for this, didn't he?" Gareki removed the topper and licked the frosting off the bottoms. "Geeze, he didn't hold back on the sugar either!"

He glanced over at the rest of the food on the table. It all looked prime choice and very expensive. But, Gareki had plans that would ruin it all in an instant. "It's a shame to let the rest of all this food go to waste," he sighed.

Gareki scanned the area, looking for something he could use. Finally giving up on that, he quickly covered found something to cover every tray and simply tied the ends tf the table cloth together to create a makeshift bag. He closed his eyes and put a hand on the side of his head. "Nai, can you hear me? He asked, trying to contact the Half-Niji back at the mansion.

_***Meanwhile, back at Jiki's Family's Mansion.***_

The tiny Niji had been playing chase, in one of the fenced in gardens in the back, with Nyanperowna, Miumarie, and Jiki's two younger siblings. He skidded to a stop and changed into his human form. Twitching a little, he put both hands over his ears. "Nai, what's wrong?" Miumarie asked, noticing the Niji's behavior.

"It's Gareki," he answered her, "He's trying to contact me."

* * *

(_Nai_ ) (**Gareki**)

_Yes, I can hear you, Gareki!_

**Good! Has Kiharu made it back to the mansion yet?**

_I think I heard him come back a little while ago._

**Great. Sesiri can keep an eye on Princess Miumarie. I want you, Kiharu, and Ran to all come to the castle. I've got a little package I need you guys to pick up. I'll leave it hidden next to the chapel. Tell Shishi to head back to the Kuroi Hitsuji and make sure it's ready to make an immediate departure for Karasuna! He knows what needs to be done, and the sheep can help him. I don't need to remind him to be careful since he'll be on his own, though I imagine with the wedding, the coastline will be mostly unguarded. Tell Tsukitachi to keep an eye on Kagiri in the meantime.**

_Right! You can count on me, Gareki._

* * *

Once Nai had his orders, Gareki continued making his way through the garden and toward the fireworks. He stopped at the table full of wedding gifts. "When the hell did anyone have time to purchase gifts? I wonder if there's anything worth stealing and fencing in all that crap?" Gareki started to reach for one of the packages, but he paused as he remembered his promise to Yogi.

"_**That was a promise, right?**_" Yogi had asked, "_**No more pirating after all this? I don't want you doing anything that could get you hurt any more.**_"

Gareki shook his head and forced his hand into his pocket. "Damn, that's going to be a hard habit to break!" he scolded himself. He glanced back at the pile of packages. "Although…" he smirked, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "He did say 'AFTER' all of this." He reached again, but this time he was stopped for a different reason. He heard the chapel bells starting to ring and the music starting to play. It was almost sunset and the final guests were being let into the building. "Hell, I don't have time for this!" He hoisted the makeshift bag full of food onto his shoulder and ran for the explosives. He had to work quick.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

Yogi stood in front of the altar, his hands balled into fists and his fingers nervously twitching so that he could feel his fingernails slightly scraping across his palms. He wanted no part of this, but couldn't see a way out anymore. Turning Eleska down now, in front of so many people would be an insult to her, even if she wanted out of it as badly as he did. He still hadn't regained his voice, as a matter of fact, his vocal cords still felt the sting from the Sangria. Uro had long given up on fixing Yogi's hair back to how it had been that morning, and finally threw a black top hat over the golden curls. The red head in question was now standing next to the nervous prince, officiated as the best man.

Yogi never once glanced over his shoulders at the crowd of guests. He assumed they were all Kafkan gentry and nobles, and therefore not worth his time to assess, he'd probably never see half, if any, of them again in his life, if his suspicions about Emperor Palnedo were accurate. "_The wedding day is supposed to be a happy occasion isn't it?_" he thought quietly, as he tried to ignore the butterflies dancing in his stomach, "_Then why do I feel so terrified?_"

Suddenly, the wedding march began playing. Yogi felt a chill run through his spine like none he'd ever felt before. He heard the sound of fabric against fabric as all of the guests rose from their seats. For himself and Eleska, the musicians may as well have been playing a Funeral Dirge. Yogi turned to watch as the bride's party entered the room. First it was the flower girl. The young girl was rather cute, unless one were able to sense it within her blood, no one would ever guess such an adorable child could have been a Varuga. Her dark hair reached to her ankles, except for the two small pigtails that she had her hair pulled into on either side of her head. A small black cat trotted alongside her as she tossed the flower petals into the air. Following her, were Eleska's maids in waiting, each one was dressed in the finest silks and satins they could find, each one wearing one of the colors of Kafka; black, gold and blood red. Then came Eleska and Emperor Palnedo.

The old man was dressed in a black tuxedo, though it looked more like something a business man would wear, than a king. Eleska on the other hand. Yogi's eyes grew wide and his jaw went slack. He couldn't deny the princess's gown was very beautiful on her. Solid white, with blue and red gems glittering along the bodice and in a floral pattern along the hipline. Her veil even sparkled a little.

Emperor Palnedo brought the princess to the altar and turned up the veil, kissing her cheek. She looked as though she'd been through the same ordeal Yogi had been put through; awakened early in the morning, bathed, dressed, given a makeover, and having her hair styled; all sorts of lavish pampering, at the price of missing every meal since she finished breakfast to prepare for this moment. Her peach colored eyes were offset with the soft blue eye shadow above her eyes, the soft sakura petal pink blush brushed across her cheeks, and her satin pink lipstick. Her eyelashes appeared thicker as her maids had applied mascara and eyeliner as well. Her peach hair was no longer in her common set of twin braids, instead, it was pulled into a single braid, which was then wrapped around the top of her head into a bun. "_I feel absolutely ridiculous,_" she thought to herself, trying not to bite her bottom lip, or the tip of her thumb, "_It should be Karoku seeing me like this, not Prince Yogi!_" She blushed, as she looked at her unwilling groom. "_He cleans up rather nice, though. Very handsome. Those golden curls, and gorgeous eyes, that boyish smile of his… Anyone would fall for him under the right conditions… But, as beautiful as he is, my heart still pines for Karoku, just as I know his is longing for Gareki._"

"Who gives the lady's hand in marriage?" the priest addressed.

"I do, in absence of her mother and father," Emperor Palnedo answered.

"Thank you, Sire," the priest nodded, "Please take your place." Palnedo nodded in reply and took his place in a throne like chair off to the side, where he could get a perfect view of the event.

The priest began the ceremony. After a long speech about how momentous an occasion this was in a person's life, how important this union was as much for the two kingdoms as it was for the bride and groom, and many other elaborate bouts of what Yogi and Eleska both felt to be nothing but hot air, the priest finally came to the vows. "Before we proceed," the priest stated, "Does if anyone of you know why these two should not be joined in matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Tsukumo clenched her fists tight around the cloth handkerchief she'd borrowed from Jiki. Eyes closed, she calmly rose to her feet. "Why does no one ever take advantage of this moment?" she mumbled quietly under her breath as she stood.

"Madam?" the priest addressed her.

Yogi couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his sister standing there. She was supposed to be safely on her way home, not here. His eyes quietly shifted to take note of her escort, Hirato on her left and Jiki on her right. Hirato rose. "My lady, please, let's not start a commotion," he said, quietly. Yogi could see the smirk on the Royal Guard's face. His attempt to calm her was part of a grander plan. The prince suddenly wasn't certain if he should be relieved or even more frightened by that notion.

"I challenge this union," Tsukumo stated loudly and clearly.

"And, who, may I ask, are you to make such a challenge?" the priest asked.

"If you're the prince's wayward lover, I'm afraid you'll get no pity here, miss," one of the bridesmaids snipped.

"Do you dare to question his majesty's integrity here of all places?" Eleska asked, turning her head to the maid who had spoken.

"No, of course not!" the maid replied, "My apologies, I meant no disrespect toward his highness."

"I am Princess Tsukumo of Rimhakka," Tsukumo answered, "Prince Yogi's sister. I challenge this union, as I do not believe it is truly what my brother wishes."

"But, my lady," Jiki now rose to his feet, "This wedding was planned rather quickly, as if he were quite eager for this."

"That's exactly why I don't believe this is what he wants," Tsukumo stated, "My brother is not the sort of person who would jump into a marriage so quickly, unless he were being threatened!" The other guests quietly began to murmur amongst themselves. Yogi's eyes seemed to be pleading with his sister not to say or do anything that would get herself into trouble. "I also find it hard to believe he would consent to such a ceremony without insisting any of the family being present," she added. "I learned of this ceremony from a passing fishing boat on my home to Rimhakka. If this is something he really wanted, our father would be here to give his blessing!"

"YOUNG LADY!" Emperor Palnedo's voice boomed from where he sat. Everyone turned toward the old emperor. Palnedo rose from his chair, his eyes settling dangerously upon the blonde princess. "Your current behavior is very unladylike," he scolded her, "You should be ashamed of yourself raising such a commotion in such a place, and such accusations! You believe your brother wouldn't consent to this arrangement unless he were being threatened. Are you trying to insult us by suggesting we're blackmailing him into this union?"

"Well," Tsukumo said, stifling a giggle, "If the shoe fits. What are you doing condoning this marriage, anyway, Sire? Wasn't there recently a death in your family?"

"Tread carefully, Princess," Palnedo warned, "Your next words may mean the fate of two kingdoms."

Hirato pulled his top hat down to cover his face. "My lady, please," Jiki sighed.

"Well, he's right there," Hirato, stated, readjusting his hat on top of his head, "Why don't we ask him?"

The priest raised his eyebrow, if anyone here should know the way the prince's mind worked, surely it would be his sister. The priest realized he couldn't argue with her logic. He cleared his throat and glanced around the room. "Does ANYONE ELSE have anything to add?" he asked. No one spoke. Jiki and Hirato tried to coax Tsukumo back into the pew. Yogi and Eleska both fixated their eyes on the blonde princess and her escorts, both seeming to silently thank her for speaking up, when no one else would. "Very well," the priest sighed, "Do you, Prince Yogi, take the Princess Eleska to be your wife?"

Yogi opened his mouth to speak, but at even the utterance of "I" he fell horse and had to turn away in a coughing fit, as he felt the burn of the Sangria once more. He bent forward, covering his mouth as he coughed. Uro put a balled hand to his mouth and cleared his throat. "I'm terribly sorry," the red head said, "I'm afraid Prince Yogi awoke this morning to find he'd lost his voice. I'm sure it's simply from having fallen asleep with the window open last night, and nothing serious. However, I have been given permission to answer for him. I assure you, his majesty wants nothing more than for this union to take place."

"WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP!" Gareki's voice echoed throughout the room.

Yogi's eyes widened in horror for a brief moment. Gareki shouldn't be here, any more than Tsukumo should. "Gyah…" He forced himself to a standing position, and looked frantically around the chapel, having finally found his voice. "Gareki!?"


	29. 28 - The Greatest Haul of All

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka **_

_**Voyage to Rimhakka**_

_**Author's Note:**_ So, I've looked at the poll, and there's been 6 votes. I'm actually fairly surprised by the results, too. Honestly, I'm not surprised by the way B&B2 looks in the poll, but the rest I hadn't expected. Let's just say it looks like I may still be writing Karneval fics after I finish this one. Anyway, I promised shout-outs! To the 14 anonymous people who have left Kudos on AO3 since I posted "Chapter 26 - Unexpected Alliances", thank you all! Annie/UltimateEyeshine2000/Fullmetalgeassvampire thank you again for your art, support, and comments. ChaelRi Reika, thank you for your comments, as well. I'm glad you both liked my KagiHaru pairing, even if you'd expected it. Oh, it's kind of late into the story to point this out, but nobody else has asked, so I'm not sure how many people caught on, since he can shift back and forth, but Nai is supposed to be Gareki's replacement for the Pirate Captain's Stereotypical Pet Parrot or Monkey. If you did figure that out and just didn't say anything, then you guys are awesome. By the way, brief, "I missed you so much, I need your touch" smut!

_**Chapter 28: The Greatest Haul of All**_

Uro spun around, looking for the young seafaring captain. "That idiot Kiharu let him get out again!?" he grumbled out loud.

Now there was a commotion even more than what Princess Tsukumo had caused. The mere mention of Gareki's name had the attendants worried for the safety of their valuables, and in the case of some of the women, for their virtuosity. Palnedo had this single boy nationally recognized as a murderous, villainous thief and rapist. In the eyes of the Kafkan gentry, Gareki WAS public enemy number one.

Gareki's voice had come from the chapel's rafters, but no one could see him. "I see you've got your voice now, Yogi," Gareki's voice called out to him, "Why don't you tell them these people the truth? Do you REALLY want to marry Princess Eleska?"

"Gareki…" Yogi mumbled under his breath. The young captain's voice had almost sounded mocking, as if the 'pirate' were trying to sound distant and unfamiliar with him. Yogi felt the sting of tears in the corners of his violet eyes. He glanced toward Tsukumo and her escorts, who waited with baited breath, then toward Eleska who's own peach colored eyes were full of hope that this would be the end of her grandfather's silly notion. The violet orbs then turned toward Uro. The red head stood staring dangerously at the blonde.

"_**There's nothing more you can do to protect your lover, but if you refuse Princess Eleska at the alter, Emperor Palnedo will have me take your head back to your father in Rimhakka on a silver platter, with no fear of the consequences of war,**_" Uro's previous warning rang through Yogi's head.

Yogi glanced around, still unable to find Gareki among the rafters. The safety of two kingdoms, or the happiness of four people? Either way, Yogi would be making a sacrifice no matter how he answered. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Threat of war or not, letting Palnedo win this way was the coward's way out. Uro and Palnedo both gave a devious smile, thinking the prince would see reason and think of the safety of his people. "NO!" Yogi exclaimed.

"Yogi!" Tsukumo and Eleska both exclaimed happily.

There was an uproar from the guests. No one had ever imagined this outcome.

Gareki smiled as he stepped out of his hiding place. "That's all I needed to hear," the raven said, jumping to a hanging chandelier and swinging so that he landed just inches in front of the prince. Gareki landed, feet first, hands on the ground, his left knee just an inch below his chin, eyes closed, and face down turned. Ignoring the murmuring of the startled crowd, he slowly rose to his feet, his deep blue eyes opening to settle on Yogi. He tossed his head slightly, shaking a stray tuft of black hair out of his face.

"GAREKI!" Yogi exclaimed throwing his arms around the raven haired captain, taking everyone, even Gareki by surprise.

Gareki froze for a moment, then sighed and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Yogi…" He nuzzled his nose into Yogi's neck and held on tight, they both did. They held onto each other as if they were afraid to let go, as if doing so meant the other would disappear completely, this time forever. "It's not very princely to cry in public, you know," he whispered teasingly.

Yogi's grip tightened on the back of Gareki's coat. "I don't care," he wailed, "I was afraid I'd never see you again!"

Palnedo's eyebrows furrowed. Tsukumo's objections had already tried his patience. "That's enough!" he chided, rising from his seat. "How dare you! Do you mean to insult my granddaughter in such a manner!? Surely, you can't expect us to believe you'd choose the company of this vagabond over the hand of a princess?"

Yogi slowly released Gareki and turned to face the emperor. "I mean your granddaughter no disrespect at all," he answered, solemnly. "I do not wish to marry her, any more than she wishes to marry me!" More clamor came from the pews.

The priest turned his eyes to Eleska. "Princess?" he asked.

Eleska shook her head and tore off the veil, throwing it and her bouquet both to the floor. "No, I never wanted this either!" she admitted.

The priest sighed and shook his head, turning to face the emperor. "I'm sorry, my lord," the priest proclaimed, "Arranged marriages rarely share the consent of both parties, but I cannot officiate one where neither person will consent!"

"You're both making me look like a fool," Palnedo growled under his breath. His cold violet eyes settled on Yogi and Gareki. Yogi stood, away from the captain, staring him down, but the two young males were still locked hand-in-hand. Palnedo sneered and choked back a snicker. "Ah, I see, so that's how it is?" he mumbled.

"_Really?_" Uro thought, mentally face-palming as he realized the emperor had finally put two and two together, "_It seemed rather obvious to me!_"

"Uro! Seize Captain Gareki at once!" Emperor Palnedo ordered. "His lies have confused the prince, and he's dared to interrupt what was meant to be a momentous occasion." The emperor chortled, "You shouldn't have let your guard down in front of a crowd, Boy, it's not like you!"

Uro rushed at Gareki who quickly dodged out of the way. "Who said I'd let my guard down?" Gareki retorted, kicking Uro's left leg out from under him. "And I've never told Yogi anything but the truth." Gareki stopped, his hands tucked in his pockets, he glanced over his shoulders at the masses sitting in the pews, his lips turning upwards into a smirk. "I don't lie like you do, Palnedo. There isn't the first person in this place who isn't quaking in their shoes knowing I'm here. What they don't realize is that everything I've ever done has always been to your benefit. You've always found some way to make me look like the menace to society, and glorify yourself." He turned his eyes back to the old emperor. "Well, not this time. You're forcing this marriage on two young people who want nothing to do with it." He moved closer to Yogi and Eleska. "_Yogi, fly us out of here when I give the word,_" he whispered.

"_Eh?_" Yogi asked.

"_Just trust me,_" Gareki answered, quietly. Yogi gave a quiet nod.

Gareki smiled and returned his attention to Palnedo, as he slowly wrapped his arms around the prince and princess, pulling something out of his pocket with the arm he wrapped around Yogi. "Why don't you tell these fine people how you've threatened to start a war with Rimhakka if Prince Yogi didn't agree to today? Why don't you tell them how you kidnapped Princess Miumarie to lure him here, and used the lives of his friends and family as bargaining tools? Or how about that Yogi's been in solitary confinement for the last three days? We won't even get started on your Varuga experiments. Today wasn't about making sure your granddaughter was taken care of, it was about procuring the throne of the world's richest kingdom for yourself. So, you've portrayed me as the villain… To them, this is a rescue… To everyone else in the room, like a true pirate, I'm making off with the biggest treasure in the world!"

"_Yogi, now!_" he whispered, quickly locking his arms around Yogi and Eleska. "You've got to learn sometime, Palnedo, not everything is always going to go your way!" He pressed a button on the item he'd pulled from his coat. Eleska let out a startled shriek as the three of them took to the air. There was an explosion, opening the roof to the chapel to allow them a straight flight upward. There was a second explosion and Gareki began to chuckle.

"Gareki!?" Yogi exclaimed, "Tsukumo-Chan and the others are down there!"

"Relax," Gareki chuckled, "Nobody got hurt, look." Yogi looked down to see several of the guests were covered in pastry, frosting, and fondant. Gareki had stuffed the cake with explosives and snuck it into the chapel. Tsukumo, Jiki, and Hirato were some of the few people untouched by the sugary debris.

"That's such a waste of cake," Yogi lamented.

"Are you two crazy!" Eleska exclaimed, "Put me down!" She tried to squirm away.

"Whoa, whoa!" Gareki said, "Princess, please, calm down!" He sighed, "Yogi's the one doing the flying, and I don't want to drop you."

"You've got who you were after, why are you bringing me along, too?" she asked.

"Several reasons," Gareki answered, "If your grandfather really does care about you, he won't let them shoot at us while we're in the air. If I leave you there, he'll come after us and only try to force you both into marriage again. But, perhaps, most importantly of all, there's someone in Karasuna that wants to see you. Someone I know you want to see, too."

"Gareki? What about Tsukumo-Chan and the others?" Yogi asked.

"Your sister's safe with those two," Gareki answered, reassuringly. "And they know how to reach our rendezvous point. Shishi is already at the Kuroi Hitsuji, the others should be on their way there now."

Yogi gave Gareki a soft smile and gently nuzzled the young sailor's neck. "Alright, point me in the direction I need to go."

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

"Alright, boys," Tsukumo said, watching as the guests flicked pastry from their clothes, several uttering expletives about how this would effect their dry cleaning bills, "That's our cue to get out of here."

"Yes, ma'am," Hirato and Jiki nodded, the three of them quickly taking to the air and leaving through the chapel's newly exploded sky light.

Palnedo was furious. "Ryuu, Uro, Nima, Meiga, and Derumen, that rat bastard's escaped with Eleska, we're going after them!"

"Yes, Sire!" came the resounding reply from the Varuga and their two Power Holders. As the six of them headed out the door, there came a small series of several other explosions. Gareki had rigged up the entire fireworks display. While the explosions didn't do any bodily damage to anyone, it was enough to cause some damage to the chapel, and to utterly decimate the decorations and tables in the Reception Garden.

"Damned kid!" Palnedo scoffed as he watched the wrappings from the gifts table flutter through the sky like pieces of confetti. "No more attempts to hold him. When we catch him, this time, I'm going to personally remove his head!"

* * *

Gareki, Yogi, and Eleska reached the Kuroi Hitsuji in a matter of hours. Shishi, Sesiri, Ranji, Tsukitachi, Nai, Kagiri, Kiharu, Miumarie, and Nyanperowna were all already on board. "The rest of you are already here? Good, then as soon as Princess Tsukumo's party arrives, we can head for Karasuna," Gareki said with a relieved sigh.

"Oni-Chan!" Miumarie exclaimed, running up and leaping into her brother's arms.

"Miu-Chan!" he hugged her tight.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" she whimpered.

Yogi smiled. "It's alright, Miu," he assured her quietly, "It's all over now. As soon as Tsukumo gets here, we're going back to Karasuna to regroup with the Fuchsia Usagi and then we're headed straight home for Rimhakka, I promise."

"Which one is he trying to convince, her or himself?" Eleska whispered.

"I wish it were as easy as that, Yogi," Gareki sighed. "Palnedo's not going to just stand aside and let me run off with his granddaughter without a fight. The old bastard does care about her to some degree."

"Gareki!" Yogi scolded, his eyes shifting from Miumarie to Eleska, to Sesiri herself.

Gareki smirked. "Right, forgive the language, ladies, bad habits die hard." He turned his attention to Yogi and snatched hold of the prince's wrist. "As for you…" He drug Yogi to a secluded side of the ship and pushed the unwitting blonde against the wall.

"Gareki…?" Yogi asked confusedly.

Gareki smirked and leaned in close. "You know, you clean up real nice, Yogi," he said. Gareki's smile got bigger as the blonde's cheeks slowly turned red. Gareki chuckled and leaned in. "You are so gorgeous… And, it's only been three days, but I've missed you so damned much!" He forced his lips against Yogi's.

Yogi blushed bright and wrapped his arms tight around Gareki, leaning into the kiss. Yogi's return was much more intense, more intimate than Gareki's initial kiss. It sent chills through both of them. Gareki had never suspected Yogi to be so passionate, and Yogi himself never thought he could be so forward. But he was starved for attention during his time in solitary confinement. Gareki was the one person he knew he could turn to for emotional, verbal, and physical contact all at once, and he was desperately craving all three. The blonde gave a slight protesting whimper as the need to breath forced them to pull away from the kiss.

"Yogi, I'm sorry," Gareki sighed, gently caressing the prince's cheek. He could see it in Yogi's eyes, how lonely and frightened he'd been over the past three days, "I wanted to come for you sooner. But… They told me there was no way to get to you until now."

Yogi shook his head and hugged the young sailor tight. He knew this was the most they had time for at the moment, as soon as Tsukumo, Jiki, and Hirato caught up to them, they would have to set sail, and it would be some time before they had another moment alone. "It's alright, Gareki," he whispered.

Gareki sighed and hugged Yogi once more, gently stroking a hand through silken golden blonde curls. "You look exhausted," he said, "Why don't you go lie down? I'll put the girls in a cabin so they can rest, too. Let the boys and me take care of everything." Yogi smiled weakly and nodded. He didn't want to be alone again, but the idea of rest was very alluring. Gareki gently kissed Yogi's forehead, right over the third eye. "I'll have Nai sing you to sleep, if you want?"

Yogi shook his head. "That won't be necessary," he insisted, "I haven't had much sleep these past few nights. I'll be out like a light the moment my head hit's the pillow."

Gareki smiled and nodded. "Alright, then. I'll be in with you as soon as we're safely on our way back to Karasuna," he promised.

Yogi nodded and started to turn and head for the Captain's Cabin. He paused. "Gareki, did I see that right, those two Varuga are on board?" he asked quietly. He didn't sound as mad as Gareki had expected him to be, only a little surprised.

Gareki nodded. "Kiharu has apologized to Princess Miumarie," he assured the prince, "Both of your sisters have forgiven them. Kagiri and Kiharu aren't Varuga by birth, but they're not Varuga by choice, either. They were turned that way against their will, just like Yotaka. However, they're more like power holders than post humans, they can eat real food, so no one's in danger of being eaten with them on board, unless they're provoked. Just like me, they were a couple of slaves brought in as normal kids, and they want out. Kagiri took Kiharu's punishment for slapping your sister and wound up in the medical ward, and they were forbidding Kiharu to eat. I let Kiharu have some of that damned oatmeal before he took the bowl back to the kitchen, and he helped me get to you. He's also the one who told me about the conditions you've been in since I left. I helped him get Kagiri back and he helped me set up my plans for today. We owe them both safe passage to Karasuna at the very least."

Yogi nodded. "I can't tell you who you can and can't welcome aboard your own vessel," he said quietly, "I trust you judgment." He gave Gareki a soft, quiet smile.

Gareki smiled back, but the raven could see it in those violet eyes, just how tired and broken the blonde really felt at the moment. An hour a day in the sun hadn't been enough, Yogi looked like a wilting flower, pale and worn out. It broke Gareki's heart to see him in such a state. "Run along and get some rest. I promise everything will be alright," he encouraged.

Yogi entered the cabin and face planted himself into the mattress. Kicking off his shoes, and lazily tossing the top hat across the room, he didn't even bother to remove the tuxedo before curling up and wrapping his arms tightly around the pillow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, nuzzling his head into the pillow. It still wasn't as soft as the beds he was use to back home, but it was much more comfortable than the tiny one-occupant-over-the-age-of-thirteen-is-too-big-for-it 'bedding' he had been confined to for the past three nights. Add to that the fact that Gareki's scent was on the sheets and pillows, and he already felt much safer. Silent tears, that until now he'd been afraid to let fall, escaped his eyes and splashed on the pillow. His time in Kafka had been a nightmare that he wanted to forget ever happened.

Eleska, Sesiri, and Miumarie were moved into a cabin that could comfortably accommodate all four of the girls. Gareki knew that if Palnedo and his men caught up with them, there would be fighting. Sesiri was charged with keeping the girls safe, should it come to that. Nai was allowed to join them incase his abilities were required.

Gareki returned to the deck and hailed Hirato, Tsukumo, and Jiki to come aboard, the moment he saw them come into view. He'd known they couldn't be too far behind. "Brilliant performance out there, today, you three," Gareki congratulated them, clapping his hands. "Princess, when I asked for a distraction," he chuckled, "I had no idea you intended to accuse the old goat of blackmail."

"I merely spoke the truth, Captain," Tsukumo answered, "Where is my brother now?"

"Asleep, I hope," Gareki answered, glancing over his shoulder toward the door to the Captain's Quarters, tucking his hands into his pockets. "He looked so weak and fragile, I thought he needed to rest."

Tsukumo smiled. "You truly do care for him, don't you, Captain?"

"From the moment we met, eleven years ago, Princess," Gareki answered with a quiet sigh, "I've been grateful to him for trying to help Karoku and me out of a dangerous situation, and I knew that moment I would gladly give my own life to keep him safe, not because I had to like a paid soldier, but because I wanted to." Gareki smirked. "Having reunited with him, I came to realize I had deeper feelings than even that for him," he admitted. "But, I realize even with your father wanting the three of you to choose who you spend your lives with, his reciprocation of those feelings will threaten his claim to the throne. It's something I should have took into consideration before I ever even started fraternizing with him."

Tsukumo put a gentle hand on Gareki's shoulder and stifled a giggle. "If you're referring to the chances of the two of you having an heir…? There have been cases of the Cradle Cells finding a way. My brother isn't exactly the most masculine prince Rimhakka's ever had, and the Cradle Cells are MUCH stronger in him than they have ever been documented with anyone in our family's entire history."

Gareki flinched and blushed bright red. "What!? You mean he could?" Gareki's heart felt like it could leap out of his chest at any moment, at the thought that Yogi could possibly… They had only been with each other twice, but Yogi had been drunk the first time, and they had both been inside each other that night. The fact that Yogi could have, in that moment… Gareki suddenly felt weak in the knees at the very thought. He also found himself silently regretting ever being curious of what the blonde would look like in a dress.

Tsukumo giggled at the young Captain's reaction. It was almost as if she could read his mind. "I'm not saying he is. But he could, so just be careful with him next time you two roll in the hay."

"Huh, hey wait a minute, what are you…?" Gareki started to deny.

"I'm a lady, Captain," Tsukumo stated calmly, "But I'm not naïve. The way you two held onto one another back at the chapel, it looked like you both were ready to break down and fornicate right there in front of everyone. … I also passed your room a couple of times that night we were all in Karasuna," she admitted, "Apparently you did seduce him," she winked. She smiled. The blush on Gareki's face gave him away in full. There was no need for him to answer. "I presume Miumarie is below deck?" she asked, changing the subject, since she could clearly see the young captain was becoming uncomfortable.

Gareki nodded. "She's in the cabin you shared with Sesiri on our way here, Princess," he answered, "As is Princess Eleska."

"You're taking her to your brother, aren't you?" Tsukumo asked.

"She's been a pawn in this every bit as much as Yogi has," Gareki answered. "I realize I was wrong, when I thought she had set him up. I'm not letting Palnedo win this time. We all deserve to get out of this with some sort of happy ending."

Tsukumo smiled. "Yogi made a wise decision in choosing you for his life partner," she said. She quietly wrapped her arms around the captain. "Remember when you told me he'd vouch for Jiki and me if we were to start a relationship?" she whispered.

"Yes?" Gareki answered.

She smiled and lightly kissed his cheek. "When that time comes for the two of you, you'll have my support as well," she promised, "Feel free to call Miumarie and me your sisters, and drop the formalities." She turned her attention to Hirato and Tsukitachi. "Do you two hear that?" she asked, knowing the guards had gotten off to a rocky start with the young captain. "From this point on, Captain Gareki and family Nai may as well be considered members of the Royal Family of Rimhakka. I expect you two to treat them with the same respect you would the rest of us."

"Yes ma'am!" Hirato and Tsukitachi both answered with a nodding salute, followed by a respectful bow.

"Thank you, Tsukumo," Gareki said with a blushing smile. He cleared his throat and moved away from her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we need to get this ship moving, before Palnedo catches up with us. Without your father's official consent, I'm still a runaway slave to him, he won't recognize your acknowledgement of me as family. The only one who can and will give me any sort of pardon here in Kafka is Princess Eleska, and if I can't get her safely to my brother in Karasuna, to the one person I know she wants to be with, I have no right asking it of her."

Tsukumo nodded. "I'll go down and join the girls in our cabin. The rest of you are more than capable of getting this vessel underway. But, do not hesitate to call me if there's trouble. I may appear the delicate flower, but there's more to me than meets the eye."

Gareki nodded. "Alright. Otherwise, I once we're moving, I want everyone to take a rest. If we don't run into any trouble tonight, I'll call everyone to the galley for a meal later on. Jiki, you should go and rest for now, too. It's after sunset, but they may still be able to see us for now. Once it gets darker, we'll need your eyes to navigate us. They'll have trouble following us at night, unless their ship has a spotlight."

Jiki nodded, "Aye, Captain!"

Gareki then turned to the others and began giving their orders. Between the humans, post humans, and the robotic sheep, especially thanks to Shishi's prior preparations, the ship was moving out to sea quickly. As soon as they were away from the shore, he left the steering of the ship to the robotic sheep, and put Hirato and Kiharu on first watch for look out. He was sure he could trust the Varuga, but until they proved themselves, he thought it best not to let them work side by side just yet. If a Kafkan Varuga and a Royal Guard of Rimhakka could work together without killing one another, then maybe the two of them really would be safe enough to trust.

He entered the Captain's Cabin and gently sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around the sleeping prince. Yogi jerked awake, his eyes popping wide open. "Sorry," Gareki said, softly, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Gareki…?" Yogi smiled at him. "_It wasn't a dream,_" he thought to himself, reaching out for the raven, "_He really did come to rescue me._" He pulled Gareki close and snuggled up to him. "Gods I missed you," he mumbled.

Gareki sighed and smiled, gently snuggling up to his prince. "I missed you, too, Yogi," he said, gently tussling a hand through golden locks. "I was worried sick about what they were doing to you."

Yogi nuzzled his head into Gareki's shoulder. "They didn't hurt me," he assured him, "not physically anyway. But that cell they held me in was pure torture. No sound, no light, the air was hot and dry. I was alone and in the dark. I could feel my strength and my sanity both slowly waning away in there."

Gareki softly shushed him and held him tight. "It's alright," he said comfortingly, "It's all over. I'm sorry, Yogi. I should have found a way to get you out of there sooner. I promise, I won't let them get their hands on you or your sisters ever again."

Yogi shook his head. "Don't blame yourself, Gareki," he said quietly, "You did all you could, and you're with me now. I know everything's going to be alright."

Gareki smiled and kissed Yogi's forehead, gently taking Yogi's hand in his. "That's right," he said quietly, "Everything's going to be just fine." He gently pressed the tip of his thumb against Yogi's knuckles and rolled it soothingly in a figure eight. He smiled softly at the currently timid blonde hugging close to him. There was still enough light in the cabin for him to make out Yogi's form, to tell definition of the gold in the prince's hair, and the vibrancy of those two violet tear soaked gems string up at him. He blushed slightly, as his mind returned to what Tsukumo had told him.

"_**There have been cases of the Cradle Cells finding a way.**_" Surely, she had been teasing him, right?

Try as he might, he found fighting the urge to ravage the prince becoming increasingly difficult. That tuxedo was simply stunning on the blonde, and Gareki wanted nothing more than to be the one ripping it off him. But, after everything Yogi had been through, he didn't think such contact was what the prince needed.

What he didn't realize was that it was not only what Yogi needed, but exactly what he wanted. Violet orbs locked with azure blue ones. They were silently pleading for Gareki to make the first move. "Gareki," Yogi moaned quietly, nuzzling his face into the raven's shoulder. "It's ok," he whispered. He could tell exactly what Gareki was wanting to do. "Take me."

"Yogi, are you sure?" Gareki asked, "After everything you've been through? I wouldn't feel right."

"Please, Gareki," Yogi asked, "I've been cut off from human contact for days now. I know I can trust you to be gentle with me, but I want to feel your touch."

Gareki sighed, he couldn't deny Yogi when he asked so desperately. Yet, there was more than just desperation. Yogi was being sincere. The prince was craving a certain level of attention that he'd selected Gareki to be the only person privileged enough to give him. He nodded. "Alright," he agreed, "But if I start to think you're getting worse instead of better, I'm stopping." Yogi nodded in agreement.

The two in agreement, Gareki gently pushed the blonde flat on the bed. He leaned in and gently trailed kisses down Yogi's neck as he undid the buttons on the tuxedo jacket. Yogi's body shivered in response. Even being away from Gareki for so long, his body probably wouldn't have been so sensitive to the touch had it not been for the complete isolation. Yogi let out soft, quiet moans as his lover's lips gently caressed the flesh along his neckline.

The jacket and undershirt unbuttoned, and tie removed, Gareki continued to trail his kisses down Yogi's torso. His hands gently caressed Yogi's midriff, one wandering slowly up toward the chest, the other down toward the beltline. As the one moving up reached Yogi's chest, and Gareki gently fingered the sensitive flesh around the prince's left nipple, the other hand began fumbling with Yogi's belt. Gareki slowly kissed his way back up Yogi's torso, reaching the right nipple, he gently ran his tongue around it before closing his mouth around it and gently sucking at it. By this point, Yogi's belt was unfastened and Gareki's hand was already down his pants and gently wrapping around his manhood.

"Ah, oh…!" Yogi moaned as his body shivered in pure ecstasy, "Mnh, Gareki…" He practically purred his lover's name and tossed his head in pleasure, his golden hair flailing in the air with his movements.

Gareki smiled around the hardened nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue over the tip. He sort of liked having Yogi this sensitive to his touch. He only hated what had caused his beloved prince to be in such a state. He gently stroked his hand up and down Yogi's member. "Yogi…" he questioned softly, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Yogi nodded and hugged Gareki close. "I'm fine, Gareki," he assured the young captain, pulling him close and kissing him, deeply, passionately. "Thank you."

Gareki smiled and shook his head. "Don't thank me… At least, not yet."

* * *

_***~Later~***_

* * *

Hours passed before a knock came on the door to the Captain's Cabin. Gareki opened his eyes and smiled. He and Yogi, both now stark naked, had fallen asleep curled up to one another after their release. Instead of Yogi's arms being wrapped protectively around Gareki like usual, it was now Yogi wrapped in Gareki's protective embrace, the blonde's face buried into the raven's shoulder. Gareki lovingly brushed a stray strand of golden curl from the sleeping prince's ivory cheeks, gently tucking it behind his ear. Again came the knock. Gareki groaned, not wanting to leave his lover's warmth, or wanting to wake him in moving.

"Just a moment," he answered, slowly untangling himself from the mess of covers, discarded clothes, and warm flesh. He stood, threw on a pair of pants and wrapped his coat around himself, buttoning it and pulling the sheets to keep Yogi covered. "_Damned if I let anyone else see him like this,_" he thought with a smile. In the end, the only things that Gareki had not removed from Yogi's body was the purple bracelet they had acquired in Karasuna and the Royal Seal of Rimhakka. Yogi had somehow managed to slip the bracelet on unnoticed underneath the sleeves of the tuxedo. Gareki's heart had skipped a beat when he'd unearthed it. It had elated him to know that Yogi had managed to hold on to it.

Gareki slowly opened the door. Judging by the knocking, there was no immediate emergency. "Yes?" he asked, as he opened the door, just enough that he could see Jiki standing there, while still blocking a look inside the room.

"Captain, we've been out to sea for a good four hours with no problems," Jiki reported, "I find it hard to believe they haven't given chase when Princess Eleska is with us, but perhaps they simply haven't caught up yet. Either way, most of us are starting to get a bit hungry."

Gareki nodded. "It's about time for a meal," he admitted, "Tell Kiharu to drag out that bag I had him grab from behind the chapel, and let everyone know to meet in the galley within the next ten minutes." He smiled and glanced toward the bed. "I'll see if I can't get Sleeping Beauty over here to wake up and join us."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I need to clarify this right now! What Tsukumo told Gareki about the Cradle Cells finding a way is purely for funny-watching Gareki's reaction-and for the suggestion that it's possible. This story WILL NOT become an M-Preg fic, I promise! Oh, and don't worry, the fighting's coming in the next chapter.


End file.
